The Constancy of Happiness
by BellaDameNoir
Summary: Sequel to "Devoted to Your Happiness" The quality where the love is unchangeable in purpose; it never wavers. It is loyal, firm and faithful. It is in a constant state of happiness.
1. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**(Hello again dear readers. As a reminder this is the sequel to the story ****"Devoted to Your Happiness."**** If you have not read it, I encourage you to do so before reading this story. Otherwise, I'm afraid you will be confused by the story line. This story picks up 7 years later. I hope you enjoy it and as usual, feedback is greatly appreciated.)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own any of the characters from Scandal but I hope to do them justice.**

**Slow Dancing In a Burning Room**

"Cyrus!"

"Cyrus!" Fitz was bellowing in his purposeful stride down the hallway to Cyrus' office. His staff was giving him nervous looks but he paid them no attention. Most of them were already a little fearful around him so he expected the intimidated, shy glances. At this point, he was too upset to be concerned about who overheard his ranting.

Cyrus heard him and rushed out of his office quickly closing the door behind him. In a hushed and hurried voice, Cyrus said, "Sir, let's talk about this in your office. We don't need the entire floor hearing our conversation. It's not professional."

Fitz raised an eyebrow and wondered why Cyrus seemed so flustered. He was out of breath in his exertion to get out of his office before Fitz could enter it. Fitz allowed him to practically push him back down the hallway to his own office. "Cyrus?" he asked in quizzical tone.

Once they were back in Fitz' office, Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief. "Now," he said as he plopped down in the chair, "What is on your mind?"

Fitz eyed him for several moments knowing that something else was going on but dismissed it because he had other pressing matters to worry about. "Why is Sam calling me about tonight's event? She just left a message thanking me for the invite. Why is she on the guest list?"

"Sir, I asked you to review the guest list over a month ago. Her name was on the list. You said you approved it."

Fitz recalled that Cyrus had given him a list of names to review but to be honest, he only skimmed it. He didn't pay attention to any names in particular. Now he wished he had. It would have normally been a task for his wife to handle; if he had one.

"I must have missed her name but you of all people should know that I don't want her here," Fitz countered.

"She is your ex-wife, who happens to be recently married to a US Congressman and now his support has also been guaranteed. It would be good for her to be here. It would show that you have no hard feelings toward her and that your divorce was amicable on both sides. It's a good press op. Plus public opinion about you is waning and you need any boost you can get."

Fitz sighed in frustration. He didn't want to have to look at Samantha this evening. He didn't want the reminder of the failed marriage staring him in the face. Not when it was his fault that it didn't work out. He should have been able to make it work. It should have been a perfect marriage.

"I went to her wedding; took pictures with her and her vulgar husband. I think I have done my part…..But whatever, there's nothing I can do about it now. I can't very well un-invite her, right?"

Cyrus dismissed the question. "Listen Sir, we have a problem. You are a single, attractive man with no children; no girlfriend and you don't date. Do you know what that means to voters? It means your unsteady; you have no foundation; no roots and it's hard for people to trust that. They don't know your moral standing, so they can't back you. They're afraid that the Governor's Mansion will be turned into the Playboy Mansion once you are elected."

Fitz leaned back in his chair and allowed Cyrus to go on one of his many rants. He had a flare for the dramatics. "I know Cyrus, I know. But there is nothing I can do about that. I'm not going to just start dating someone to please the voters. This is who I am right now. If the people don't want that, then so be it."

Fitz was resolved that he would not date another person just to 'see' if they were compatible. He had waited a decent amount of time after the divorce to start dating again but it was pointless. All of the women, while attractive in appearance, did not appeal to his intellect or emotional side. Usually after a couple of dates, he found them to be quite irritating. Dating was not for him. He felt like he was auditioning women to be his wife; as if his life was some type of sleazy game show or business arrangement; which he had been through before and vowed never to repeat. He was confident that he would know the person when he saw her. When the time was right to pursue a relationship with someone it would be obvious.

"I'm going to bring in someone to help; a fixer. I think it will help with your PR strategy and make you more appealing to the voters; more likeable, more relatable."

"I'm not a rock star Cyrus but do whatever you think is best. That's fine. Just make sure you run everything through me first. I don't want any surprise news releases….Is there anyone else on the list that I should be concerned about?"

Cyrus considered telling him the truth but he was so accustomed to providing non-descript answers to difficult questions, that he thought it easier to spin it. "Mmmm, I don't think so."

Fitz knew Cyrus well enough to detect when he was hiding something but he was too tired to question him it. "I have another appointment to get to. Then I'll be going home to get ready for this evening. I'll see you later."

"Of course. The car will be there to pick you up at 6PM."

After Fitz left, Cyrus returned to his office.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him that I'm here."

"I expected that he would be gone by now, so I wasn't prepared. Besides, it's better that he finds out tonight in front of an audience. That makes it less likely that he would kill either you or me."

Olivia gave him a slight smile. "I'm still baffled over the fact that you called me. I'm definitely not someone who Fitz wants to see much less have working for him."

"Olivia you are the best person for this job. You can help him understand how to project his image to his constituents. He needs to be more conscious of it. He is foolish enough to think all that matters are the issues and his stand on them," Cyrus gave a dismissive hand wave before continuing, "These days people could care less what your political position is; they care more about your private life and how well you look on camera. Everything else is negotiable."

"Cyrus you need to be prepared that he may not go for it. It has been 7 years. I've tried to reach out to him and apologize. I've sent him multiple letters and email messages with no response. I don't think he has forgiven me and I'm almost sure that he pretty much hates me."

"So what! He will realize that he needs to put his personal feelings aside and work with you if he wants to get elected as the first single Governor of California, hell of any state. This is a business arrangement; wounded egos go on the back burner."

Olivia reflected on whether this was a good idea. She was actually scared to see Fitz face to face. She deeply regretted how she treated him years ago. She had never forgotten the voice mail messages he left for her, begging her to call him and talk about their relationship. Each one made her cry because she wanted to reach out to him but couldn't do it. Eventually the calls stopped and she didn't know whether to feel relieved that he had possibly moved on or depressed because he actually did.

She kept tabs on him through the years. Through her mother, she found out that Cyrus had kept his promise to help Fitz with his political career. When she contacted Cyrus to inquire on Fitz, he, in his usual manner, balked about answering her questions claiming that he had better things to do. But over time, Cyrus had come to appreciate his conversations with Olivia. It was good to have someone he could bounce ideas off of and brainstorm on how to handle problematic situations. Olivia had proven to be an invaluable friend to him.

It was true that she had sent multiple letters, email and voice mail messages to Fitz over the years. Her correspondences contained a detailed apology and an explanation for why she broke off with him. But she never once got a response. She had no idea whether he read her messages or not. She tried asking Cyrus, but found out that Fitz refused to talk about her to anyone.

She was happy when she found out that he had gotten married. She genuinely hoped that the marriage would last and they would be the perfect political couple. She heard that his wife, Samantha, was a nice person who loved Fitz deeply. So it came as a shock when she later heard that they were divorcing. She couldn't bring herself to ask Cyrus what happened; she felt like that would be invading Fitz privacy.

When Cyrus asked her to come to California and help with Fitz campaign for Governor she had turned him down several times. She made recommendations on other people who could help but Cyrus insisted that she would be the best person. Eventually, she said yes. She did want to see him again. She wanted his forgiveness. Her treatment of him had always been a black cloud that hung over her head and it was time for it to dissipate. Maybe by helping him, she could help herself.

Olivia sighed and stood up to leave. "I hope you are right Cyrus. I can help but I will need his cooperation. And if this plan of your blows up; I have no problem placing all the blame on you," she softened her rebuke with a kind smile.

She turned to leave then had another thought, "By the way who am I sitting with tonight?" It would be good to know the names of any politicians she would be sitting with so she could familiarize herself with their background and current standings. It would make for intelligent conversation.

Cyrus just stared at her, forcing her to answer her own question. "You didn't!...Don't tell me you put me at the same table with him! Are you crazy?"

"Nattie will be at the table too so he will have to watch himself."

Olivia looked at him through squinted eyes. Cyrus was taking a big risk – his plan could either succeed greatly or fail miserably.

"Do you have a car arranged for tonight? If not I can pick you up in my car service," Cyrus said.

"Thanks but I'm okay. I already got it arranged. Besides you might be dead by the end of the evening and I don't want to be stranded…I'll see you tonight."

XXXXXX

Jesse Gray would be forever known as the first Governor in California state history to be recalled. His first term had strong approval ratings but the second had barely started before it was marred by suspicious fundraising contributions from special interest groups, the passing of unpopular, restrictive gun laws and the California budget crisis which left the state financially devastated. His opponents had gathered the necessary signatures for a special election and the Secretary of State confirmed that the recall election would take place. The Republican nominee on the ballot to replace him was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Fitz never held a position in public office before but he had an ideal law career and a political family background. It was his current marital status that the party had reservations about. But that was before Cyrus intervened and held several closed door talks with party leaders. Cyrus was a master at persuasion mingled with sufficient arm-twisting. It didn't take long for him to ensure that Fitz had the full support of the Republican Party.

Tonight's fundraising dinner was significant because one of Fitz' top supporters, President Richardson, was scheduled to visit and give a brief endorsement speech. With all the top political officials scheduled to appear, Fitz had to be on his best behavior. And this made Cyrus nervous. He was starting to think his decision to have Olivia attend was a bad one. He could not judge how Fitz would react to seeing her. But he hoped that the gravity of the situation would force him to stifle any negative emotions he was feeling. Cyrus maintained his position at the open bar waiting for the alcohol he consumed to calm his nerves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we invite you to start to find your seats as we will begin in approximat1ely 10 minutes," the Master of Ceremonies announced.

Fitz greeted what appeared to be the final couple in the receiving line. He shook their hands and thanked them for attending. They tried to engage him in more conversation but Fitz was suddenly distracted as the doors to the banquet room were opened and a woman dressed in a beautiful white floor-length gown entered. She was like a vision. A sight that took his breath away and he had to blink several times to be sure that she was real. So many nights were spent dreaming of her; wanting to see her again. She was more beautiful than he had remembered. The front of her hair was pinned up while the back was in loose curls cascading beyond her shoulders. The white dress made her caramel skin glow in radiance as it fit her curves perfectly. Fitz was awe-struck; his mouth was literally wide open in mid-sentence when he saw her and he could no longer carry on a conversation with the people in front of him. They eventually moved on.

He eyed her as she walked over in a slow sensual strut. He became filled with her presence like a starving man finally receiving nourishment after a 7 year famine. Her brown eyes were bearing into him, challenging him and daring him to remain where he stood and greet her in front of all his guests. She kept her face expressionless, never breaking eye contact, waiting to respond to whatever reaction she received from him. Olivia Pope was back.

For appearances sake, Fitz tried to garnish a polite welcoming to her but his anger was too great. His fake smile was overshadowed by his deep frown. _How dare she show up here?_ He thought. _Who invited her?_ Fitz was going to murder Cyrus before the night was over.

Olivia stood in front of him for what seemed to be the longest minutes of her life. Fitz was outrageously handsome. He never aged; he looked younger as the years passed. His hair was bit longer at the nape but the lovely head of curls was still there. He was more muscular than before; broader shoulders, sculpted arms that she could see through his sharply tailored Armani tux. He exuded male sexuality. The urge to force him into her arms was almost overwhelming. She kept her head held high staring into his icy grey eyes waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. She was patient; she could wait forever if need be.

Fitz inhaled sharply before extending his hand and saying, "Olivia Pope, thank you for coming."

She took his hand into hers and they both felt an electric charge that caused their eyes to sparkle in remembrance. She gave him a wonderful, warm smile and responded, "Mr. Grant, it is nice to see you again. Thank you for allowing me to come this evening."

She released his hand and proceeded further into the banquet room. Fitz watched her walk away and marveled at the beauty of her backside. Her dress was backless and the exposed skin was craving to be stroked and caressed. He remembered how he loved gripping her perfectly formed ass; pulling her close to him, lifting her until her legs were wrapped around his waist…..He cursed himself at his thoughts. It was going to be a long night. He shoved his hands in his pockets and searched the room for Cyrus.

XXXXXX

He lost his appetite. He moved the food around on his plate in a vain attempt to appear like he was eating but he couldn't stomach the food. Everyone at the table was involved in a lively discussion and he offered a friendly smile here and there to indicate that he was following the conversation. Unleashing on Cyrus for a 5-minute tirade had done nothing to ease his tension. Cyrus was on his right, nudging him to fix his mood.

"Stop being so obvious," Cyrus leaned over and whispered.

In a low voice laced with malice, Fitz responded, "I wouldn't have to be if you hadn't lied and at least warned me that she was coming. Dammit Cy, how could you do this?" He laid his fork down a little more forcefully than he wished, causing several of the table members to cast him a brief look.

His mother, on his left, patted his knee underneath the table. She hoped to give him some type of comfort and encouragement to calm down. Olivia sat on the other side of Nattie, thankful to be out of Fitz direct eyesight. She was happy that her seating allowed her to catch up with Nattie but felt guilty over the possibility that she was ruining his evening.

"I should not have come, this was a bad idea. I'm hurting him all over again," she whispered to Nattie in a sad voice.

"No dear, you need to be here. This is where you should be; where you should have always been."

When Olivia continued to look forlorn, Nattie continued, "Let's have lunch tomorrow." She patted Olivia's hand and didn't wait for another response. She turned her attention to the Assemblyman and his wife sitting across from them.

After dinner, the MC announced the arrival of the President of the United States and his wife. President Richardson agreed to make a brief stop in California on his way to vacation with his family in Hawaii. Amidst the thunderous applause, the President came to the podium with a broad charming smile and hand waves to the audience. He gave a 20 minute speech, formally announcing his support of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III for Governor and encouraged the audience to promote him as well. He recounted Fitz outstanding qualities and hard work in behalf of the citizens of the state.

Olivia gave a side glance to Fitz and felt a surge of pride and protectiveness for him. He was truly a wonderful man. She was thankful to know him and appreciated the opportunity to help him in his campaign. She hoped he would accept her help. She felt like they would make a great team, if he would let her in. If he could belay his anger and channel his feelings to working harder to become the Governor, they were sure to win.

Everyone circulated through the room as the live music began to play. "Olivia Pope, it is good to see you again after all these years."

Olivia turned to see the First Lady, Michelle Richardson, smiling at her. "Madam First Lady it is very good to see you as well. It has been a long time." Olivia had not seen her since the summer she worked on her husband's campaign. They hugged in greeting.

"I have heard stories about you. You're the best kept secret weapon in Washington DC. Your firm has helped so many politicians out of their scrapes and foibles that everyone sings your praises. I was glad to hear that you would be helping Fitz in his campaign."

Olivia blushed and nodded her head in thanks. In truth it was the hard work of her entire team, including her mother, at Pope and Associates that worked tirelessly to help their clients navigate successfully through potentially explosive scandals.

"Yes I'm glad to be here too. I just need to get him secured in the Governor position, then I'll be going back home."

They continued in polite conversation with Olivia inquiring after their children and her charity work. The President soon joined them and after engaging in brief conversation with Olivia, he left with his First Lady.

Olivia spotted Fitz in a lively discussion with a woman she recognized as his ex-wife and her husband, the Congressman. When he threw his head back in laughter it made Olivia smile too. She loved to see him happy. It always made her world just right when he was happy. The fixer in her couldn't stand the rift between them. Their friendship had to be repaired and tonight was as good of time as any to start.

She only hesitated briefly before making the walk over to him. Fitz did not have to turn around to feel her upon him. There was always a certain feeling he got whenever she was around. The Congressman was the first to address her, "Olivia Pope, it is very nice to meet you in person. Of course we've heard your name all over DC."

Olivia shook his hand and smiled, "Congressman Barrett it is very nice to meet you as well and your lovely wife." Olivia shook Samantha Barrett's hand but didn't miss the flash of envy in her eyes. She wondered whether Fitz had told Samantha about her.

"What are you doing in California?" Samantha asked.

"I am here to help Mr. Grant with his campaign," she said smiling brightly. Olivia could always tell when women did not like her. Women often displayed their emotions openly for the world to see and Samantha was no different. For some reason she felt threatened by Olivia. "And how long will you be in California?"

"Only for the next month or so. We want to make sure we give Fitz our full support in his campaign," Samantha said as she smiled in an overly-friendly way to Fitz. Her attentions created a sense of awkwardness among the group. Olivia cleared her throat and turned to Fitz. His silence and change of mood since she joined their party should have discouraged her but she pushed past her fear of rejection.

"Mr. Grant, may I have this dance?" Olivia asked.

Fitz was genuinely shocked by the question. He had not expected her to make the first move but remembered that he was dealing with Olivia Pope. After being briefed by Cyrus on her role as his campaign fixer, he purposely tried to avoid her at least until he could get his head right and control his emotions so that he could engage in some type of civilized conversation. He stared down at this petite woman who controlled his heart and felt the inward battle between desire and anger.

"Of course," he said curtly and guided Olivia to the dance floor.

"Congratulations on the party's nomination. The support you've received here is amazing," she said in sincere praise as they started to dance. Despite his obvious displeasure, it felt good to be in his arms again.

"Yes I guess so," his voice was clipped. Olivia could feel the tension in his body as he held her. "Why did you to come here? You must have…you must have known how I would feel about you?" His voice was strained but he never missed a step and kept his eyes above her head scanning the other guests on the floor.

"I knew you would be angry but I had hoped that….." she trailed off, not quite sure how to finish her sentence.

"What's the matter? All of a sudden you can't speak. What did you hope for Olivia?" he was trying to remain calm but he couldn't control his biting tone.

"I hoped that you would allow me to help you. Allow me to earn your forgiveness," she raised her head and confidently spoke so that he would understand the truth of her words and the conviction of her feelings for him.

"Why now?"

"Hasn't it been long enough? I've been running from it too long and I need to right my wrongs."

Fitz stared down at her, wishing that he no longer cared. He wished Olivia didn't have the power to affect him like she did. He wanted to be indifferent but he couldn't. Even now as his hand lay gently against her back, he felt a surge of energy run through him, unlike anything he felt with any other woman. His thumb was unconsciously rubbing her soft, delicate skin. After all this time, the consuming desire he felt for her was still powerful. He had to restrain himself from pulling her close to him and pressing her body against his. How could he ever forgive her or even trust her again?

"Then I'm sure you will understand when I say that seeing you is a reminder to me of all my mistakes; the errors of my ways. And they all begin and end with you." The song ended and Fitz released her. "Goodnight Olivia." Fitz walked away and left her on the dance floor.

She was the mistake; loving her had been a mistake. This would be the first of many blows he would direct toward her to emphasize the pain she caused. Olivia sucked in her breath and exited the dance floor realizing that 'Olivia', is how he kept addressing her. She was no longer his 'Livvy'.

XXXXXX

Mellie watched the live news coverage of the fundraising dinner while she tended to her nightly beauty care routine. She knew that Fitz was making a play for Governor but he had yet to back a nominee for the Lieutenant Governor position. It would be a perfect position for her.

Mellie spent large sums of money on investigators hired to erase her lineage. She changed her last name. According to her birth records she was the daughter of deceased parents. With her father in prison, she could not afford for any connection to be made between them. Even the people who knew them personally had to be paid off, threatened or blackmailed to keep silent. She paid handsomely to remove all traces of her relation to Joseph Andrews and so far it had worked.

For the most part, she kept a pretty low profile as she pursued her law career in the District Attorney's office but she was ambitious to her core and was never one to past up an opportunity. The praise she received for her tenacious handling of cases and her brilliant legal strategies were sure to garner her some favor among the political community. Like Fitz, she would be a virgin to public office but she could envision how their innocence to corruption could work in eliciting more support from the voters.

"Mellie, are you coming to bed?" her husband, Jeffrey Sanford asked.

"Yes dear, in a moment," she responded in her cheery voice.

Mellie was proud that her father had the good sense to put several accounts in her name only so that when the government seized his assets she would still be left with a considerable fortune. She invested in her husband's technology company and her shareholding earned her an equal partnership and a seat on their board of directors. The company skyrocketed in no time and her husband became a wealthy man in his own right. There was certainly enough money to finance Fitz campaign for Governor, which was another plus in her favor. And if necessary, only as a last resort of course, she had the contacts and resources her father left her in a safe deposit box. She could still rig an election if she needed to.

XXXXXX

Olivia spent the morning introducing herself to Fitz staff. She brought in pastries for everyone as an incentive to starting a good work-relationship. To her surprise, several members of the staff had already heard of her and was proud to have her on their team. Fitz was nowhere to be found. Cyrus explained that he had several meetings lined up. His daily duties for the Attorney General's office took up a significant portion of his time, which was why he needed the support of Cyrus and Olivia to handle more of the campaigning strategy. Cyrus had an office designated for Olivia and while she was thankful for her private space she was also immediately alarmed that her office was so close to Fitz. They shared a common wall.

"Cyrus, didn't I see an empty office down the hall? Why am I in this office?" Olivia asked.

"That office is reserved for another person. This is the only one available," Cyrus responded. But when he couldn't meet Olivia's eyes, she knew that his response was not entirely truthful.

"How is he?" she asked as she began emptying boxes, trying not to appear too worried about Fitz.

"Angry but at me mostly, which is nothing new. I tried pretending that I didn't know the break up between you two was so bad but I know he didn't buy it. And of course he thinks I manipulated and deceived him. I spent 20 minutes explaining that you being here was the best thing for his career. Anyway…he will get over it in time."

"You need to stop lying to him Cyrus. He's not a child; he knows when you're being deceptive. I suspect he tolerates it because it never hurt him that bad but this is something different."

"I know but everything I do is for him. He may not like it; he may throw a tantrum now and then but deep down he knows I would do anything for him and his career."

Olivia didn't quite know how to respond to Cyrus. He may have good intentions, but lying was still lying and she knew Fitz didn't like it. Maybe Cyrus always got him the results he wanted but no one appreciates being lied to. She hoped it would never present a problem between her, Cyrus and Fitz because she would always make sure Fitz knew the truth from her, no matter how painful it might be.

She spent most of the morning setting up her workspace and reviewing Fitz agenda for the next month. She noticed that a debate with the Democratic nominee was scheduled soon and they would have to spend considerable time preparing for that event.

When it was close to lunch time, Olivia was about to leave her office to meet Nattie. Just as she was coming from around her desk, Fitz appeared at her door.

"Good Morning," he said in a stern voice with his ever-present frown.

"Good Morning," she replied with a smile.

They stared at each other for several minutes before Olivia broke the silence. "Cyrus had me take this office. He said this was the only one available. I hope you don't mind. If you do, then I'm sure we can make some alternate arrangements," she was rambling but the intensity of his stare unnerved her.

"Its fine," was all he said.

"Ok…Well I'm off to lunch. But….if you have some time after lunch, can we talk? I'd like to clear the air."

He cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. "I'm busy the rest of the day. And if there is anything you need to discuss related to the campaign then I think Cyrus can handle it."

She couldn't help the dejected look on her face. It was evident that he didn't want to talk to her any more than he had to. "Of course, no problem," she said and the smile she attempted was too shaky to be genuine.

"Have a good lunch," he said as he left her office and she heard him enter his own and close the door behind him.

While driving to Nattie's home for lunch, Olivia scolded herself for thinking her relationship with Fitz was going to be easy. She knew he wouldn't be overjoyed to see her initially but secretly hoped that it wouldn't take long for her to chip away at his coldness. Although it had been less than 24 hours, she realized how much she wanted to see a sign, any sign, from him that reconciliation was possible. She would have preferred arguing and fighting over the silence, the frowns and the cold stares. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted him to talk to her and lay everything out so that they could move past it.

Nattie stayed in an affluent gated community in Sacramento. Her husband, Gerry, the former Governor of California stayed in their home in Santa Barbara. Several years ago while he was preparing to run as the State Senator, Gerry had a stroke leaving him paralyzed on the left side of his body. His speech was severely impaired and he required 24 hour nurse care. When Olivia first heard of his plight, her immediate thought was _'Karma is a bitch' _but then counseled herself to be more sensitive to his sufferings.

"Livvy, it is so great to see you," Nattie said as she wheeled herself into the foyer to greet Olivia.

"Mrs. Grant, it is wonderful to see you as well. Thanks for inviting me to lunch," Olivia bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Please dear, call me Nattie. We are lunching outside on the patio, follow me," she said.

"You have a lovely home," Olivia said as she took her seat on the patio in the gardens. The flowers were amazingly beautiful and well kept. It was like paradise. "This garden is beautiful; the view is breathtaking."

"Yes, I love it out here. There is such peace…So Livvy how are you getting settled in?"

"I'm fine. I met the staff, who welcomed me to the team. Cyrus also got me a great office. I'm still settling in but everything is good," Olivia said. She didn't want to broach the subject of Fitz.

"Your mother keeps me updated on all your hard work in Washington. You have really made a name for yourself. You must be proud of that."

"I am but it's really a team effort. We all work very well with each other," Olivia said. Her team at Pope and Associates consisted of her mother - who seldom came to the office or worked on cases unless there was an extreme situation - Huck, Quinn, Harrison and David. Her mother had been happy to retire from the firm in California and relocate to DC, taking Huck and Quinn with her.

"They were very accommodating in allowing me to be away in California to help with the election. Of course it's only a temporary arrangement and they can always contact me if necessary."

"Of course," Nattie offered. She eyed Olivia for several minutes before continuing, "So how is Fitz adjusting to your being back?"

"I think it is difficult for him but it is to be expected. I didn't expect him to welcome me with open arms. I acknowledge that I treated him badly."

"It is not my intention to make you feel worse than you already do but you need to understand how he was when you broke up. He wasn't the same. I love my son dearly, but for a time, I couldn't see him. It hurt me too much to see him."

Olivia put down her fork, no longer able to eat. She didn't want to hear the details of Fitz life after she left him but she knew that she needed to. This was part of her penance. She needed to understand the depth of the pain she caused if she was ever going to atone for her sins and gain his forgiveness.

"How was he…..what was he…..," Olivia stammered out but she couldn't complete the question.

Nattie paused in thought before speaking again. "At first he was just quiet and distant. He wanted to be left alone and we accommodated him. Then the drinking and the recklessness started; he became angry and hurtful to others. He was cold. After finishing law school he took a year off and I did not see him. I don't know where he was or what he was doing. He would only send me the odd message here and there to let me know he was okay. When he came back he was functioning and working but the bitterness remained. There was no light in his eyes; he put up a good front for others but I could see the misery inside of him. Then one day, he introduced me to Samantha, his wife. I was surprised because I had never met her before. She explained that they eloped after a brief romance. But I know my son, he didn't truly love her. I think he married her because he was lonely and hoping that the marriage would fix him inside. But it didn't, I think the marriage made it worse because he had to pretend all the time – both in the public and now in private. Samantha loved him but he couldn't love her. I just thank God they had no children because that would have compounded the problem."

By the time she finished speaking, a steady stream of tears was flowing down Olivia's face. She could no longer control herself and she broke into loud sobbing.

"How do you feel…are you angry too?" Olivia asked in a more controlled but quiet voice. She wouldn't blame Nattie if she was angry. She knew if someone had hurt her child to that extent she would probably feel the same.

Nattie reached over and grabbed her hand. "Livvy, I know about the nightmares and the therapy. Your mother told me…..You went through a traumatic experience; your father was murdered while trying to save my son. How could I ever be angry at you?"

Olivia eyes widened. She didn't want others to know how deeply her father's murder affected her. She had worked hard to make sure that whatever problems she experienced were kept private. "Did you tell him?"

"No of course not," Nattie said as Olivia gave a visible sigh of relief.

"I don't want his pity. I don't want him feeling sorry for me. I can handle it. I've been handling it," Olivia said and Nattie watched the gradual change in her demeanor. Her vulnerable side was disappearing again, cloaked under this guise of strength.

"Livvy, I've always known how much you love my son. I know you thought you were doing what was best for him but he needs you Livvy and you need him. He wouldn't be so angry now if he didn't still love you. The opposite of love isn't hate; its indifference."

"I hurt him so bad. Will he forgive me?"

"I think love allows for forgiveness don't you? But you have to forgive yourself first. You were young and made a decision that at the time you thought was right. You have a tough road ahead of you. Right now he is in a battle between his mind and his heart. He loves you but he doesn't trust you. You will have to work to rebuild that. But if you want it….If you want to be with him, then you will have to fight for it. And most of the fight will be convincing him that you two still belong together."


	2. The Cold War We're Fighting

**(Thank you everyone for your reviews of chapter 1. It's interesting because although everyone seems to be Team Olitz, some are sympathetic to Fitz while others are sympathetic to Olivia. I've always wanted to write the story where Olivia has to win over Fitz instead of the other way around. So here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Your feedback gives life to my story so I hope you will continue to review. Thanks again)**

**The Cold War We're Fighting**

Fitz had taken up several things late in life. For one, he was never a runner. He was content working out in the gym by lifting weights and taking an occasional brief trek on the tread mill. But after his divorce, he started running in the open air. It was perfect for clearing his mind and relieving stress. Thankfully California, for the most part, had great weather all year long, so he could keep his routine of running 4 mornings a week. And by his side every morning was Max, his large Golden Retriever. He didn't have pets growing up but he wasn't averse to them and when a neighbor offered him a puppy from their dog's litter he was immediately attracted to the one he named Max. He was thankful to Max for the company he provided. The large house Fitz lived in seemed to echo in silence after Samantha left.

In the past week, the running had not been giving him the relief it once did. It did nothing to clear his mind. Every thought while he ran was filled with her. No matter how he tried to occupy himself with work and tasks around the house; all thoughts returned to Olivia. He had done his best to avoid her at the office. Although he believed much of his success was due to the fact that she was the one actually avoiding him. Since their cold greeting a week ago, he rarely saw her. She had followed his exact instructions to talk to Cyrus about anything she needed to discuss. Cyrus was their go-between, relaying messages to each other, answering questions, delivering responses. Cyrus was getting irritated but he didn't say anything in complaint, knowing he was still in the 'dog-house' for his role in the deception surrounding her appearance.

He knew she wanted to explain what happened all those years ago but he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't ready to hear it. You would think 7 years was enough time to prepare yourself to face the one thing that ruined your entire life – but it wasn't. He had no idea when he would be ready. At the top of his closet in a box were all her letters, unopened and unread. Her emails were saved in a folder on his computer under her name, still unopened and unread. He put off reading them for so long that eventually it no longer seemed necessary – but he couldn't bring himself to destroy or delete them.

It was childish and ridiculous to keep up the silent treatment and the deliberate avoidance. It needed to stop. He gradually accepted the idea that she would be in his life for however brief period of time and while he was certain they would never get back what they had before, he could surely engage in a conversation with her without letting his anger show. He knew she was doing a great job in his campaign thus far but the momentum couldn't sustain itself if he didn't get involved.

When he returned to his house from his run promptly at 7AM, his cell phone started to ring. It could only be one person calling him this early. He answered without checking his caller ID.

"Cyrus what is it?"

It wasn't Cyrus.

Olivia cleared her throat. She hated having to make this call. "Mr. Grant, I'm sorry to call you at this early hour, it's Olivia. I can't get Cyrus on the phone and I need an answer as soon as possible," she rushed out her speech in one breath.

"Olivia, don't you think it's kind of ridiculous to keep calling me Mr. Grant? I mean considering our circumstances," he said in a more gruff tone than he had intended.

When she didn't respond, he frowned and continued, "What did you need?"

"I have the producer of the Late Night show on the phone trying to confirm your guest appearance. Cyrus and I talked about it but he never confirmed with me whether you agreed to appear. They are finalizing their schedule and need an answer."

Fitz didn't want to do it. He didn't think a late night entertainment talk show was the proper forum for him. "What do you think? Is it a good idea?"

It was her idea, of course it was good, but she didn't say that. "Yes, I do. Of course I can prep Cyrus on what you need to say when you're on. It's no problem."

She wouldn't be the one prepping him. She was keeping up the barrier between them. Was it for her benefit or for his? He was suddenly irritated with her attitude towards him although he had no rational reason to feel that way. She was only doing what he asked her to do.

"Then its fine set it up. Was there anything else?" he asked abruptly.

"No that's it. Thank you," she struggled to keep her tone even, business-like, especially when his mood seemed to shift for no apparent reason.

"See you at the office," he said as he disconnected the phone line. He really needed to get a hold on his emotions.

XXXXXX

"You know that I do not like you. I have never liked you, so I see no reason for this face-to-face meeting and it's too damn early in the morning for it anyway," Cyrus said.

"It couldn't be helped. I'm due in court early this morning and I wanted to speak with you as soon as possible. Can I get you some coffee, breakfast?" Mellie said. Her voice was syrupy sweet. It was the voice she used to cajole men into doing what she wanted. Cyrus found it grating, like nails on a chalk board.

"No I do not want anything to eat or drink. I want to know why the hell I had to get up so early to be at your house. You said it was important and related to Fitz campaign. What is it?"

"It's simple. I want the position of Lieutenant Governor in his administration. I want to run and I want Fitz' backing and public support."

Cyrus laughed. He thought the idea was preposterous. "You can't be serious."

"I am very serious Cyrus. I have the money to finance his campaign; I am willing to pay for the whole thing. That means no more having to whore for money from every contact or potential supporter."

Cyrus sobered. He looked at her in amazement. "You really are serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I have worked hard to establish my law career but my true ambition has always been politics. I have fixed it so that I am not tainted by my father's name and it should be a comfort to Fitz having someone close to him that he actually knows."

She did make a good argument. But she gave Cyrus an uneasy feeling. There was always another motive behind the perfect hair, clothes and make up. She had such a practiced routine of gentility that unsuspecting enemies could easily fall prey to the dark, conniving, scheming personality that was her core. She could be venomous snake when she needed to be. Perhaps having her on his side wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Cyrus knew his personality was decidedly different from Fitz and Olivia's. They were brilliant, hard-working and diligent but they could never be relied upon to make the ugly, tough decisions. There was a side of politics that was too dirty for Fitz to get his hands soiled with. But Cyrus thrived on the figurative back alley brawls, cut throat, hard-nose and morally bankrupt methods of the game. It was his hallelujah, heroin and reason to breath. Fitz didn't have the stomach for it. But maybe, in Mellie, he had found a kindred spirit.

"And what does your husband say?"

She waved her hand as if he was a non-factor. "Jeffrey has no say in my career. We are equals and I'm sure he would be ecstatic for the opportunity I'm being given."

Cyrus knew he was treading dangerous ground with Fitz. He had barely gotten Fitz to give him a kind word after the Olivia incident. Now he was going to throw Mellie in to the mix. This would have to be planned skillfully. Fitz wouldn't respond well to being forced to accept her; it would have to be maneuvered to appear like it was his idea.

"I'll talk to him and let you know. Give me some time," he said as he stood to leave.

Mellie was genuinely happy; she threw hands together and cheered "Yay". When she went to hug Cyrus he put his hand up to stop her; that was where he drew the line.

XXXXXX

Samantha Barrett had been truthful with herself. She never got over Fitz. She still loved him deeply. And if it wasn't for her self-esteem and dignity, she probably would still be married to him. But how can you continue to be with a man that is clearly in love with someone else? Fitz never told her who SHE was or that there was even someone else but she wasn't stupid. She knew that she loved him a whole lot more than he loved her and no matter how much she tried, she could feel that there was always another woman standing in between their marriage.

She and Fitz started at the Attorney General's office at the same time; however he was an attorney and she was an executive assistant to one of his co-workers. He never paid her any attention but from the very first day, she watched him relentlessly, looking for an opening to introduce herself. Many water-cooler and coffee break discussions centered on Fitz' obvious attractiveness but most of the ladies were turned off his seemingly cold demeanor. Not her though, she could tell that beneath that hard shell was someone kind and it was a plus for her that he was rich and had the potential to achieve great things. She had ambitions that went well beyond being an executive assistant. She thought she would look fabulous on the arm of a successful politician. It was the reason she came to Sacramento in the first place.

When she finally wore him down, she took on the role of the aggressor in their relationship. Fitz seemed to be relieved to allow her to take control. She asked him out, she determined where they would go on dates, she decided when it was time for her to move in and one month later she decided they should get married. She quit her job and became a housewife. In the course of the relationship she fell more and more in love with him. She found him to have many attractive qualities but to her disappointment, he had a melancholy spirit that he never allowed her to break through. And now looking back, she realized that what she mistook as his easy-going nature in their relationship was actually apathy. He was never really interested in her or their marriage.

After a year of marriage, Fitz decided he had enough. He was done pretending to be in a happy marriage. She found him sitting outside by the pool drinking a beer, she came up to greet him with a kiss on the cheek and he pulled away.

"Fitz, what's the matter?"

Fitz asked her to sit down in the chair next to him. He looked in her eyes for several minutes before responding. "Sam, what color are my eyes?"

Samantha gave him a curious look. It was a strange question. She looked at him every day; of course, she knew what color his eyes were. "Baby, they are grey, just like after a storm. They're beautiful," she said smiling.

He frowned and looked down. When he pulled his head back up, he said in a solemn voice, "I'm sorry Sam, I tried, I really did, but I can't do this anymore. I want a divorce."

Samantha was taken aback; she never expected it. She knew he wasn't deliriously happy in their marriage but she thought he was at least content. She felt like she had done everything possible to make him love her. Initially, she thought it was a phase he would snap out of. She was willing to give him time but he wouldn't allow her to do so. She even suggested some type of counseling but he refused. He said the problem was that he just did not love her like he should and he doubt that he ever could. She deserved to be with someone who truly loved her.

The divorce was quiet. Fitz gave her more money than she even asked for. On the day it was finalized, she went to a hotel bar to get drunk. There is where she met Congressman Jeremy Barrett, who was temporarily in California. He wasn't as attractive as Fitz but he was attentive and she needed someone to stroke her bruised ego. He lived on the east coast but had no problem flying back and forth to be with her. After dating for a month, she was pregnant and three months later, before she started showing, they got married. She didn't love him, not like she loved Fitz. It was ironic because now she completely understood how Fitz felt during their marriage. To be married to someone, while still wishing you could be with your true love was misery. You could pretend as much as you can but at night when you are alone with your thoughts, the truth tortures you.

When she met Olivia Pope at the fundraiser, she thought she saw a spark between her and Fitz. She wondered if she was the woman that Fitz was in love with all these years. But their interaction was so cold and distant that she doubted it was the case. Olivia was very attractive, to be sure, but it didn't appear that she caught Fitz' attention. Samantha kept up with the rumor mill and knew that Fitz had not been dating and was still not in a relationship with anyone.

Even after all this time she was fiercely attracted to Fitz. She was a wife and a mother but she still had needs. She wanted him, even if it was just for the occasional sexual encounter when her husband was away. Helping with his campaign provided her with the perfect cover to get close to him. If he allowed her to, she could take the lead in their secret relationship as well. She looked at her appearance in the mirror and smiled, knowing that she was irresistibly attractive. She took her son to daycare and made her way over to Fitz' office.

XXXXXX

Out of all the staffers, Olivia had special admiration for Marcus Smith. He was a hard-worker with a dedicated passion for politics. He previously graduated from Stanford Law and was working for the DA's office while volunteering on the campaign. Marcus was intelligent and had great ideas so Olivia would often bring him into meetings with her and Cyrus to get a fresh take on a strategy being proposed. Marcus, of course, being young and handsome, developed a crush on Olivia. The entire office knew it, including Olivia, but she dismissed it. She never encouraged it and kept all their discussions strictly professional with others around as witnesses.

Olivia, Cyrus, Marcus and several other staffers sat in the conference room discussing Fitz' social media presence. As yet, Fitz had none but neither did his opponent. However, they wanted Fitz to gain support with the 18-30 demographics, a large portion of which, as surveys indicated, had no interest in voting in the election. They knew if they could secure their favor, winning would be inevitable. One of the best ways to reach them was through social media. While Cyrus didn't see the relevance of it, Olivia did and she brought in Marcus to speak to her point.

"While there are many social media interfaces, Facebook and Twitter are the primary ones with the most users. I think if Mr. Grant can set up a user account with both, then someone can be assigned to post pictures of him at various functions. His schedule can be posted which will encourage his followers to come out and support. Daily postings can be made about his stand on the hot-button issues. And since his followers can post comments, it will give us insight on how people are feeling…I pulled some pictures of Mr. Grant that are currently on the Internet." Marcus began passing around pictures of Fitz at various functions.

"Where did you get these?" Cyrus asked.

"I Googled his name and they come up," Marcus responded in a matter-of-fact way. He then continued, "I think we should start with some of these. Mr. Grant is um," he cleared his throat, "photogenic and they would great on his page."

"And it helps that he is gorgeous," one of the female staffers said and most of the group laughed out loud.

At that moment, Fitz walked in with Samantha in tow. Samantha proudly had her arm wrapped in his. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Cyrus cleared his throat, "Nothing sir…..Samantha it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" He had already guessed that Samantha was here with some ploy that would allow her to get close to Fitz. It was so obvious that she was still very attracted to him. Cyrus frowned because she would be another person he would have to watch.

"I'm here to help with the campaign in any way I can," she said cheerfully.

"Everyone, this is Samantha Barrett. She is a dear friend, so if you can make her feel welcome and allow her to assist, I would greatly appreciate it," Fitz said.

Everyone began to greet Samantha except Olivia and Marcus who seemed to be huddled in some type of side bar conversation. "Marcus," Fitz called out drawing his attention as well as Olivia's. "I know you have a crush on Olivia but I need you to keep your head in the game. Olivia may be attractive but she's not worth you getting distracted."

An uncomfortable silence developed among the group. Marcus got embarrassed and flustered. He began to put away the paperwork from his presentation. "Yes of course Mr. Grant," Marcus stammered out as he left the conference room to retreat back to his desk.

Olivia stared daggers at Fitz. His comment was stupid and deliberately designed as an insult to her. He knew how important it was for the team to respect her and comments like these were demeaning and unprofessional. He stared back at her with a mocking smirk. He was trying to hurt her. His comment didn't deserve a response and she wouldn't give him one. She picked up her tablet and left the room.

Fitz watched her leave and could have sworn he heard her whisper, "asshole", as she walked passed him.

XXXXXX

Olivia finally received the email from the producer outlining the general questions Fitz would be asked by the Late Night show host. Over the past two days, she had repeatedly asked for it only to be stalled by lame excuses. She knew shows like this never liked to give their guest advance notice of the questions to be asked. They preferred the genuine look of shock and surprise when a guest would be forced to answer an uncomfortable question. But she was not going to allow that to happen to Fitz. She sweetly charmed the show's Producer until he agreed to get her what she needed.

With less than a week before the show, she and Cyrus needed to get to work immediately. Cyrus would be the one prepping Fitz for the interview. She would have normally done it herself, but Fitz obviously needed time and space from her so she would do her best in making sure Cyrus was given enough tips to help him.

She walked into Cyrus office with her head down reviewing the questions. "Cyrus, I have the questions for Fitz interview with the Late Night show. We need to…." She finally looked up to see Fitz sitting in Cyrus office. "Oh excuse me, I thought you were alone."

"It's okay Olivia. I'm glad you're here. Regarding the talk show….mmmmm….," Cyrus looked from Olivia to Fitz. He hated being caught between the two of them.

"What? What's the matter?" Olivia asked, keeping her attention directed to Cyrus.

Cyrus looked at Fitz wanting him to respond but he didn't. He was forced to address Olivia, "Fitz has decided that he does not want to do the interview."

There was an awkward silence as Fitz remained seated looking at Cyrus while Olivia stood on the other side of the room looking at Cyrus.

"And why is that?" Olivia asked directly to Cyrus. She folded her arms in a defensive gesture bracing herself for the argument that was about to occur because she could feel her anger rising. She had worked hard to secure this interview and to go back now would make her appear fickle and indecisive.

"Fitz doesn't feel comfortable doing that type of show. He would prefer something more geared to politics instead of entertainment."

"Oh really, **he** doesn't feel comfortable," Olivia said in a mocking tone.

Cyrus was the one starting to feel uncomfortable. The tension between Olivia and Fitz was escalating. And he preferred not to be around when it exploded.

Fitz watched Olivia's rising temper in secret amusement. Admittedly with all her careful scurrying around to avoid him, he was concerned that he was breaking her spirit. And he didn't like it. It was nice to see the fire in her eyes. He stood up and turned to her but kept his distance. She responded by turning to face him. It was a standoff.

"No **I** don't feel comfortable doing it," he challenged.

"And you didn't know you felt **'uncomfortable'** when you gave me the green light on the phone. Now you want me to go back and tell them that you've changed your mind for no logical reason other than you feel **'uncomfortable'**" she said angrily as she emphasized the word 'uncomfortable' to show him how ridiculous he sounded.

"Oh come on Olivia," Fitz said loudly as his own temper started to flare, "Get your head out of your ass…This is not about you and how you look, this is about me. It's my campaign. I'm the one running. So if I say I don't want to do something, I'm not going to do it."

Fitz was yelling loud enough for the entire floor to hear. He had succeeded in embarrassing her in front of Cyrus and anyone else who overheard - another direct blow. His stare was daring her to make another comment. She stared back at him, not willing to back down. But in the end someone had to surrender.

Olivia took a deep breath, rolled her eyes at Fitz, turned to Cyrus and in a patronizing, calm voice said, "No problem. I will cancel it. I told you I had an appointment today, so I'll be gone for a couple of hours. I'll be back this afternoon." She left his office.

She didn't have any such appointment but she knew Cyrus would cover for her. She went to her office, locked her computer and grabbed her purse. She knew why he cancelled the interview. It was another insult to her, a way to show her he was in charge and could make decisions as he saw fit with no regard for how she felt. She needed to get out before she screamed.

She rounded the corner and was walking down the hall as fast as her legs could take her. She had to escape this place, escape him. There were only so many apologies and regrets that she was going to express. And she could only allow him to humiliate her to a certain point; she had her limit. She knew she was wrong, she knew her treatment of him all those years ago was horrible and hurtful. She didn't expect him to forgive her immediately. It was understandable that he still harbored some hurt feelings; it would take time to completely get over everything that transpired between them. But she did expect him to be cordial and professional. After all, she was here to help him. But he was being intentionally mean. He was deliberately trying to hurt her, to retaliate for all the pain she caused him in the past. She took the first couple of blows, it was deserved. But her pride could no longer heal the wounds he inflicted. So she decided to get out….she would still help him as much as she could but she would find a way to rarely see him. It was evident that interacting with each other was not good for either of them.

She could feel him walking behind her but she couldn't stop. She walked faster. She couldn't stand another tongue lashing from him or another cold stare. It was enough! He could follow all he wanted, she didn't care. She just needed to get to her car and she would be gone. She almost made it until she felt him grab her arm and jerk her into the nearest closet. He strong armed her into the room and slammed the door behind them.

Olivia was breathless – not only from her power-walk but mainly from the man that was standing before her. He could always take her breath away. Her chest was heaving as she tried to calm her nerves. Her heartbeat was like a drum resounding in her ears. She was nervous, apprehensive and scared. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The ever present frown he carried in her presence remained and she braced herself for whatever scathing words he was about to deliver. She didn't understand why he needed privacy now, when he never sought it out before. He was fine embarrassing her in front of others. What was so different now?

Fitz' mind was reeling. He didn't understand why he chased after her but he was moving before he could think about it. He had no plan and didn't quite know what he would do when he caught up with her. All he knew was that this woman had ruined him. She had taken his life and ripped it to shreds leaving him a shell of a man afterwards. She had claimed so much of him that he no longer desired anything or anyone else. She created a hole of emptiness within him and it never filled; over the years it had only enlarged. And now she was back and the painful wounds were opened fresh and new. He was angry that she came back into his life to remind him of what they had so long ago and even angrier that he still loved her beyond all reason. Time should have allowed him to forget her but it didn't.

"What!" Olivia said angrily.

He said nothing. He just stared at her. Before he could think better of it, he lunged at her and pinned her against the wall with a hungry, relentless kiss. He held her head so that she could not turn away from him. He just needed to taste her again; to remind himself that what they had was real and that they both cared about each other once. When he felt her respond, he slammed his mouth over hers again. He didn't mean the kiss to be so forceful but his desire for her was maddening.

Olivia quickly recovered from the shock of having him kiss her and was responding when she realized this was not love he was expressing; it was anger. He was trying to exorcise his demons by absolving himself of whatever desire he had for her. He was trying to get her out of his system. She pushed him off of her and slapped his face. She felt used. Did he think one encounter in a closet would be enough to rid himself of everything he felt for her? Empty his soul of all the love, hate and passion so that she would no longer matter to him; she would be nothing in his eyes.

He stumbled back in surprise. He said nothing. He just continued to stare at her. The scowl on his face had been replaced with far deeper emotions. There was only pain and despair. Olivia watched his emotions change and it touched her to her soul. She melted under his piercing gaze as she was reminded of the extent she hurt him. She was seeking his forgiveness; she wanted to be the one to help him because in doing so it would help her to forgive herself. She needed to heal just as much as he needed to. And maybe, once they got past the anger, they could help each other…

She nearly toppled him with the force of her aggressiveness. She grabbed his face and forced her tongue in his mouth. He accepted it and the dueling began. He held her close to his body, lifting her off the ground. With the intensity of her kiss she was trying to bring back the love he once felt for her. She wanted to remind him of how good they were together and telling him that her love for him had never changed. It was hurried, frantic and passionate. After so long of missing each other, there was no time for the pleasant intimacies of making love; they both needed the sexual release. There was no thought to what would come afterward. There were no nice words of love and devotion; the room was echoing the sounds of their moans and heavy panting.

Fitz was reaching for her clothing; he removed her jacket and trailed rapid kisses down her arm. But when he tried to remove her dress, Olivia stayed his hand – it was not the time or place for it. She needed to feel him inside her and she couldn't wait for the time it would take for unnecessary clothing to be removed. She turned around and faced the wall. She reached behind her, unbuckled his pants and unzipped his zipper. She skillfully pushed both his pants and his boxers down far enough to release his pulsating erected member. The power of him in her hand gave her such a heady feeling that she moaned aloud. He had already reached under her dress and pulled down her panties until they were on the floor at her feet.

He bent his knees to position himself to enter her from behind. He had a fleeting thought that maybe he should slow down so not to hurt her but she arched up and took him fully inside her. She was already so wet with desire that he became undone. He held her hands against the wall as he thrust in and out of her and she moved to match his rhythm. She lifted her knee to allow him to go deeper inside her and they both gasped at that feeling of it. She turned her head back to capture his face for another scorching kiss. In her fever, she sucked mercilessly on his tongue. When he started to move again, she released his mouth as the pressure within her began to build. The explosion of her release was so intense that she slammed her hand against the wall and screamed his name. He could hold out no longer and allowed his own release to come forth.

In the aftermath of their encounter, as they rearranged their clothing, the realization of what they had done came and they could not look each other in the eye. Olivia smoothed down her hair and Fitz waited until she was fully composed before opening the door. He kept his eyes to the floor. He opened the door, looked down the hall to make sure no one was around and allowed her to exit first. Olivia walked out of the closet with her head held high and her back straight, refusing to cower under the scrutiny of what she had done.

When Fitz exited the room, he started to walk away without a word to her, before she uttered an unintelligible sound from her throat that caused him to stop and look back at her. "I made a mistake," she said in a strained voice, still having trouble meeting his eyes.

"We both did; it won't happen again," he said and the look of contempt on his face kept her frozen in her place.

"I meant about us, years ago; I made a mistake," she clarified.

He walked back toward her. His hands were in his pockets; he would not touch her again. "That wasn't a mistake. That was a destruction of us; a destruction of **me**…..We are done. I may not be able to control my erection around you but that doesn't mean I want you. I don't want you. I don't want us. We are done."

She stood there wishing the ground would swallow her up so that she could escape his wrath. She was speechless as she watched him walk away from her. Exposed and vulnerable, she felt her knees go weak and thought she would collapse but she didn't, she gathered herself together and walked out of the building. It wasn't cold outside but she shivered just the same at the coldness that was developing inside her.

XXXXXX

She didn't even blink twice when Cyrus told her the next day that he changed his mind again and decided that he would go on the show. He said something about Samantha talking him into it. Olivia merely shrugged and began instructing him on how to prep Fitz for the interview. She was thankful that she waited to call the producer of the show to cancel.

Cyrus was giving her a lot of leeway but she could tell he wanted to question her about her mood shift. He knew something was off. She didn't come back to work yesterday and she didn't call and check in with him. It was unlike her. Olivia didn't care what Cyrus thought at the moment. She needed space. After the closet incident, she went home had several glasses of wine, soaked in her bath tub, listened to music and watched the news until she fell asleep. No matter how much she wanted to leave and go back home, she would continue to do what she promised – help him win the election. Although in the back of her mind, she was now counting down the days.

In the days leading up to the interview, Olivia orchestrated her comings and goings at the office to ensure that she did not run into Fitz. She got there very early, closed her door and in the evening, she left very late, usually after everyone had gone home. She decided this was the best course of action to keep peace and maintain her sanity.

She never watched the Late Night show with Jimmy Anderson but she made sure she was home and comfortable to tune in tonight. Fitz' interview had been taped earlier that day, so he was probably at home ready to watch as well. She turned her phone to vibrate and settled in with a large glass of wine.

When Fitz came out, she was happy to see that Cyrus had followed her first set of instructions.

_Do not under any circumstances allow him to wear a tie. This is a casual appearance and he needs to appear relaxed. He can wear a jacket with a collared shirt. When he walks out make sure he smiles and give a wave to the crowd. He greets the host with a handshake and only sits down after the host sits. _

The questions were what they expected. _Why do you want to get into politics?_ _How long have you been single? Are you dating? Do you plan on ever getting married again?_

Olivia's ears perked up when she heard the host bring up something they had not prepped for:

Jimmy Anderson said, "So we spent the past week conducting a random poll of women and we asked them, "On a scale of 1-10. How hot is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?"

Fitz gave a nervous laugh and said "Oh No…"

"Do you want to know what they said?"

"I don't know I'm a little scared to find out," he laughingly said as the audience applauded in their anticipation to know the results.

"Don't worry its good. About 75% said 10 and the other 24% took you off the charts and said 100. One lady said, 'Are you kidding me, he's [bleeping] hot…sexy as hell'. And then there was 1% who had no idea who you were but I think that was because they were under 10 years old," applause and laughter from the audience.

Fitz was obviously embarrassed but he covered it well with laughter and nods of thanks for the compliments.

"Now I hear you have Olivia Pope working with you on your campaign."

"Yes, yes I do. She is what we call a campaign fixer," Fitz responded seriously.

A picture of them dancing at his fundraising dinner appeared on the screen. "Now she is beautiful. Are you two an item?" the audience responded with hoots and hollers.

"No we are not. Our relationship is strictly professional," Fitz said emphatically and shook his head for emphasis.

"So what is she like? She's available right? Cause you know in setting this interview up, our Producer met with her and afterward talked about her like he had a crush. So what's she like?"

Fitz shifted in his chair obviously trying to figure out the right answer the question. Olivia held her breath, waiting to hear his response. "Well Jimmy you know how campaign fixers are. They're tenacious, hard core and ruthless if need be. They are good at their jobs."

"Wow you just described her like a bulldog," Jimmy laughed which caused Fitz to laugh too.

"You said that, I didn't," Fitz held his hands up in concession as he laughed at the comment.

"Okay, okay we'll let you off the hook…..Hey we want to thank you for coming down for a visit. We hope to have you on again after the election."

The interview ended with another handshake and Fitz left the stage. Olivia switched off the screen. She downed the last of her glass of wine and went to the kitchen and poured herself another. She had not expected to be a topic of discussion on the interview. Did he have to react that way when asked if they were a couple? It was like he was repulsed by the idea. She never once hinted at trying to resume a romantic relationship with him and now she resolved that she never would.

When the host equated her to a _bulldog_, he didn't defend her; he didn't correct him; he laughed! _What the hell was so funny about that? _His opinion about her mattered and she would have hoped, when asked about who she was as a person, he would have focused on her more appealing traits. But he didn't. He described her as _hard core and ruthless. _Granted certain aspects of her job required that she make cold decisions, but it still didn't make up her entire personality. She had hoped that all her work in these past weeks had softened him toward her but it evidently had not. She was starting to lose hope that he would ever forgive her. Maybe nothing she could do would ever be good enough. Perhaps she should just focus on working for the campaign so that she could go back home.

She was going for her third glass of wine when she heard her phone vibrating continuously. She looked at the screen and saw that she had 6 missed calls – 3 from Cyrus, 1 from Nattie and 2 from her mother. None were from him. He didn't even feel sorry for what happened. She knew they all wanted to offer her some type of consolation but she didn't want it from them. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone; not tonight. She ignored the calls, drunk the rest of her wine and went to bed. Like all the others she would suck up the insult and start fresh in the morning. Of course the changes she was already considering would definitely have to be implemented now.

XXXXXX

Cyrus enjoyed his weekly meetings with Nattie at her home. It felt good to be able to meet in the open as opposed to all those years he spent in the shadows. Nattie had always been someone he felt comfortable being honest with; she was aware of his faults and the hidden evils he possessed yet she never judged him.

"So what do you think?" Cyrus asked.

Nattie pondered the thought for a moment. Hearing that Mellie wanted a place in Fitz' administration left a bad taste in her mouth. She thought that she would never have to deal with the woman again. However, she knew the other potential candidates for the position and they would likely give Fitz a harder time in office due to their staunchly conservative Republican stand. It was unlikely that they would be willing to bend their beliefs to support Fitz more liberal values.

"Can she be controlled?" Nattie asked.

"I believe she can and if not there is more than enough information available to make her comply as we need her to….the issue with her father alone could tank her."

"True but she has been busy since then. Make sure you get more information on her that we can use later if we need to. Tread lightly Cyrus; make sure it is Fitz decision. Don't force it on him."

"I won't but Mellie has been calling trying to get us over for this small dinner party to congratulate Fitz nomination. He doesn't want to go but I'm working on it."

"Ok but if you get the slightest whiff that something is coming out about her then cut her loose and let her sink. I will not allow her to affect Fitz career. We have worked too hard it all unravel due to Mellie."

"Absolutely, no question about it."

"What about the information on what he did during the year he was gone? Have you buried it? That does not need to come up ever. It could ruin his chances."

"I know. It's been handled."

"And how are they?"

Cyrus knew exactly who she was talking about. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Did you see the talk show?...They are at war. It's a silent, cold war but its war nonetheless and I'm caught in the middle. Why are you smiling? It's not fun."

"I'm smiling because their love is real. If it wasn't, they wouldn't be so affected by being in each other's space. Only the people you deeply love can deeply hurt you."

She could tell Cyrus wasn't convinced. She continued, "Cyrus do you realize that they could be the beginning of a political dynasty that this country has never seen. They can break down the silos within the party; illuminate the old, ultra-conservative Republican ways and replace it with a new era of liberality that could unite people from across the table. It could be amazing."

Cyrus listened but didn't respond. Nattie was nostalgic and believed in happy endings. Cyrus didn't. The way Fitz was treating Olivia, he didn't know if she would be sticking around much longer anyway. As a buffer he always tried to smooth over any ruffled feathers but Olivia, in her usual response, said she was fine and no discussion was needed. He liked Olivia and hoped that Nattie was right and reconciliation was forthcoming. But whether or not it occurred, Cyrus knew that he wouldn't allow anything or anyone to stand in the way of Fitz winning political office, and that included Olivia Pope.

XXXXXX

"Samantha what are you doing here, it's late?" Fitz asked her at his doorway. It was 11PM. He had already been drinking and didn't want company.

"I know it's late but can I come in?" she asked sweetly.

Fitz frowned and wanted a reason to turn her away but couldn't find a plausible one. He told Max to step back from the door and allowed Samantha to come in.

"You have a cute dog, how long have you had him?" Samantha asked. She didn't like dogs and tried to skirt past Max to make it to the living room.

"Since the divorce," Fitz responded bluntly. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your husband and child?"

She sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable. "Oh they were both sleeping, so I slipped away."

Fitz stood over her with his arms crossed waiting for her to explain her visit.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I would come over and see if I could help you pick out what to wear for your photo shoot," she said as she smiled up at him.

"Samantha that shoot isn't for a several days and I have never needed you to help me pick out what to wear. So why don't you tell me why you are really here." Fitz was getting irritated – he was tired, a little drunk and still thinking about the closet incident with Olivia.

She stared at him, took a deep breath to gather her courage. "I don't love him, not like I love you. I still want to be with you. I know I'm taking all the risk here but I just feel like if we could try again; it could be better than it was before. You're not dating so you're not committed to anyone. And maybe you and I were meant to be together," she said as she stood up in front of him and unbelted her trench coat to reveal a negligee underneath.

Fitz backed up several feet. "What the hell are you doing!? You are married. You need to go home now."

"You're afraid I know. But I can make sure he doesn't know. I can take care of everything. I just want to be with you," she said as she took a step closer to him.

Fitz couldn't believe the predicament he found himself in. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm his irritation, "Sam, I was serious about the divorce. I don't love you and I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

Samantha was embarrassed. She thought she had read the signs clearly. He seemed to enjoy all her flirting at the office. She figured that he was afraid to make the first move so she did it for him. Now she felt like a fool. Her eyes began to tear up.

Fitz felt bad. "Sam I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't."

"I understand….I'm sorry I came. I'll leave," she sounded so pitiful that Fitz took mercy on her and embraced her.

"Samantha you have a husband that adores you and beautiful child. Go and be happy with them. Don't waste any more time on me. I'm destined to be miserable," he chuckled trying to make light of the situation at his own expense.

She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. He walked her to the door and escorted her out. He gave her one final hug in consolation and said, "Goodnight Sam." She responded with a kiss on the cheek and "Goodnight Fitz."

He watched her walk to her car and drive away. He was completely unaware that a photographer was parked outside his security gate aiming a camera with a long range lens taking photos to capture the entire exchange.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading. Just as an FYI, I will continue to post new chapters on Mondays.)**


	3. Battle Scars

**Battle Scars**

Olivia could hear him yelling from outside the auditorium. When she entered she saw technicians and assistants scrambling, frantic to fix the sound system. Fitz was standing in the middle of the room, frowning and pounding the microphone repeatedly as if that would miraculously make it start working.

Olivia took a deep breath knowing she was about to step into the ring with him; ready to do battle like two opponents. She had been away from the office for a week. She chose to work from home to give herself some space and get some clarity. It seemed to work because now she was a little less angry with Fitz for treating her so callously and a little less angry with herself for taking it.

Cyrus, of course, was going stir-crazy without her at the office. According to him, "Samantha belonged in that dark hole reserved for the ex-wives that no one wanted to talk to ever again." She had become the bane of his existence. She was inappropriately and openly flirting with Fitz which was creating gossip in the office. She was undermining his decisions, inserting herself in meetings and offering unwelcome opinions when all she was meant to do was "stuff envelopes". He expected her to be gone by now but she had maneuvered it so that she could stay on in California while her husband went back to their east coast home. In the meantime, Fitz had become more irritable and his temper was flaring at the slightest mistake.

Olivia knew Fitz was starting to feel the pressure. The hectic schedule he had was more than likely wearing on him and this upcoming town hall debate only contributed to his stress.

"Oh come on! How was this not fixed earlier! You do know how to plug in a microphone! We did hire someone who knows how to do this job right?" Fitz was yelling to no one and everyone in the room. His annoyance was only making the situation worse. People were too nervous to concentrate on fixing the problem.

Olivia made her presence known and called out, "Great job everyone, thank you for your help. Let's call it a night. We'll start fresh in the morning at 7AM." She could hear an audible sigh of relief as everyone rushed to get out of the hall and escape the wrath of Fitz. He dropped the microphone to the floor and started to walk out too. "Not you!" she said.

Fitz froze in his spot. He slowly turned around and gave her a look that should have made her nervous but she never had a problem standing up to him. So she accepted the challenge. "These people are only trying to help you. What's your problem?" They squared off as she took one side of center stage and he took another.

"Me! I don't have a problem. These people do not know what they are doing. This is a town-hall forum. There will be people spread all across the room and I cannot even hear what they are saying!" he roared.

"No, try again. That's **not** your problem," she said as she crossed her arms in a defiant stance.

"Oh please Olivia. I'm leaving," he said as he started to walk away.

"Stop walking!" she yelled.

He stopped and turned around. "What the hell do you want from me?!" he said as he stepped back into the battle ring.

"I want you to stop walking around here like the world is against you, when all anyone wants to do is help you win. I can see your anger but we both know there is only one person you're angry at: Me. So I'm here, right in front of you, no one else is around…let me have it…." She was daring him.

"Your job is not to psycho-analyze me. Your job is to help me win."

"Oh really, I thought my job was to take your insults and degrading comments and ease your erection whenever you have the need."

He turned red with shame. He didn't want to be reminded of the horrible comment he made to her. It was wrong and he knew it as soon as he said it. He just didn't know how to apologize to her for it. He bowed his head and lowered his voice, "I shouldn't have said that. I was wrong."

She walked up on him. "I know you enjoy humiliating and embarrassing me both in public and in private but I'm telling you right now that it has to stop. You're trying to retaliate against me for the pain I caused you. And I keep taking it because I mistakenly believed that by allowing you to hurt me, it might in some way help you to heal. But it doesn't work like that."

"Olivia I…" Fitz tried to interject.

She held up her hand. "No, you don't get to speak right now. I have given you many opportunities to talk to me and you didn't want it. So I'm talking now…..Fitz, I know I hurt you deeply; I take the blame for it; it's my fault. But no matter what I do, you won't allow for forgiveness. You prefer to hold on to your anger thinking that gives you the right to lash out at me any opportunity you get. Well you don't have the right. And what's more, it will never, ever make you feel any better. Your miserable and I'm miserable. And this cannot go on."

He was watching her intently, deflating under her censure. She took a deep breath to calm her temper. She spoke in a softer tone. "Your wounds can't heal if you're still fighting in the battle. I'm the person who hurt you and I'm the only person who can help you. So you need to figure out what do you want. Are you done hurting me back? Do you want this war between us to continue so you can hold on to your anger? It will ruin you and your chances of winning." She moved closer to him and continued, "I love you Fitz, I've always loved you but I won't stay for this. I may deserve a lot of things but I don't deserve this."

She took a deep breath and left him standing in the room. She felt freer than she had in a very long time.

XXXXXX

The TV interview, the social media interactions and the promos about his political platform were all working together nicely to increase his visibility and gain additional supporters. It helped that Fitz was charming, young and willing to connect with voters, while his opponent was an older white-male who seemed a bit out of touch. The first town hall style debate was coming soon and preparations continued. In the interim, Olivia and Cyrus designed several other events that would ensure Fitz maintained the support of the Republican base.

To speak to his moral values, events and photo opportunities were scheduled at senior centers and children hospital fundraising socials. Fitz always loved children so they immediately gravitated to his warm, kind demeanor towards them. The press, thankfully, ate it up and before long several pieces were published featuring Fitz interactions with impoverished and sickly children.

As was her custom, Olivia kept the TV on in her office permanently stationed to a news broadcast. It had been background noise until she noticed that a commercial break featured a negative attack ad about Fitz which focused on his personal life instead of the relevant issues of the campaign. She looked up and noticed Cyrus running to her office, "Did you see that?"

"I did and I'm on it," Olivia picked up her phone and started to dial. She put the conversation on speaker phone.

When the line was picked up, she said, "Patrick, how are you? Working hard?" The Democratic candidate, Assemblyman Neal Reston's campaign manager was Patrick Gibson. Olivia was previously introduced to Patrick when she found out he was working for the opposition. Soon after meeting him she arranged a sit-down to lay out the ground rules of the campaign. Rules that he had now broken.

"I'm fine Liv; to what do I owe this call? Wait, don't tell me, are you ready to take me up on my offer for dinner, some dancing? You know just because we work on opposite sides doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Maybe eventually more than friends," Patrick said in his usual flirtatious manner.

"That's cute Patrick, but I'm afraid this call is strictly business. I thought we agreed on no negative attack ads. Clean campaign, is what we said, right?"

"Did we….I don't quite recall. But you know, the late night interview put his personal life out there and we would be foolish not to capitalize on it. It was a great interview by the way, except the jab at you of course, that was a bit harsh. If you want to quit and come work on our side, we would welcome you with open arms."

Olivia laughed in one breath said, "Patrick, you need to talk to your boss. Tell him that if I see another ad hinting at Fitz being a sex-crazed, male-bimbo, womanizing candidate then there will be a full front-page story in the Sacramento Bee about the illegal immigrant working as his housekeeper for well below minimum wage. Maria Rodriguez is her name right? And she has what, 3 kids? It will be a real shocker to find out that Maria makes less than a 16 year old kid working at a fast food restaurant. A single mother who can't make enough to feed herself and her 3 kids…that would be a real tear jerker. I think the press would have a field day debating whether one of the state's top Assemblymen is taking advantage of an undocumented citizen."

"Alright, Olivia, alright, I got it," Patrick sighed in defeat.

"Pull the ad today. Have a great day Patrick," Olivia said and hung up the phone.

Cyrus smiled at her, "Do I even want to ask where you get your information?"

She smiled back, "Just like you Cy, I have a guy; well I have a couple of guys."

XXXXXX

To anyone who would listen, and many who preferred not to, Cyrus described Fitz as a 'Golden Boy' – rich, handsome, charismatic, hard-working, brilliant, confident, idealistic and honest. He was a natural leader – perfect for the Governor position. There was no need for him to start his political career with a lower level, city or county position. Fitz was the real deal and being Governor was almost a foregone conclusion.

Over the years, Fitz had listened to Cyrus recount his praises repeatedly and while he appreciated Cyrus' faith in him, he also knew who Cyrus was at his core. Cyrus never made any claims to be innocent and clean – working through the backdoor of politics wouldn't allow him to be. He described himself as a monster, a dragon and a necessary evil. People like him made sure that people like Fitz could continue to 'walk on water'.

Despite his shortcomings, Cyrus loved Fitz in his own special way. That love, however, did not automatically illicit Fitz' unconditional trust. Cyrus had proven that he was too quick to go to extremes to get things done. And his actions, although yielding satisfying results, often involved methods that Fitz found distasteful. To Fitz, compassion and sympathy for others were vital traits that tempered harsh decisions but Cyrus lacked both of them and that would always create a barrier between them. So even now when Fitz felt the old feelings of insecurity and doubt creeping back up, Cyrus was the last person he could talk to about it.

"I need to take a break," Fitz said as he rubbed his eyes. He had been practicing for this debate for the last 30 minutes and he was bombing. He knew it; Cyrus knew it and his mother knew it. He could no longer tolerate their looks of disappointment. Fitz was answering every question Cyrus posed but his responses were robotic, rehearsed, unnatural and boring. This town hall style would allow the audience to interact with him and it would be a disaster if he could not engage them.

"Great idea, let's take 15 everyone," Cyrus called out to the support staff as Fitz got up from the table and went to the hallway.

When Olivia walked up, she found Fitz leaning against the wall in the hallway. With his eyes closed, he looked to be a man straining under the weight on his shoulders. She immediately felt sorry for the tremendous pressure he must be under. She was running late getting to the debate prep but she could be certain, judging from his look that things were not going well.

"What's the matter?" she said as she stood in front of him.

Fitz opened his eyes to see her standing there. He could see the genuine concern she felt for him. It wasn't just about the campaign; it was about him: the man. He wanted to be stronger for everyone; there were just times that he doubted he could live up to what they wanted him to be. Her opinion of him mattered and he didn't want her to see him like this. He could pull it together. "Nothing, I'm just taking a break to clear my head. We can go back in."

Olivia noticed that he could barely meet her gaze. When he started to leave, she touched his arm and brought him back. "Wait," she said softly as she took another step closer to him. "One minute…..let's just pretend that I'm not your fixer and you're not the candidate. One minute…..we don't think about the campaign or the debate. It's just you and me. Let's just stand here for one minute…. and be who we really are."

There was no sound, only the steady beats of their hearts and the whispers of their breaths. Even through the silence she could hear his thoughts racing – the indecision of trying to evaluate the rationings of the mind and the feelings of the heart. He was afraid of her and all she represented. She had the ability to break him down until there was nothing left and he feared giving her the power to do so.

She saw the fear and wanted him to push past it. She took a step closer to him; shrinking the gap between them until it was almost unnoticeable.

He struggled being this close to her. It was a battle within himself to let her penetrate the defenses he had built up to guard his heart. It took everything within him to stand there; resisting the urge to walk away. He was exposed – all his fears, insecurities and doubts coming to the fore. But nothing was more fearful than the prospect of not having her in his life. She was everything he needed to feel complete.

She opened herself up to him – giving everything to him as a show of faith and trust. She hoped he could do the same. She could no longer hold back any of the feelings she had for him; love, anger, desperation, fear were all emotions that fueled her desire to be with him. As she stared into his searching eyes, she invited him to look through her, to the core of her soul and find the depth of love she felt for him.

Their relationship was holding on by frayed strings, but they were still connected. It wasn't broken, just bent and it could be healed.

She reached up her hand and caressed his face, "You can do this Fitz. I know you can. You are the best person for this job and you are all they need. You are going to be great."

He didn't say a word but nodded his head to acknowledge that he heard her. She moved to the side to allow him to walk back down the hall into the auditorium to continue the debate prep. She observed his walk of quiet confidence and smiled knowing that he believed her and allowed her to give him some measure of peace.

XXXXXXX

"No! The answer is No!"

"Fitz…." Cyrus pleaded. "She could be useful to your administration. Her contacts, her monetary resources could really help you campaign, not to mention your future goals."

"I cannot believe you are pleading for me to back Mellie. Are you serious? Mellie!" Fitz yelled. He shot a look at Olivia to confirm that she knew nothing about this and was satisfied to see her as stunned as he by the news. In recent days, their relationship has calmed to a civil, sometimes even pleasant interchange. There was no more harshness or bitter, scathing words. Fitz still had not opened up to Olivia but she didn't rush him, confident that eventually 'the talk' would inevitably occur.

Olivia spoke up in a much more calm voice than Fitz. "Cyrus, Mellie comes with a lot of baggage that if found out could destroy anyone connected to her. Why would you risk that by attaching Fitz to her?"

"Mellie has made sure that her past is buried deep. It can't touch her anymore. So that is not a concern. What is a concern are the other candidates for the LT position are people who Fitz will have a difficult time trying to get cooperation from on some very vital issues that are important to him. And let's not even consider what would happen if one of them were in charge while Fitz was away and they had to temporarily take over his duties…..Mellie is your 'frenemy'; she is the Devil you know….she can be watched, controlled and managed."

Olivia watched Cyrus with a sideways glance. She knew something else was behind Cyrus' insistence. Cyrus was not telling them everything.

"Cyrus has she already entered her bid?" Olivia asked.

The room hung in silence, while Cyrus looked from Fitz to Olivia and back again. He finally said, "Yes."

"Then she does it without my support whatsoever! Dammit Cy you probably encouraged her to run didn't you? You know what Mellie and her father did to my family and to Olivia's family and you want us to support her now. How are we supposed to deal with that?"

Fitz was being emotional and unreasonable, Cyrus thought, so he turned to the more level-headed Olivia, hoping to get some support from her. "Olivia, you know what I am saying is the best political move. I get that it's not the best emotionally but that's not what I'm here for and neither are you. We make hard, calculated decisions every day and this is one of them. So don't sit there and pretend that what I'm saying is so far-fetched."

Olivia felt the pressure from both Cyrus and Fitz to agree with each of them. She understood the practicality of what Cyrus was saying but could not shake the feeling that she didn't have all the details about the Mellie-Cyrus relationship. She had learned to push her emotions to the side, but Fitz hadn't. And, in the end, what mattered was him and how he felt about things.

She looked at Fitz and said, "I agree with Fitz. I don't want him tainted by her campaign and if she succeeds or fails, it is on her own." Her support was rewarded with slight smile.

Cyrus exhaled sharply and in irritation, left the room without another word. Olivia was about to follow him out of the room when she was stopped by Fitz' hand on her arm, "Thank you", he said.

She looked down at his hand and said, "You never have to thank me for caring about you." She smiled at him and left the room.

XXXXXX

Charles Putney, the son of the former Governor of Virginia had recently relocated to California with his wife. He had accepted a job as CFO with his good friend, Jeffrey Sander's, successful technology company, Citron. Jeffrey's wife, Mellie, had recently announced her bid for Lieutenant Governor in the next election and Charles offered his assistance in her political strategy. Starting with the fact that LT Governor was a glorified position with no real authority or powers, except those bestowed by the Governor. So Mellie needed to ingratiate herself to the Governor if she ever hoped to use the position as a springboard into something better.

Mellie had no problem doing whatever was necessary. She knew her political aspirations depended on it. While her father limited her vision by suggesting that she be First Lady; Mellie decided that Madam President had a better ring to it. She could be the first female President of the United States. And it didn't matter if she needed to climb on Fitz back or step over him to get there.

To celebrate her own nomination, she held a dinner party for several of the top, influential Republican politicians in the state. She knew Fitz would be forced to attend or run the risk of snubbing the party leaders. She would use this opportunity to gain Fitz support and secure the backing of the party.

"I hope you know what you are doing dear," Jeffrey said as he kissed her cheek and looked at her through her vanity mirror. Mellie was beautiful and brilliant but she often acted on emotions and in her haste, decisions were made without thinking it through. She referred to herself as the new 'Sarah Palin without the kid drama' as she put it. To Jeffrey though, it seemed to be Sarah Palin's family that kept her grounded. But since Mellie didn't have that, she was willing to take huge risks without regard for anyone else, including him.

"Of course I do, dear," she said in her condescending tone meant to emphasize her superiority over him. "Now if you could please go downstairs and make sure everything is prepared for our guests, I'd appreciate it."

Jeffrey smiled and looked at her through the mirror. She was effectively dismissing him. This was only the beginning. If she won political office there would be no stopping her. She would keep pushing until she got what she wanted. Not only would he continue to be treated as her 'lap dog' but he would constantly be looking over his shoulder wondering if someone would dig deep enough and find out some of the questionable practices of his company. He could try and talk to her about the danger of exposing the company, her past and his dealings but he knew it was useless. She was presumptuously going ahead with her plan. So he, in the interest of self-preservation, would have to continue with his.

"Absolutely, I will see you downstairs," he said and left the room.

XXXXXX

"Fitz you seem irritable, what's wrong?" Samantha asked as she put her hand over his. A move that drew both Olivia and Cyrus' attention as they all sat together in the back of the limousine in route to Mellie's home. Olivia and Cyrus shared a glance to indicate the dangerous situation unfolding before their eyes.

Fitz never turned his head from the window but replied, "I'm fine. I just don't want to be here tonight. The debate is a week away and I need to be focused on that. Not on this."

Olivia and Cyrus remained quiet observers as Samantha attempted to comfort Fitz. "It's okay; you don't have to interact with her much. Besides, she can't be that bad. I've seen her on TV she seems to be a lovely woman."

It was the wrong comment and it drew a scowl from both Fitz and Olivia. Cyrus didn't both hiding his contempt and said, "You really shouldn't speak on things you have no knowledge of." Samantha sunk further in her seat and remained quiet the rest of the ride.

Photographers were everywhere when they arrived and of course a great photo opportunity was seized when Samantha moved next to Fitz side and slinked her arm in his. She smiled sweetly for the cameras, foolishly unaware of the implications the pictures could have towards Fitz reputation. Cyrus went on the defensive and moved in to try and cut off the pictures but he was unsure how many were taken before he could act. He made a mental note that he would have to take care of it later.

Cyrus and Olivia went into crisis mode and ushered them both quickly through the greetings from Mellie and her husband. They found a quiet corner to talk.

"What is it?" Fitz asked.

"You two need to find opposite sides of the room for the rest of the evening and never to interact together," Cyrus said.

"What? Why?" Samantha asked in complete surprise.

Olivia spoke up. She tempered her firm, direct speech with a look of sympathy. "Samantha it would be foolish to think that your feelings for Fitz are not obvious for the world to see. What you two do in private is your own business but being out in public and captured in photos together; it could mean the end of you and the end of Fitz. I understand you care for him but it is inappropriate, especially with your husband away. I'm sure you will agree that we all want what is best for Fitz," she nodded to encourage Samantha to agree with her. When Samantha nodded too, Olivia continued, "Good so why don't you go and mingle with the other guests and remember stay away from Fitz ok." Olivia gently prodded Samantha along in the direction she needed her to go.

"I am not sleeping with Samantha…Was all that really necessary?" Fitz asked.

"Absolutely," Olivia and Cyrus said unapologetically at the same time.

The rest of the evening continued uneventful. Samantha behaved herself. Olivia watched on as Mellie smiled and engaged each of her guests. She even managed to engage Fitz in several conversations which he tolerated politely, with minimum hint of animosity. Olivia scanned the room as she sipped her champagne, until she spotted a dear friend she had not seen in very a long time.

"Abby?" Olivia said as she greeted her friend, who sat quietly in a corner.

The red-haired woman was startled. Upon recognition, her eyes lit up in delight. "Liv, oh my god it is good to see you." They hugged in greeting and Olivia sat next to her.

"So what are you doing here? What's going on with you?" Olivia asked excitedly; glad to see a familiar face. She had not seen Abby since they graduated law school. She heard the news that Abby had gotten married but didn't hear any other updates beyond that.

Abby laughed at her and started to tell her about her life after law school. Just as Olivia remembered, Abby was funny and entertaining. It almost felt like they were back in their dorm room in college. Then her husband, Charles Putney walked up. Olivia was amazed to see the physical transformation of Abby as she retreated into a shell as soon as Charles appeared. She no longer looked Olivia in the eyes but remained quiet and subdued.

"Ms. Pope, it is nice to meet any friends from Abby's former life," Charles said as he smiled at Olivia. She watched his eyes and felt a shiver that she had to suppress. There was harshness and cruelty behind his eyes. She glanced at Abby and noticed that when Charles started speaking she lowered her head and kept her eyes low.

Abby had always been an outspoken, no holds barred, and tell-it-like-it-is person. The tall, skinny, red-head wasn't intimidating by appearance but she had a biting tongue and was never afraid to throw an insult to whomever she felt deserved it. Abby was one of those people who you never asked a question unless you were prepared for the brutal, honest truth because she would always give it to you bluntly. But this person now in front her, was not the Abby she knew.

She tried to engage Abby in further conversation but her husband claimed that he needed to introduce his wife to some friends on the other side of the room. For the rest of the evening, Abby stuck to her husband's side with her head bowed. She only looked up if Charles encouraged her to speak of if a question was directed to her specifically. She reminded Olivia of a trained dog. Something was definitely wrong with her.

XXXXXX

Olivia's eyes were starting to blur. It was getting late and she had spent most of her day doing re-writes on a couple of Fitz' speeches. Normally, she would have preferred to work 'with' him on his speech to make sure that it sounded the way he naturally spoke. But she wasn't sure how he would feel working alone with her in such a close capacity.

"Liv?" Marcus poked his head through her door. Olivia looked up surprised; she thought she was the only one in the office.

"Oh hey Marcus. I thought you had gone home for the day. It's late," she said. He was a nice young man but he was still very shy around her. She tried to make him as comfortable as possible but the nervousness only seemed to lessen a little.

"Yeah I was heading out but I thought you might want to see the tracking results from the social media pages. It's looking pretty good," he walked to her desk and handed her several reports.

She skimmed the reports and was very pleased. She smiled up at him, "Marcus this is great. You have been doing a great job with maintaining his online image. Oh and by the way, I got a call today from one of the online journalists with The American Spectator looking for a comment on politics and social media. So what you're doing is getting noticed. Who knows, you could have started a trend that other candidates may follow going forward."

He smiled back feeling confident and proud, "That….that's really good. I'm sure Mr. Grant will be glad to hear it."

"Glad to hear what?" Fitz said from the doorway.

Marcus' nervousness set back in and he was looking to make a quick exit. "Well goodnight Liv. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Mr. Grant."

"So what will I be glad to hear?" Fitz asked after Marcus left.

"The results from the social media pages are being noticed. A journalist called me for a comment about politics and social media."

"That is good to hear….So why are you here so late?" he asked as he came into her office and sat down.

"I'm leaving in a bit, I was just reviewing the last of your speeches and making some adjustments. I wanted to get it done before I went home."

They were both silent for several minutes. "So I spoke to Samantha and she won't be coming to help with the campaign anymore. She understood that it was giving people the wrong impression about our relationship."

"mmmm"

"What?"

"Well she doesn't strike me as a woman who gives up that easily. I just have a feeling that it won't be the last we hear of her. Why did you…..Never mind, it's none of my business, sorry," she tried to go back to focusing on the speech.

"No what were you going to ask?"

She looked at him wondering if she should broach the subject. It may be a little sensitive for him. But, he would more than likely let her know if it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"I was going to ask, why did you divorce? You weren't married for that long," she asked hesitantly.

He started rubbing his eyes out of weariness. "Samantha loved me much more than I could ever love her. It wasn't fair and I regretted marrying her. At the time I hoped it would help me move on but it didn't. It was worse for me because no matter how hard she tried I couldn't love her like she deserved and that made me feel horrible. I knew I had to end it. I made the divorce easy, painless and basically gave her more than she asked for. I guess it was my way of trying to give her life back to her. It was my fault the marriage failed. She wanted to keep trying but I knew nothing could make me love her."

Olivia felt the knot of sorrow growing in her stomach. This was the first glimpse he had given her into his life and the effect her decision had on him. "When I first heard the news of you getting married, I was genuinely happy for you. I hoped it would work. You two would be a perfect political couple", she said as she tried to smile. "I thought at least one of us could finally try to be happy. But I guess it didn't work out that way. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too….. In my life there have only been two people I trusted with everything. My brother who was killed and you, who left me. Love is not the issue with us. It's never been an issue. The problem is trust and faith. You took that away from us."

"I regret how deeply I hurt you. And I understand that you will keep your guard up. I can keep climbing over to get to you but I want to know if it's worth it. I don't want to keep causing you more pain. Is it best for me to leave it alone and just walk away?" She didn't know what to expect from him or herself. She came here with the plan of helping him win and going back home. Each day, though, came with the realization of how hard it would be to leave him; how painful it would be to go back to her lonely existence. But she would do it if that was what he wanted.

Both of their eyes were pools of tears. Their dynamics had always created a windstorm of emotions. They loved each other; they frightened each other; they wanted each other and sometimes the intensity of it was so overwhelming that it rendered them powerless to do anything else but surrender.

"You still wear it," Fitz said in a hoarse emotional voice. From the first time he saw her he noticed that she still wore the ring he gave her after her father died. Initially, he thought she wore it as a tactic to make him feel sentimental. But as time went on, he noticed that she wore it every day, she never took it off. And sometimes when she was deep in thought or in the middle of speaking to someone she would absentmindedly twirl the ring around her finger. It was something she did to concentrate or focus. He knew then that it was not a tactic; she always had worn the ring.

She followed his line of vision and looked down at the ring, initially confused by the change in conversation. The ring had become part of her. It was natural to wear it and so she never took it off. "Always. From the day I got it, I've always worn it. It made me feel closer to you."

"I knew it would look beautiful on you. I'm glad I got the chance to see you wear it" he said as he stood from the chair and started walking out of her office. "Goodnight."

XXXXXX

Olivia kept looking at her watch. She would only wait a few more minutes before leaving. She had already been waiting for 15 minutes.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I know you are busy. Thanks for waiting," Abby leaned down and hugged Olivia in greeting.

"No worries, how are you?" Olivia asked. Abby was wearing very dark sunglasses although the day was overcast and they were seated inside the restaurant.

"Oh you know. One day is the same as the other. My life in no way compares to yours – the great Olivia Pope," Abby laughed.

Olivia laughed. "Don't start. You are married to the son of a Virginia Governor, how did that happen?"

Abby countenance fell. She was suddenly sad but she tried to recover. "Prince charming sweeps you off your feet and you end up married," she said it so sarcastically that Olivia immediately knew she was lying.

Olivia thought it would be best to change the subject. It had taken her a couple of days to get Abby to agree to meet her for lunch and she didn't want to scare her off by asking too many questions about her personal life. They spent most of their time reminiscing about school days and catching up on old schoolmates. It was a good conversation; Abby was laughing and enjoying herself.

"So you've relocated to California. How's your family taking that?" Olivia asked.

"They were sad but I try to keep up with them as much as I can."

"And are you going to start practicing law again?"

"Charles won't let me," Abby said sadly, "He likes me being a housewife. So you know….that's what I will be doing." Abby sighed and started playing with her food.

"Abby do me a favor, take off your glasses?"

"Wh…..What?" Abby's head shot up out of fear and anxiety.

"Take them off please," Olivia asked in genuine concern.

Abby sat quietly. She raised her hands slowly and began to remove her glasses. When she looked up, Olivia put her hand to her mouth in shock. Both of Abby's eyes were blackened. She gave Olivia a small shaky smile then put her glasses back on.

"Oh Abby," Olivia said tearfully.

"It's ok Liv. I just kept provoking him and I should have kept my mouth shut. It's my fault."

"Don't you dare say that…I know you don't believe it. So stop it! This is not your fault. He is a coward and an asshole. Any man that hits a woman is a bastard. Let me help you Abby."

Abby started to panick. "No! Liv, I'm fine. I have this covered. I can do this. He wasn't always like this and he will get better. I know it. Look can we just talk about something else."

Olivia knew she couldn't push Abby any further, "Sure, but promise me Abby whatever happens, you call me I will come for you – any day, any time."

"I know Liv, I know."

XXXXXX

Olivia groaned. She was finally getting some good sleep and now her phone was going off. She checked the time, it was 1AM. She sat up and looked at her caller ID, it read "Abby". She scrambled to answer the phone as soon as possible.

"Abby!"

No response.

"Abby!"

No response. Olivia could hear the ruckus in the background like furniture was being toppled. She listened harder until she heard Abby screaming, "Charles No! Please!" "You Bitch, you think you can tell me what to do!" "Please!"

Olivia rushed off the bed put on her shoes and jacket and left the house. She raced across town, keeping her phone on as she made her way to Abby's home. When she arrived, she found out that Abby resided behind a gate with a young security guard, barely in his early 20's. Ironic that a guard was there to secure her home but could not protect Abby herself.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the guard came out of his shack to ask.

"Yes you need to let me in to get to my friend Abby Putney," Olivia said hurriedly. Her phone had now gone dead. Someone disconnected the line.

"Are they expecting you?"

"No. And before you say 'let me call someone' you need to understand that a woman is being assaulted in her home and if you do not let me in right now I will personally make sure that you are charged in whatever crime that she becomes a victim to. You prevented her from being saved and rescued," she rattled on quickly.

The guard became nervous and frantic. "Let me…..Let me call the police."

"Let me in now!" Olivia was yelling.

"Ok….Ok…" He opened the gate and yelled, "I'll get the police."

Olivia pulled up the car and could hear Abby crying out. Charles must have done his damage because he was saying "You see what you made me do. I didn't want to do it but you forced me again. Why couldn't you just listen?"

Olivia jumped out her car and pulled a tire iron from her trunk. She was operating purely on adrenaline. There was no thought, only instincts. She was not concerned about the aftermath of her actions; all she could focus on was helping Abby and saving her from her monstrous husband. She ran up to the front door and bammed on it with her fist. When Charles answered the door, she took advantage of the element of surprise and she swung the tire iron with as much strength as she could muster. She hit him in his kneecap and when he doubled over, she hit him in the back. He howled in pain and hit the floor. He was thrashing and suffering from excruciating agony. "Fucking bastard" she spat out as she stepped over him like he was trash.

"Abby? Abby?" Olivia called out as she searched room after room for her Abby. She held on to the tire iron with a tight grip, ready to defend herself and her friend.

"Liv?...You came?" Abby looked up at Olivia with eyes so weary that the tears could no longer come. She managed a smile, elated to see that Olivia was here. Since their lunch date, she wanted to call her and almost dialed her number several times. When Charles came home drunk, angry at the world or just unhappy, the beatings would begin. It was only until Abby could get past her own shame and accept that Olivia genuinely wanted to help her, not judge her, could she make the call, hoping for a rescue.

Abby looked horrible. She was in her nightgown and barefoot. Charles had evidently dragged her from bed. Her beautiful red hair was tangled and wild. There was blood coming from the wounds on her face. Bruises old and new created swelling and purple discolorations.

"Let's go," Olivia moved to pick her up from her crumpled position on the floor. As soon as she attempted to move her, Abby screamed in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Liv I don't know if I can move. I think he cracked one of my ribs."

"Come on Abby, the police will be here any minute and we need to get out of here. I will help you, lean on me."

Abby pushed herself through the pain and allowed Olivia to help her out of the house. She helped her into the car on the passenger side. Olivia got in and quickly left the premises. The guard tried to stop her but Abby demanded that he open the gate and he complied.

"It's okay Abby. We will be at the hospital in no time."

"Thank you Liv. Thanks for coming for me."

Olivia smiled at her with reassurance. She then used her phone system to dial Cyrus Beene. "Liv, what's wrong?" he answered.

"Cyrus I need you to meet me at the ER in 15 minutes."

"What…What's happening? What's going on?"

"Just be there Cyrus…15 minutes." She said and disconnected the call.

When she got Abby to the ER and explained the situation. She made sure they would take pictures of all her injuries and write a full report of the incident. Olivia told them she would be in the waiting room and requested that the doctor please update her on her friend's condition.

"Liv?" she heard Cyrus calling her name and stood up to meet him. She was alarmed to see that Fitz was with him.

"Cyrus, why did you bring him?" Olivia asked.

"I thought something was wrong with you, so I called him too," Cyrus explained.

"I'm standing right here," Fitz said with a smirk.

Olivia pulled them both into a private area. "I didn't want Fitz involved. He is running for Governor. The debate is in 2 days. I don't want any of this touching him. That's why I didn't want him to come."

"Well I'm here now, so tell me what's going on?"

"It was Abby, my friend from college, Charles Putney's wife. She called me tonight. He was beating her," she watched both of their faces frown in understanding. She continued, "So I went to get her. I didn't think about it…I just knew I had to save her. She must have dropped the phone after calling me because I could hear him beating her through the phone and I got so angry. I…I took a tire iron and busted his knee cap. I hit him in the back too. Then I got her out of there before the police arrived."

Both men were stunned into silence, trying to process her words. "Holy shit," Cyrus and Fitz said simultaneously, completely shocked by her fearless actions.

"Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in Olivia? Why didn't you call one of us?" Fitz asked.

"There was no time for all of that, so I handled it. But I need to make sure she gets the best divorce lawyer. And I need to get ahead of anything Charles puts out about this. I don't know the extent of his injuries but I need to get someone over there to convince him that he doesn't want to pursue this any further. It's not in his best interest," Olivia was talking and pacing back and forth.

"I'll take care of it," Cyrus said as he took out his phone and left the room to make phone calls.

"Damn what a mess," Olivia said after Cyrus left.

"Come here," Fitz said and held out his arms for her. It took less than a second for her to move into his arms. She didn't know how much she needed the comfort until she felt the warmth of his embrace. The severity of everything that happened came rushing upon her and she broke down into tears. He began stroking her back and her arms to sooth her. He couldn't imagine how horrible it would feel to listen to your friend being nearly beaten to death and racing to save her. It must have been an awful experience.

The doctor came looking for her. "Ms. Pope?"

Olivia stepped out of Fitz' arms and wiped her eyes. "Yes, that's me. Do you have an update?"

"She has two cracked ribs so we have given her some morphine for the pain. There was a contusion on her head but it did not require stiches. We have cleaned her up and bound up her wounds. She just needs to rest now. So if you would like to go home for the night and come see her later. That would be fine. She is going to rest for hours under the medication….Just so that you know, her injuries require that we file a report with the police but of course she can decide whether she wants to press charges."

"I understand doctor. Thank you for the update. Can I see her before I leave?"

"Yes I was actually going to suggest that. It may bring her comfort to see you but you need to come now before the drugs take full effect."

Olivia turned to Fitz and said, "Will you wait for me?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere," he said smiling at her. She started walking behind the doctor then stopped and looked back at him realizing that this was the first time he had given her a full, genuine, sincere smile. It was a little thing, but it was enough.

**(Thank you all for the kind reviews. I appreciate the helpful feedback and comments. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Until next time…)**


	4. Not Broken, Just Bent

**(Hello all, I apologize for the delay. I was unexpectedly taken away from my computer for most of the day. I appreciate your patience. Get ready because this is another long one...I've had several people comment on my lengthy chapters. I know it is unusual for fanfic writers to do such long updates but I think I have come to write at a Scandal Pace, where there are many layers and everything is happening so fast. I re-read the chapters at a fast pace too****(LOL). So I hope I'm not overwhelming you or confusing you with too much information. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and as always feedback is greatly, greatly appreciated.)**

**Not Broken, Just Bent**

"_New Sacramento resident, Charles Putney, son of the former Governor of Virginia, James Putney, was assaulted in his home by an unknown assailant. Police found his home ransacked and Mr. Putney with extensive injuries to his person. He was immediately transported to the hospital and remains there at this time. His wife is currently staying with friends…..The home is gated so it is unknown how the assailant was able to gain entry. The guard on duty, James Frierson, is no longer with the security company and could not be reached for comment."_

Olivia read the page 6 article and was not surprised to find her name had been conveniently left out. Apparently, Charles was either helped to develop amnesia about the specifics of the event or persuaded to realize that the portrayal of him as the abusive husband, assaulted by his wife's friend trying to save her would severely damage his public image. He was also given the assurance that if he chose to speak further about the event, an accurate, detailed picture of him as a wife-beater would infiltrate all news cycles.

Right now, Olivia was more concerned about the fate of the security guard. He had been fired – that needed to be fixed.

"Marcus," Olivia said as she walked up to his desk and handed him a piece of paper. "I need you to go see James Frierson at this address and instruct him that he is to report to work at this business on Monday morning. It has all been arranged."

Marcus got up to follow her instructions but looked confused. Olivia clarified, "Tell Mr. Frierson that Olivia Pope says thank you." Marcus smiled at her and left.

Across town, Jeffrey Sanders read the same article at the breakfast table with his wife, Mellie.

"Did you see this?" he asked, in complete shock. He had no idea what happened to Charles.

"Mmmm?" Mellie asked as she looked up from the case file she was reviewing. "Oh yes I did, poor Charles, I hope he is okay," she said rather quickly, which indicated her lack of concern. She returned to reading her file.

"Can you check on Abby, his wife? Just to make sure she is okay," Jeff asked.

Mellie exhaled sharply in irritation. "Jeff, honey, I do not have the time. I have to be in court for two separate cases and I'm running a campaign. Abby is fine and I'm not going to be chasing all over town checking on her…. Get one of your assistants to do it."

Before Jeff could open his mouth to say another word, Mellie left the table to go to work.

Jeff had been considering steps he could take to sabotage his wife's campaign but realized that he lacked the expertise and know-how for that type of thing. He wouldn't even know where to begin. He needed help. He needed someone who would take action to ensure that his wife's pursuit of political office was not successful. He never imagined he would be the type of person to deliberately wish ill on another but Mellie backed him into a corner and there was no other choice but to come out fighting.

XXXXXX

"Your father's physical therapy is helping. At times, he's able to say small words. His therapist called me the other day. He's been saying your name a lot," Nattie said.

Fitz shifted his gaze from his mother and stared off into the distance. He knew he should have gone to see his father and check on his health but he did not want to. He had no feelings for Gerry. There was just coldness. And even with his current condition being so lamentable, Fitz couldn't muster up enough empathy that would move him to make the trip to Santa Barbara. Fitz was disappointed at himself for not having any affection for the man who brought him into this world and whose namesake he carried. Despite Gerry's mountain of faults, he was still his father and he was more than paying for his sins now.

"I know I should go, but…..." he trailed off, not quite sure how to say what he wanted without sounding cold and heartless.

Nattie reached over and patted his hand, "It's okay. I just wanted you to know that he asks about you. You will go when you are ready."

Fitz nodded as if satisfied to let the matter drop at this time.

"How is it going between you and Olivia?" Nattie asked pointedly. She was never one to hint at what she wanted know especially when it came to her son's relationship with Olivia.

Fitz shot her a sideways look before looking away again. He gave an exaggerated sigh, "It's fine. She has helped a lot with the campaign as you know. Everything else….well it is what it is." He shrugged wanting to switch topics but knowing his mother would not.

"You haven't talked to her then. You haven't told her how you feel. And you haven't allowed her to explain," they weren't questions, they were statements and from the look on his face, Nattie could tell she was right in her estimation. "Oh Fitz, you are so afraid and you don't even know that she is the last person in the world you need to be afraid of," she said sympathetically.

"She made me this way," he said in a gruff whisper.

"Do you know why she did it? Do you know what she went through in letting you go?...I'm not saying that she didn't hurt you. I know she did and she is taking full responsibility for it. The fact that she could come here and help, knowing how you felt and how strained your relationship is, has to say something for how deeply she cares about you, right?"

He didn't respond but at least he was now looking at her. Nattie took it as a sign that maybe she was getting through to him.

"It is not my place to go into any details about her personal life but you should know that Olivia did not make the decision because she doesn't love you. That girl has loved you since the day she met you. She has reasons for doing what she did and you need to hear them. If after hearing them you still feel like you can't be with her then so be it but you can't make that type of decision without knowing everything."

He nodded in understanding. Nattie squeezed his hand and said, "Very soon the election will be over and if you don't want her to stay she won't. She will go back home to DC and leave you alone, perhaps forever…Can you really handle that?"

XXXXXX

"Mr. Doyle."

"Hollis, son. I've told you to call me Hollis," he said in his Southern drawl as he shook the young man's hand with a polite smile.

"Yes, of course….Hollis," Jeffrey said nervously before clearing his throat and continuing, "First off thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I know you are only in California for a brief time but I wanted to take the opportunity to thank you for helping me with my company. Citron has literally flourished under your guidance and investment."

Jeff was sincerely intimidated by Hollis Doyle. It wasn't his appearance, for he was a man of average height and build. No, it was the menacing, cold, dark eyes. It was what he knew Hollis could do; the extent he could go in order to get what he wanted. On paper and to the public, Hollis was just another American Businessman, an oil tycoon of sorts but in reality he was so much more; the power and control he wielded literally scared Jeff.

"Happy to help….happy to help…Of course the return on my investment would be even more of a thank you," he hinted with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes we are very close to developing the software you were requesting. In fact according to the specs we should be done within the month."

"That's great. My partners will be happy to hear it. So what else is on your mind?"

"Well Hollis, my wife Mellie is running for LT Governor and of course that type of visibility can create….um, complications…..Her background will be checked extensively and an inquiry will be made about my company. I don't think either you or I can afford that type of scrutiny."

Hollis eyed Jeff for a while. He watched as the young man became increasingly nervous under his stare. Jeff was a nice boy, easily manipulated, quick to follow orders but his wife was another matter all-together. Mellie Andrews or Mellie Sanders as she called herself just didn't quite know how to lay low. He had already helped her erase her identity, set up a new life as a successful attorney and fly beneath the radar of anyone who would care about her parentage. And now her greedy ambition threatened to ruin it all.

Hollis had been longtime friends with Joseph Andrews, Mellie's father. They worked closely together on sensitive, confidential, suspect and often illegal matters. But their friendship did not extend to preventing Joseph from taking the fall for everything. Hollis proudly facilitated the disclosure of evidence to the US Attorney, all pointing in Joseph's direction, as it was decided that he would be the designated scapegoat. It was necessary in order to ensure that no further investigation would be conducted. As a consolation to his friend, he helped Mellie re-establish herself. But now if necessary, he would allow Mellie to fall as her father did.

"You were right to come to me Jeffrey," Hollis said.

"I tried talking to her but she will not listen. You know Mellie; she is headstrong and hungry for power….I know you will take care of it," Jeff said confidently. He knew very well that Hollis' methods of 'taking care of it' included any means necessary to eliminate a problem. Jeff found that he was more than fine with Hollis Doyle's 'questionable' methods; he would miss his wife but eventually he and his company would move on.

XXXXXX

"Our final question for this evening is for Fitzgerald Grant and it comes from Jessica Smith. Hello, Jessica, what is your question?"

A woman in the audience stood up and was handed the microphone.

"Hi Jessica," Fitz said as he gave her his attention.

"Hi. A lot of attention is being given to your personal life; the fact that you are a single man running for office. How do you feel about that? Do you think as voters we should be concerned about your personal life?"

There was a hush over the audience as though everyone had waited all evening for that one question to be asked. Cyrus stood on the sideline and began biting his nails, unsure of what Fitz would say. Fitz refused to be coached on answering questions about this subject.

"Stop it…he will do fine," Olivia whispered to Cyrus as she saw his stress level rising higher. She watched him grip his clipboard with such intensity that his hands were turning red.

Fitz responded, "You know Jessica, I do believe that the citizens of this state have a right to be concerned about my private life. I know what it means to be a public figure and as such it is important to me to set a fine example not only politically but morally as well…Some have suggested that I just start dating and eventually get married just to please the voters…. But I don't want that and I don't think you want that….I think you agree with me that marriage is a sacred arrangement that should not be taken upon casually. I will get married again but it will only be to the woman who is the love of my life because I want the marriage to last for as long as I live. I won't settle for less and I don't think the citizens of this state would want me to either."

By the end of his response, each woman in the audience was mesmerized. They had never heard a candidate speak so sincerely about matters of the love and fidelity. It was said with such honesty and conviction that it immediately warmed their hearts. The moderator stumbled over her concluding remarks; she too was visibly affected by Fitz' response to the question.

As the audience applauded both candidates, Fitz shook the hand of his opponent Neal Reston and wished him well. When he exited the stage he was met by Cyrus and Olivia, who both applauded his outstanding delivery.

"Well done, Fitz, well done. I could not have been prouder," Cyrus said.

"Thanks Cyrus," Fitz said as he shook his hand.

"Fitz you were amazing," Olivia commented, beaming with pride. Fitz returned her smile, genuinely glad that she was pleased with him.

"Well now that's something. If I can make Olivia Pope proud of me, I must be doing something right," he joked.

"You seem to be doing fine all by yourself Fitz. Pretty soon you won't even need me," she said.

He paused and stared down at her. "I suspect that I will always need you Olivia," he said in a lowered serious voice.

She opened her mouth to say something else but they were distracted by a photographer requesting to take their picture. A continuous smile was plastered on her face for the remainder of the day as she reflected on the kindness of his words.

XXXXXX

"I'm a little superstitious and I don't want to jinx anything but I just wanted you all to know how thankful I am. You have been working hard on the campaign and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. Thank you," Fitz said and everyone applauded in return.

Fitz had a spur of the moment idea to have everyone over to his house to celebrate how well the campaign was going. Other than Cyrus, no one had ever been to his home and everyone, was awed by its beauty. Fitz gave many of the guests a tour of his home as he tried to keep Max calm, since he was not used to so many people being around at one time.

Olivia had barely made it to the house before Fitz thank-you speech. She had been settling Abby in the guest room at her home; making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed. She offered to skip the party and stay home but Abby refused. She did not want Olivia treating her like an invalid. She just wanted to rest and she could do that better when Olivia was not around, checking on her every half hour.

Max immediately took to Olivia. Whereas everyone else roamed through the house and the backyard socializing with each other, Olivia took a seat in the corner next to where Max lay quietly. Once she knew he was comfortable with her; she stayed by his side for most of the evening; content with watching everyone enjoy themselves while she sipped her red wine. It seemed like both she and Max weren't in favor of crowds, preferring to stand on the outside while looking in.

Like radar, Olivia immediately spotted when unexpected guests arrived. Samantha entered with her young son who looked to be about 5 years old. And 10 minutes later Mellie entered, minus her husband. _This ought to be interesting, _Olivia thought, as she subconsciously began stroking Max' mane. Both ladies clamored for Fitz attention in one way or another – whether it was Samantha finding excuses to touch or stroke his arm or Mellie with her shrill laugh trying to draw him into a conversation. Fitz remained uninterested in both of them which made Olivia laugh to herself.

"What's that all about?" Cyrus came next to her and asked, tilting his head to the scene before them – Fitz surrounded by both Mellie and Samantha.

"You tell me Cy. You invited Mellie right?" Olivia had a feeling that Cyrus invited her but wasn't for sure until his face gave her all the indication she needed to prove that she was right. "Be careful Cy," she warned.

"Mellie's harmless, no need to worry about her. It's Samantha that we need to be concerned with…She's a walking political scandal…..There's a rumor going around that she's looking to divorce her husband," Cyrus said.

"Shit!" Olivia said, her change in mood causing Max to look up at her until she quieted him down by stroking his hair again. Olivia knew the problems it would pose to have Samantha going through a divorce from a US Congressman while closely connected to the campaign of her single ex-husband.

"Exactly," Cyrus said. "She's obviously has no plan to leave California anytime soon….Unless she is forced to leave."

His comment caused Olivia to look up at him in concern. "Cy," Olivia said in warning.

"Women! They certainly know how to fuck everything up don't they…No offense, present company excluded."

"None taken. Stop worrying about it right now. Like everything else, we will take care of it. Go and have a drink. Have a good time. As much of a good time that Cyrus Beene can have," Olivia joked.

"Ha ha…you're one to talk," Cyrus said as he took off to find himself a much stronger drink than a glass of wine.

XXXXXX

"You're the one aren't you?"

Olivia turned to find Samantha addressing her. She and Samantha hardly ever talked except for when it was necessary to discuss something related to the campaign. "I'm sorry?" Olivia asked trying to clarify the question.

"You're the one!….The one who Fitz was in love with, has been in love with for years. The one who was always standing in the middle of my marriage! It was YOU, wasn't it?" Samantha accused, proud of herself for working it out. She had noticed Fitz' constant looks toward Olivia when he thought she wasn't looking. He was a man in love. Initially, she thought Fitz didn't like Olivia because whenever they spoke, there seemed to always be some type of heated exchange but now Samantha understood that it was all foreplay.

Olivia noticed Samantha was swaying barely able to maintain her balance. "Samantha you need to sit down. You've had way too much to drink. Where is your son?"

She allowed Olivia to guide her to the couch but kept ranting, "It was you…He could never love me because of you… Why couldn't he love me?" Samantha's voice was escalating and she was on the verge of tears. Olivia felt sorry for the woman; she looked so sad and pitiful. She really loved Fitz and was desperate for him to love her back.

Before Samantha could cause a scene, Olivia looked around for Cyrus and Fitz. No one on the staff had any knowledge of Olivia and Fitz past relationship and they preferred that it remained that way.

"Samantha has had too much to drink and I'm afraid she is going to cause a scene. We need to get her home, where is her son?" Olivia asked them both.

"He fell asleep a while ago. I put Jeremy in my bed," Fitz said.

"We can call a car for her…it will get her and her son home," Cyrus offered.

"That won't work Cyrus, the driver won't make sure she gets safely inside her home. He will more than likely just drop them off and Samantha is really in no condition to care for her son," Olivia said.

"She will have to stay here," Fitz said.

"Absolutely not," Cyrus roared, "Consider the optics….You have a house full of people on your staff that are going to leave knowing your married, ex-wife is staying over with her young son. How the hell do you think that is going to look? All you need is for one person to tweet this or post it on Facebook and you're done….Over!"

"I'm not sending her home with someone who will basically drop them off at the curb. If she can't stay here then…."

"I'll take care of her," Olivia offered. "I'll do it…"

Fitz looked at her and realized the uncomfortable situation she was being put in – taking care of his drunken, ex-wife and her son was not something she signed up for.

"Olivia, you don't have to…" he started.

"Yes I do, it's the only way to get her home. No one else here is going to bother with her. They won't make sure she gets home safely. And you doing it….well that wouldn't work out either. So I'll do it….I'll handle it. It's no problem."

Fitz watched Olivia as she went to retrieve young Jeremy and held him close to her. When he started fussing from being woken up, she stroked his back and whispered calming words to give him comfort. Her face was expressionless. If she was bothered by doing this, she never let on. Olivia knew how to compartmentalize her emotions to get the job done. Even when he offered to hold the boy himself, she told him no, she would do it. It was Cyrus who helped Samantha to Olivia's car. Fitz followed behind, careful not to be seen in close proximity to Samantha.

"Thank you Olivia…Will you….will you call me, just to let me know everyone got in safe," Fitz asked as he bent down to talk to her through the driver side window. He greatly appreciated that she put aside her own feelings to care for Samantha and her son.

She stared in his eyes for several moments before responding. "Of course I will. Goodnight."

XXXXXX

"She and Jeremy got in fine. She even managed a 'thank you' before passing out," Olivia said lightly.

"Thank you Olivia," Fitz said over the phone. His voice so deep and rich that it sent shivers through her body.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked. "You entertained a lot of people this evening. It was a great party."

"I'm not tired, are you?"

It seemed to Olivia that he wanted to talk more, so she settled back into her couch and listened to his breathing. "I'm usually up late anyway watching the news….You have a beautiful home; it's very large."

"Thank you. I bought it before Sam and I got together. When or if I move into the Governor's mansion, I still want to keep it. Max loves it here." As if on cue, Olivia could hear Max bark in the background and she laughed.

"He knows when you're talking about him. I like him; he's a good dog for you."

"Yeah I could tell. You stayed by his side more than anyone else's this evening."

Olivia smiled, not realizing that he noticed her movements throughout the evening. "Well I think we are kindred spirits, both preferring intimate settings over large crowds."

"I think we all prefer it that way….So what did Samantha say to you tonight?"

Olivia was silent not sure if she wanted to ruin the good conversation they were having by bringing up something so painful. She sighed, realizing there was no way around it. "She said that she knew I was the reason your marriage didn't work and the reason why you could never love her. I was the person standing between you and her."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "She's right…..to an extent…I'm sorry though if you felt like she was attacking you. It's more of my fault than anyone else's. I should have been able to get over you."

Olivia didn't know what to say. Her heart was threatening to burst from all the emotions she was feeling. "About four years ago, you had a case. It was a hard one too. No one thought you would win it – multiple suspects, multiple counts of money laundering, racketeering, counterfeiting, the list went on and on. The trial lasted for months. I remember watching you give interviews and you looked so tired; like the case was taking everything out of you. And in the end you won it. I remember thinking how proud I was to have known you and what a great person you were. I could feel how excited….how happy you were and I held on to that feeling for a while. It got me through some really tough times."

She was trying to let him know how much she had watched for him over the years. That she could never let him go. As it had always been, he consumed most of her life, whether he was present or not.

"Olivia, I don't know what to do….I hear what you are saying but I don't know if I can…..or if I ever will…I'm still trying to get past the anger. I feel like you robbed us of years of happiness that we can't get back and that hurts."

Tears streamed down Olivia's face. She wished the words would come. It was the perfect time to give him an explanation, to tell him everything, all she went through, why she made the decision but now when she was so raw, open and vulnerable, she didn't know if she could say it and she didn't know if he was really ready to hear it. What if she told him and he still walked away? What would she do then?

"I wish….I wish I was a different person that could have handled being with you back then. I wish I had been stronger. But I wasn't. I'm sorry Fitz, I truly am."

They were both silent on the phone; listening to the sound of each other breathing; imagining what could've or should've been. Aware that neither one of them would ever truly be happy unless they were together. But he knew he would have to allow her to reach him and she knew she couldn't stop trying.

"It's getting late….I'll see you at the office tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah….can I…..can I call you again? I know we see each other at the office but I feel like while we're there we can't…." Olivia said hesitantly. It was completely out of character for her to take the initiative but she knew that she would have to be bold if she stood any chance of softening his feelings towards her.

"Talk," he said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah."

"That would be good…Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Fitz."

XXXXXX

The feedback from the debate was better than they could hope for. While snippets of coverage featured his stand on the hot political issues of the day; more coverage was given to his obvious romantic side which had the ability to make the ladies 'swoon'. He was a man who believed in the permanency and the sanctity of marriage. A gorgeous, successful, eligible bachelor looking for the love of his life was a great headline for news articles and feature stories, even some tabloids. Journalists were clamoring for an interview but Olivia and Cyrus were selective; it could all backfire if a balance was not struck between the serious focus on his platform and his high moral standard.

It was mutually decided that he would do the Morning News on the Sacramento ABC network.

"Here are your talking points," Olivia said as she handed him a few cards giving bullet points of the information they previously discussed. "I know you are already comfortable with them but it doesn't hurt to have a back-up just in case."

"Thanks", Fitz said as he took the cards.

"Wait you're wearing that tie….where did you get it?" Olivia asked in obvious disgust at his fashion choice.

He looked down at his tie, not seeing the problem. "Olivia, I'm going on in about 7 minutes. I'm going to have to wear this tie whether you like it or not," Fitz said in slight humor.

"It's too distractive; it doesn't work on morning TV," she was looking around the room for a solution.

"Olivia, leave it. It will be fine," he said not seeing the importance of a simple tie selection.

Just then Olivia noticed one of the TV show staffers walking by and demanded, "Take off your tie, I need it." When he hesitated, she continued, more forcefully, "Take off your tie, now….take it off….off…..off….off."

The staffer looked shocked at the request but at her persistence he eventually complied.

She then quickly moved to help Fitz discard his old tie and replace it with the new one. She looked up when Fitz started chuckling. "What?" she asked.

"You never cease to amaze me Olivia Pope. You just ripped the tie off of perfect stranger. Is there anything you wouldn't do?" he said half-joking.

She gave him a dazzling smile but didn't bother answering the question. She finished his tie and stood back to admire her handiwork. "That's better, the perfect candidate." She said smiling.

To anyone paying the least bit attention or even a passerby, the scene of Fitz and Olivia standing motionless, in silence, lost in each other's eyes could only be described as deep, all-encompassing love. It was as if they were the only two people around; the only people who existed. It was almost magical; and that's what the TV Producer thought as she cleared her throat to interrupt the moment by telling Fitz that it was time for him to go on.

Fitz went on stage to be interviewed by three TV anchors – two women and one man. The woman closest to him, appeared to be a huge fan. She wasn't shy about acknowledging how attractive she thought he was and even stating that if she wasn't married, she would definitely ask him out. Fitz tried not to blush but was thankful when the conversation turned to his political platform. He was able to speak briefly about his plan to reduce the state's deficit, reform immigration laws and a detailed audit into spending practices.

"So you are now on Twitter and Facebook, how did that happen?" another one of the anchors asked.

"Well, to be honest I was against it. I didn't see the need for it," he said smiling, "but the people on my team really helped me to see how important it is. And now I have to say it's awesome! To be able to communicate back and forth like that is great. I get direct feedback from people regarding state policies, propositions or just how the government is run in general."

"So will you keep the pages when or if you are elected?"

"mmm I really don't know. I think it is important to stay connected to the people but I'm not sure if that will be the best arena to facilitate it."

"Okay so we've looked at your Twitter timeline and there are quite a few inappropriate comments on there; some that we cannot say on the air, although our news team found them very entertaining. Are you surprised to see some of the things people tweet?"

"I am. Some comments are really out there," he said laughing with them.

"There are quite a few photos circulating of you and Olivia Pope, who works on your campaign. Some of the comments on your pages indicate that people are rooting for you two to be together. What's the story on that? Are you two romantically involved or dating?"

Fitz laughed. "No we are not. She is a friend and she has done phenomenal work on the campaign. I really don't know where we would be without her."

XXXXXX

She was being chased. Her legs were not moving fast enough. Her heart was beating like a steel drum in her ears; her breath was labored; the panting turning into gasps – the desperation for air causing her lungs to burn. She could make it; she knew she could, just one more corner. And when she made that corner, it wasn't there. Whatever she was looking for; whatever it was that was going to save her had disappeared. She looked behind her and thought she was in the clear; no one was chasing her anymore. But she wasn't yet safe. Suddenly hands were wrapped around her neck, squeezing, sucking the life out of her. She tried to fight him off – this faceless figure that appeared from nowhere. She struggled and fought until she could feel her very last breath escaping her and darkness enveloping her…

Olivia woke in an instant and sat upright in her bed. She grabbed her neck, positive that she still felt the pain of someone's powerful hand strangling her. She looked around her dark room, desperate for some indication of security. The only light in the room was from the high moon casting shadows on her furniture that she forced herself not to imagine was an intruder. She closed her eyes and practiced the breathing exercises she learned years ago from her doctor. It had worked to some extent but the anxiety was still there. The medication she was prescribed was in the cabinet but she refused to take it. She would rather suffer a sleepless night than feel the side effects of the drug. She got up to make herself some tea, hoping the liquid warmth would provide the calm she needed to go back to sleep.

She walked past her guest room and smiled when she saw Abby sleeping soundly. Although she was used to living alone, Olivia was happy to have Abby there. Abby mistakenly thought Olivia was helping her, when Olivia was quite sure it was the other way around. Abby had proven to be therapy for Olivia too. She was tired of talking about herself and Charles, so she encouraged Olivia to talk about her problems and issues, which all centered around Fitz. While Olivia remained guarded with some details of their relationship, she gave Abby a general idea of the challenges they faced both past and present.

Perhaps that was the reason the nightmare surfaced again. Spending the evening rehashing all her past troubles with her father's murder and the depression she suffered afterward sent her mind into a place that she didn't want to go. And now she realized that she hadn't learned to handle it all yet, she had only developed the skill of hiding it. At least she could be thankful that this nightmare was the most tame she ever had. They were usually so frightful that she screamed in her sleep.

As she sipped her tea and watched the repeated rotation of news stories, Olivia knew she was not getting back to sleep anytime soon. She checked the time and started dialing, hoping he was awake.

"Hello", she said when the line picked up. She heard several clicks indicating that he was securing the line.

"Hi Liv," Huck said.

"I wasn't sure if you would be asleep," she said.

"You know I never sleep…..Is it the nightmares?" Olivia and Huck had developed a close relationship after her father died. Huck could see how the traumatic experience created darkness within her that no one else seemed to quite comprehend. He understood darkness very well and he could help her cope with it. In opening up to her about his former life, he revealed as special skill set he obtained from his training with the government. Going against her own character and better judgment, she wanted him to use his skills in a way she thought would help conquer her problems, alleviate the stresses of her mind and give her some peace. He knew it wouldn't but despite his continued efforts to dissuade her, she could not be deterred and in the end he took care of it as she knew he would. The trouble was, his actions and her accountability only compounded her misery, which seemed to play itself out in gruesome, tormenting nightmares.

"Yes, I thought they were gone for good but tonight it came again, although it wasn't as frightful as they were previously…Still, I thought I had moved past it."

"I told you, you'll never move past it. It's a part of you and who you are. All you can do now is accept what was done."

"I know Huck. I'm trying but how do you live with doing such a terrible thing."

"We've all done terrible things Olivia. This won't be your last. Your mind is tormenting you because you allow it. When you learn to accept what has happened the suffering will lessen."

She remained quiet as she pondered his words.

He knew to change the subject. "The information you asked Quinn to get on Jeffrey Sanders, Mellie Sanders and Charles Putney is ready. It's in your inbox in an encrypted file."

"Thank you Huck," it was more of appreciation for him being there for her and understanding her, with no judgment.

"Another thing….there is some low-level chatter about Grant. Apparently someone is trying to sell some photos of him. I imagine with all the press surrounding Grant right now, he thinks they could go for a good price. I hacked into his computer and stole the file with the pictures on it but I don't know if he already had them printed and given to anyone else. I sent you a copy of the pictures too. Liv….be careful….someone hired him to watch Grant and take those pictures. For what reason I don't know but apparently he was also trying to get some cash on the side by selling them in the underground." Huck often monitored chat rooms and social pages for buzz words pointing to conversations about their clients.

Olivia was already moving to power up her laptop as she said, "Thanks Huck, I'll talk to you soon." She disconnected the call.

She went to the pictures first, anxious to see just how damaging they could be. When she saw them, she gasped. Fitz was shirtless at his front door hugging Samantha who was scantily clad with an unbelted short trench coat that gave a clear view of a revealing negligee underneath. Another picture showed Samantha kissing him on the cheek. Samantha was leaving but there was no way to know how long she had been at his home. The pictures were dated to indicate how recent the event was. It was damning evidence that if released could ruin Fitz.

Olivia slammed the laptop closed and began to pace. There would be no more sleep tonight.

XXXXXX

She looked horrible. She hadn't slept, her eyes were bloodshot and she was starring off at nothing. He called her name again, louder this time, "Olivia." That seemed to work; his voice startled her into recognizing his presence. But one look into her eyes told him something was wrong. She looked haunted, terrified, scared – not like Olivia Pope.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?"

She blinked to focus her attention on him and managed a small smile of reassurance. "Nothing, I'm fine. Just operating on very little sleep. I think I just need more coffee," she lied. How was it possible to have nightmares while you were wide awake?

He didn't believe her. "Olivia, you are lying. Tell me what is wrong?"

His concern was sweet but she didn't need it right now. She could handle it. She had been handling it for years and would continue to do so. "Thank you but really, it's just lack of sleep. Is Cyrus ready for us?" She scheduled a meeting and was thankful that it would be a distraction, not a welcome one, but a distraction nonetheless.

He gave her a sideways look, then said, "Yes he's already in my office, I came to get you."

"Oh right okay…I'm coming," she grabbed her laptop and followed Fitz to his office.

When she came in, Cyrus noticed that she didn't look right and gave a look to Fitz who shook his head as a hint not to bring it up.

Olivia opened her laptop and found the file that she needed them to review. "I got these pictures last night…It's not good."

Cyrus and Fitz looked through the photos. Cyrus spoke up first, "Holy Hell!" He stood up and glared at Fitz with anger. "What the hell are you doing!... Screwing your ex-wife, really!...Is that why she hangs around you like a dog with a bone…. I can't believe this! You couldn't keep it in your pants at least until after we won. Now look where we are…how am I supposed to fix this! All the evidence is right there and I don't know who has these pictures or what they plan on using them for. I swear to god….I should've forced you to get married in the beginning like I wanted to."

Fitz leaned against his desk with his head bowed, silently cursing himself. "I didn't sleep with Samantha. She came over that night unexpected. She didn't stay long, maybe only 15 minutes, that's it!"

"Oh is that how long it takes for you? That's long enough I'd say," Cyrus said offensively.

"Cyrus, that's enough. Calm down. At least we have advance warning of what we are dealing with. The good thing is that these pictures have not yet been released…which means someone is waiting on something. We just need to find out who and what that is," Olivia interjected.

Cyrus was taking deep breaths. "Ok….Ok…Dammit Fitzgerald!" He plopped down on a chair, exhausted from his rant.

"So what do you know?" Fitz asked Olivia who seemed more level-headed and easier to talk to than Cyrus.

"There was someone offering to sell these photos in an underground chat room. We were able to hack into his computer and delete his file with the photos on it. I have someone trying to get me more info on him. But we don't yet know who hired him and whether he had already printed them and given them to his employer….In the meantime, we need to come up with a statement. Something we can put out in the event that the photos go public. Some type of explanation for them."

Fitz was at a loss. He messed up. He should have never let Samantha in his house; he should have never let her back in his life. He could have forced her to go home to her husband a long time ago but he felt sorry for her and now he was going to pay for it.

For 30 minutes, they took turns throwing out different ideas that another person would challenge as unbelievable, unreasonable or just foolish. By the end, they were all exhausted. Olivia was fading fast, unable to recover from lack of sleep and persistent nightmares. She supposed she should be disappointed in Fitz but knew she didn't have a right. His personal life was his own; they were not committed to each other. They barely started holding decent conversations in an attempt to be friends. If he chose to sleep with Samantha that night or any other night, she could not be angry, no matter how much it hurt. She had to remain focused on dealing with the consequences to the campaign; her personal feelings must be kept out of it.

"It's enough….Let's just stop for today….Nothing is happening right now, so let's just sleep on it and start fresh in the morning," Olivia said finally.

"Fine!" Cyrus said, still angry over the entire situation. He stormed out of Fitz' office, slamming the door behind him.

Olivia began closing down the programs on her laptop. She started feeling a little 'loopy' but took deep breaths to steady herself. She only wanted to get to her office so she could sit undisturbed before gathering the strength to go home.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?" she said not really paying attention to him.

"Is it the photos that have you so upset? I'm sorry you had to see that but I didn't…"

"What? The photos? Um, no. As I said I'm just tired and I need some rest. That's all," she was distracted. She needed to get out of his office quick because she was starting to feel faint. She began swaying and almost collapsed but Fitz caught her and eased her into a chair.

"Here drink this," he handed her a bottle of water from the supply he kept in his office. She drank from it, thankful for the cool liquid.

"Thank you," Olivia said when she was able to speak again. After a moment of sitting, with him staring at her, she tried to get up again, only to feel her head spinning and had to sit right back down. She realized that she should not have taken the medication; the side effects were more potent since she had not taken any pills for a long time. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She should have stuck with her initial decision last night to leave the pills alone.

"Are you on some type of medication, Olivia?"

She looked at him, realizing how she must appear and how worried he was. She tried to think of a quick explanation without revealing too much information. "Um yeah but I think I may be having an unusual reaction to them. I just need to get home and rest." She got up again but could barely make it to the door.

"I'll take you home."

Olivia panicked. She protested, "No! Have someone else come with me if you are worried. Not you!"

Fitz smiled at her, "Why? Are you afraid of me?"

"Stop it, Fitz….I'm saying that won't look right for you to be taking me home," which was partially the truth. Her foremost concern was being alone with him. The pictures bothered her a lot more than she let on. It made her question the progress she thought they were making. And now his charm and kindness threatened to send her emotions into a tail spin.

"It's okay Livvy, I'm taking you. Otherwise I would spend the whole day worried about you. We are leaving." He called his assistant Lauren and instructed her to take Olivia's laptop back to her office and lock it up. He asked her to bring back Olivia's purse and jacket and inform Cyrus that he had taken her home because she was not feeling well. Olivia tried to speak up and request her laptop to come home with her so that she could do some work later but Fitz refused her request and led her out of the office before she could ask again.

She tried to stay awake the entire ride home. She was afraid that if she fell asleep Fitz would try to carry her inside and she didn't want him holding her like that right now. She couldn't handle it. She didn't yet know what they were to each other and until that was clear, she needed a physical distance to be maintained because it wouldn't take much for her to succumb to her natural desire for him – sick or not. She needed to walk on her own; get to her home, thank him and send him on his way. With Abby at the doctors, if he came in they would be alone; an idea that left her excited and uneasy at the same time.

She made it. She hadn't fallen asleep. When they arrived she turned to him and said, "Thank you so much for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

"I'm taking you in, so stop trying to get rid of me," he said as he got out the car and came to her side to help her out. _Dammit,_ Olivia said under her breath.

When they were inside her home, he asked, "Which way is your bedroom?"

Olivia eyes went wide. Fitz rolled his eyes. "Livvy, please, I'm just going to help you get in bed. Get your mind out of the gutter. Besides I've never been one to take advantage of a sick woman. Call me crazy but I prefer a woman to come to my bed voluntarily." His comment made them both laugh.

She allowed herself to lean on him as he aided her to her bedroom. He then began taking off her jacket and shoes. Watching him take care of her so intimately made Olivia want to reach out and touch him, stroke his hair and caress his face. It was easier to appear indifferent when he was acting cold or uninterested. But the way he was now - it was like the Fitz she knew long ago. She sat on her hands to prevent them from acting out her fantasy.

She went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas but promised to keep the door cracked in case he needed to come in and help her. She came out and got under her covers.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked.

"Can I get some water?"

"Yes of course," he said and took off to the kitchen. He got her a glass of water and when he was on his way back to her bedroom his eye caught a picture on her shelf. He walked over to view it more closely. It was of them in Santa Barbara over 7 years ago. He was hugging her, kissing her temple and she was smiling. They looked happy and in love. It was a beautiful picture. He stared at it for several minutes thinking about the past. He remembered every detail of the trip; every look on her face; everything they talked about. He remembered their first time together when she led him up the stairs to his room, when she wasn't afraid and…..

"Fitz?" Olivia called from her bedroom. "Were you able to find the cabinet with the glasses?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," he called out. He forced himself to look away from the picture and went to take her the water.

"Thank you," Olivia said and noticed that he had a strange look on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine….Your car is still at the office, so if you feel up to coming in tomorrow let me know and I will come pick you up."

"Fitz you don't have to…I can call a cab or something. I can get someone else to come get me."

"Livvy stop it. Can you just let me do this for you? I swear you were never able to let other people take care you…Call me in the morning okay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay I will…thank you Fitz," she smiled back and sunk back into her covers to go to sleep. She was sleep in minutes.

Fitz walked back to the living room. He tried to keep walking to the front door to leave; but he was drawn back to the picture of them together. He wanted the picture for himself. He almost took it but knew that he didn't have the right. He picked it up and stared at it for several more minutes; his mind reflecting on the things she said to him.

…_..."__When I try to be without you, I'm miserable. I know that my future, whatever it may be is with you"_

…_"How amazing it is to be in your arms right now. I'm so happy to be here with you."_

…_"I think you would make a _**_great _**_President,"_

That was the happiness he always wanted. He still wanted it. It seemed so long ago – like another lifetime, when all that mattered was them two and there wasn't so much heartache and pain standing in between. Could they be happy with each other again? Could they learn to love each other like the two people in the photograph? Was it too late to get that back? So much time had passed and they were different people now. Their relationship was so far from what it was; the two people in the photo would never hurt each other but as they were now – she hurt him; he lashed out in anger and hurt her. Their love was now damaged.

Maybe they had their chance and now it was gone. Maybe it was over for good. Maybe the past should remain a memory instead of something to be recaptured. But if that was the case, why were they so drawn and connected to each other? Why was it so hard for either of them to walk away?


	5. All Tied Up: The Trail Pt 1

**(Hello, thank you to everyone who checked up on me. I really appreciate it. I am late and I'm sorry for the delay. Between my job and some personal issues it was a bit difficult finding the opportunity to update but I finally did and I hope you like the new chapter. As always, reviews are most welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks again.)**

**All Tied Up: The Trail (Part 1)**

…_Your graduation was great. Congratulations on receiving honors as one of the top law students in your class. My smile mirrored your own – full of accomplishment and satisfaction. I know you didn't see me; I made sure you wouldn't. I was pretty certain that you did not want to see me and I would never want to ruin such an important day for you. I know by now you must hate me and I understand; the way I ended things between us was wrong. I'm so sorry. I should have been brave enough to tell you face-to-face what I was feeling. I shouldn't have been afraid to let you see me; to see my weakness and my fear. The fear that I could never be good enough for you…_

"Senator Robertson, how nice to hear from you," Fitz said as he cradled the phone to his ear, partially distracted by the paperwork on his desk. It was the weekend, and he just had a few things to get done. He could have gotten it all done quickly if he had no interruptions; of course it was too late for that now.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, your campaign is going great. We knew you would be the perfect man for office," the dodgy old man grated out as he spoke on the phone.

Fitz smiled to himself recalling how much the Senator loved to say his full name. Why, he did not know. The Senator, one of the Republican Party leaders with considerable influence, had been a friend to his father for a long time. He was a dinosaur; around for no one knew how long but still sharp as ever. He had a mind like a steel trap and knew enough secrets about practically everyone to fill a vault.

"Thank you, sir. Yes, the campaign is going great."

"Well I won't keep you long. I'm calling because there are….some uh, concerns we have and I feel that I owe it to your father to make sure I address it with you personally; give you an opportunity to correct it. Because, well son, we all want what is best for the Party."

"Of course sir, what is the problem?" Fitz asked no longer distracted but fully engaged in the conversation. There had to be something going on to make the Senator call him on a Saturday morning.

"Fitzgerald we understand that your beliefs are, shall we say, more liberal, than some of us old, conservative relics," he chuckled at his attempt at humor. "But the rumors, the photos, the talk about you and Ms. Olivia Pope are a bit disconcerting. She seems to be a nice sort of person; doing one hell of a job on your campaign but we need to be certain that your relationship with her will go no further than that. Don't want to look up one morning and find an announcement of you two getting married, now do we?"

"Sir…"Fitz started, shaken up by the direction of the conversation.

"No, no…I know how it is with young people these days…thinking they are in love and whatnot. But we all make sacrifices for the Party son; we all give up things that we want for a greater purpose. It's what we do. I know one day you want to be President and you will need a First Lady by your side. Well….Ms. Pope is not her…..she does not have the…uh…look of our Party. And quite frankly son, we won't support you. So whatever it is, whatever it may be, you're going to have to end it."

He didn't give Fitz a chance to respond, but continued on.

"Now if you feel you are ready to get married then we can surely find someone more….uh suitable to the aesthetics our Party…..Not trying to force you to fall in love with someone, son, who you love in your personal time is your own business but publicly…well we need to have a united front."

Fitz had no idea what else was said by the Senator; all he saw was red. He was so furious, he was shaking. He didn't respond when the Senator said goodbye. He just slammed the phone down.

He was fed-up with the backwards, outdated and bigoted ideas of the conservative right-wing party leaders. They were desperately trying to hold on to a time that no longer existed; methods they thought would continuously ensure their superiority and tactics that revealed the subtlety of deep-seated closeted racism. He tried so hard to be a different type of Republican; one that wasn't hemmed in by starchy old beliefs that were neither relevant nor important to the people of this country.

It was clear, though, that the party was just humoring him and that angered him even more. They were tolerating his 'new-wave' liberal ideas; never intending to take him seriously. He was being patronized and coddled.

The only way to challenge idiotic, offensive ideas was to fight against them. Shine the light into the dark places and expose it for the world to see. Keep fighting until the right thing to believe is the only thing to believe. He was a dreamer, true, but he was a fighter as well. He had it in him to stink up the entire Party and watch it burn in flames. A sadistic thought, he admitted, but one that made him smile nonetheless.

XXXXXX

"I bought a gun," Abby said cheerfully as she displayed the pistol on the table for Olivia to see.

"What!" Olivia said shocked. "Abby what is that thing doing in my house? We should have talked about this before. I don't like guns. I don't want that here."

"Liv, we did talk about this….I told you I wanted to buy a gun…but you were, as usual, completely wrapped up in your work. I thought you heard me when you nodded your head in agreement….Isn't it…cute?"

Olivia sighed frustrated that she had not paid more attention to the conversation they previously had. "It's not a cat Abby….And you're not supposed to be able to get guns this quickly….how did you get it….did you….don't tell me you…"

"Of course not Liv. I did not get it from Sam Dickhead with a shady van on the street. I got it legally, well almost…It's not my fault that the gun laws in this state or rather the enforcement of the laws is so horrible. I went in to get a gun, fully prepared for the waiting period and everything. The guy at the counter just happened to think I'm cute and that I looked normal enough to give me one on the spot," Abby concluded smiling at her accomplishment.

Olivia started towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. "You don't even know how to shoot that thing…Why do you need it?"

"I start my lessons at the range next week…I'm not crazy Liv. Thanks to you, I've just gotten out of a horrible situation with a man who took away every ounce of dignity and self-respect I had for myself. He took away my power. And if this gun is the little thing I can do for myself… to feel like I have the power over my own life; that I'm not afraid to be me anymore….then I'm gonna keep it," she said in a voice that was full of anger. She wasn't angry at Olivia, she was angry at herself; she had allowed another man to weaken her character and break her spirit until there was almost nothing left.

Olivia now understood what the gun did for Abby; it made her feel strong, powerful and no longer like a victim. It symbolized the control she now had over her own life. She also realized that soon they would be meeting with Charles and his attorney to discuss the divorce. It would be the first time Abby had seen him since that fateful night and although Charles still had to be pushed around in a wheelchair, Olivia knew that in Abby's mind he still could dominate her just as he always had.

"Are you ready for Monday?" Olivia asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for the divorce attorney connection…he really is the best." Abby had several meetings with the attorney, which gave her the much needed assurance that he would 'go to the mat' to ensure that the divorce was as painless as possible.

He was the best. Olivia had gotten his name from Fitz. When he had insisted on coming to pick her up the day after she got sick, he gave her a piece of paper in the car.

"_What's this?" Olivia had asked._

"_You said you need the name of the best divorce lawyer for your friend. Well that's him."_

"_Thank you…..Did you use him?"_

"_No. I hired him for Samantha to use. I wanted to make sure she got the best attorney so that she would never feel like I was taking advantage of her."_

Every time Fitz spoke about his failed marriage, Olivia would feel a wave of guilt come over her. Samantha's accusations hit the mark. Olivia battled with the feeling that she had been the reason the marriage failed. It didn't matter that it was unintentional; what mattered was that Samantha truly loved Fitz, wanted to have his children and whole-heartedly wanted to support him in his political career. She was the perfect wife to him; giving him everything he needed. The only problem was he couldn't return her love because Olivia had broken his heart. It was beyond sad and Olivia despaired at the possibility of being the one responsible for ruining a marriage. She wanted to fix it but had no idea how to do it.

"Liv….Liv…Are you listening?"

Olivia jumped, startled by Abby's raised voice. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said when do you leave to go on the trail?"

"Not for several days…I'm here for now though, I'll be right there with you during your meetings with the attorney."

"Thanks Liv. I really appreciate it."

Olivia's phone chimed to indicate a message received. She read it quickly and said to Abby, "I'll be back. I'm going to the park."

XXXXXX

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people on the West Coast," Hollis said as he walked to the table where Cyrus and Nattie were seated.

"Hollis, hello, how are you and who let you into my home?" Nattie asked in an unwelcoming tone.

Hollis bent down and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Now is that any way to greet old Hollis. I realize that we haven't seen each other in a long while but I figured now is as good of time as any to catch up. So let's catch up, shall we?" Hollis took a seat without being asked.

"Hollis, what do you want?" Cyrus asked pointedly.

"You know why I like you two….because you get straight to the point – no pussyfooting around…You just cut to the chase and I like that…..Well we seem to have a mutual problem that needs to be taken care of…Mellie Sanders for LT Governor position."

Cyrus and Nattie looked at each other.

"What do you mean Hollis?" Cyrus asked.

Hollis laughed and looked at them. "Oh I see…you want me to be the one who say it. Well I don't want or need Mellie running in a political campaign….that girl has got a shitload of skeletons in her closet and doesn't know how to keep the door closed. So I need to cash in on one of the favors you both owe me for saving Gerry's hide and keeping the Grant family reputation as clean as a whistle."

Nattie couldn't hide the look of disgust on her face. She hated having to deal with Hollis. He was underhanded and deceitful, willing to sell his firstborn for an opportunity at money and power. He always had an ulterior motive; always a hidden agenda; always relishing in having the upper hand on people who owed him for favors. She sifted in her seat waiting for the shoe to drop.

"That was a long time ago, Hollis," Cyrus ventured. It was true that Hollis helped them. The group he worked for was willing to allow both Joseph and Gerry to take the fall until Cyrus went to Hollis to have him intervene and convince the group that Gerry should not be put out to pasture. At that time, he was more valuable to them in place as Governor. Supposedly, thanks to Hollis the group decided to allow Gerry to remain in position.

"A long time ago….yesterday….today….it's all the same to me. I helped you and you owe me…So what I want is for your Golden Boy Fitzy to publicly give his support to another candidate for the LT position. I want him to publicly announce that he is not supporting Mellie's campaign. And I need it done sooner, than later."

"Take care of Mellie yourself Hollis. We don't want anything to do with it," Cyrus said.

"Oh ho", Cyrus said chuckling, "Now you don't want anything to do with her Cy. Is your deal with her going south?" When Cyrus started to protest, Hollis cut him off and continued, "Listen, I am like a surrogate father to that girl and I want to do what is best for her even if she doesn't realize it herself. I don't want to resort to high-handedness; I prefer for her to get the point when Fitz discredits her in public. She'll go all boo-hoo and give up her foolish dreams of being in politics."

"Fitz won't do it," Cyrus said.

"Oh I think he will….Because what you don't want to happen is those pretty little pictures of him and Samantha all of a sudden hitting the public news circuit. Fitz is what? 10 points ahead right now? Wonder what he would be when the public finds out that he's not the romantic, looking for love type that has all the ladies giving him goo-goo eyes but he's the kind of man that whores around with his married ex-wife. What do they call male mistresses these days?"

"You bastard…that was you?!" Cyrus yelled.

"Naw, naw that wasn't me…Can't take credit for it. But I do have the ability to either release the photos or hide them away for good. You choose…..I'm only in California for another week, so let me know," he smiled as he stood to stretch. "Damn I love this state, the weather here is always pleasant, don't you think?...Yaw have a good day."

XXXXXX

…_I don't know if you read my letters and at this point it doesn't matter. Even if you haven't, I'll just keep holding on to the idea that one day you might. One day you might understand that I never stopped loving you. You were everything to me; my whole world was wrapped up in you. What I did was never because I didn't want to be with you. It was always for you…to set you free to become the man you needed to. The man I knew you could never be while I was tied to you…._

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the park bench. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the park was full of people laughing and playing together, enjoying the warm weather.

When he didn't respond, she got worried, "Fitz?"

She was surprised to receive his message requesting that she meet him at the park. They were becoming comfortable talking with each other at the office by day and during random, unscheduled phone calls at night. But they had not yet progressed to meeting each other outside of the office for anything unrelated to the campaign.

He hadn't yet acknowledged her presence. She took advantage of the moment to study his appearance unobserved. He looked boyishly handsome with his baseball cap and blue jeans. It had been so long since she had seen the relaxed side of him and she enjoyed it.

"Livvy," he said, still looking across the park. Unconsciously, Olivia smiled; realizing that he was still calling her 'Livvy' which in her mind spoke volumes of how he was feeling towards her.

He started again, his voice somber, riddled with emotion he was trying to suppress, "A long time ago I asked you to stand by me, to be with me no matter what and you said you would….you promised that you would. And you broke your promise."

"Fitz, I…" Olivia tried to interject in an attempt to explain herself.

"I know Livvy, I know you tried and I know you thought you loved me. But what it came down to is that you didn't love me enough; not like I loved you. I was willing to risk it all for you but you couldn't do the same." He was proud that he was able to talk without a voice laced with anger and venom. He didn't want to fight her anymore; all the fight had gone out of him. His voice was even and calm as he expressed his feelings.

She stared at his profile, wanting him to turn and look at her but knowing that the pain she would see in his eyes would send her to tears. Her thoughts were scattered, she was all tied up inside but she needed explain herself. She needed him to understand her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Fitz, I loved you….I still love you…..more than I thought it was possible to love another person. I thought….I thought that you would be better off without me. I thought you would be better off with someone who could support you completely and give up her life for you. I didn't think I could do that. I wanted my own identity, my own purpose apart from you. I didn't think I was the kind of woman someone like you should have on their arm and I thought that in some way I would hold you back from the life you wanted. I was afraid that soon you would come to resent me for who I was and what I was doing to you. That someday you would realize that the risks you took for me weren't really worth it."

"The promises I made to you meant nothing then? I know who you are Livvy; I know exactly who I fell in love with. I would never want you to be just the woman on my arm and I told you that. I told you that I wanted to you live your dreams and I would never ask you to give them up, but you didn't believe me. Being with me didn't mean that you give up your life for mine; it meant that we build a life together…But you took away my choices. You made the choice for both of us. You controlled everything. You made the decision on what I needed and who I needed without talking to me about it. You tried to fix my life…I have never….ever….needed that from you Livvy. I needed you to be my partner, to be with me…..You didn't trust that I could take care of you."

She didn't know what to say. He was right. She may have convinced herself that what she did was primarily for his benefit. That reasoning made her feel better about her decision but it wasn't entirely the truth. The truth was that she didn't trust him and his love for her. She didn't truly believe that his love for her was strong enough to get through anything and that no matter what, it would never fade. She let fear come between them and it ruined both their lives. She hung her head low, her heart heavy with regret.

He turned on the bench and took in her sadness; how small and vulnerable she looked. For the rest of the world, she was this brave, strong woman who could take on anyone and anything with the confidence of success. People feared Olivia Pope. But with him, she was Livvy and she was afraid to love him. He reached for her hand and took it in his. The unexpected move startled Olivia, and she popped her head up and looked at him in confusion.

He read her mind, "I don't hate you Livvy….But you need to decide, what do you want? Can you trust me to take care of you; to love you, no matter what?...Don't start this if you're not sure….The campaign will be over soon. And what you came here to do – whether I win or lose – will be done. What will you do once all of this is finished? Do you want to stay with me? Are you ready to choose me?"

Promises would no longer be given in haste. He was standing with her at the proverbial fork in the road. They could either travel a path together, side-by-side, strong and determined. Or they could separate forever, he choosing one road and she opting for another. After this, there would be no second chances, no excuses or explanations, no do-over's. He was voluntarily giving the choice to her; bestowing her with the power to make or break their relationship. He trusted her to do the right thing for her and for him. Because he wanted forever and nothing less would be acceptable.

She opened her mouth several times to speak but no words came out. Her mind was racing; weighing the pros and cons of their relationship; taking in all the factors and variables; trying to make a calculated decision that would make the most sense. His election, his political future, her life at Pope and Associates, Samantha, Cyrus – everything was rolling through her mind like a film reel of pictures. She felt a pang of sadness knowing that once again she could be responsible for a choice that would invariably hurt herself or hurt others. But she needed to decide once and for all if loving Fitz outweighed everyone and everything. If he was the priority in her life and that she deserved him as much as he deserved her.

He suddenly gave her one of his charming half smiles. He knew her too well. She couldn't give him an answer until her mind worked out all the pros and cons; blessings and consequences. "I can hear you thinking Livvy…..Love doesn't necessarily have to make sense on paper; it's not always a calculation with a simple equation where all the pieces fit neatly…You and I weren't meant for that type of love anyway."

He stood and held on to her hand, prompting her to stand too. "Come on….it's too nice of a day to be sad. Take a walk with me."

She managed a shaky smile and moved closer to him, keeping her hand secure in his grasp. The sun was shining bright and everything around her was beautiful, especially the man she was walking next to. There was really no better place she could be.

XXXXXX

"Congressman, how can we help you?" Harrison asked as he took the man's hand in a firm handshake meant to send the message that political rank held no influence in Pope and Associates.

The Congressman took a seat at the large conference room table and watched as the group eyed him cautiously, each making their personal assessment of him. He scanned the room and connected faces to the names he already knew from his own research – Quinn, David, Huck and Harrison; everyone was here minus Olivia, of course.

The Congressman cleared his throat and began, "My wife is petitioning for a divorce," he said simply.

"Then you need a divorce attorney and that is not what we do here," Harrison explained.

"I already have one of those...I know what you do and I am in the right place for what I need."

"And what is that exactly?" David asked.

"I have given my wife everything she could ever want and more. I thought that we….well I thought we would do well together. I'm not an overly-sentimental man and I would never force her to stay with me if she truly wanted the divorce. However, in my weaker moments…..when we were together…..I told her things….secrets….my secrets and I need to know that she will continue to keep them confidential after the divorce. I am a very public figure, an influential man and therefore, I cannot quite trust a divorce attorney to handle such a sensitive nature but you handle matters such as these all the time. So I have come to you."

"What exactly do you think we can do to keep your wife from spilling your secrets?" Quinn asked.

"I need leverage….I need something on her. She's not squeaky clean, no one is. It's just that she has a whole lot more dirt on me than I do on her. With that information, then I'm sure we can get her to comply on what I am asking….I just need to ensure that her silence has been guaranteed."

There was silence for several moments, then, as if on cue, they all stood up and Harrison said, "Excuse us one moment please Congressman."

"Yes of course."

Outside the conference room, Quinn spoke first, "I vote no…the man is way to sneaky looking. He looks like a liar. Slim chances that he will even tell us what those secrets are and we are supposed to track his wife and get this damming information for what?…So he can screw her in the divorce and she'll get nothing…No I don't trust him…there is something else here he is not telling us."

"There is always something they are not telling us…..Still I vote yes….Besides we don't need him to tell us the secrets we can probably find that out on our own," Huck said.

"I vote yes," David said and when everyone waited for a reason he just shrugged, "I'm intrigued and I can't wait till Huck finds out his secrets."

Harrison who normally voted with the majority whenever Olivia or Denise was absent said, "Then I guess it is a yes."

"Does anyone ever vote with me?" Quinn asked in frustration.

"Yes of course we do…well, no actually we really don't," David joked.

They rejoined the Congressman and Harrison said, "Congressman, we will need the information on your wife, as much as you can provide us, let's start with her name and address."

The Congressman smiled and said, "Her name is Samantha, Samantha Barrett and she is currently in Sacramento, California…"

XXXXXX

"Olivia Pope," she answered the phone.

"Ms. Pope, this is Gideon Wallace, a reporter with the Sacramento Gazette."

"What can I do for you Mr. Wallace?" Olivia asked. She was used to reporters calling for various questions related to the campaign.

"I'm calling for a quote….I'm doing a story on the possible love triangle in between Mr. Grant, his ex-wife, Samantha, and her husband the US Congressman."

Olivia laughed loudly. "Mr. Wallace this must be a joke. Are you even a serious reporter or do you work for the tabloids? Never mind don't answer that, it doesn't matter. Let me go on record to categorically deny any type of love triangle, as you put it, existing in relation to Mr. Grant."

"It is a matter of public record that Samantha Barrett has filed for divorce from her husband."

"I don't speak for Mrs. Barrett; she is not employed by this campaign and therefore her personal life is none of my business. I do speak for Mr. Grant and my original statement stands, there is not nor has there ever been any type of love triangle. Have a good day Mr. Wallace," she said firmly and disconnected the phone.

She got up from her desk, stuck her head out of her door and yelled over to Lauren. "Lauren, I need you to set up a meeting with Mr. Grant, Samantha Barrett and Cyrus Beene as soon as possible please."

When Lauren nodded to acknowledge her request, Olivia went back to her computer. And pushing aside her original stack of work, she began a search on Gideon Wallace.

XXXXXX

The running joke continuing to circulate is that the Lieutenant Governor's job is to wake up, check that the Governor is still alive, and if so, go back to bed. The joke is largely based on the fact that the position carries less responsibility than other constitutional offices. And therefore, it is commonly seen as little more than a launching pad to the Governor's chair or some national office. It had been suggested more than several times that the position be eliminated, saving the taxpayers about a million dollars a year in salary and budgeted funds. If passed, the Secretary of State would be next in line for succession.

From the rumblings and whispers among political officials, Nattie knew that this was no longer theoretical but a real possibility. All that was needed was someone willing to step up, propose the Amendment and see it through. It took several phone calls and lunch meetings but she finally found the right person with enough authority and influence to initiate the process and get others to rally behind the cause. As a result the LT Governor primaries were now placed on hold pending the likely passing of the Amendment.

"Remind me never to underestimate you and your abilities," Cyrus said with a smile in his voice. He was thankful that Nattie took charge of the situation to ensure that Mellie would not be elected at LT Governor, as it was fairly certain that the position would no longer exist.

"You should not and you are welcome. I will never take my direction from Hollis Doyle and I will not allow him to use my son as his pawn. I took care of it in my own way and on my own terms…Besides, I could not allow you to take care of the matter knowing your methods are often less than favorable," she said, chastising him.

"Nattie…" he began, trying to explain but she cut him off, not willing to entertain his justifications.

"Never mind Cyrus, are you ready to tell me what's going on between you and Mellie? What did she offer you? What were you getting from her?"

Cyrus was silent, not wanting to discuss the matter with Nattie. It was strange because he normally discussed everything with her and had no problem divulging all his secrets. But not this.

"Cyrus, you know that I can certainly find out on my own, but I prefer to save myself the time and you the embarrassment by giving you the opportunity to tell me first."

"Nattie, I would never do anything to hurt you or Fitz. I'm just not ready to talk about this. Give me some time, please. But trust that I will do the right thing."

Nattie sighed heavily. "Fine…Just make sure you take care of the photos…You should bear in mind that you have placed **your** trust in Mellie Sanders, a woman who is almost as politically hungry as you are and will have no problem turning on you and leaving you hanging dry. And what do you think will happen when she finds out that her coveted political position has been eliminated? Who do you think she is going to blame?...I think it is safe to say that whatever deal you **think** you have with her will become null and void…Goodbye Cyrus, have a good day."

XXXXXX

_...Loneliness. It's something you never really count on. It's not factored into the decisions we make and yet it's the thing that always makes you second guess yourself. I have convinced myself that I can deal with it but really it creeps up on me at odd times. __Sometimes it's just a smell, or someone's laugh or a person I see on the street that sparks a memory of you and it makes me smile. Sometimes it's just the smallest detail – like how you writing with your left hand and me writing with my right hand would cause us to bump elbows when we were sitting next to each other. And then we would play this shoving game trying to claim our own space. Silly isn't it. But those are the types of things that I think about. In the moment, I smile in recollection, but afterward, I'm left with the same feeling…Loneliness….._

Samantha did little to hide the jealousy and anger she had for Olivia. She had come to hate everything about her, especially the obvious influence she held in Fitz' life. It didn't help that Fitz and Olivia no longer gave any evidence of hostility through heated arguments or cold, angry stares. They were actually laughing and talking like two old friends reunited. It sickened her to watch this woman – the one responsible for her failed marriage – continue to gain Fitz' favor. It was becoming more and more obvious that they were in love with each other, which only angered her more.

"I received a call from Gideon Wallace, a junior, inexperienced reporter with the Sacramento Gazette, who is more than likely looking to make a name for himself through some sort of big story. He asked me for a quote on – his words not mine – the love triangle involving Fitz, Samantha and her husband especially seeing that Samantha has filed for divorce from her husband, the Congressman."

The words hung in the room. Fitz and Cyrus understood the gravity of the situation. For a reporter, no matter how low on the food chain, to call for a quote meant that he was chasing the story and would not give up until something enticingly sensational was found that could be reported on.

"I'm just gonna say this one time because I need to get it out there," Cyrus started and then turned his full attention to Samantha before continuing, "You are going to single-handedly bring down this entire campaign because you could not work on your marriage, get your life together and leave Fitz alone!"

"That's ridiculous…he is just a reporter. He called me for a comment too but I didn't tell him anything," Samantha explained.

Olivia, Fitz and Cyrus stared at her. "Sam why didn't you tell us that a reporter called you about this? Don't you see how this can upset everything?" Fitz said calmly trying to reason with her.

"No I don't. I didn't say or do anything damaging. I merely told him that Fitz and I were good friends and always will be, but the divorce was my decision because my husband and I are simply not compatible."

"So….you emphasized your great friendship with Fitz while telling the reporter that you are not compatible with your husband?" Olivia asked, attempting to disguise the condescension in her voice but failing.

"Yes I did! And you know what Olivia, I don't need your condescending, superior tone….If it wasn't for you none of us would be in this situation. If it wasn't for your selfishness and the vice grip you have on Fitz' heart, my marriage to him would still be intact and I would be the one by his side while he ran for Governor. So if there is anyone to blame in all of this, it's you!" Samantha charged as she now stood with her chest heaving from her rant.

"Samantha, stop it!" Fitz said in a voice that startled Samantha and made her look at him with a degree of fear. She had never heard him use that tone with her. She sat back down.

To emphasize his conviction, Fitz articulated every word as he addressed her, "Sam you need to understand that our marriage failed because of me….only me….no one else…not Olivia….no one. I am not in love with you. So if you are getting this divorce in hopes of starting up with me again, please stop it…please stop your divorce…because we are not getting back together."

The finality in Fitz' voice sent Samantha to tears. She was mute, unable to utter a single word in response. She stood up straightened her back and moved to walk out of the conference room. Fitz' voice stopped her at the door, "If you want to help me and help this campaign, please stop talking to reporters."

She nodded that she understood and left out of the room.

Olivia watched the scene with a measure of sadness. She knew Samantha hated her but she still understood the woman's pain of not being with the one you love. She made a move to go after Samantha to explain or say something in consolation but Cyrus touched her arm to stop her. When she looked at him he shook his head and mouthed, "Let it go." And she did.

XXXXXX

"What is it? What are you concerned about?" Denise Pope asked her daughter as they as they communicated through Skype.

Olivia briefed her mother on the information Huck gathered regarding Citron Technology and its owners – Jeff and Mellie Sanders. A name she did not recognize appeared in the files; he had been a significant investor in the company and apparently had various software contracts with them; all of which were confidential, top secret. Denise gave Olivia an abridged version of all that is evil about Hollis Doyle. She warned Olivia that he was a man used to getting what he wanted and unlike other men; he had no reservations about his morally unconscionable actions. She further explained Hollis' assumed connection to Joseph Andrews, Gerry Grant and the now supposedly defunct group known as the "Phoenix".

"It's Cyrus…I think he has something going on…Some type of deal he's made with Mellie and possibly Hollis. Whatever it is I don't want it hurting Fitz."

"Cyrus always believes he is acting in the best interest of Fitz but his means of getting to his goals are riddled with deceptions and lies. He is great at his job but you can only trust him so far and don't for one minute think he won't sacrifice you if he felt you were in his way."

"I know," Olivia said quietly. Sometimes, it was tiresome trying to stay one step ahead and consistently looking for the hidden motives and agendas.

"How is your friend Abby?"

Olivia smiled and said, "She is doing great. The divorce proceedings are going very well. I think Charles will sign the papers giving her everything she wants. I didn't even have to use the information about the bribes he took from lobbyists while his father was in office. No coercion was necessary on my part."

"And how is Fitz?" Denise asked. It was a simple question, but Olivia knew she wasn't asking about his health.

"We're on good terms but we haven't really talked about our relationship lately. There hasn't been any time. It's been busy, trying to prepare for the trail and dealing with Samantha and Mellie."

"You're scared again."

Olivia was silent for a moment and then said, "I am. I know what he wants, I just don't know if I'm the person to give it to him. I look at these women who are First Ladies to politically powerful men and I'm not like them. I can't just be in the background scheduling tea parties and ladies luncheons – that's not me. I think I would lose myself and end up miserable which would only make him miserable."

Denise smiled at her. "Olivia, sweetheart, you really need to start paying closer attention. Granted there are some women who do plan the tea parties and ladies luncheons but that is only because they **choose** to do that. That's all they ever wanted to do. But there are many women who command as much respect and authority as their husbands do. They are their husband's chief advisor, they sit in on meetings with their husbands, help them make decisions that affect the state and the country. The First Lady of the US has a brilliant mind that her husband highly values and takes advantage of when making decisions for our country….Fitz values you Olivia, he would never hide you in the background; he needs you right beside him."

Olivia averted her gaze as she contemplated her mother's words. "And of course there is the other thing, which is much worse…."

"Olivia, stop trying to think of reasons not to be with him and just do it. You haven't been happy for years and neither has he because you need each other. Stop being afraid and let that man love you. Start believing in him…whatever happens, whatever comes you're not alone anymore, you're in it together….And what happened in the past, what you've done…..let it go; you've been given a second chance, take it."

XXXXXX

Olivia took a deep breath. She raised her hand and only hesitated momentarily before knocking. This would rank really high among the things in life she dreaded having to do. Still, it needed to be done and she would not be able to live with herself if she did not do it. Plus the fact of the matter is, she was dealing with volatile people who had the tendency to act irrationally, so if she didn't do something, there was a risk that somewhere down the line it could potentially effect Fitz' campaign.

"Who is it?"

"Olivia…Olivia Pope."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Samantha spouted as she swung open the door.

"Would you like me to explain on the porch or can we get out of the view of your neighbors please?"

Samantha gave her a cold look, obviously fighting with herself on whether to let Olivia in her home. Eventually she conceded. "Fine," she said and moved to allow Olivia entry.

"Thank you."

After closing the door, Samantha said, "So why are you here?"

"I am here because you are filing for divorce from a US Congressman."

"So," she began defensively, "he is a man, he is my husband and I don't love him, therefore, I am getting a divorce. Are you here to talk me out of it? Oh that would be great for you right? Then I'm completely out of the way and you can continue to pursue Fitz."

"This isn't about me."

"Please, my whole marriage was about you. Everything has been about you. Do you know what that is like….to love someone and not have them love you back….to do everything in your power to make them love you and still have no idea why they can't….I may sound pitiful to you but I loved him Olivia….I wanted to make him happy and I couldn't, I just couldn't." Although she began by yelling at the top of her voice, by the end she was barely audible. She had exhausted herself. She sat down on a chair opposite of Olivia and attempted to hold back her tears.

Olivia had dealt with hysterical people before, although none had ever been personally directed at her. She knew that the worst thing you could do was interrupt their ravings which rarely, if ever made any sense. Samantha needed someone to blame; she would never blame Fitz, she loved him too much, so she found a target in Olivia.

But as pitiful as Samantha was, Olivia owed her no apology. Her anger was unreasonable; there was no logical solution to it. Fitz confirmed that he did not love her and that was his decision; it had no bearing on whether Olivia was in his life or not.

"Samantha, I have no problem being your scapegoat, if it makes you feel better. No matter what you may believe I am not your enemy and I did not come here to insult you. I came here to help you…so why don't you let me get out what I came to say, so we can both part ways."

Samantha sat back in her chair and made a gesture, inviting Olivia to speak. "Thank you. As I said, you are filing for divorce from a Congressman, someone with considerable power and influence. A man like that has secrets and sometimes in intimate moments they are told to wives, girlfriends and mistresses. Your husband has solicited the services of my firm on the east coast. He has implied that you know things you should not know and are therefore a threat to him. He has asked my team to investigate you; find out dirt on you, which can be used to force you into silence about whatever it is you know."

Samantha's eyes widened at the information; her mouth opened as if she wanted to gasp but no sound came out. She was scared. She started pacing.

"Wait….I don't know any government secrets. Jeremy did not tell me anything…nothing…I don't know what he is talking about. Oh my god….oh my god….this is. Maybe I should call him, go see him, assure him that I don't know anything," she started crying. She was frantically looking around her home as if she was planning what items to take with her when she escaped.

"Ok Samantha, calm down. I need you not to do anything right now…not until I know more. I just need you to stay put and look after your son. Allow me to take care of it for you okay? Can you trust me?"

Samantha was not giving Olivia eye contact. Tears were streaming down her face. She was in panic mode which meant she could do something unpredictable. "Samantha look at me," Olivia had to say it twice before Samantha finally complied.

"Sit down," Olivia commanded and Samantha complied.

"Ok, now I need you to be honest with me," when Samantha attempted to protest, Olivia held her hand up to stop her from speaking. "I can only help you if you are honest. I need you to tell me everything. And we will sit here until you do….My associate Abby will be coming by tomorrow to introduce herself to you. She will be your contact for anything you need or any concern you have, while I'm on the trail. You will not talk to reporters, your husband or anyone else about this unless it is me or Abby. Do you understand me?"

When she didn't immediately respond, Olivia raised her voice louder and repeated, "Do you understand me?"

She nodded as she dried her face, "Yes, yes I understand."

XXXXXX

…_Life is full of regrets, things we wish we could do over, things we are desperate to undo. My regrets have become a part of me now; I live with them and I learn from them. I force myself to think that life is as it should be – you there, me here. I constantly tell myself to simply appreciate the time I had with you and the love we shared. I convince myself that I made the right choice, for you and for me. My mind says, if I just keep telling myself that, I'll feel better; I'll stop hurting but it's a lie. There is always what could've been. So I've come to accept the pain; the missing you and the desperation for your smile because at least I'm not numb, at least I can feel, even if it hurts….._

Olivia and Cyrus developed a tight and exhaustive schedule for the campaign trail 16 cities in 20 days. Fitz' speaking engagements included colleges, universities, popular landmark locations, primary schools and children's hospitals. Traditionally, Republicans were seen as out of touch with minorities, women and young adults but Fitz was willing to accept the challenge. He believed that he could win their favor through his ideas and plans for the state of California, in particular, his plan to stop paying for the state's deficit through education taxes and fee hikes. The trip would end with a second debate against his opponent at Cal-State Fresno.

Preparation for the trip was strenuous. Between the travel arrangements and the speech writes and re-writes, everyone was on edge, especially Fitz. So when Mellie called him the day before they were scheduled to leave, he could not contain his irritation any longer.

"Mellie, say what you mean or get off my phone," Fitz said abruptly. Mellie was speaking in riddles about things he had no idea about and he didn't have the time, the energy or the interest to play 20 questions with her.

"Fitzgerald! I am talking about you deliberately sabotaging my run for LT Governor. I cannot believe you had the position eliminated. That was low. To stoop to that kind of backhanded politics is something your father would do. I thought you were better than him but I guess I was wrong."

She knew how much he hated being compared to Gerry. It was an insult meant to hurt him.

"I had nothing to do with that. I am much too busy to be worried about you and a position that really means nothing. It's all fluff anyway. It should have been eliminated a long time ago," he argued.

"If you didn't then someone on your staff did – Cyrus or Olivia. They would stop at nothing to hurt me and you know it…No need to argue with me anymore about it. I really called to warn you that those pictures of you and your ex-wife Samantha are going viral today. I have them and I'm arranging it. So you better get your precious Olivia to work on defense as soon as possible because you won't survive the damaging press I'm throwing your way," Mellie said as she ended her tirade with a diabolical chuckle thinking that she had bested him.

To her surprise, Fitz laughed with her. "Is that what you called me about?... You remember that quote from the Bible "a man's enemies will be persons of his own household." You better check your sources and your hiding places Mellie because you are no longer in possession of those photos. Try talking to your husband every once and while, then you'll find out who really is against you. It's not me." Fitz was thankful that Cyrus had already briefed him on the Mellie-Hollis situation. He wanted no part of their ugly political game and berated Cyrus for 10 minutes on their lack of morals.

When Mellie gasped in shock, Fitz smiled, the irritation was gone, "Goodbye Mellie."

XXXXXX

When Olivia boarded the bus, her first thought was to find a seat close to Fitz. She hoped that they could find some private time to talk. However as soon as Cyrus saw her, he insisted that she sit next to him to discuss more re-writes on Fitz' speeches. He also wanted to discuss the recent polling data. He only stopped talking when he started yawning and fell asleep. Olivia was thankful when he finally went down because he was starting to give her a headache. Even when things were going right, Cyrus could find something wrong to complain about.

Most of the people on the bus had settled down into quiet conversations and naps. Olivia took the opportunity to find Fitz at the back of the bus. His face was turned to the window and she thought that he was asleep until he looked at her approaching him and gave a weary smile.

"How are you?" she asked as she slid into the seat beside him.

His voice was deep and his speech was slower than usual as fatigue was finally setting in. "I'm ok…it's just a lot you know….I can't believe I'm here, doing this; running for Governor…sometimes it's just a bit….Ah, I don't know, I'm rambling because I'm tired. Don't listen to me Livvy."

"Fitz, this is what you want right?" Olivia asked. She never asked him; she just assumed that he wanted to be Governor.

He looked in her eyes for several minutes before responding. "There are over 38 million residents in this state. All of them are looking for a better way of life and all of them are looking to me to give it to them. Sometimes, I think 'why me?' 'why did I choose this life?' I want to help people but there are many ways I could have done it. Why this?"

Olivia studied his strong profile and said, "When I first met you, my first impression was how sad you looked. Your father was going on and on about you and your brother's bright future. And while Teddy seemed resigned to it, you were different. You weren't happy. I originally thought you didn't want to go into politics and it was being forced on you but eventually I realized I was wrong. It wasn't that you didn't want to go into politics, you just wanted to choose your own life; you didn't want it handed to you or forced upon you. You just wanted to choose. You're a believer Fitz; you have dreams of something better and the only place people like you belong are leading this state and this country. You've chosen your life…this is who you are."

Fitz looked at her with a smile and said, "You've gotten really good at giving me these pep talks, haven't you?"

Olivia returned his smile, "It's not hard when it's true."

She was the first to break eye contact; suddenly unsure of herself, she looked at her lap nervously brushing off some invisible lint. "Well I better let you get your rest," she said as she started to get up from the seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to my seat."

"Yeah or you could just stay….here….with me," he smiled.

She settled back into the seat with a smile on her face. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted to be with him – in any way possible. The small gaps of time she had with him only made her crave him more. In the months of working on his campaign, she had come to develop a new level of admiration and respect for him. She thought about him constantly, whether she was at home or at the office. Everything in her life led to him.

From the corner of eye she saw him move his hand down to rest in between him. It was an intimate invitation; a moment when time would stand still and allow them to catch up; to connect, to solidify their bond. There is power in the slightest human touch and they both felt it as she joined her petite hand to his, fusing their fingers until the current of electricity flowed though them causing their skin to burn.

She could feel the moment when she stopped fighting, justifying, sacrificing and making excuses. It was as tangible as if she could reach out and touch it. All her senses heightened to the point where she now truly believed she could no longer exist apart from him.

XXXXXX

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow Liv?" Cyrus asked as he, Fitz and Olivia got off the hotel elevator and walked down the hallway to their rooms.

"Nothing Cy. I deliberately put nothing on the schedule until 6PM, which means I'm sleeping in and resting until 6PM," Olivia said firmly but with a smile.

"But Liv, don't you think we need to….." Cy tried to interrupt. He was a workaholic, which was putting it mildly. He literally did not know what to do with himself if he wasn't working.

"Cy! I'm resting tomorrow until 6PM…..Don't call me, don't message me until 6PM."

"Alright, alright," Cyrus said and sighed as he reached his room, "This is me….goodnight, and I guess I'll figure out something to do with myself until 6PM." Both Fitz and Olivia laughed as he went in his room and closed the door.

It suddenly went silent as they made their way further down the hallway. Their minds drifting into thoughts of shared passion and desire that had been suppressed for so long and would be a wonderful, welcome release. Fitz followed slowly behind Olivia as she pulled her luggage behind her.

"I'm down at the end. Which one is you?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," she said as she suddenly stopped walking and turned to him. She willed herself to have the courage to say what she was feeling; to be honest with him and allow herself the freedom to explore this opportunity to be with the love of her life.

Fitz stared at her, holding his breath, waiting and wanting. He was unsure of himself and unsure of what she wanted to do. He would not pressure or push her; she had to come to him willingly when she was ready. He meant it when he said he only wanted forever. That was it for him. And she would only come when she was ready to give that to him.

"Livvy?"

"I want to be with you tonight and I want to wake up in your arms," she said, pushing past all of the embarrassment or shyness that could come up at a time like this. He wanted her to take the lead, make the choice, and she did. She chose him. She wanted him. And she would make sure that he knew it.

He said nothing. And she hadn't bothered to wait for his response; she already knew he would follow. Her boldness excited him. He almost corrected her when she said "tonight" because their encounter would not be a temporary situation. But he got distracted. He watched her continue walking and he was completely enthralled. The amazingly, beautiful woman going towards his room had broken down his walls and captured all of him: mind, body and soul.

She never looked back. She merely waited for him to join her and open the room. He wanted to say something, anything but his mind was flooded with thoughts and empty of words at the same time.

Olivia entered his room with no doubt or fear. She was sure that this was where she should be and they belonged together. She had fought against it for years, depriving them both of the happiness that was theirs to claim. They had found each other so long ago and despite all the challenges and obstacles they had found each other again. They could love each other again. There were remnants of the hurt, pain and anger but they could only heal together; they could only survive together.

"Olivia…," Fitz started.

"Don't call me that," Olivia said as she put her luggage in the corner of the room and turned to look at him.

"What?" he said with a smile and chuckle thinking she was joking but she was entirely serious.

She walked closer to him. "Don't call me Olivia. Do you know how long I have waited for you to call me Livvy again? For you to look at me as your Livvy? I don't want to be Olivia to you….I want to be Livvy. The person you fell in love with. I want to be with you. It's not about the campaign, not about you being Governor. It's about you and me in this room right now. This is all I want. I know I didn't give you an answer immediately but I want to stay…..with you…..forever."

He didn't immediately respond and his stare was unnerving her. She couldn't read him and she began to believe that she pushed things too fast. Perhaps he wasn't ready to try with her again. Maybe he still doubted that she could fully commit to him. She started shifting her feet restlessly; fighting the urge to run and escape his penetrating gaze. Slowly she was becoming more and more exposed, vulnerable and her fear was returning. She needed to leave. Regrettably, she had done too much.

"I'm so…." she started to apologize.

"Don't Livvy….don't move….I just," he came closer to her and caressed her face in that special way of his. The way he had done years ago when they were just learning each other, when everything was so new; when the promise of a future together was so bright and clear. It was familiar and yet excitingly unknown. This was their beginning. A new memory to be created and shared; the first of many. Like unchartered territory, they would explore each other anew, memorizing touches, feelings and sounds; creating erotic imagery of two people who had endured the tragedy of lost love found the courage to build it again.

He couldn't form a complete sentence. For years what he searched for was like an illusion, a phantom, a ghost – a whisper of a feeling, almost a remembrance of something real. But it was always her; it would always be her. He wanted say that his love for her ran deeper than anything he could ever imagine. He wanted to tell her that she owned him unreservedly, unconditionally - everything he was belonged to her. He wanted to tell her that she would never be afraid again. He wanted to thank her for believing in him, for fighting for him and for saving him.

"I love you Livvy," he said with enough emotion to fill volumes of sonnets and poems.

It was all she needed. The words she thought she would never hear him say to her. Her knees went weak. A single tear escaped her eyes as she realized how much she needed his love to complete her; to make her whole because without it she was empty.

"I love you Fitz; I'm in love with you," she whispered.

"Forever…."

"Forever, I promise," were her last words before his lips met hers.

…_..I don't know if I will ever see you again. I know that I will never love another man the way I loved you. You were my best friend. I will always love you as much today as I did when I was a little girl, barely aware of what love was. You will always be it for me. And maybe one day it will be like one of those old black and white movies that make you cry at the end when long lost lovers finally find each other again. We will be old and gray; we will pass each other on the street. You will say "Hi" and I will say "Hi" in return and we will remember a time when we promised each other forever…._


	6. Sweet Surrender: The Trail Pt 2

**(Hi again. I know I have disappointed many of you by not keeping to my posting schedule. I really do try to keep to it but it is becoming increasingly difficult so I'm not going to make that commitment anymore. I will continue to try, of course, but I don't want to keep letting everyone down. PSA: If you have teenage daughters or are close to any teenage girls, make sure you try your best to give them the right guidance and structure to lead productive lives. I started mentoring a teenage girl and I have to say I am shocked to hear some of the things they go through. It makes me sad. So if you can be a positive influence in their lives, please do so. Okay I'll stop now...Kerry Washington is married! All I can say is WOW)  
**

**Sweet Surrender: The Trail Pt 2**

_**5 Years Earlier**_

"I don't want to ask you to do this…I know….I know you don't do this anymore, but…"

"You want me to find her," Huck surmised as he turned around to face Olivia, who had just entered his office. He anticipated her request. Their conversations of late had already prepared him for what he knew she would eventually ask.

Although he was normally an isolationist, Huck was content working with others at Pope and Associates as long as they respected his personal space and privacy. For the others, he kept the wall of secrecy firmly in place, not so for Olivia. Tragedy brought them together. Her father's murder changed Olivia; she was dark, withdrawn and jaded – personality traits that he could identify with. Almost immediately, a special connection was formed.

Olivia got him to open up about his past life – early recruitment to the Marines, transition to a black ops division of the CIA. The government saw in him a predisposition to develop a skill-set that would repulse the average person. He had an aptitude for killing people. True to form, his first few assignments sickened him but after several incidents, he actually became addicted to the process of stalking, capturing, torturing and killing people – all in service to his country. Tragic events forced him into retirement but the hunger was still there. He repressed it for sure, but he knew it wouldn't take much to awaken the beast.

"I do, Huck…I need you to find her," the desperation in Olivia's voice was unmistakable. She could no longer her hide it.

For 2 years, she had tried to cope with the losses in her personal life. First, her father who was murdered in such a horrible way and then Fitz, who she pushed away despite desperately wanting to keep him near. Time had not made her better, although she had become a master at pretending it was so. She discontinued her therapy under the guise that she had been cured, when the opposite was blaringly true. Her thoughts were now flooded with the possibility that she could finally be at peace if Huck could do her this favor.

"It won't make you better, it won't cure you."

"I think it will," she countered.

"It won't."

"Please Huck," she was not above begging. Day and night she was plagued with the remembrance of her father's murder and she needed to find relief or she thought she might go crazy.

Huck stared at her for several minutes. He wanted to turn her down. He knew what it would do to her; how she would be affected. Her life would change in a way that she would not recover. Killing in self-defense, out of fear or self-preservation, was drastically different from a deliberate, cold, planned murder. The eyes of your victim can haunt you for years to come.

"Alright," he said without blinking.

She gave a sigh of relief. "How long will it take you to find her?"

"Not long."

"How long?"

"Not long."

Olivia exhaled sharply. "Huck, where you've been and what you've done….if this….if this is too much for you. If you don't think you will recover…If you don't think you can pull back after this, then…." She knew what he was capable of and she was genuinely worried that her request could send him back down a road that he had worked so hard to escape from.

"I got this. I'll be fine."

"Huck."

"I'll be fine."

She knew she could not push him any further than that. "OK…..just let me know, OK."

"Yeah….OK," he said finally. He turned around and continued working.

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

It was torture; pure torture.

The agony of waiting 7 years, getting so close to what you want only to reach a point where everything was slowing down to a snail's pace was like torture.

Fitz graced every inch of her face with light feathered kisses as if he want to prescribe the memory of her indelibly on his heart. It was sweet, romantic and sentimental but to Olivia it was unnecessary. The desire she felt for him was far too intense to be held at bay a demure show of patience. They could take it slow on the second or third time.

She shocked him when she moved his hands from her face. "Livvy, what's…?" Fitz didn't finish his sentence before Olivia forced his head down for a searing, passionate kiss. She took over and aggressively held his head so that she could place her brand on his lips. She pulled and sucked on his lips; she dueled with his tongue; refusing to let him up for air. She was possessing him.

And when she moved so close as if she could climb on top of him, he understood the urgency and responded to it. He began undressing her – her blouse, her skirt – all falling in a pool around her feet. He rubbed and caressed all the exposed areas of her body as he trailed kisses down her neck, eliciting the deep moans that he was eagerly waiting to hear.

She was vaguely aware that he was about to remove her bra and that would not do. She pulled back and grabbed his hands. Her eyes captured his, as their panting breathes mingled together. She gave him a mischievous smile and whispered hoarsely, "Take off your clothes." She was rewarded with the sexy smile she remembered; the smile that told her how much he liked her boldness, her taking charge – it told him how much she wanted him.

He never broke eye contact but obediently took off his jacket and shirt. Olivia bit her lip waiting and waiting – always waiting. She decided he needed help. She began unbuckling his belt, at which she heard the rumble of a chuckle coming from him. "Livvy are you helping me?"

"You seem like you need my help," she responded, still at work on the task of removing his clothing. He started to laugh again at her audaciousness until he felt her hand gliding down his torso and he sucked in his breath in anticipation of her touch.

She marveled at the feel of his rippled muscles under her fingertips. His toned physique heightened his sex appeal and she suddenly wanted to touch him all over. _Damn, he's gorgeous_, she thought. She watched as his erection became more obvious by the tent building in his briefs. She unconsciously licked her lips unaware that single gesture sent Fitz over the edge.

Suddenly she was being lifted. He effortlessly picked up her petite body and her legs wrapped around his waist. She instinctively began gyrating her hips. He loved the feel of her against him as her ass overflowed in his hands. She hungrily assaulted his mouth again holding him closer and closer until she thought she could melt into him. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers move her panties aside and begin to stroke her intimately. His fingers were relentless as they moved back and forth over her center, eventually being poured over by her wetness. When he inserted his finger into her and began to plunge in melodic rhythm, she broke the kiss and gasped in his ear. "Oh my god….Fitz."

When he inserted another finger, her fever rose and she began to alternate between sucking and biting his neck, not at all concerned about any marks that may remain. She only stopped when he found that secret spot on her neck. Her moans and cries were like a symphony to his ears motivating him to increase the movement of his skilled fingers knowing that any moment she would climax. And she did; her muscles stilled and convulsed as she loudly cried his name over and over again until she collapsed against him; holding his shoulders in a death grip for fear she may fall down. She kept her head tucked into his neck enjoying the scent he radiated.

"That was…that was good," she said against his neck as she attempted to calm down and catch her breath. She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, smoldering with passion. "You know what I want?" she asked as she smiled up him. Normally, she was only eye level with his chest but when he picked her up and held her, she could meet his eyes directly and enjoy all the flickers of light in his irresistible blue orbs. She could see all his expressions up close and she reveled in his beauty.

"What?" he asked in the deep baritone voice that never failed to give her shivers. He smiled eagerly waiting to see what she would say.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered words she saved only for him. Like a siren, she cast her spell and when she leaned back to see the expression on his face, she saw that he was mesmerized by her. All thought of a slow, leisure night to making love vanished and he attacked. He brought her in for a kiss to seal their connection and quickly moved over to the bed. In one swift motion he removed her bra and laid her down on the bed. He removed his briefs and followed her down. He was careful not to smother her petite form and gathered her in arms. He removed her panties and breathed a sigh of relief to feel her naked body against his own. "Damn you feel good Livvy."

"mmmmm," she said in return.

He rubbed his hardness against her and found pleasure in her welcoming wetness. "So beautiful….so sexy," he said just before bending down and taking her breast into his mouth. She arched her back, encouraging him to indulge more off of her. He sucked hard and she delighted in the pleasure of the pain. He didn't let up and leaned to the side to allow his tip to enter her slightly before pulling back. He teased her with his in and out motion; not allowing too much of himself to come inside her. He alternated between rubbing his member against her clit and inserting his tip inside her. It was agonizing for him too because all he wanted was to embed himself inside her but he held back; determined that he would see the beauty of her orgasm again.

She tried to take charge again; thrusting up her hips to force him inside her and when it didn't work she whimpered. "Fitz, please," she begged.

He took her moans in his mouth and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. He sank deep inside her; so deep that he thought he almost lost his mind. He groaned with the feel of her tight walls pressing against him and remained still trying to regain any semblance of self-control. He thought he may have hurt her until he heard her say, "I need you to move."

She wouldn't allow him to go slow; she brought her hips up to encourage a faster rhythm and he was all too willing to accommodate. He moved with her and felt her muscles constrict around him as she scored his back with her nails, drowning in the rapture. The position was perfect as it increased the sensations in her core so that every movement reverberated through her body. She lifted her hips with one final thrust as she cried out in her release. He held her close as he finally succumbed to the pleasure of his own.

Unwilling to break their connection, he stayed inside of her as he eased her legs down and rolled her to lay on top of him. He held her tight as he rubbed his hands all over her body, loving the feel of her skin, the curve of her ass. They sighed in contentment.

"Gotdamn I've missed you…..I've waited so long for you Livvy….too long."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," she whispered against his chest. He tightened his grip on her as if to seal her words. She was moved to reassure him. She raised her head and looked into his eyes, "Fitz…I love you more than anything. You are everything to me. I can't leave again. I can't and I won't. You are my life." She ended her speech by moving up to capture his lips in an endearing, gentle kiss.

XXXXXX

_**5 Years Earlier**_

It had been six months and still no word. No leads, no trail of her; or so Olivia thought. Since, Huck had not mentioned anything; she assumed that he had no updates. But she was becoming increasingly frustrated and needed to know something, anything.

Olivia went to Huck's office only to find that Denise was there waiting for him too.

"Oh I was looking for Huck. I will come back when he returns," she turned to leave.

"Olivia," Denise stopped her. When Olivia turned around to face her, Denise asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Olivia remained silent. She didn't want to talk about this with her mother. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone but Huck, who was the one person who seemed to understand her.

"We don't do this…we don't do revenge Liv….stop this, please," her mother pleaded. Olivia turned her head, unwilling to bear the reproach in her mother's eyes any longer.

"Does he have any updates on her?" was all Olivia could ask.

"He knows where she is…he's known since the beginning. She is like him – government issue. They know how to find each other. I asked him to hold off on telling you….hoping that in time you would change your mind…..Liv, things like this changes people; it makes you cold, bitter. I just don't want you to reach the point of no return."

Olivia gave her mother an incredulous look. "You've done things," she accused.

"Yes, I have. And some of the things I've done still weigh on me to this day. But it's never been for revenge. Everything I've done was for a purpose, a reason higher than myself. I've learned to remove my personal feelings from situations. You're making this personal and that's dangerous."

"I'll be fine…don't worry about me," she said confidently although the sorrow in her eyes betrayed her emotions.

"What do you think HE would say if he knew?" it was a low blow and Denise knew it but she was desperate. She knew that if she told Huck not to help Olivia, she would find another way; a way that could be significantly more detrimental. But if there was a possibility that she could stop it all together, using any weapon in her arsenal, she had to try.

"He would hate me if he knew….which is fine, since he hates me anyway," Olivia said before turning and leaving Huck's office.

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

"What are you thinking?" he asked. They blissfully reposed in a spooning position that allowed her to take in his warmth while he continued to stroke, caress and fondle every part of her body that was accessible to him.

"How much I've missed you….How I never thought that you would let me back into your life, much less love me again…And I'm so glad that you did," her voice vibrated with emotion.

"You fought for me Livvy, for us and I love you for it. I love you so much," he said. He moved his hand to cover her breast and definitively said, "You do understand that this means you are now sharing this room with me."

He felt her body go still. He knew she didn't like that comment. "Fitz…..we can't."

He squeezed her and said, "Livvy we can and we will. I need you in my bed every night."

"Fitz just listen to me for a moment," she said as she turned over to face him. "We are so close to the end of your campaign, now is not the time for any drastic changes. The voters are used to seeing you as a single man; we don't know what they would do if I were to show up on your arm all of a sudden. You are so far ahead, practically the winner. We can't mess up now."

"So what do you want me to do? Pretend that we are not together," he said in a hard tone, evidence that he was obviously upset about the suggestion.

"Only to other people. Think about it, even if the staff found out we would no longer be able to control the story. We couldn't hold back the rumors, the gossip and the insinuations. People would start focusing on our relationship instead of the real issues of your campaign…Fitz, you and I know what we are to each other. I'm still with you, no matter what."

Fitz had the eerie feeling of déjà vu. Hadn't they been through this before? Years ago, Cyrus told them they needed to hide their relationship. He had been completely against the idea, certain there had to be another way to protect them but she convinced him that it was for the best. And now it was happening again. They always seemed to be hiding for the sake of appearances. It was a burden, a weight that he didn't want to carry this time around. He went along with the idea years ago; they hid the relationship and she promised that he would not lose her but in the end he did. He frowned at the memory, unable to mask the feeling of insecurity.

She knew immediately what he was thinking about and reached up to touch his face, trying to bring him back to the present. "I know Fitz….I know that it seems just like what happened in the past, but it's not. We are different. Our love is different. We know what it feels like to be apart from each other and we'll fight to stay together this time…..I know this is not what you want but it's only until we secure your position as Governor…Then I'll let you take me on a date," she ended with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He responded to her touch, hoping that she was right and this time things would be different. He understood the reasons and agreed that the sudden disclosure of their relationship could harm his election. He just wasn't sure anymore that the election was still a priority in his life; definitely not more important than the woman he was holding in his arms. "And where would you like to go on our date?"

She didn't need to think about it. "To the movies and….I want popcorn."

"Are you serious?" he said smiling at her.

"I am very serious. I want to go to the movies with you. I want you to buy me popcorn and I want you to hold my hand as we walk in the movie theater. I want us to sit in the very back of the theater and I want you to try to make out with me. I'll tell you to stop, of course, because that is what ladies do. But I won't mean it and you'll know I won't mean it, so you won't stop and I'll secretly enjoy it."

He couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't forgotten what a joy it was just to be around her and talk with her. Missing her was like a huge gaping hole in his life and it felt good to finally start filling it.

"I did not expect that….I expected something more….I guess 'fancy' is the word," he said through his laughter.

"Oh I want that too but we have a lifetime for all the elegant, fancy dinners. But I just want a little…..normal too. I know we aren't normal people but I'd like to get a glimpse of it every now and again."

He sobered at her words. "Ahhh Livvy," he said as he pulled her back into his arms. He knew that once he got into office, their lives would be anything but normal. There would be the constant protection, the public eye and scrutiny and a severe lack of privacy. He promised himself that he would give her those 'normal' moments to make sure she knew that no matter who or what he was, it would always be them together - two people who loved each other devotedly.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you happy," he said with conviction. His mind drifted to the conversation he had with the Senator just a few days prior and added, "I would even give all of this up and walk away with you to a normal life."

She popped her head up and stared at him. Her eyes went wild with panic. Before he could stop her she was suddenly off the bed and looking for something to put on. She settled for wearing his shirt. He wanted to remark on how sexy she always looked wearing his shirts that practically drowned her petite figure, but now was not the time.

"Livvy what's the matter with you?" he said sitting up in bed.

She gave him a glaring look. "Shit," she said as she began pacing. "Fitz this is what I didn't want. This is why I never…..." She wasn't making sense and in a minute he knew he would get dizzy watching her.

"Olivia stop!" he said raising his voice, which got her attention. She stopped moving and looked at him. In a softer tone, he said, "Talk to me."

She took a deep breath and crawled back on the bed, coming close but careful not to touch him because that would result in everything but a productive conversation. "It has always, always been my ultimate fear that I would be the reason you wouldn't get to do what we both know is your dream. Whether it would be my career or our interracial relationship, whatever it may be, I cannot be the reason for you not being in public office. I can't live with the weight of that on my shoulders….It's not an option, at all!"

"Livvy, I only meant to show you how much you mean to me…how much I love you."

"And I know you want to be with me, I believe that. But I'm not letting you choose between me and your political office….I'm here to make sure you get both…You will have both." She wasn't naïve. She knew how hard it would be for them to be together. But she was ready to put in the work. She couldn't walk away now even if she tried.

There is a danger in attaching your happiness, all your hopes and dreams, into one person. People, after all, are fallible – intentional or not they can disappoint and hurt you. Fitz understood that. He had been down this road before, giving her control of his entire life; allowing his happiness to rest in her grasp and when she walked away, everything around him crashed and burned. Logically, he should have learned never to do that again; never give her that type of power over him but in this moment, he felt like it was the most natural thing to do. Hearing her declaration, believing that she truly wanted to fight for their happy ending gave him all the incentive he needed to match her efforts. Whatever shaky ground he thought they were on now seemed to be nonexistent. They were two powerhouses that he believed could make the world bow to their feet, if they wanted. He was so in love with her that he thought his heart might burst out of his chest.

He reached out and pulled her to him, probably more forcibly than he should have because she gasped in surprise. He ripped the shirt off of her body sending buttons flying across the bed and laid her naked body beneath him. Her eyes were puzzled at his aggressiveness yet she was eager to see what he would do.

She was his prey and he used his arms to cage her on the bed. He stared deeply in her eyes and said, "You're my endgame, Livvy. Just you, only you…." He bent his head and captured her mouth – sucking and teasing her mercilessly. He ran his tongue along the inside of her lips and she closed her eyes, letting the heat of her amorous desire permeate through her body. She was squirming with anticipation, feeling the pool of warmth developing between her legs.

"Fitz," she whispered through her sexual haze, "Touch me."

He slowly traced his hand down her body until he reached the goal. He was greeted with a sleek wetness and as she opened her legs to allow him greater access, he knew it wouldn't be long before it became a virtual downpour.

When she followed his lead and traced her hand down his body until she reached his pulsating member, he let out a rushed breath. The feel of her hand encasing him, stroking him, in long, slow movements was the perfect torment.

Their eyes met as they continued to push each other to the limit of heightened pleasure. Barely able to breath, the stared at each other; a challenge meant to see who would give in first. He accepted the challenge by inserting his fingers inside her while using his thumb to create patterns around her clit. She responded; opening her legs even wider while thrusting her body against his finger, showing him the tempo that she needed. She accepted his challenge by moving her fingers to his tip and creating her own circular pattern that caused him to drip with moisture. She pumped her hand faster up and down his shaft before settling again on his tip. She watched the expressions on his face change with pent up desire that he was fighting to release.

The game continued as they dared each other to give in; to succumb to the power of what they were both yearning for. And in the end, it was a sweet surrender for both of them as she pushed him down on the bed and moved on top of him. Holding his gaze, she straddled him and slowly took him inside of her inch by inch. When he was embedded to the hilt, she threw her head back in abandon. She began riding him and he grabbed her waist to guide her in a synchronized rhythm. They moved together at a frenzied pace until the room was filled with moans of temporarily sated desire.

"I won," he smiled as he whispered against her lips.

XXXXXX

_**5 Years Earlier**_

"You have her?" Olivia asked.

"I do," Huck replied.

Olivia took a deep breath. She realized that at this point she was going over a precipice. She was entering a world that she never thought herself to be a part of. But try as she may, she couldn't talk herself out of it. When the investigation into her father's death was called off, she thought she could deal with the idea of his killer being free to roam the world. She never feared for her life, or her personal safety, but she found it unbearable to think that justice had not been served. Realistically, she understood that even if the killer had been found, there was no evidence to link back to her father's murder; so there was no way the killer would be prosecuted, found guilty and imprisoned. Justice had to be met by another means.

Dwelling on her father's death had a dual affect on her – it pushed her to finish school ahead of schedule and at the same time, catapulted her into a depressed state of mind where she rarely slept or ate. She thought she could continue to function; trying to fool everyone into believing that the mourning period had passed and she had moved on. But the dizzy spells, the fainting and the haunted looks got the best of her and soon she found herself sitting with a psychiatrist at her mother's firm insistence.

For 6 months, she sat each week with Dr. Stratham, examining her feelings which ran the full gamut between fear, anxiety, abandonment, sadness and anger. The therapy helped her to examine herself – her shortcomings and weaknesses. It helped her to stop withdrawing herself from the world, watching it pass by around her and refusing to find her place in it. It helped her to stop blaming everyone for his death – herself, Fitz, her mother, Nattie, Gerry, Joseph, Mellie and her father. It no longer mattered who planned and orchestrated the event. She no longer cared about the faceless men who worked behind the scenes.

But even after the 6 months of treatment, what stayed with her was the phone call. She never told the doctor about it. At first she didn't know why she kept it a secret but in analyzing herself she realized that it was the one thing that she could not get over, in fact, she didn't want to get over it. It was a call made to taunt her; to tease her about her father's death. There was no other purpose to it. Assassins don't call their victim's family to console them right? That is what angered her. She held onto the anger; it was like a balm to remind her of the cruelties of the world.

"Where?" she asked Huck through the phone.

"Warehouse," Huck responded and disconnected the line.

Olivia immediately got in her car to meet Huck at the warehouse. It was a location she had only been to a few times before. Huck let very few people know if it's existence. It was like his sanctuary, where he isolated himself in security. When he was not in the office or working on a case, he was there. He told her before that in this place 'the voices in his head quieted down'. He allowed her to come there to talk to him about her issues and problems, and he listened. She also got him to open up more about his time with the US Government, although she knew there was much, much more that he did not disclose.

When she arrived to the disserted looking warehouse, she parked her car around back, as she had been previously instructed, in order to remain unobserved. She came to the entrance but didn't knock. She knew to just wait until Huck saw her on surveillance and opened the door to allow her entry. When the lock clicked she entered.

She didn't know what she expected to find when she came but she was not prepared for this. There was a woman, stripped down to her underwear, bound and gagged, tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Underneath her chair was a large sheet of plastic covering for the floor. A tool box was on the floor next to the woman.

Olivia walked up and examined the woman more closely. She was younger than she expected; a Caucasian woman, with short dark hair. Her green eyes were wild with anger mixed with only a small amount of fear. She started trying to struggle against the ropes holding her captive. Olivia jumped at the woman's movement, shocked by her strength and determination.

Huck walked up to her and said, "Olivia this is Becky."

"Does she know why she is here?" Olivia asked in a bare whisper as if their conversation needed to be concealed from Becky.

"Yes she does."

"Where…how did you find her?"

"Does it matter?"

"No I guess not," Olivia said and sighed. She couldn't take her eyes off of Becky. A person who killed other people for a living. A person who was once in the military serving her country and had capitalized on the skills she learned from her employer to become a murderer-for-hire; lacking the compassion and decency to care about the lives she took. A person beyond rehabilitation, beyond reform, who didn't deserve to continue living.

"Olivia, you know she can't leave here alive."

She watched as Becky's face formed a smile as she acknowledged her imminent death.

"Yes, yes I know," she said and then turned to Huck and continued, "Can we have a moment alone?"

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

"I read your letters," Fitz said as he sat up in bed with his back against the head board. Olivia sat up against his chest, covering them both with a thin sheet. They had ordered room service for dinner and talked about the last 7 years – who they were and what they had done. It was a give and take with no judgments, no repercussions and no consequences. They both recognized that they needed a clean slate, a fresh start for their relationship and the past had to stay in the past.

Although full disclosure was agreed upon, both Fitz and Olivia resolved in their own minds, unbeknownst to the other, that there was still the looming black mark against their character that they couldn't yet reveal. Fear of condemnation from the one person they wanted to please above all, restrained them. They each hoped they would soon gather the courage to talk about it and that, in the interim, it wouldn't taint their relationship.

They now lay with each other as the evening moved on. The TV volume was low on CNN and they barely paid attention to the news program as Fitz absentmindedly stroked her arm repeatedly.

His words came out like an admission; as if he didn't want to say it but felt compelled to tell her nonetheless. She turned to look in his eyes for a moment then resumed her position, staring at the TV.

"You never read them before," she said.

He exhaled a labored breath. "I couldn't….I wasn't ready to do it."

"I understand," she said sadly.

"I don't know if you do…..I no longer recognized myself without you Livvy. I was a different person – mean, angry. And when I could no longer stand being around the people I knew; seeing their constant disapproval of me, I went away. I felt like I had to leave and disconnect from my life. When I got back, I could function again without thinking about you all the time – loving and hating you. I thought I could finally get my life back. I put your letters away because I knew what would be in them. I knew they would be filled with apologies and regrets and I didn't want to read them because I didn't want to hope again. I didn't want to feel for you again. So I just kept them thinking that I would eventually get to a point where reading them wouldn't make me want you all over again."

She tried to move to turn around and look at him but he tightened his hold to keep her in place. He didn't want her to see him now.

"When you came back, all those feelings I kept pushing down returned and I was angry. Angry at you for coming back but angrier with myself because I didn't want to feel anything for you; I didn't want to love you but I couldn't seem to stop it. I felt stupid that after 7 years I still hadn't moved on. You still had a hold on me."

She said nothing but patiently waited. She wanted him to say whatever it was that he was feeling. She began to rub his leg to encourage him to continue. "I finally read them because I realized I didn't want to move on. I didn't want to let you go. You are a part of who I am; a part of me that I can't let go of. There is a lot of pain between us Livvy; we've been apart for more years than we have been together. But this is who we are; this is what our love is like. For some people it may be too much but for us…for us it's everything."

"Do you forgive me?" she asked tentatively. They had come so far this evening but she didn't want to presume to know how he felt.

He tightened his arms around her and she instinctively melted more into his embrace. The feeling of protection from him was almost enough to erase all the doubts and insecurities she had.

"I do, Livvy. I forgive you."

She didn't know she was holding her breath waiting for an answer but she was. Now, she felt like she could finally breathe free, without the ever present knot in her stomach reminding her of how much she hurt him.

She placed a kiss on the arm that was wrapped around her and said, "I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again."

XXXXXX

_**5 Years Earlier**_

Olivia walked behind Becky and untied her gag. It was pretty tight so it took considerable effort and several attempts until it was finally free. Becky was thankful for the release and began stretching the cramped muscles around her mouth.

"Is that better?" Olivia asked as she moved back in front of Becky.

"Yes it is….I don't suppose I could get you to untie the rest for me," and when Olivia gave her a look to let her know how ridiculous the request was, she concluded, "No, I didn't think so."

"Becky isn't your real name is it?"

"No it's not."

Olivia sighed, "Well Olivia is my real name…Olivia Pope."

"I know who you are."

"I thought you might….What happened with my father?"

Becky watched Olivia failing attempts at bravery. Her emotions overrode her thinking; it was a weakness. "You know you can't really follow through with this. You don't have the strength to do it. You're already showing sympathy for me and you should stop that."

"I don't care about you; I just want to know about my father."

Becky smiled. "Ok, I had a job, I was given instructions and I carried them out. Truthfully, it wasn't all that memorable. I think your father knew it was coming; no struggling, no fighting, no pleading for his life. He was just ready."

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, struggling against the cold retelling of the event.

"Who hired you?"

"Now that I won't tell….I keep that part to myself."

"Why did you call me after you killed him?"

Becky watched her fight to keep her tears at bay. She was trying to put up a good front. "Only for my sick, twisted pleasure….that's all it was."

"You just don't care, do you? One life is the same as the other, right?"

Becky laughed. "You really are trying to see some good in me aren't you? What were you hoping would happen? You thought I would apologize; beg your forgiveness for taking out your Dad. It's not going to happen…..Yes, if the money is right, one life is the same as the other. I help people, Olivia….I actually help them reach their goal in life….Everybody wants to go to heaven but nobody wants to die."

Olivia stared at her in silence, trying to comprehend how a person could believe the things she did. How did she become so callous to human life? How could there not be one shred or glimmer of remorse within her? Did the government make her this way? She might as well had been a machine.

"Your right, I shouldn't have thought…" she shook her head at her own foolish thinking. "We're done," Olivia said.

She called for Huck and when he appeared she said, "We are done talking. Can you re-gag her?...And let's get started."

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

Fitz awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He had a flash of worry that she had left him but looked around the room and noticed her suitcases were still there. He then heard the water from the shower going and smiled to himself, pushing back the sheets and eager to make his way to the bathroom to join her. Then the phone rang. He frowned as he debated whether to answer it or not.

"Yes," he said sternly as he looked at the clock read 9:30am.

"Good, you're up…...I'm coming to your room, be there in a minute," Cyrus rushed out.

"Cy, no…." Fitz started but he already hung up. _Dammit not now_, he thought, wishing he followed his first thought and ignored the phone.

He slipped on some pants and a T-shirt. He looked around the room and realized that there was no way he could hide evidence of Olivia being with him. And even if he tried, the running shower would be a dead give-away. He couldn't believe he was a grown man trying to hide the woman in his bathroom. It was almost laughable and he toyed with the idea of letting Cyrus find out but knew it would hurt Olivia.

When he heard the knock at the door, he grabbed his hotel key card and shoved it in his pocket. He reached for the ice bucket. He could talk to Cyrus on his way to get ice. Before Cyrus could knock again, he came out and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Well Good Morning, you look….rested," Cyrus mocked but Fitz didn't care. He knew his appearance was disheveled like he just got out of bed, which he did.

"Good Morning," he said gruffly. "Come with me to get some ice….So what's up? It's early and I thought Livvy told you not to bother us until 6PM."

"What's the matter with you? You're always up at the crack of dawn," Cyrus said.

Fitz shrugged and said, "Rough night."

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need something?"

Fitz cocked an eyebrow and said, "I just need to know why you got me out of bed."

They made it to the ice machine and Fitz filled the bucket, he stared at Cyrus waiting for him to explain.

"You don't want to go to your room and talk?"

"Here is fine."

Cyrus sighed in irritation with Fitz' attitude, "I got a call. It's your father. He wants to meet you at one of the stops on the trail."

"My father is not well. He can't travel, much less leave his bed."

"It's my understanding that his health has improved. He still needs to be pushed around in a wheelchair but other than that, I hear he is in good condition. He's talking, laughing, joking…you know being Gerry."

"Then my answer is no."

"No?"

"No."

"Fitz you need to think about this. I know we are in a good place but your father by your side would be the nail in Reston's coffin. It could seal the deal. Look I know you don't like the man….I don't blame you. I don't like him either but personal feelings aside; it would be good for us."

"I hear you Cyrus, but my answer is no."

"Let's just call Liv and get her weigh-in on it," Cyrus said as he started to pull out his cell phone to dial her number.

"Cyrus stop! She told you not to disturb her…..Look I'll think about it okay. Can I go back to my room to rest now? I'll see you at 6PM," he said as he started to walk away, not giving Cyrus a chance to respond.

When he got back to the room, he saw Olivia wrapped in a bath towel going through her suitcase for clothing.

"Cyrus just came by," Fitz said.

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise, "He doesn't know that I'm here right?"

"No he doesn't. He tried to come in but I detoured him to the ice machine with me than I sent him on his way."

She sighed in relief. "Good thank you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. I have to get back to my room. I can't stay here."

"OK but let me shower and get dressed too. We'll go down together to get something to eat," he said and when Olivia looked panicked again, he continued, "Livvy, your my campaign fixer, we can be seen together in public, it's okay….You just need to keep your hands to yourself."

She smiled at him. "I don't know. I'll try but you should know that your ass is a great temptation for me."

He laughed as he went to the bathroom.

XXXXXX

_**5 Years Earlier**_

Once, in his unguarded moments, Huck told her that there were usually two different reactions people had to torture. Some cried before you touched them, in anticipation of the pain. They were willing to do or say whatever you wanted them to. For them, the very thought of pain scared them into compliance. But there were others who tried hard not to scream. They were the ones who thought they were tough enough to get through it without appearing weak or giving in. They were harder to break and even though it took longer, they eventually broke down – everybody did.

Becky was definitely the latter of the two.

Olivia assumed that Becky would be killed quickly and Huck would dispose of her body in a way that she would never be found again. But Huck had another idea in mind. Apparently, Becky had information that Huck wanted too; information about his past. And in her stubbornness, Becky would not voluntarily divulge what she knew.

"Olivia, you're going to need to leave now. You don't want to see this," Huck said. He had on his gloves, goggles and plastic apron. He moved Becky from the chair to lie down on the floor. He removed her gag but kept her bound at her wrists and ankles.

"Huck, you don't have to…."Olivia started. She knew this was the part that Huck really enjoyed about his former life. He had no problem torturing Becky all night to get what he wanted from her. The problem was, what would he be like when it was all over. He was breaking his sobriety and the aftermath could be worse than the addiction itself.

"She will tell me what I need to know, but you won't have to worry about her anymore after tonight."

"Huck, we can just get it over quickly and be done, you don't have to do this," Olivia pleaded.

"I do and I will", he said and when Olivia tried to convince him further he said, "Olivia, my world, my rules….my world, my rules."

Olivia nodded in acceptance and started to walk away. She heard Huck turn on his power drill and knew it was beginning. She knew she should have just kept walking, got in her car and went home. But she turned back and she watched for far too long. Long enough to hear Becky's screams of excruciating pain. She saw Becky writhing in agony as Huck continued in his work undisturbed by the physical suffering he was inflicting on her.

Eventually, Olivia closed her eyes to the sight of it but she could still hear everything and her nostrils began to fill with the smell of blood. She turned and walked to her car, Becky's screams echoing in her ears. A single tear escaped and she brushed it away quickly. She knew what she had done and she would own up to it. Whatever consequences resulted from this night would be her responsibility, whatever problems or issues arose she would fix it.

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

"Where did you hear that joke?" Olivia said through her boisterous laughter.

"From Cyrus," Fitz said as he smiled at her. "It's funny right?"

"Hell no! It's the worst joke ever and that's because you and Cyrus butchered it. I told Cyrus that joke. But the beginning and the punch line is all wrong and now it's not even funny."

"I think it's funny. Maybe the way you told the joke to Cyrus wasn't funny and he had to change it to make it funny."

"Oh really?"

He thought it better to quit while he was ahead and gave her a charming smile with a shrug.

He was happy that breakfast was uneventful, which meant Cyrus was nowhere to be found. A few staffers walked in and out of the dining room and either waved or came over to say hello. Everyone seemed to be taking advantage of their final hours of freedom and fun before it was time to focus on the campaign.

"Good Morning Liv, Mr. Grant."

Olivia looked up to see Marcus standing at their table. He was dressed like he was getting ready to go swimming. "Good Morning, Marcus, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks," he said as he nervously cleared his throat.

He shot a look to Fitz before continuing, "Um….me and some of the others are going for a swim. They have a pretty big pool here and it's nice. So if you're up to it, maybe you could join us. You know….if you're free."

Olivia smiled at him. He was so adorable. He was very handsome and although they seemed light years apart he was only a few years younger than her. He was wearing a T-Shirt with his swim trunks but she could tell that he had an awesome physique. He would make some girl very happy.

"Thanks Marcus, I'll think about it."

He returned her smile. "Ok thanks….Well you enjoy your breakfast. And I'll see you later. Bye Liv, bye Mr. Grant."

When he left the table, Olivia returned to eating, while Fitz stared at her. "What was that about?"

She looked at Fitz and smiled, "Marcus is harmless Fitz. He's a nice guy."

"He's a nice guy that's in love with you."

"No, he is not. He is just friendly. You scare him to death so he barely says two words to you."

"I see I wasn't included in the swimming invitation."

"My point exactly, to him you're Mr. Grant not Fitz…..Why don't we go swimming with them? It might be our last chance at fun before we have to get serious with Cyrus. It'll give you a chance to be sociable with some of your staff."

He thought about it for a moment and then realized that she would be in a bikini as well, a sight that no doubt would make his mouth water. "Alright, we'll go."

She smiled at him, a bit surprised that he was going to do it. Unconsciously, she licked her lips in her excitement of seeing him in his swim trunks.

"Stop it Livvy or we won't make it to the pool," he teased.

XXXXXX

_**5 Years Earlier**_

A week had passed since Becky's death and Olivia's only concern was for Huck. Every day she checked in on him; she watched him to see if anything was different from the way he was before. She questioned him about how he spent his evenings. She offered to come over and spend time with him or have him over to her place. She just needed to make sure that he was alright. She didn't think she could handle it if she lost him too.

"Huck, how are you today?"

He sighed and turned around at his desk to look at her. "You have to stop doing that," he said.

"Doing what?"

"Checking on me, mothering me, taking care of me….I'm fine Olivia."

Olivia sighed and sat in the only other seat in his office, which appeared more like a makeshift closet. He didn't really like other people in here with him, hence only the one chair.

"I know I just need to make sure that you are okay. That I didn't make life harder for you or make you want to start doing it again."

"I'm fine," he said finally and turned around to finish working on his computer.

"Did you find out what you needed from her?"

"I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

She sat there silently, hoping that he would change his mind and open up a little to her. Her patience paid off. He stopped typing but did not turn around. "I had a family – a wife and a son. They tried to make me forget them…But I remember. She knew who they were and where I can find them."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to see them, talk to them, and let them know you are still alive?"

He shook his head, still not turning around to look at her. "No. I just want to make sure they are alright; to see what my son looks like….But, I don't get that kind of life anymore. That life is gone for me….I'm a monster, Liv, I don't belong with them."

She took a deep breath, pondering the gravity of his words.

"I had a nightmare last night. I never really have them but last night it was so real, so clear as if….as if it wasn't a dream at all. It woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep….Do you ever have nightmares?"

"If they get worse you should go back to your doctor," he suggested as he resumed typing.

"Yeah ok," she said as she stood to leave. She was almost out of his office but she turned at his voice.

"Liv, they may get worse before they get better. If they do, go see your doctor," he said looking at her in the eye. When she nodded to indicate her agreement, he turned and continued working.

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

By the time Olivia made it to the pool Fitz was already there with the others. Several staffers were in the pool, while others lay out on the chairs enjoying the warm weather. Olivia was a little late getting there because she had talked the hotel manager into having the kitchen set up a buffet pool side with burgers and hotdogs for everyone.

Her sunglasses afforded her the opportunity to admire him from afar without anyone else noticing. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was bare-chested in his swim trunks, drinking a beer with, of all people, Marcus and Stanley, another guy working on the campaign. They were laughing and enjoying themselves; Olivia smiled at the sight. He was relaxed and having fun – it was good.

"Ms. Pope."

She turned as the hotel manager came up to her. He was a lecherous man, who openly looked her up and down in a way that almost made her feel as if she was naked and exposed. She forced herself to smile and be charming; it wouldn't do well to offend him.

"Yes Mr. Adams, was there something else you needed?"

His lustful smile almost made her want to gag; she swallowed hard. He brazenly took a step closer, touched her arm and said, "Well, I just wanted to assure you that my staff will be setting up the lunch buffet right now and if there is anything, anything at all that you are in need of do not hesitate to let me know. I am personally at your service to make sure you are satisfied."

_Oh god_, Olivia thought. The sexual innuendos were unmistakable. She opened her mouth to give a stern reply that could turn him off.

"Livvy, who is this?" Fitz suddenly said from behind her. The hotel manager didn't notice his approach either and he effectively removed his hand from Olivia's arm and took two steps back. Olivia smiled as the man got flustered.

"Mr. Grant, I'm the hotel manager, Mr. Adams. I was just assuring Ms. Pope that my staff will work hard to make sure everyone is comfortable."

"Mrs. Pope."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Mrs. Pope, she's married," Fitz said firmly. Olivia was glad to have the sunglasses on to mask the look of surprise on her face. She just kept smiling at the man while Fitz stood behind her taking over the conversation.

The hotel manager's eyes widened as he looked from Olivia to Fitz and back again. He became very apologetic. "Oh…Oh…I'm very, very sorry, Mrs. Pope. I will remember that. Well you all have a great day and thank you for staying with us." He scuffled off to hide his embarrassment.

"Walk with me," Fitz said from behind her. She followed him to a secluded spot of the hotel, glancing around at the others to make sure no one was watching them.

He found an open supply closet and she followed him inside. She barely had time to close the door behind her before he brought her to him and slammed down on her lips. Olivia instinctively responded, bringing her hands up around his neck, stroking his hair. His hands were everywhere on her until they finally settled on her ass, allowing her to cradle the growing hardness in his shorts. She began to move against his erection, enjoying the feel of him bulging as he got harder and harder. When she felt him reach up to untie her bikini top, her mind clicked to remind her of where they were. She jumped out of his arms.

"Fitz, we need to stop," she said through bated breath.

"Not yet," he said and pulled her against him again. He began nuzzling and kissing every spot on her neck saving the special spot for last.

"So, I'm married, huh…then you better be careful because my husband could walk in any minute," she joked.

He looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye. "It was either tell him that or hit him for practically mauling you in front of everyone. The way he looked at you was like he wanted to carry you off right there. I could tell what he wanted from across the pool."

"Well, thank you for rescuing me."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be doing that a lot."

"Telling people I'm married?"

"No, watching for men trying to come on to you and intervening. At least until I can put a ring on your finger to show the world that you're mine."

Olivia was touched by his talk of marriage. She brought his head down to hers and whispered against his lips, "I'm already yours." She gave him a small kiss but quickly moved before either one of them tried to deepen it. "We better get back before anyone notices we are both gone."

"Yeah okay. You go out first, I need to calm down…You and that bikini are killing me right now."

She laughed as she exited the room after looking to make sure no one was around to see her.

It wasn't until around 3PM that everyone started leaving the pool to get changed for the briefing Olivia set up in one of the hotel's meeting rooms at 6PM. She thought that she and Fitz handled themselves well. They were able to stay away from each other pretty much the whole time while at the pool but she always subtly watched for him. He was happy; she felt it and it warmed her from the inside out.

The elevator dinged and the last two people got out leaving Fitz and Olivia alone. They instinctively move to each other. He backed her up into a corner; trapping her body against his.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

"I was cheated this morning. You got up and took a shower without me. I figure we could make up for that right now."

She reached up and kissed him lightly. "I guess it's my place it is then….Although I'm a little disappointed. We could have used this time in the elevator to finish what we started earlier. I believe you were just about to remove my bikini top. But I'm a patient woman, I can wait," she teased him.

He was about to follow her suggestion and continue what they started earlier but the elevator stopped and dinged before he could push the button to make it stop moving. They jumped 5 feet away from each other. The doors opened and Cyrus stood there.

"There you both are. I've been looking for you."

"What's up Cyrus?" Olivia asked.

"Fitz…..I couldn't stop it. Your father will be here this evening."

**(FYI: I have always wanted to explore Fitz and Olivia in downtime; not being so serious; just playful and fun...that was the reason for this chapter. And more of it will come in later chapters as well.)**


	7. Rules of Engagement

**(Hello everyone. I know it has been a LONG time since I have updated this story but hopefully you won't be disappointed by this update. I hope you will continue to read and review. As always, any and all feedback is certainly welcome. I hope everyone is having a great summer. Thanks again for your continued support.)**

**Rules of Engagement**

The week's news cycle was full to the lid – multiple high-profile, volatile stories were working at once. The stories were gaining traction, attracting the attention of the national news circuit. Reporters were abuzz, coveting the latest juicy detail of a sex scandal, a resignation, a government restructure, a suicide and a murder. California news had never been so hot. News station producers worked overtime sending reporters into the field, working their inside sources to cover all the angles for what they were confident was the biggest news explosion California had in a long time. Four stories ran and re-ran with consistent regularity on all major networks and smaller affiliates - Secretary of State Scandal and possible resignation, death of the CEO of Citron Technology, Lt Governor Position eliminated and US Congressman's wife murdered in her home – all in the same week.

Elizabeth Ashford, California Chief Deputy Press Secretary addressed the press corps:

"Ok everyone, quiet down, we have a full docket today…. And by my calendar we have two birthdays, so congratulations. There is one cake, only one, but it's good to share right," there were a couple of small chuckles from the audience of journalists who hoped that she was in a good mood. Her mood determined how much information she was willing to give.

"Liz, is the Governor going to comment on the Secretary of State situation?" a journalist called out.

"Hold on guys, let's not get ahead of ourselves….let me just go through my whole spill and then I'll take questions….alright…alright," she took a deep breath before continuing in her normal rapid-fire fashion.

"At 7:05AM, the Secretary of State officially resigned his position. The scandal involving him and the alleged prostitution charges will **not** be addressed from this podium and certainly not by me. Mr. Secretary is expected to give his own announcement – on what day and in what form is unknown at this time but you can expect more details as I become aware of them. Although Governor Gray is only here for a short time, he will be exercising his executive authority to appoint another Secretary of State instead of opening another election, especially since the election for the next Governor is imminent. There is a short list of potential candidates for the position. I don't have that list and therefore cannot confirm or deny anyone at this time; however I am assured that the Governor will have made a selection by the end of next week….so stay tuned," she took a breath and was poised to continue, but some eager reporters started up with questioning. She gave them a stern look over the brim of her glasses. They knew that look and got the message to wait for her to finish. It was quiet once again.

"And moving on….of course you know that several days ago, there was a tragedy involving one of the country's Fortune 500 companies called Citron Technology. The company was a major contributor and supporter of the Governor and this administration. Reports confirm that their CEO Jeffrey Sanders took his own life. He leaves behind his widow, Mellie Sanders. The funeral arrangements are being finalized and are expected to be announced by the end of the week. The future of the company has yet to be determined.

"The Lt Governor position has been eliminated. It should be noted that this decision was made by the legislative branch of the government with no involvement by the Office of the Governor. The Governor has commented that the decision was made in the interests of the citizens of this state. Independent streamlining, cost analysis and audit reviews were conducted and it was determined that the position carried little responsibilities that could not have been divided among other Senior Staff. Of course, now the next person in line of succession to fulfill the duties of the Governor in the event he or she cannot do so will be the Secretary of State…A new Governor and a new Secretary of State at the same time…how about that," she joked.

"We previously reported to you that Samantha Barrett, wife of US Congressman Jeremy Barrett was tragically murdered in their Sacramento home. Updated information from local law enforcement indicates that Mrs. Barrett was attacked as she walked in her home during a burglary. The investigation into this matter continues and the suspect has yet to be identified. Their young son, Jeremy, is reportedly unharmed and with his father, the Congressman, who flew to California immediately upon notification of the incident."

She drew another breath and said, "Now…any questions."

XXXXXX

_**2 weeks earlier**_

"So, um, who exactly was that man I shared my bed with last night?" she asked playfully.

"What?" he turned, surprised by her words. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, angry sex is fun and exciting but that was not the Fitzgerald Grant standing here with me right now. That was…somebody else. An alter ego, an evil twin perhaps," she said smiling up at him as they dressed for the day.

He gave her a charming smile but no response. Still unusually quiet.

She sighed; getting him to open up about his father was going to be a challenge. One that she would have to tackle this morning or she was confident that they would have another day like yesterday.

When Fitz' father, Big Gerry, arrived, Olivia had the hopeful feeling that perhaps time, illness and separation had made the heart grow fonder – perhaps he would be a kinder, more understanding version of the man she knew before. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was wrong.

Fitz had done several run-throughs of the speech he was scheduled to give at the University. It was good but not great. The nervous glances he kept giving to his father stifled his ability to relax and be himself. He was so worried about doing it exactly right that he ended up doing it wrong. He was losing his confidence and the speech was coming across dry and unenthusiastic.

By the third attempt, Gerry had enough and interrupted, "Fitzgerald, what the hell is the matter with you!?" his voice booming across the meeting room. Although he was in a wheel chair and his speech slurred at times, he still commanded attention. A few of the people in the room actually jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Come on man! You have the looks, where is the charm? You think you're going to win over the crowd with this boring speech. I'm already falling asleep over here! This is bullshit, I thought I came here to see a winner….I don't know what this is. Take me back to my room, I'm tired of this," he said and his nurse, who was entirely too young and attractive to just be a nurse, wheeled him from the room.

The room was uncomfortably quiet after he left. Everyone was looking at Fitz while he kept his gaze cast downward.

"Okay everyone, that's it for tonight. Make sure you are at the bus no later than 9AM so we can leave on time. Thank you," Olivia said. She waited until everyone left the room and only she and Cyrus remained with Fitz.

Cyrus spoke up first, "What's the matter Fitz? You were doing fine, I don't understand what happened."

"Nothing happened, I'm just tired," he said, still not looking either one of them in the eye.

Cyrus sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair, "OK, so you want to get some rest and try to get some practice in early tomorrow morning before we leave?"

"No I'll be fine," Fitz responded.

"I don't think you will," Cyrus countered.

"I'll be fine…..just leave it," Fitz said finally meeting his eyes.

The intensity Cyrus saw in his eyes told him to not press the issue any further. He looked at Olivia who nodded in agreement. "Alright then I'll see you both in the morning."

When they were alone, Olivia approached him and put her hand on top of his. She was saddened by the look in his eyes. To her, he looked like a lost little child. She fought the urge to pull him into a warm embrace. She knew he hated feeling weak like this and as much as she wanted to talk about it, she didn't want to force him into a conversation he wasn't quite ready to have. "Do you want to talk about it or do you want some time alone?"

"I'm sorry; can I just get some time, please?"

"Don't be sorry, of course you can be alone. I'll be in my room if you need me," she kissed his cheek and told him she loved him before leaving.

He didn't get to her room until midnight.

At night, no words were required. They could communicate with moans, sighs, smiles and caresses. But as daylight ascended and morning approached, Olivia felt like they could not leave her room without talking.

He was working on his tie when she grabbed his hand and brought him to the bed to sit next to her. He knew what was coming and let out a sigh. He needed to talk about it but he didn't want to. He never liked talking about his relationship with his father.

"Do you trust me?" Olivia asked as she looked at him, while he kept his face forward choosing to focus on anything in the room except her eyes; afraid he might find the disappointment in him that he already felt for himself.

"I do, of course I do."

"Then talk to me….You can't keep going like this."

He suddenly pulled her into him as if he needed her to melt into him; to make him feel whole and complete. He inhaled her sweet scent and whispered, "Livvy, I know you want to talk about me and Gerry and I want to let you in….I **will** let you in, but let me do it when I'm ready; let me handle this first. I wasn't my best yesterday and I'm sorry," he could feel her trying to pull away from his grasp. He knew she wanted to tell him that he didn't need to apologize to her but he did; he felt like he did. He kept his hold in place.

"No…I really am. I want you to be proud of me but let me handle it my way. I need to resolve the problems I have with Gerry. I was thrown off yesterday but today will be much better. I promise."

When he released his hold she lifted up and searched his stormy grey eyes. She was relieved to find the confidence and strength there that she knew he had. She gave him a winning, supportive smile. "Ok we will do it your way but just so that you know, I can have him taken out."

He laughed. "Oh I don't doubt that. You, Olivia Pope, are the most brilliant, talented, resourceful and beautiful woman I have ever known." The gentle kiss he gave her sealed his words.

XXXXXX

"I helped you!...I got you what you wanted. I set up that little photo shoot for you….Now you can't even protect me and my son?" Samantha said practically screaming in desperation through the phone.

"Yes, you did help me and I appreciate it. But it got us nowhere. You didn't get what you wanted and I sure as hell didn't get what I wanted. Face it, we failed. So the best thing is to end our little business agreement and go our separate ways. You don't know me…I don't know you," Mellie said in as calm of voice as she could muster being that Samantha's whining voice was literally working her nerves.

"Listen Mellie, I know that you and your husband have connections. You can protect me if you wanted to….I admit I'm desperate, I don't know what my husband is planning on doing and I don't trust Olivia Pope and this Abby person she sent over," she sighed in frustration and realized she needed to use her last card. "What if…what if… I told you what it is my husband was after. It's obviously very valuable to him and I imagine it would be to you as well."

Mellie silently contemplated her offer. She was never one to pass up an opportunity and this one sounded very tantalizing. She could have valuable information that no doubt would prove useful in the political arena. Perhaps it was even something that could get her the position she wanted. Her eyes started to gleam and her mouth watered at the possibility. Maybe, she hadn't failed after all. Maybe she would come out the winner.

"Alright, I guess that would be okay," the trick was not to sound too eager. Mellie secretly smiled with an urge to pat herself on the back.

"Ok…..Ok…..great," Samantha's panic was subsiding; her breath was calming at the possibility that everything would be alright, "so how can you protect me and my son?"

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. You tell me what you have and then I will tell you what, if anything, I'm willing to do for you?"

XXXXXX

"You are being followed," Abby said matter-of-factly.

"What, how do you know that?" Samantha said. Her rising panic was causing her son to look at her in concern. She rubbed his back to calm him down although she couldn't quite get her own emotions under control.

"I know that. I know how to do my job Samantha, you should really trust me."

"And how do I know that it isn't one of your co-workers, someone from Olivia's office that my soon-to-be-ex-husband hired. It may very well be one of them. He hired them to follow me right?"

"True he did. But it's not them."

"How do you know?!" Samantha yelled.

Abby exhaled in irritation. "Look do you want to spend the next hour hashing out my abilities to know what's going on or do you want to talk about what to do next?"

Samantha stared at her for several minutes before finally saying, "OK fine what's next?"

"First you need to tell me what information you have on your husband."

"Hell no! It's my only leverage. It's the only thing I have to keep me and my son safe. I told Olivia I had something but I wasn't ready to tell her about it. We do this on my terms and I'm not telling you anything until I'm ready."

"Ok fine, then we need to get you out of here. You can't stay here anymore. You can come back to Olivia's place with me for the time being until we find you somewhere safe."

"NO! I'm not leaving my home. I'm more comfortable here. I won't leave."

Abby had reached her limit. She wasn't a patient person. She was completely irritated by her lack of cooperation. She almost gave up and left Samantha to her own devices but she promised Olivia to look after her. She stood up and said, "I'm going to say this one time and one time only. If you don't leave here, you may end up dead. Do you hear me?...Dead…..I'm trying to protect your stupid ass and you are not cooperating. So if you want to live just a little bit longer, then get your shit and be ready to go in the next 30 minutes."

XXXXXX

Hollis Doyle read and re-read the email. He laughed at the audacity of the message. He loved bold women; they really did something for him. Mellie reminded him of his 3rd wife. She could sass him something good and she never backed down from a fight. She could claw him tooth and nail to get her point across and when she reduced him to a pile of shreds on the floor she would kindly step over him with her sexy stiletto shoes. It was a shame that she left him; of all his wives he missed her the most. Oh well, he thought, if it was one thing she taught him, it was that sometimes women were right. And he was willing to admit that in this situation Mellie was right. He had backed the wrong horse and it was now time to switch teams. Team Mellie had a nice ring to it.

"Trixie!" he yelled out to his secretary. "Clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I need to go out."

He slipped on his coat and took out his cell phone to make a call. "So you want to get in the sandbox and play with me? Alright let's see how dirty you're willing to let your pretty little hands get," he said before disconnecting the call.

XXXXXX

"What is this?" Fitz asked his father as they sat down at dinner with Olivia and Cyrus. Gerry had just slipped him a large brown envelope.

"It's my gift to you son….Don't get me wrong you have done excellent in your speeches. I was a little worried in the beginning but over this past week you've really turned on the charm and you've had the crowds eating out of your hand. But I'm also realistic; I know that the winds can change overnight. You think you're up now but it only takes one thing to knock you back down. You need a plan, a silver bullet, something you can use if and only if things get a little crazy."

Fitz took the envelope, quickly peeked inside at the documents. He frowned at the contents, completely uncomfortable with this type of personal information about his opponent. He passed the envelope to Olivia, who looked at the documents briefly before giving them to Cyrus. No one remarked on the contents.

"I know you don't want a dirty campaign. So I'm just saying to use it as a last resort. You'll know when the time is right." He called for his nurse who came to wheel him away. "Goodnight everyone, I'll see you in the morning."

XXXXXX

"How long have you been standing there?" Olivia asked as she moved the water away from her face.

"Long enough…you're amazing. I knew you were on the swim team in college but I had no idea how good you were. You're beautiful," Fitz said as he bent down closer to her from the edge of the indoor pool.

"Thank you. How are you?" she asked with eyes full of concern. He was tired of her always worrying about him; always checking to make sure he was alright. He wanted a time when they could be carefree without the weight of life pressing against him. If he could, he would just pick her up and take her away from all the madness forever.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying Livvy. I came down to swim with you. It's late, everyone's asleep and I want to be with you." He didn't wait for her response but jumped in the pool.

Olivia watched him as he swam laps back and forth from one end of the pool to another. His muscles rippled through the water as he moved effortlessly. Gliding and treading through water as he stretched further and further. She hopped on to the edge of the pool and let her feet dangle in the water as she watched him admirably. He had dealt remarkably well with his father over the past week and a half. There were no more blow ups like the first day; obviously because Fitz was doing outstandingly well in the campaign so there was nothing his father could complain about. He worked himself tirelessly rehearsing, checking and double-checking to make sure that everything was perfect.

Fitz finished his last lap and came over to her. She instinctively opened her legs so that he could settle between them. She looked down at him and watched as he calmed his breath from the exercise. She reached out and moved his hair from his face. "You're not so bad yourself," she said lightly.

He gave her a small smile. She couldn't resist him any longer. She bent down and brushed her lips against his. "Do you think someone will catch us here?" she asked seductively.

"I don't know and I don't care," he growled as he caught her neck and pulled her down further to him. He deepened the kiss until the intensity left them breathless. He reached up in untied the top of her bikini in one move. She had no idea that she was sitting on the side of a public pool topless until she felt his hands teasing her nipples. She moaned in his mouth attempting to protest but the sensations of his hands made her forget all attempts at propriety. She gave up and gave in.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the pool and he continued to turn her nipples into buds. He trailed his lips down her stomach; kissing and sucking the sweet skin that he could never get his fill of. He looked up at her and saw that she had leaned back on her hands with her head thrown back in ecstasy. He smiled in anticipation of tasting her.

Through her bikini bottoms he began stroking her; tantalizingly slow until he could feel her wetness. He pushed her bottoms to the side and continued rubbing her with feather-light touches that drove her crazy as she pushed herself further into his hands anxious for him to do more. He was holding back and she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out and begging him for what she needed.

She then felt his lips on her core and she could hold back no longer, "Oh my god Fitz…oh my…god." He pulled her legs further apart so he could get closer to his goal. He licked and sucked her into frenzy, making all her juices flow. She was coming apart right before him but he wouldn't let up. Olivia thought she would die from pleasure in that moment. No one had ever kissed her there and she had no idea such intense emotions could come from it. It was amazing – the feelings were so overwhelming that she wanted him to stop but she didn't want it to ever end. When he opened her legs even wider she held her breath feeling powerless to erotic play and finding more enjoyment then she ever thought possible. When she finally came, it felt like nothing she experienced before. Her moans were so loud, they echoed over the water. She almost thought she saw stars.

He continued to lay kisses on the inside of her thighs. She jumped in to the pool, feeling the cool water around her bare breasts as she grabbed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and heightening her desire. She wanted to feel him inside her right now. Fitz backed them up to the steps of the pool and she pulled and tugged on his trunks, while he removed her bottoms completely. When he was free, she eased herself down on him and moaned with him filling her, going deeper and deeper. She looked down on him; his features shadowed by the dim lights. His blue eyes were intense, smoky with desire and excitement. She began to move on him, watching as he closed his eyes. She delighted in giving him such pleasure and tightened her pelvic muscles to increase her tightness around him. "Livvy, Livvy," he moaned. She continued to ride him harder, thrusting as she led him in and out of her. When he could take no more he grabbed her to him and buried himself inside her as deep as possible. "You feel so good." He lifted himself up to take her breasts into his mouth. He feasted on one and then the other; burying his face in the valley between, inhaling her scent. When she moved against him again, he let go and released inside of her.

Later in his room, when they had showered and lay in bed she asked, "How do you feel when you're around your father?"

He was silent for several moments and she wondered if he would answer the question. "On my 10th birthday, my brother hinted that Gerry was going to get me a dog. I had been asking for one all year. All my friends had one and I wanted one too. I went to his office one day, my mom told me to go meet him there because he was going to take me to pick out my dog as soon as he was done with work. I sat outside his office waiting. I heard him inside with his secretary. I sat there for I don't know how long. And then I heard them…he was having sex with his secretary in his office. He had forgotten all about me and was banging his secretary in his office….That's who my father is to me. He is the kind of man who would forget his son to take advantage of a woman who worked for him. When I'm around him I feel like that 10 year old boy waiting for a selfish, uncaring, unloving man. That is who he is to me. But as much as I hate him…I can't get rid of this feeling of always trying to please him, to make him proud of me…To make him love me."

She looked at his profile until he turned his head to look at her. "Your father is a hard man Fitz. He's small and petty and you're nothing like him. You're better than him and he knows it. He pushes and pushes you but he knows that you will be 10 times the man he is because you are a good man, a wonderful man from the inside out. That's why I fell in love with you."

He looked at her, basking in her love and comforted by her words. "You will win and you will be a better Governor than he was. You will win because the people want you as their Governor; you didn't lie or cheat to get here. They want you; they chose you."

XXXXXX

Olivia's cell phone was ringing by the bed. Fitz groaned from the noise but she kissed his cheek and whispered that she needed to take the call. She checked the time and it was 5AM.

"Abby, what's going on?" Olivia whispered into the phone.

"Liv, I'm sorry but she's gone. I woke up to check on her and her son and she's gone."

"What? Who's gone?"

"Samantha, she took her kid and left. I don't know where. They were here last night and now she is gone. I called her cell phone and no answer. I'll check her place, but Liv I don't think she left on her own. Her purse and their clothes are still here but she is gone."

"Ok, call Huck at the number I left you. Tell him to tap into the surveillance feed in my place and look through the footage. Call me back and let me know what you find…call me back Abby!"

When she disconnected the phone, Fitz was up and looking at her. "Who's gone Livvy? What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and recounted the events with Samantha and her husband. By the time she finished, Fitz was furious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fitz I don't talk about my clients with anyone," Olivia explained.

"Is that really the excuse you're going to give me?" he got out of bed and started putting on his clothes.

"It's not an excuse. My cases are private. If Samantha wanted you to know, she would have told you herself."

"And she might have, if we hadn't forced her to go away. Now she and her son are someplace you don't know where and possibly in danger. Did you ever think to get the police involved?"

"And tell them what Fitz?...That her soon-to-be-ex-husband hired my company to find dirt on her, which I might add is not a crime and what many husbands and wives probably do to make sure the divorce proceedings end up in their favor."

"This isn't right Olivia and you know it. This isn't just some person who walked in off the street to hire you. This is Samantha, she was my wife. How could you not think I would care about what happens to her or the danger she is in? Did you even consider that maybe I could help her?"

"I was trying to keep you from worrying about it. You needed to focus on the campaign," she reasoned.

"So you're handling me again, right? Is that it?...You decide what I can and cannot know. You decide what I can't handle because I'm too fragile and I might break any moment. Really Olivia?...I thought you knew me better than that, you haven't changed, you're just like everybody else," he said harshly then escaped to the bathroom, leaving her feeling miserable and cursing herself for how everything was handled.

XXXXXX

"What's the matter with you two? You're shooting daggers at each other and you look like somebody kicked your puppy," Cyrus asked Olivia as she sat next to each other on the way to the next venue.

"Nothing's wrong Cy. We just had a small argument. It's nothing it will blow over," Olivia said. "Do you have the report on the latest numbers?" She needed something to occupy her mind. Things were worse than she thought; Abby told her that the surveillance feed showed two men coming into her home taking both Samantha and her son in the middle of the night. Huck was still searching all the street cameras to get a lead on where they went and possibly a clearer look at the assailants. As far as they knew, there was no ransom demand. And the Congressman all of a sudden sent an aide to Pope and Associates to tell Harrison that their services were no longer needed and to pay them for their time and efforts.

For two days, she and Fitz had only exchanged minor civilities. She knew they needed to talk but she didn't know what to say. He was right. She should have told him about Samantha. In truth there was no confidentiality agreement because she really wasn't a paying client, Olivia just felt a need to help her. Fitz had a right to know about it. Now she felt bad because she was acting like everyone else in his life; keeping secrets from him, deciding what to tell him and what he could handle. She wasn't supposed to be that way with him; she was supposed to be on his team. She didn't like the rift between them; it hurt not to be able to talk to him like she wanted to and she missed having him next to her.

Fitz was surrounded by kids at the Pancake Breakfast and he was having a great time. His smile was contagious and Olivia found herself smiling just staring at him. She wished their relationship wasn't a secret and that she could be right by his side. She wanted to hold his hand in public, look up at him and kiss him. She wanted everyone to know that she belonged with him and he was hers. She sighed in frustration that it was not the time for fanciful ideas. He glanced at her, gave her a long look and then turned his attention to another child.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text message. She knew he wouldn't be able to read it until later but she wanted to send it now anyway:

_Can I buy you lunch, need to talk – Livvy_

Olivia turned to go back inside and talk to Cyrus. Minutes later her phone chimed with a message:

_Restaurant two blocks from hotel. Meet you there at 1pm. Will text you the address - Fitz_

Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Liv, Liv," Cyrus was calling her over to where he was standing with Gerry and another woman she didn't recognize.

Gerry spoke first, "Olivia, this is Sharon Roberts, you met her years ago at a fundraiser for the Children's Network. She is Senator Roberts' daughter."

Olivia's mind finally recalled when she had met the beautiful woman years ago. "Yes, Sharon, I remember, how nice to see you again," she said as she shook her hand.

"Nice to see you again. I'm a big supporter of children fundraising events. I heard Fitz was down here campaigning and I wanted to come and get a quick news story on him for the local station. Maybe he'll let me take him to lunch," she smiled.

Olivia smiled sweetly but groaned inside. She wouldn't be meeting him for lunch after all. It was more important for him to do the media spot. While Sharon looked in Gerry's direction, Olivia could look her up and down unobserved. She was gorgeous – long legs, tanned skin, long hair, pretty eyes and a great physique. Olivia had to blink several times to focus on the conversation. She tried to suppress any jealousy she may have felt but it would have been easier if she and Fitz were not in the midst of an argument and giving each other the silent treatment.

"I'm sure Fitz won't mind making time for you," Olivia offered.

"Making time for what?" Fitz said as walked up, overhearing Olivia's statement. She turned and met his eyes for a brief moment before Cyrus cut in.

"Sharon Roberts works for the local media outlet and would like to take you to lunch to get a couple of comments for a segment she's doing on you. It's a great idea," Cyrus excitedly said.

Fitz smiled but looked at Olivia, who kept her eyes averted. "That sounds great Sharon, let's say 1PM, wherever you like."

"Perfect, I will let your people know where to meet at. Thanks everyone. I'll see you soon Fitz," Sharon said as she hugged everyone but Olivia noticed her hug to Fitz included a kiss on the cheek.

"Well if we head back to the hotel now, Fitz will have time to change to get to the lunch meeting on time," Cyrus said as he ushered them to the bus.

When they got back to the hotel, Olivia avoided Fitz' presence. Her feelings were too raw, exposed and vulnerable. She felt like an outsider looking in, standing on the sideline watching the person she loved be taken by someone else. It was ridiculous, jealous thinking, she knew. It was just one lunch, a working lunch that could work very well in Fitz' favor and gain him new supporters. And although it was a good idea, she still wished there was a valid reason to reject it and send Sharon on her way.

XXXXXX

Abby had spent the past couple of days talking to Samantha's neighbors trying to see if anyone had seen or heard from her but no one had. She encouraged them to call her if they saw her or anything changed.

Late one evening, she rummaged through Samantha's belongings left behind at Olivia's house. She was hoping to find something that would give her a hint as to what information she had on her husband. When she came up empty, she went to Samantha's home and under the cover of darkness broke in to search for information.

She looked around for over an hour with no results. She sat down and thought about it. She remembered the day when she kept pressing Samantha for information and although Samantha refused, she kept looking in a particular direction. Abby taxed her mind to remember where Samantha had looked and finally recalled that it was a painting on the wall. Abby went over to the painting and moved it from side to side to see if something happened and when nothing did; she pulled it off the wall. Taped to the back of it was a USB flash drive. "Jackpot" she said to herself and placed the painting back on the wall. She put the drive securely in her bra and quietly let herself out of the home.

Abby made it back to Olivia's place later than expected. She took several detours to make sure she was not followed. Once safely inside, she inserted the drive into the computer and waited several minutes to see what was on it. Her eyes went wide at what she saw, "Holy Shit" she said. She picked up the phone and called Huck.

XXXXXX

"Mrs. Sanders, we appreciate you giving us an interview so soon after your husband's death. We know this must be an extremely difficult time for you."

Mellie's sorrow-filled voice responded. "You're welcome. I will continue to mourn for my husband privately but I know he would have wanted it this way. He would want to make sure the employees of Citron were assured of the stability of the company and that everything was going to be alright."

"Can you tell us what happened with your husband?" the reporter asked.

"My husband was a troubled man. Our home life was….difficult. We were a private family and I tried to help him as best I could. He had varying mood swings and went through severe bouts of depression. I was with him as much as possible but I guess it was not enough. We had gone to several specialists for treatments, which I thought were finally working. It pains me deeply to know that he thought taking his own life was the only solution to his problems. I just wish he had come to me and we could have worked this out together, like a team, the way we always did. I will miss him terribly."

"And did he leave you a note?"

"Yes he did. It was sad and I can't bring myself to share it with the public."

"Will you be taking over the company, Mrs. Sanders?"

Mellie gave slight chuckle and said, "I have to admit, I don't have the background or expertise my husband had. He was such a great man and I could never fill his shoes. I'm afraid I wouldn't be any good running a technology company. But I'm sure we will find the best CEO for the company. And as you know my first love is politics so that is where my future lies."

After the interview was completed, the reporter, Jessica Hynes, said, "Thank you Mrs. Sanders for the exclusive interview, we really appreciate it."

"Of course, Jessica. I called you because you are very good at your job. I have admired your work for years so I know you would handle this sensitive matter very well….I have a proposition for you… I want to give you another exclusive but I need your guarantee that you will sit on it until I give you the go ahead."

Jessica laughed, "Mrs. Sanders, while I appreciate this opportunity, I'm afraid I can't make that kind of promise."

"Please call me Mellie. And I think you can and will make the promise Jessica. You see it has to do with the very secret, sexual, activities of the California Secretary of State. I can guarantee that you will be the only reporter, the only network featuring the story and I can guarantee that it is big enough that it may very well force him to resign."

Jessica eyed her warily, wondering if she could be trusted but realizing she couldn't pass up the opportunity. "OK let me talk to my manager and I can get back to you in an hour."

"That sounds great. I'll be waiting for your call."

Jessica and her camera crew left Mellie's home shortly thereafter. Mellie smiled to herself realizing that all the pieces were falling into place. She went to her safe and double checked that the information she got from Samantha about the Secretary of State was still there and ready to be used. She closed and re-locked the safe. It was a shame that she couldn't help Samantha more. She tried, she truly did but Samantha's husband had got to her first. In the reverse, Mellie had gotten to her husband before he could destroy her. She was sorry about Jeffrey, but it was clear that he would do anything to stifle her goals and dreams. He didn't love her. He had gone so far as to get Hollis Doyle involved to keep her quiet. She remembered their last argument:

"_You are such an idiot. You really think Hollis Doyle is loyal to you," Mellie yelled._

_Jeff was quiet, trying not to be baited._

"_Hollis goes where the money is. Once you've given him the software he's asked for he will have no further use for you. You need to stop worrying about me and worry about yourself, dear."_

Of course, he didn't believe her and after that she could no longer trust him. She no longer believed he had her best interest at heart and since it was clear that he wasn't with her, he was obviously against her. One of them would have to go and it wasn't going to be her. So she easily enticed Hollis with something he salivated for anyway: Citron. She promised to sell it to him after her husband's untimely death. Now all that was left was to get an audience with the Secretary of State to discuss his recommendation for the person replacing his position.

XXXXXX

Olivia tried to keep herself busy the entire day. She didn't want to think about Fitz being out with Sharon for so long and what they were discussing or what they were doing. She stayed in the conference room reviewing the plans for the next speaking arrangement, the upcoming debates and his current poll standings. She checked her watch for the thousandth time and saw that it was time for dinner and she still had not seen or heard from him.

"Hey Liv, you want to go get some dinner?" Marcus asked.

"Where are you all going?"

"There's a bar up the street with a pool table in it. We were going to check it out."

"Sounds like fun. I'll meet you there; I just need to wrap up a couple things before I go."

"Alright see you there."

Cyrus walked up to her and said, "How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm good. You want to go to dinner. There's a bar up the street everyone is going to check out. You can be my date," she joked.

"Sounds fine….We don't need to wait for Fitz. Apparently, Gerry and Sharon took him out to dinner too. I think Gerry is trying to play matchmaker. Sharon looks like a nice person. She might be good for Fitz. It might do him some good to get out and go on a date with someone, right?"

Olivia had to take several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Of course Gerry would try to set Fitz up with Sharon; they looked like the perfect couple. And Sharon's father was a Senator which would look even better in the family line. "Of course, you're right," Olivia said in a strained voice.

"So you ready to go…I feel like I could use a drink," Olivia said, desperately needing to change the subject.

XXXXXX

Fitz was not having a good night. He knew this wasn't right. He was only supposed to be having lunch with Sharon. That was it. But then his father arranged for him to tour the news set which led to more discussions with the crew and before he knew it, it was time for dinner. Gerry was obviously trying to play matchmaker and Fitz felt like a kid all over again. He had the unwelcome feeling of being a ploy in his father's scheme to get whatever it was he wanted at the moment. More than likely to ensure the family line continued to have the proper pedigree.

Sharon was a nice person. She was a very attractive woman. But he was not attracted to her. His father made the stupid assumption that Fitz was like him, willing to chase after any beautiful woman – Fitz would never be like that. He knew who he wanted on his arm and it was not Sharon. He politely humored her in the conversation, but it didn't require much input from him because Sharon was perfectly comfortable talking about herself all night. She focused on her personal accomplishments and accolades, which made Fitz think she was running down her resume to him. He continued to interject small remarks here and there like "That's great", "Congratulations" and "Well deserved" but by the time the main course came he was itching to get out of there. He needed to talk to Olivia. He could only imagine what she could be thinking he was doing with Sharon. If the situation were reversed he knew exactly what he would be thinking.

The more he thought about their relationship the more he realized how unfair it was to Olivia. While he was confident enough to know that she would not be seen with another man, she couldn't say the same. As long as it appeared that he was single, there would always be people trying to set him up with one woman or the other. And all Olivia could do for the time being was stand in the background and watch it unfold without saying a word. He suddenly felt extremely bad and that intensified his need to get out of there and get back to her. He knew they still weren't technically on speaking terms due to the recent argument but he gave her credit for making the first move and taking the initiative to talk with him by arranging to have lunch; even though it got waylaid by the plans arranged for him with Sharon.

In the midst of Sharon talking, Fitz stood up, "Fitz are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Sharon, please excuse me for cutting you off but I suddenly remembered something that I need to take care of urgently before the morning. You two continue eating and enjoy your dinner. I'll talk to you both later." And before they could say anything further he left the restaurant.

He tried Olivia's cell phone but it kept going to voice mail. He sent her a brief text, "Where are you?" before heading back to the hotel. He hoped she would be in a good mood or at least be willing to talk.

XXXXXX

Olivia put back two shots of tequila. She was in a contest with several of the other staffers to see who could make it to five shots first. After two the room was starting to spin for her but she was determined and wouldn't give up so she took the third but she could only handle a sip of the fourth. Still she came in 4th place, which wasn't bad considering she wasn't a drinker. The winner was a guy named Jason who apparently could drink anyone under the table. He asked for a second round and she declined as Cyrus suddenly appeared at her side and helped her back to the table.

"Never seen you do that, kid," Cyrus joked and handed her some water, which she gladly guzzled down.

"Yeah well I needed something to take my mind off things," she said.

"What things? Is everything okay?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh don't listen to me Cyrus. I'm just babbling," Olivia said hoping to take his mind off of what she said.

"Well it's getting late and I'm too old for this, so I'm thinking I will head back to the hotel. You're coming or staying."

"Cy it's only 11:00, stay 30 more minutes then I'll go back with you."

He sighed, "Alright 30 minutes. I'm getting a beer, what do you want?"

"Cadillac, please. I'm going to the ladies room." Olivia stood up and righted her balance. She was really starting to feel the alcohol in her system but she didn't care. She hoped that it would leave her numb; she didn't want to feel anything tonight. She didn't want to think about anything. She walked to the ladies room and suddenly felt a strange person pulling her to him and putting his hand on her ass.

"Hey get off me!" she yelled to the man.

"Aw come on baby, come hang out with me at my table," he said as he was trying to pull on her more.

"Let me go!" she screamed even louder. Then Marcus appeared at her side and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Come on man, the lady is with us. Let her go, no harm, no foul." Upon seeing the exchange and the tensions building, Jason and Stanley came over too and finally the guy let her go.

"Hey sorry guys you need to keep a better eye on your women."

"You're an asshole. It's a good thing these guys came along 'cause I was about to kick your ass!" Olivia yelled and started pointing her finger in the man's face. The guys looked at each other and knew they had to get her away from the situation before she started a bar fight. Marcus physically picked her up and carried her away. "Put me down, I need to go to the bathroom," Olivia said and when they were in a safe distance Marcus complied. All three of them were smiling realizing that she was practically drunk.

"What's just happened?" Fitz said as he appeared in the bar just in time to see Marcus carrying Olivia across the room. He was happy that the front desk remembered where everyone went for dinner and he was able to get there when he did.

Marcus spoke up, "Nothing much, we were just trying to keep Olivia from starting a bar fight. She was about to attack a guy who was trying to hit on her….She's a little bit….well she's drunk."

"I'm not drunk….I'm going to the ladies room," she said and started to walk away. When all three guys tried to follow her, Fitz spoke up and said, "I got it."

Olivia walked away and went to the ladies bathroom, not realizing that Fitz followed her all the way in. "Get out…it's the ladies room."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the bathroom sink. He calmly responded, "I know where I am Livvy but you're drunk and I'll wait for you right here until you go to the bathroom."

"I don't want you in here when I go…It's….it's …not ladylike and I'm embarrassed. Can you please wait for me outside?"

Fitz rolled his eyes and said, "Fine I'll wait outside but if you are not out in 5 minutes, I'm coming back in no matter what you're doing," he said smiling down at her.

When she finally came out, she saw him leaning against the wall waiting for her. _Why did he have to be so damned attractive?_ "What are you doing here?" she asked him angrily. She knew it was not logical to be mad at him but she didn't care; he ruined her buzz.

"I'm here to take you to bed," he said with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding. I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

"Oh we won't be sleeping," he guaranteed. She was getting worked up and he was enjoying it.

"Cy is taking me back to the hotel, not you…not you," she said confidently.

"I told Cy to head on back and everyone else for that matter. It's really only you and me left and you're too drunk to drive yourself so let's go."

She finally looked around the bar and realized that he was right. Everyone was gone. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. He came up behind her and took her hand, "Come on Livvy, let me take you back," he said softly and this time she let him lead her through the bar. She stopped at her table because she saw the Cadillac drink Cy ordered for her. She took two full gulps of it, praying for liquid courage and set it back down.

When she stopped, Fitz turned around and was about to ask what was the matter. He saw her take another drink and laughed. "I really hope that was your drink and not someone else's." Olivia didn't respond.

They rode to the hotel in silence. Olivia kept her face turned to the window; she didn't want to look at him. He had her emotions all over the place and she didn't trust herself to speak, afraid of what she might say.

When they got to the hotel he helped her to her room. She said "Thank you" and attempted to say goodnight to him at the door but he was having none of that. He picked her up and used his foot to close the door. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. "Do you want me to run a shower for you, help you undress?" he asked.

"Yes and No. Can you run the shower and then can you leave? I can't talk to you tonight. I can't concentrate. When you're near me I start feeling things and then I want to kiss you and then I won't be able to think clearly on what I need to say."

He smiled at her comment. He liked knowing that he had that effect on her. "That's fine you listen, I'll talk….I know you wanted to apologize for the Samantha situation and I accept it. I know you were not deliberately trying to shut me out but I hope you realize how much it hurts me when you do and you will try not to do it again. Now for the Sharon thing – I didn't want to go to dinner with her. I was sitting there with her and my father and all I kept thinking was I hope Livvy isn't mad at me or I hope she doesn't think anything bad is going on. I needed to get back to you so I just left them there at the table and came to get to you….Livvy I don't want anyone else. I only want you and I know it's hard right now, trying to pretend that we're not together but in my mind we are and nothing is going to change that."

He looked at her, waiting for a reaction to what he said and he got an unexpected one. She burst into tears. He sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms. He rubbed her back until she calmed down, then he asked, "Livvy we just made up, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because it's all my fault. I messed up and it's all my fault and now you are going to hate me and you will never forgive me."

"I just did forgive you and everything is not your fault Livvy, why are you saying that?"

"Because it is my fault Fitz….It's my fault because…..because I think Samantha's dead."


	8. Tethered to the Storm

**Tethered to the Storm**

He didn't need her to repeat it...He heard her the first time…It wasn't a look of confusion, it was disbelief. He couldn't believe that Samantha was dead – even worse, she was murdered. It wasn't an unforeseen accident; someone had deliberately taken her life. She was the victim of a possible planned attack and if it was planned then it could have been prevented.

When he found out she was missing, he put in calls to his contacts at the local police department to see if they could find out anything. He hadn't heard back and being so wrapped up in the campaign he hadn't had a moment to think about it again. He thought he would have time; time to follow up; time to help her; time to do anything –but it was over.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a low quiet voice as he extricated himself; slowly removing his arms from encircling her and now standing away from the bed.

Her body jolted in a nervous shiver at the feeling of him moving away. His warmth was gone, leaving her cold and isolated. This is really what she expected but nevertheless it was painful. All she wanted was for him to come back, take her in his arms, console her with gentle words of assurance that everything would be alright – that **they** would be alright. But he was moving away from her, detaching himself physically and she assumed emotionally as well.

"What?" she hadn't heard what he said. She could barely concentrate on anything but her own sadness.

"Are you sure?" he asked more firmly. His voice was harsh, unforgiving.

She took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself for what was sure to follow. "I am."

"How long have you known?" It was an accusatory tone because he was confident that she had already known and chose not to tell him immediately.

"Abby called me night before last. She suspected it and it was confirmed several hours ago."

And the silence set in – deafening silence; the kind where you could literally hear a pin drop. When you couldn't even hear another person breathing and it seemed like you were all alone. The kind of stillness that didn't create calm but uncertainty.

She stared at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. Sometimes the anger was better than the silence. At least when he spoke, he revealed this thoughts and feelings but when he was silent, her imagination took over and it wasn't kind. She could almost hear the ramblings in his mind as she watched him walk from one side of the room to another. He was wondering why she didn't tell him; was she punishing him for the argument they had; was she secretly glad that Samantha was gone and out of the way; was she deliberately keeping things from him.

"Fitz…" the plea in her voice made him turn to look at her.

"I don't know what to say to you right now…..I could say I wish you would have told me but I don't know if it would make sense to you, when you obviously choose what you want to tell me and what you don't."

"That's not fair Fitz…I was going to tell you. I thought we would get together and talk over lunch but you allowed the plans I set up to be changed."

"I allowed?!...Oh come on Olivia, don't pin this on me…You really think that if I suspected someone you cared about was hurt or possibly dead, I wouldn't do anything in my power to make sure you knew immediately? You really think I would keep something like that from you, whether we were arguing or not?"

His words hit home and Olivia felt the weight of it. He had lost someone he cared about and she had chosen not to tell him until now. If the situation were reversed she could truthfully say that she would be just as angry as he was right now.

"The worse of it is that maybe, just maybe if you had told me about this in the beginning I could have helped and she might still be alive."

And there it was….the guilt. She bowed her head, facing her culpability as the burning of fresh tears came upon her. "You're right…you are absolutely right. I was wrong. I should have told you about this when I first went to help Samantha, maybe…maybe things would be different now….," she trailed off as her imagination drifted to the possibility that Samantha could have lived if she acted differently. But it wasn't the time for 'what-if's', pretending things were different would accomplish nothing. She shook her head and brought herself back to reality. She stood up off the bed but did not move any closer to him.

"I just want you to know that I have never done anything, not one single thing, out of a desire to deceive or manipulate you. I am not like everyone else Fitz. I don't keep secrets from you intentionally. I never want to hurt you. I'm very sorry for this situation but I truly only wanted to keep your focus on the campaign. I was only trying to help you and protect you. But I get it; I was in the wrong…" Her speech exhausted her and she no longer had the strength to fight for anything anymore.

"I don't think I can talk about this anymore tonight," he said hoarsely.

"No I don't think we can," Olivia concluded sadly and as she walked to the bathroom to clean her face she whispered, "Goodnight Fitz." She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She knew that when she finally emerged he would be gone. She also knew that by the time he woke up in the morning, she would be gone.

XXXXXX

'_He said that he was a middle-aged, constantly horny man with a shoe fetish…I would send him pictures of my shoes. He, of course, sent me pictures of his body parts.'_

'_He uses an account under the name of Rick Reckless but I've always known who he is. We've been talking, texting, meeting up for over a year. I've even been to his office. We had um,' she cleared her throat, 'encounters in his office several, multiple, numerous times. He said he loved me.'_

"Those are just a couple of the comments from the woman California Secretary of State, Hallison Ford, has been having an affair with for over a year. She continues to be open and honest about their relationship. We broke the story first and she has been good enough to grant us a sit down interview next week. Of course, the Secretary has admitted that she was not the only one; there have been about 6-10 women that he has sent sexually explicit pictures to. The Secretary has already resigned his position due to the scandal obviously because his extracurricular activities are highly inappropriate and damaging to the administration.

"Since the resignation, the Governor has been in closed talk meetings with several of his advisors reviewing the short list of replacements for the position. Sources tell us that the choice has been narrowed down to one person and the announcement about their selection will be coming shortly.

"This is Jennifer Addison reporting for channel 4 news."

XXXXXX

When Fitz woke the next morning, he could feel something was off; he knew something was different. His mind immediately went to one person: Olivia.

He dressed quickly and went to her room but he got no answer. He tried calling her room – no answer. It was only after he went to the front desk to inquire, did he find out that she had checked out in the early morning hours. That's when the panic set in…She couldn't be gone. She wouldn't just leave without talking to him, would she? He knew the past couple of days and especially their discussion last night were hard on both of them but it was a challenge he knew they could eventually resolve together. She couldn't just run every time they had an argument or disagreement. It is what people in relationships do – they argue, they fight, they make up then they make love.

He called her cell phone and was relieved to hear her pick up on the first ring.

"Fitz before you start, I did not leave you – not permanently at least. And I was going to call you when I thought you were awake."

The sigh of relief she heard from him through the phone was unmistakable – he thought she ran again.

"Where are you?"

"I'm driving."

"You rented a car? And you're driving, where?"

"I need to find out what happened."

"Livvy…you can't just do this…we need to talk before you make the decision to do things. We need to work together on this. You don't think I'm going to constantly worry about you out there now? We don't know what happened to Samantha and you don't know what you are walking into."

"I know Fitz, I've thought about all that but I still…I still need to go….I can't live with it?"

"Live with what?"

"The guilt…What you said last night was true and I feel a lot of guilt for how I handled this. I need to fix it. I need to make it right. And the only way I can think of to do it is to find the answers; to find out what happened."

"Oh Livvy," he said. He closed his eyes and held the phone to listen to the steady rhythm of her breathing. He wished he could see her right now. "I'm sorry Livvy, I placed all the blame on you and I shouldn't have done that. I don't want you carrying around this guilt, baby. Samantha made her own choices and lived her own life; she played a risky game with her husband and she lost. That's not your fault…that's not your responsibility. I'm sorry that I made you feel that it was…I spoke without thinking and I'm sorry. I need you to come back Livvy, please."

It was what he should have said last night but he wasn't thinking and his emotions were running too high. He had already regretted their discussion and now it seemed that the tension between them for the past couple of days was escalating. He wanted all of this to be over.

"Livvy?"

"I can't Fitz. I can't come back right now. I'll only be gone a couple of days. I will be back before the final debate. I just need to do this. Can you try to understand, please?"

She could imagine him running his hand through his hair in frustration and wanting to protest more but knowing that it was useless at this point. "Alright, but call me every day Livvy and before you go to bed at night. I'm serious Livvy. If you don't I will leave this campaign trail and come find you myself."

"I got it," she smiled for the first time that day. His possessiveness warmed her heart.

"I love you Livvy."

"I love you Fitz."

XXXXXX

"Olivia Pope. It is very nice to see you again, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

Olivia accepted the Congressman's hand in greeting. Abby stood next to her with her arms crossed, body language meant to indicate that she was not as friendly. The Congressman picked up on it and gave her a slight nod in greeting.

"Yes, Congressman, of course. Please accept our condolences on your loss. Samantha will be missed." Olivia kept her tone light and sincere. There was not yet a need to be accusatory, which was why she cautioned Abby to remain silent during the meeting.

"Thank you…We are hoping to have her body shipped to the east coast so that she can have a proper funeral and be buried in my family's plot."

"And how is your son?"

"Distraught as you can imagine. But I will continue to support and care for him and in time, I know the pain will lessen," his voice was void of emotion. He might as well had been speaking about the death of an unknown neighbor. Olivia nodded her head in faux understanding.

"Please sit down," he invited and Olivia and Abby complied. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well Congressman, Abby and I had a chance to be with Samantha during her final days and we were very concerned about her. She seemed to be in fear of her life. Of course we tried to help in any way we could but when we found out that she had in fact been murdered, you can imagine how that would motivate us to want to make sure that this was not just a random burglary. I think we owe it to her to find out if something else went on here."

There was a flash of anger in his eyes but he quickly masked it with a frown of concern.

"Ms. Pope, the police have been through this over and over again and they have reached the conclusion that it was a random burglary gone wrong."

"What was taken?"

"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows trying to discern where her line of questioning was leading.

"What was taken?"

"Nothing."

"That's odd."

"No, not really. She interrupted them during the burglary and they left when they realized they were caught."

"And yet she was still killed?" she tilted her head as if she was genuinely perplexed. He didn't respond and she continued, "You said they. How do you know there was more than one?"

"Aren't there usually more than one?"

Olivia shrugged as a dismissal. "I guess it would depend on who hired them…..This home is in a gated community and it is my understanding that you have an alarm system. It's that correct?" when he nodded in agreement, she continued, "Do you have a theory on how they got past the security guard and without tripping the alarm?"

"No, I leave that to the police," he was becoming irritated with the questioning.

"It seems odd to me Congressman that this home would be chosen for a burglary when two blocks away there are homes without as many security measures in place. And when you consider the time and effort they took to get in here and to leave with nothing…nothing at all. Doesn't that strike you as strange?"

He looked at her closely before stating, "Look Ms. Pope, as I have said the police have investigated this matter to my satisfaction and I agree with their findings. I don't see the need for all these questions. I'm content to let the matter drop and so should you," he stood to let them know the meeting was over.

Olivia and Abby stood on cue. Olivia smiled and said, "Well as long as you are content, then that's all that matters. We were just concerned that maybe someone was looking for the flash drive."

"The what?"

"The flash drive…you know the device that contained the secrets you hired my firm to help you to ensure Samantha kept quiet about."

"Where is it?"

"You said the burglars took nothing…so we figured that you would know where it is?"

The Congressman took a threatening step toward Olivia. She stood her ground, unafraid, and Abby's hand instinctively went inside her purse to feel for her gun.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the Congressman threw back his head in laughter. Olivia and Abby looked on wondering if the man had lost his mind.

"Do you know why a lion roars, Ms. Pope", he said as his laughter calmed to a devious chuckle. "He roars because the sound alone causes his prey to panic in fear. The foolish prey runs in terror and hastily leaves the protection of the herd. When the prey is alone and vulnerable, the lion can easily attack and devour it...Do you really think I needed Pope and Associates to help me handle Samantha?…I thought you were smarter than that Ms. Pope.

"I knew exactly what would happen….Your associates on the east coast would contact you and you being the woman you are could not resist trying to help Samantha. I thought that was interesting being that Samantha chased Fitz like a bitch in heat….But you helped her nonetheless. And she did exactly what I thought she would – get scared shitless. I only needed two things from Samantha….I had been watching her for months now but couldn't figure out where she hid them. I guess she was smarter than I gave her credit for," he said in retrospect.

"Anyway….she brought what I needed back here, trying to keep it close to her and safe from me. I got one thing I wanted and now I just need you to give me the other. I need you to give me back my fucking property."

Olivia crossed her arms in defiance. "I don't have what you are looking for Congressman but it's good to know the type of man you really are – setting your wife up so she can be murdered."

His eyes flared at the accusation. "You think I don't know about the illegal activities of you and your band of thugs at Pope and Associates. We have a file on you. We all know about you Olivia Pope," he said her name as if it were a curse coming from his lips. He invaded her personal space and said, "I have the power to make your life a living hell if you don't give me what I want."

Olivia stood her ground and raised her head higher to check him. "Check my file Congressman…I want you to. You will see that more than half my clients have more power than you could ever wish you had. All it takes is one phone call from me and anyone of them would gladly come to my aid to kick your ass in anyway their office and authority would see fit."

"This isn't over…don't think for one moment you can use the information on that drive and I not know about it."

"Oh I'm counting on you knowing about it. As a matter of fact, you might want to check the news….the Secretary of State is being outted for his sexual activities based on information on your flash drive. We had nothing to do with it but you have a bigger problem because Samantha was feeding information to someone and you might want to find out who that is."

He said nothing but Olivia could tell that he recognized the truthfulness of her words.

"Have a good day Congressman," Olivia said as she and Abby left the home.

XXXXXX

"All of this is on that drive," Fitz said as he scrolled through the information on his computer. "This is…damn I can't believe he had all of this." Olivia was on speakerphone listening to for his reaction.

"It's for blackmail Fitz. He has personal details on politicians and officials; things that could ruin their careers if they came out. I have someone checking into his finances and so far it appears that he has had regular large wire transfer deposits that cannot be accounted for."

"And you think he had Samantha killed for this?"

"I do."

"But of course there is no way to prove it."

"Of course not…but the news reports about the Secretary of State…it's from this drive. Documents, photos were downloaded shortly before Samantha's died. She gave it to someone and they are now using it."

"And who is that?"

"I have an idea but I don't know yet for sure…I will let you know when I find out."

"Livvy, while I appreciate what you have done so far, it's over. I need you to come back."

"I'll be back soon Fitz. I promise. I just have a few other matters to take care of, and then I will be back."

He wanted to argue with her but he knew it would be useless. Instead he opted for another tactic that could possibly ease his concern slightly. He would call in a few favors and get protection for her. They would have to be discreet – watching her from the shadows. He knew Olivia would not like it if someone was trailing her. But at least he would be comforted to know that someone was looking out for her until she could return safely to him.

XXXXXX

It had been 3 days. He was restless without her, irritable and cagey. It was starting to show. The campaigning was still going as expected, which pleased both Cyrus and his father. His father would be going back home shortly, which pleased him. But when he was not 'performing' as the candidate he was horrible company to anyone around. Cyrus and the other staffers tried different things to placate him but he could not be appeased – he needed her.

As she promised, they talked regularly on the phone. She gave him updated information, including her suspicion regarding the Congressman and the flash drive. She was offering him full disclosure – no secrets, no hiding. The conversations were good but they were cold, terse, succinct. She had no life in her; no excitement in her voice, no fire, no feeling. That scared him more than anything – their relationship could not cool off before it had even begun! He wouldn't stand for that.

He needed her to get back; he needed her beside him. It didn't matter what happened around them and to whom; it would always be them two together and even if they were in the eye of the hurricane he would do whatever it took to make sure they escaped unscathed.

"Have you reviewed the questions for the debate?" Cyrus asked as he joined Fitz at the table.

"I have."

"We need to get you practicing some more….Last time you were good…not great…but good. You can always be better. This is the last and final debate before the election. This is the one the voters will remember."

"Yes Cyrus I know."

Cyrus decided to ignore his obvious annoyance.

"So, Sharon called today. She said the interview and coverage on you was received well by the viewers and the station. They suggested that she extend the interview to a full 15 minute segment. Apparently they most enjoy your charisma and winning personality. It translates well on camera."

Fitz was barely listening. He didn't have the energy to care.

"So I invited Sharon to come tonight and discuss the interview with us."

"She can discuss it with you Cyrus. I don't feel up to entertaining anyone this evening. I'm going to bed early."

Cyrus ran his hand over his face preparing himself to deal with the petulant child. "Look Fitz, this zombie state that you're walking around in just won't do….Now we are all sad about Samantha…we all mourn and grieve. I'll even say two hail mary's and throw holy water but you are a candidate for Governor, you need to snap out of it. I have respected your decision to control your private life. I have not interfered up till now but you need help. You need to get out and date, get laid, something. Sharon likes you and she's attractive. Why not give it a shot?"

Fitz looked at him with eyebrows raised as he rested his head on his hand with a finger covering his mouth. It was the look Fitz gave Cyrus when he could care less what was being said and he had no intention of doing whatever it was being suggested. Cyrus knew the look and sighed in defeat.

Fitz stood up and said, "Goodnight Cyrus." He was sick of this shit. He knew what he wanted and he didn't need anyone to tell him what was or was not good for him. This was it….for the past couple of days he had been rolling over in his mind an idea that he was now sure was the right way to go. It was what he needed to do in order to feel that he had gained control over his life. He needed to feel that his future still belonged to him.

XXXXXX

"What the hell is going on out there Liv?" Cyrus yelled into the speakerphone. The news coverage had been filed with stories on the sex scandal involving the Secretary of State.

"I know it's a lot Cyrus but none of it touches Fitz," Olivia replied calmly.

"When will you be back, Livvy?" Fitz said although he had already asked her this very same question when they spoke the previous night. He cared less about the political climate than he did about getting her back by his side.

"I'll be back before the debate," her answer was the same as last night but it still made Fitz frown due to its vagueness.

She continued, "You need to be prepared that the Governor is going to replace the position the secretary position and he will announce who it is tomorrow."

"Who is it?" Fitz asked.

"Mellie."

"What!" Cyrus and Fitz said together.

Fitz exhaled sharply, "Mellie…Mellie is going to be my second in command…are you kidding me! This is who I'm going to have to work with. Got dammit! They should have let me pick my own Secretary."

"Yeah well..that was the Governor trying to stick it to you one last time before leaving office," Cyrus reasoned.

"Yes I know…don't worry I'll talk to her. Of course, she arranged this; arranged to get this position and has dangled her husband's company as a carrot in front of Hollis Doyle to get him on her side as well."

"God that woman doesn't give up does she?"

"She doesn't; she is tenacious and ambitious. She is willing to sacrifice anything even her own husband."

Fitz and Cyrus looked at each other. Everyone knew what the statement meant. They would all now see Mellie in a new light; never underestimating her desire to get what she wanted and to go to any lengths to do it.

"Mellie is still Mellie. She is reckless, emotional and irrational. Before long, she will end up doing more damage to herself than any of us ever could. Sometimes she is her own worst enemy…Don't think about it, I'm handling it. Mellie will not be a problem to your administration Fitz. I promise."

XXXXXX

"Abby, it is so great to see you," Mellie said in the cheery voice she conjured up to give the appearance of sweetness and gentility. She gave Abby a hug in greeting. "After the whole Charles incident, I told Jeff that I was so worried about you. We talked about you all the time. I am glad that you are doing well. You look good."

Abby smiled in response but immediately recognized that she was not genuine in her concern. She never received one word from Mellie as an inquiry into her welfare. She quickly moved from her embrace.

"And Olivia, it is always good to see you," Mellie moved to hug Olivia but Olivia held a hand up and stopped her. Mellie drew back, shocked by the affront.

"Please, it's been a long day and I'd rather not pretend that we are friends when I know that we are not. Can we just talk…as women….?"

Mellie's eyes squinted and her expression changed from light to dark in a millisecond. She suddenly recognized that this conversation would not be what she expected. Naively she assumed they were here to congratulate her on the new position as Secretary of State. She gestured for both women to sit.

"Fine….what can I do for you?"

"Mellie, I will do you the courtesy of being blunt, I have come here to warn you…You've been dabbling in waters that are only going to put you in danger and before everything spirals beyond your control, I think you really need to wise up and recognize what you are doing."

"Olivia, I have no idea…."

"Of course you don't," Olivia said sarcastically. She continued, "We are aware that you have been named as the Secretary of State. You will be second only to Fitz." Olivia watched as Mellie smiled and salivated for the position of authority and power. She ignored the look and continued on.

"I'm not here to rain on your parade; I'm sure you will make a great Madam Secretary – you are brilliant and ambitious," she watched Mellie stick her chest out like a peacock, delighted by the complement.

"But I know everything about what you have done and have been doing. I know how you used Samantha to get the information you needed and I know what you did to Jeff," Olivia concluded and let the words hang in the air. Mellie's eyes began to dart around the room in panic and then she stood and walked to the window. She needed to think; she needed a strategy and she couldn't formulate one while Olivia Pope was staring at her.

"Well, I guess you are very informed then," Mellie said her voice strained with fear and anger.

"Yes, I am. It is my business to be well informed…Don't mistake me; I'm not here to threaten you with exposure. It is not in my interests to do so."

Mellie quickly turned and looked at her with wide eyes. Olivia thought she saw a hint of relief as well.

"Then what do you want?"

"To put you on alert. I know who you are. I am not fooled by your act. Remember we go back a long way and I know about your past and your present. I want you to understand that I have the power to bury you to the point of non-existence. But I will only use what I have if and only if, you do anything, anything to hurt Fitz. That means, if I think you are trying to deceive him, manipulate him, harm him personally or professionally, that's it…it's over for you. Do you understand?"

"Olivia I would never…"

Olivia didn't let her finish, she held her hand up and said, "I'm calling bullshit on that statement so don't even continue. You and I both know that you are a hungry political animal. I also know that you will sell out anyone if it meant you could get ahead. There is no love lost between you and Fitz so I'm pretty sure you would be willing to sacrifice him at any opportunity you get…Generally, I have no problem with your ambition. But I will not allow you to hurt him or harm his administration. If I feel that you are in anyway jeopardizing him, I will not hesitate to destroy you with everything I have."

Mellie regarded Olivia in new eyes. She never had to deal with her in this way and she made the mistake of underestimating her. She had heard the rumors of what Olivia could do but she dismissed them, preferring to think of her as that little girl who came to the Governor's mansion all those years ago. She would not make the same mistake again.

"You're thinking of contacting Hollis," Olivia said, breaking the silence. She knew she was right when Mellie's eyes widened. "And that's fine you can do that but realize that since you have started the ball rolling on selling Citron to him, he no longer has any use for you. He doesn't need you for anything and he is perfectly fine selling you out to the highest bidder…..You see Mellie, you have no friends. At the end of the day, no one will come to help you. So remember this conversation and when Fitz calls on you to give him support on anything, you better give it unconditionally. You two will be united in everything as if you were birthed by the same mother."

"You talk as if Fitz was already Governor."

Olivia smiled. "Of course he's already Governor; it will happen. He will be Governor and you will respect his position and support his administration."

After several moments of silence, Mellie finally said, "Fine," and she turned her back to them as a dismissal.

Olivia got up to leave and said, "Oh and the information Samantha gave you about the Secretary of State came from some very powerful men and it won't take them long to figure out that she gave it to you. And obviously they will be concerned about what other information you have. So if I were you, I would invest a considerable amount of your time hiring extra security and protection, after all, you see what happened to Samantha…Goodbye Mellie."

XXXXXX

"I'm leaving after the campaign," Abby said to Olivia as she watched her pack her things to rejoin the campaign trail.

Olivia stopped and looked at her friend. She had been so busy trying to clear up loose ends and protect Fitz that she never once considered Abby's future. They never discussed what Abby would do with her life; whether she wanted to stay with Olivia or go somewhere else. Olivia was fine having Abby stay with her; it was nice having a close friend around. But of course, she couldn't force Abby to stay and she understood her desire to get her own life.

"I'm sorry Abby, we never talked about this. I've just been so busy with everything else…..You do know that my home is open to you for however long you want. I don't want you to think that you are being forced to leave. I like having you here," Olivia said sincerely.

"I know Liv. It's not that. But I have to grow up. I have to get my own life and my own place. I need to start living apart from Charles. I think I'm ready now."

Olivia smiled at her. "Where will you go?"

"Well everything I know is on the east coast. So I'm thinking I will go back there."

"Abby, you have helped me so much and I appreciate it….Just so that you know, you make an awesome investigator. If you want a job at Pope and Associates, it's yours, all yours."

Abby's eyes lit up. "Really? Seriously? Because I have to say I have had such an adrenaline rush from this type of work. I love it! I would love to join your firm. Thank you Liv, that means the world to me. Thank you," Abby said as she gave Olivia a warm hug of appreciation.

When Abby left her to finish packing, Olivia's thoughts turned to her life before coming to help Fitz. It wasn't complete and there was nowhere near the level of happiness she had when she was with him but she still felt homesick. She still yearned for the life she had there. She enjoyed the job she did and she loved the people she worked for. She missed them; she missed her mother. The thought of not being there; never seeing them, made her want to cry. She wanted both lives but she knew she could not have it all. She had to sacrifice one life for the other – which in theory seemed fine but in practice left her feeling terrified.

XXXXXX

He looked around for her; anxious for her presence. One look in her eyes and he would be calmed. Then he could relax. But he could find her nowhere and he was on in 15 minutes. He sighed out of frustration. He knew she was trying hard to get there before the debate started and she was in route but a variety of obstacles could have made the travel conditions not optimal and created a delay. Still he looked around again, hopeful that she might just appear…..

Cyrus came up and patted him on the back. "Almost show time…how do you feel?"

"I'm fine…did Livvy make it back yet?"

Cyrus looked around and said, "No, I don't think so, but guess who came to show her support?" Cyrus happily gestured toward Sharon walking in next to his father. Fitz groaned inwardly and a deep scowl developed on his face. He turned away and pretended to practice his talking points.

"Excuse me Cyrus. Let me know when Livvy gets here," he walked away searching for quiet seclusion.

Minutes later, Fitz was on the platform with his opponent standing next to him. He took a deep breath and focused on what he wanted to say. He could do it. He had practiced and practiced. He needed to remain calm, poised, genuine and appealing. The bright lights came on; the audience began to applaud and the moderator approached her station. It was time and he was ready.

The questions came and Fitz answered them with ease. He was enthusiastic when needed, heartfelt when sympathy was required; sincere, firm when necessary. He capitalized on his opponent's weakness – the Assemblyman was not too bright and did not have a definite plan for budgeting and cost efficiencies. When the Assemblyman felt cornered he would attack Fitz' private life. His insinuated there was too much uncertainty in his personal life and if he couldn't govern his own life then how could he govern the great State of California. For the most part, Fitz dodged the questions and remained focused on the issues that the voters truly cared about. Fitz said, "Assemblyman, the voters are clearly not as focused on my personal life as you are. I think they care more about the plan to lower unemployment in this state than who I will marry, don't you?"

The Assemblyman was not deterred. He continued to take potshots at Fitz moral character. He drew attention to the recent sex scandal involving the Secretary of State as an example of the problem with immoral and corrupt politicians that the citizens could no longer trust. Fitz expected and planned for this method of attack. So towards the end of the debate, when the moderator said, "_Mr. Grant, as you can see there continues to be focus on your personal life during this campaign. You have yet to comment on it this evening, would you like to comment on it now?"_ Fitz knew exactly what he would say. It was a response that he developed alone; he hadn't rehearsed it with anyone. Neither Cyrus, his father or Olivia had a clue what his response would be.

He smiled, "Thank you for the opportunity. As a matter of fact I would like to comment on it. There was a reason that I chose to keep my private life out of the public spotlight. Too much publicity can kill a relationship," he chuckled and the audience laughed with him. "But as the Assemblyman has proven this evening, the curiosity and questions are continuing, so, yes, I would like to put the rumors, insinuations and uncertainty to rest….I am in love with someone…She is the love of my life…..She is an incredible woman that I want to remain by my side for as long as she will have me…She believes in what I'm doing and supports me all the way….I really would be nothing without her." The audience erupted in hoots, hollers and applause.

"Well Mr. Grant, that was certainly unexpected. And are you ready to comment on the name of the lucky woman?"

Fitz smiled again. He looked over and saw Cyrus, his father and Sharon waiting in the wings. The shock and amazement on their faces entertained him. He knew he would have a lot to answer for to them. He had gone off script and released information without being prepped. He had no idea how the public would receive it. He didn't know if it would affect the polls or if the general opinion of him would suffer. And he didn't care. He wouldn't start his governorship with a lie and he would no longer pretend.

Just then he saw her walk in to stand behind them. She made it. His whole body relaxed even more and his smile got brighter. Just to have her back again was everything he needed.

"Yes, I am. I am in love…..with an incredible woman and her name is Olivia Pope."

There was a moment of silence in the room as everyone took a moment to process what he was saying. Even the moderator had no words, her mouth forming a perfect O to indicate her surprise at the revelation. She quickly recovered and said, "Well that is a pleasant surprise. Is there any other information you would like to reveal about your relationship?"

Fitz' smile never wavered and his eyes remained focused on Olivia who now looked as if she could throttle him for doing what they specifically agreed he would not. "No as I have said before and will continue to say, I think this campaign should continue to focus on relevant issues. The purpose of me disclosing this information is to show the Assemblyman that his assumption of me is wrong and hopefully encourage him to remain on topic in the future. Ms. Pope and I will decide privately when or if we care to discuss our relationship with the public…thank you."

XXXXXX

"You…you and you…get out now!" Olivia yelled as she entered the meeting room to hear Gerry, Cyrus and Sharon talking at once trying to figure out how to do damage control; how to spin the story; how properly address the public. It was something she would normally do but not now…this was about her and Fitz and she would be dammed if she would allow the three of them to dictate the narrative.

They were all shocked at the intensity of her voice and if anyone doubted her sincerity, the body language of her firm stance was more than enough to communicate that she was serious.

The 'three stooges' looked at each other and then filed out in single procession. Cyrus paused before leaving. He whispered in her ear, "This could cost him everything Liv." She stared at him, taking in his words, which she knew held the strong possibility of being true.

When they were alone, Olivia softened her tone and said, "You have that look…."

"What look?"

"It's a look you get. The one like seriously you don't give a fuck…I've seen you give it to people several times. I hope I never see you give it to me."

Fitz burst out in laughter; never recalling her using such language. She was so adorably, petite and cute that hearing her speak like that bowled him over in laughter.

"Fitz?" she said smiling at him. He sobered realizing that they needed to talk.

He sighed and said, "I know….I know….you're going to say it was risky and reckless to do that during a debate and that I should have talked to you about it before hand and that I went against what he had agreed upon. I know all that Livvy. And I know that you think it was wrong…."

"No actually I don't."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

She walked up to him until she was as close as she could decently be in public. She took both his hands in hers and looking up at him said, "Thank you. I was wrong to say that we should wait. It has hurt me more than I can say to stand by and watch women like Sharon be paraded in front of you. I have tried to deal with it, suppress it but it's not working and it's creating insecurities within me that I don't like. I want to be with you. I want to stand by you, in every sense, and at this point I don't care who knows it."

He stared at her lovely brown eyes and thought that he could get lost in her and he wouldn't mind at all. He loved her whole-heartedly and completely; more than he thought he could ever love another person. He bent his head and kissed her deeply, molding her body to his to make the perfect fit. He held her tightly, needing her to be close to him, needing to feel her heartbeat against his – to give him life. These last days without her were horrible and he needed the air she gave him, just to function properly.

He began trailing kisses down her neck. "I love you Livvy….I love you."

She moaned in response and said, "I love you…," she grabbed the back of his hair to pull his face up. "Fitz we do need to talk about a lot of things."

"Yes I know we do. But not tonight," when she started to protest, he cut her off and continued, "Livvy I have been without you for the past 5 days….You really think I can concentrate on anything other than how quickly I can get you in my bed."

She laughed and allowed him to show her how much he missed her.

XXXXXX

Cyrus was pacing. Gerry was on the phone and Sharon, recognizing the awkwardness of the situation, left.

Gerry concluded his call and turned to Cyrus. "So how are you going to fix this?"

Cyrus stopped pacing and stared at Gerry. Although he had no warm regard for Gerry, they were both after the same goal 'Fitz in the Oval'.

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything? They are obviously in love with each other, so there's nothing that can be done," he said without emotion or any conviction. It was clear that Cyrus didn't truly believe what he said. Gerry noted this and continued.

"Of course you will do something because you know as well as I that the Republican Party won't stand for this. They won't back him; it's not their way. And if you want to see that boy be President one day then this cannot happen and you know that."

Cyrus sighed, of course he knew that but he was trying to think of an alternate plan. Breaking up Fitz and Olivia would hurt them and Nattie. It was what she always wanted. Her plan for them seemed to finally be coming to pass, how could he deliberately derail it?

The only thing he could count on was that Fitz and Olivia could easily be manipulated. Fitz was driven by his feelings for Olivia while Olivia, although she cared as much for Fitz, was willing to sacrifice her happiness for the greater good. She had done it before and she would do it again. All he had to do was make it clear to her that she was the one and only thing standing in the way of Fitz' path to greatness. Then, as if on script, she would destroy their relationship on her own.

He knew he couldn't use a bold tactic; it had to be subtle. He couldn't try to force it because they would counteract by uniting even stronger against him. He had to make it seem like it was her idea to break off the relationship. And Fitz, after seeing that she would leave him yet again, would accept the break-up and eventually he would move on. Cyrus smiled to himself, feeling the plan develop in his mind. He wondered how long Sharon would be willing to wait for Fitz.


	9. A Fire In The Water

**(Hello everyone. First let me say thank you to everyone who is sticking with me through this story; it means the world to me that you still find this entertaining. I would also like to send a special thank you to ****_aliasvaughn_**** (Twitter) for your amazing help...you rock!...This chapter made me cry when I re-read it. The words just poured out and in the end I couldn't stop the tears. So I give you fair warning. And finally, I just want to assure everyone that I am TEAM OLITZ all day, every day; there is no question in my mind that they belong together. So once again thank you everyone for your time, patience and the feedback..enjoy)**

**A Fire in the Water**

_**4 Years Ago**_

_"Gli americani fanno fatica a non essere cosi' evidenti nel loro comportamento, specialmente in un posto come questo"_

Fitz turned to see a deeply-tanned man with a fedora hat and dark sunglasses standing on the beach over him. He addressed him in Italian. Fitz looked him up and down; he had never seen him before. The man looked completely out of place and overdressed for a vacation in Aruba. Fitz ignored the comment and turned back around refusing to acknowledge him; he focused his attention back on the setting sun. He wanted a moment to get caught up in the wonder of the powerful star dying, only to be reborn again the following morning.

_"Se preferisci, posso parlare inglese, Fitzgerald Grant,"_ the man continued.

At this Fitz put his head down, silently cursed and then turned to look at the man again. He had not used his real name during all his time in Aruba. Yet, the man knew who he was. He knew Fitz understood Italian.

Just in case something happened to him, if there was an emergency, the only person he gave details about his plans was his cousin in Italy, Ilario. Ilario had helped him years ago after Teddy died and he had become a trusted friend that he knew would keep the information private. He informed Ilario that he didn't want anyone else to know where or how to find him. He would pay for everything with cash and use an alias. He wanted to disappear and he would cover his tracts well. He had been doing fine for the past 11 months; traveling throughout the Caribbean undetected with no problems. But he messed up. He figured this man had been sent by his cousin because his current situation would qualify as extremely critical.

"What do you want?" his voice was unfamiliar to his own ears. He truly had become someone different.

"Me? I don't want anything from you….Ilario sent me to help you. You need help. You can't survive on your own. You need a friend. You need me."

"Why do I need you?"

The man chuckled. American's had quirky ways; they loved pretenses - making themselves appear better than they truly were. "You need me because you killed two men and it won't take long for someone to recognize you and inform the police…So, my friend, do you want my help or not?"

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

Her laughter was like music to his ears; like the melodic rhythm of strings harmonizing to soothe the soul. The hunger he felt for her was almost scary, threatening to take him over the edge where pleasure bordered on pain. The need for control and restraint was evident but he was desperate to get her in his blood stream; he couldn't let go until he possessed every inch of her.

"Fitz," a whisper, feather light, faint, almost indistinguishable but he heard it. He was so intune that he could hear, feel and sense everything about her. And it worked; it instantly stilled his fever. It calmed his panic; relieved the urgency. "I'm staying…we have all night." When he pressed her body more firmly against his, she corrected her statement, "We have forever."

He wouldn't allow her to take his clothes off. He moved her hands away from him. "No, let me take care of you tonight." Her body tingled at his words. Anticipating what he would do and how he could make her feel. Truly the vibrations from his deep voice was enough to send her reeling but what he could do with his mouth, his tongue and his hands could potentially make her go out of her mind.

There was never a question of the desire they felt for each other. They could send an electric current of feverish lust from across a crowded room. With one look, without touching each other they could turn a flame into a burning fire.

She gave her body up to him to do as he pleased. Hesitation was unfathomable. She trusted him and his love for her. He was the only man she would ever give herself completely, willingly, devotedly. He was the only man she dared let see her fears, her vulnerabilities because she knew that only he had the ability to turn them into strengths. He never saw her as weak; she was his equal in everything and it was the power he generously gave that made her believe that together they could conquer anyone and anything.

He praised her body – kissing, sucking, biting, leaving marks of possession – branding her with his name. She was his and he was hers. They could never belong to anyone else. They were especially created for each other.

As he thrust into her, once, twice he breathed, "Look at me Livvy", her eyes were tightly shut, her hands bound in fists full of sheets. She was in the throes of passion. Everything around her faded into oblivion; the only thing that held any relevance to her now was the way he was making her feel. _Don't stop,_ her mind pleaded but she forgot to say it aloud. But he knew; he knew what she needed, how she needed it and how to make it last.

He pulled all the way out and swiftly pushed back in, "Livvy, look at me." She responded at the firmness in his voice. Her eyes were smoky, hazy barely able to focus on his face.

"You belong to me," his voice was strained as he tried to hold on. He was going over the edge but needed to hear her promise to him. "Promise me Livvy, you belong to me…"

"I promise," she whispered. She had already climaxed but he tormented and teased her to the point that she was ready to release again. He began stroking her, manipulating her breasts until they became tight bulbs for sucking. He knew she wanted him inside of her again but wouldn't give in until he knew she couldn't take anymore.

"You won't leave me Livvy," he demanded as he breathed against her stomach, trailing kisses down to her mound. "Tell me….."

"I won't leave you I promise…please Fitz," she begged.

Unexpectedly, he flipped her over and she was on her hands and knees as he entered her from behind. His hands were everywhere on her body as he continued to push inside of her. _Stronger. Harder. Deeper._ The sensations he created made her gasp uncontrollably, repeatedly, she couldn't catch her breath. Her moans turned into screams as she tightened her pelvic muscles until she drained him of every ounce of need he had left.

When they were both spent, they collapsed on the bed – she underneath him as he braced himself so as not to crush her with his weight. As she lay on her stomach with him at her back, their bodies connected from head to toe, she turned her face to the side to get a breath, still unable to speak. He kissed her cheek and laid his face against hers. It was an intimate position that reminded Olivia of how perfectly they fit together.

"How do you feel? I didn't hurt you did I?" he remembered feeling her tense up and grimace at the intensity of him but when he tried to pull back, she wouldn't let him – the pleasure of pain.

"Mmmmm," she purred. "Is it too soon to want you again?"

He turned her over to see her face. She was smiling up at him, refusing to cower in shame. Nothing about their love was shameful or embarrassing. When they were in the bedroom, all propriety went out the window. They could only abandon themselves completely to each other; their love would demand nothing less.

"Damn I've missed you," Fitz finally said as he bent down to kiss the lips that beckoned him for so long.

XXXXXX

"What made you want to do it?" she asked as she held his hand entwined in her own, marveling at how such large hands could touch her so gently and bring her so much pleasure.

"I had been thinking about it for days but it was a conversation I had that helped me make up my mind."

"A conversation?...With who?"

He chuckled. "It was Marcus."

"Marcus? Are you serious? Does he already know about us?"

Fitz smiled as he remembered the conversation he had with Marcus a couple of days ago.

"_You miss her don't you?" Marcus asked._

"_What?" _

"_Liv….You miss her right?...You two are a couple right?" when Fitz just stared at him, Marcus continued, "Don't worry, only a few of us know and we aren't saying anything. Except….." he stopped reflectively, trying to determine if he dared to go any further._

"_Say what you want to say," Fitz prompted. _

"_You should really stop hiding. Trust the voters. Some people think America is not ready for an interracial public relationship, but that's stupid. People are not dumb. They admire people who look like what they see in everyday life. Interracial relationships exist everywhere; it's not taboo and it's not hidden; people love who they want and marry who they want. It's only closed-minded people who have a problem with it and the more we ignore their stupid comments the quicker they will go away. We only feed racism when we refuse to act against it. It's time and the people are ready."_

"Wow," was all Olivia could say. She didn't know Marcus could be so insightful. She had to remember to thank him for his support of their relationship.

"I know wow….But he was right Livvy…we need to stop living our lives in the shadow under the weight of racism. It has to stop."

"I agree but are you ready for this? The party won't support you being with me. We don't exactly look like the ideal Republican couple."

"I know. I've already been warned. But I don't care. I'm ready for this Livvy."

"Warned, by whom? When?"

He informed her of the conversation he had with the Senator. "You know you always hear about these things and you know that they exist but when you hear firsthand how people say such stupid things it never fails to amaze you," she concluded.

"I know….but Livvy," he turned her so that he was looking in her eyes. "We're together on this….We can come up with a plan to make everyone love you and love us together. We can make it so that in the end, the people will hate the bigoted party leaders for not accepting us. I know we can make this happen."

She smiled at him. She loved it when he spoke so hopeful, optimistic, so full of life as if anything was possible. He made her believe in it too. She never wanted it to be a choice between her and his career and she realized that she had limited her imagination by thinking he could only have one or the other. It was the easy way out. They were smarter than that. They could do anything together, including going against a tradition of prejudice that seemed to permeate within his party. They could turn the people against the party and thereby force them to change their ways or risk abandonment.

"I know we can," she said confidently.

XXXXXX

"Oh that feels good," she said as she leaned back against him in the large whirlpool bathtub. Her muscles were tight, sore, but in a good way. She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest vibrating against her. She laid her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. After several moments, she said, "We need to talk."

His hands were massaging her thighs as he said, "I know."

Several minutes of silence. They allowed for it. This was not a conversation to be rushed. They each needed to gather their thoughts; it was the perfect time, the precise moment to speak unencumbered by emotion or jaded propositions.

Olivia spoke first. "When I found out how Samantha truly felt about you, I felt so guilty. I felt like my actions all those years ago ruined your marriage. I felt like it was all because of me that her chance at happiness with you never came. It was hard for me to know that I was responsible for that. So when the first opportunity came for me to help her in any way I jumped at it. Call it a chance at redemption if you will but I needed to do whatever I could for her. If I could in some way make it up to her, I would do it. Even when the pictures came out, I wouldn't allow myself to feel hurt or angry because if it meant you wanted her back, I wouldn't stand in your way. I owed it to both of you.

"I know I have a problem communicating with you but I swear it's not intentional, I've just been doing it for so long. I never let anyone in, entirely….until you. I've always told people what I felt they needed to know, when they needed to know it…it's how I operate….it's kept me one step ahead of people who didn't always have my best interest at heart. But I'm learning to change with you. I'm not saying I won't do it again, because I know that I will, but if you can be patient with me, I know I will get better at letting you in."

He finally spoke, "We've known each other a long time but this relationship is still very new to both of us. There are still things about each other that we have to learn, things we need to adjust to and that's okay because that's what it means to be in a relationship. I know that I will live 50 years with you and still not know you entirely and that's exciting. Livvy we are going to have good days and bad ones…days when we go at it like rabbits and days when we can't stand the sight of each other but I want it all. As long as we make up after every fight, it's all that matters to me.

"I'm sorry for the guilt….I laid it on you pretty thick and it was unfair and wrong. I don't want you carrying the burden around of my failed marriage with Samantha. I really shouldn't have married her in the first place. I made her believe that we could be happy when I knew that we couldn't. I used her to try and get over you and that was wrong. It's not your fault Livvy. No one could ever take your place in my heart, there is no substitute. From that first moment all those years ago, when you trusted me enough to lay in my arms and spend the night with me in the pool house, I knew there would never be another person for me. I just need you to trust me like you did back then, when you told me everything, no filter, when nothing stood between us."

"I do Fitz, I trust you," she said eagerly. And he squeezed her tighter to him.

"You're about to be Governor, Fitz," she said in awe as if she had only grasped the magnitude of their dreams coming true.

"Yes and you will be my First Lady, Livvy. Can you handle that?" they never talked about what comes after the election. They only took one day at a time; never planning out their forever.

She was quiet for longer than he expected. It unnerved him but he forced himself not to overact; it didn't meant that she didn't want him it just meant that she needed to map it out, to plan, to organize, to strategize – it was her way.

"We'll be on the front lines – our relationship open and exposed. Our lives will no longer be our own. People will scrutinize every look we share; every piece of body language. People will talk about our past, our present and our future. They will have an opinion on everything I wear. They will want pictures of our children. They'll want a piece of both of us…" she said rapidly; running down a list of the reasons why their lives will be hard, difficult, problematic and challenging.

He exhaled sharply. "Yes, I know….Livvy…."

She quickly interrupted him. "But I want it…I want it all with you. I'm terrified of being in the spotlight. I don't do spotlight, I help in the background. I don't do interviews; I prep other people to do interviews. I won't lie Fitz, I'm scared. I'm frightened of doing it wrong and I don't want to let you down."

"I'm scared too Livvy. I've never been in public office. The whole state will be depending on me and I'm scared of doing it wrong too. But when I look at you and I see the faith you have in me, when I feel you by my side…my fears lessen and I can breathe again. I feel like I can do anything when you are next to me. I can't promise that our lives will be perfect. I can promise that I will love you more and more each day and at the end of each day – good or bad, better or worse, tears and shouting – when the smoke clears, we will survive. I won't let them beat us. I won't. As long as you stay with me, as long as you're on my team, you could never, ever let me down."

She turned in his arms so that she was facing him, looking in his eyes. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay with me. Promise that whatever you find out about me, you'll never doubt who I am and that I love you more than my own life. Promise that you'll love me forever, Fitz."

He looked at her realizing that there was still something she had not told him. Olivia didn't say things for frivolous conversation – what she said, she meant. He could see the fear in her eyes. A fear of his rejection; that he would leave her all alone. It was real, not imaginary or hypothetical – something happened and in her mind it was big enough that if it was revealed, could cause him to change the way he felt about her. He had no idea what it could be but he wouldn't force it. He could wait for it. He knew it wasn't because she didn't love or trust him but it was because it was something that hurt her and she wasn't yet ready to say it aloud or face the aftermath of the revelation. He too, had things that he had not said for the exact same reasons.

He took her face in his hands and laid gentle kisses everywhere as he recited his vow, "I promise….I promise…I promise."

XXXXXX

"This is your plan…its brilliant Livvy….brilliant," Fitz said. He had left her alone all morning so that she could concentrate and develop their strategy. He had been holed up in meetings with Big Gerry and Cyrus discussing the campaign but when they attempted to broach the subject of his relationship with Olivia he halted their inquiries with the threat that he would leave the room if they continued asking questions about his personal life. "I can't believe you came up with this in such a short period of time."

"Thanks," she said as she walked over to him, took the beer out of his hand, took a swallow and handed it back to him. She grimaced, "I hate beer."

He smiled at her, "You're amazing."

"Thanks but this plan will only work if I have a team, 3-4 people I can trust that work with me. I need a personal staff that I can be confident will keep this plan to themselves and work for our interests and not anyone else's."

"Okay who do you want?"

"I don't want Cyrus," she said cautiously.

"Why?"

She sat down next to him. "Fitz…I know you care about Cyrus and I do too but he has an interest in you that does not include me. His goal is to get you to the Oval and he believes that I'm a liability to that plan."

"How do you know that?"

"When I came in the room after the debate, he told me that the revelation about our relationship would make you lose everything….I don't doubt that he cares for you but he believes he knows what you need better than anyone including you. I wouldn't put it past him to be planning how to break us up right now."

"You really think so."

"I hope not…I'm just saying that we need to be cautious. I don't want to treat Cyrus as the enemy; I just think we cannot afford to naively think that he is on our side. We all have the same goal. I want you in the Oval as much as anyone. I'm just not willing to sacrifice your happiness…out happiness….to get there. And I happen to think our way of getting there is better because it doesn't require that you sell your soul to the Republican Party."

"Alright…let's talk about who you want on your team and Livvy, just so that we are clear when I get into office you will continue to be my advisor. I trust you above all others and I want you with me every day."

XXXXXX

"First of all, let's be clear…this is not Fitz asking you to do this; it's not the campaign asking you to do this. It's me…only me….all me…and when we get into office, if any of you choose to stay on with the administration you have guaranteed jobs working for me."

She watched their faces; eyes widening in wonder, excitement and a bit of apprehension.

"It's important that you understand that because if you are questioned in anyway about what you are doing, this can in no way touch Fitz, his campaign, election or administration. Are we clear?"

They all nodded their heads. "And are you all in?" They all nodded again.

"Alright then. I need you to read each of these documents carefully, closely. It contains a confidentiality clause and agreement. Sign them and give them back to me. I'll wait while you read them."

She handed the documents to Marcus, Jason, Stanley and Ashley. Each of them were young, tenacious, honest, hardworking and loyal. She handpicked them from among the staffers.

In addition to being a social media wiz, Marcus had also proven helpful in speech writing; crafting the right words to say to the press – revealing just enough but not too much. He was an attractive African-American male whose appearance indicated a meticulous styling regiment designed to give an air of confidence and intelligence.

In moments when they thought she wasn't paying attention, Olivia overheard the staffers bragging about Jason's technical skills. Apparently, his years in the military enhanced his skills although much of what he knew now were methods he developed from less reputable sources. He could do anything, get any piece of information he wanted with a computer. He often restrained himself due to the legalities involved and a strong desire not to go to jail. He was an unassuming young Hispanic male who could easily blend into a crowd of everyday people.

Stanley was the eldest of the group. A Caucasian male who had previously worked for a reputable newspaper until he terminated his employment due to unethical biases he discovered when they refused to print his articles exposing the conspiracy behind the federal government spying on its citizens through the use of satellites, cell phones and the Internet. He wasn't crazy; he just believed in conspiracies involving the highest levels of government.

Ashley was an attractive Caucasian woman in her mid-twenties from the South. The remnants of her Southern accent made her appear endearing, almost innocent. But she was tenacious and had a brilliant legal mind. She was not easily intimidated and knew when and how to use her looks to charm her way into information not easily accessible to others.

They read the first page rather quickly as expected. Only superficial language was on the first page. They flipped to page 2 almost simultaneously. Soon thereafter, they each looked up at each other and then at Olivia. They had reached item number 10.

"Keep reading…I'll address all your questions at the end," Olivia said.

They continued reading the 5-page document and Olivia's phone went off. "Excuse me," she said to the group. She got up from the table and went to a private corner of the room.

"Cyrus," she answered.

"Hey Liv, I was looking for several of the staffers and someone said they took off with you. What's up? What's going on?"

She quickly responded. "Yes I have them with me. We're going over the possible fall-out scenarios from the announcement. It's just a strategy session."

"Great idea….You know Liv, I support you and Fitz and I'm happy for you….It's just that, we have to put our priorities in place. It's the campaign that's important now….we have to do what's best for the campaign and what's best for Fitz."

"Of course Cyrus, I understand," Olivia said and inside she was aggravated. She knew immediately that he was lying. For Cyrus to say he was happy for them and supported them was completely out of character. She would have believed him more if he called yelling about what a stupid move it was. But this Cyrus was different….this Cyrus was playing her. "I will always do what is best for the campaign."

"I'm glad we are on the same page….I know Fitz won't like some of the things we come up with but it will be for his own good and in time he will appreciate it."

"Yes, in time he will."

"Great, well I'm glad we are in agreement. I look forward to hearing what you and the team have come up with. I'll talk to you later Liv."

Olivia hung up the phone and looked back at the four people sitting there waiting for her. She had a momentary doubt as to whether they were ready for the challenge but she put it out of her mind. If they weren't ready; she would make them ready.

XXXXXX

"We never blatantly lie to the press, a reporter or a journalist. It's too easy to see through a lie and we don't need your reputation to be tarnished by a minor slip up. We won't be lying; we may have to spin the truth and choose which facts to expose and which we do not but we never deliberately lie.

"Everything….everything….filters through me. Confidentiality is important and there is no speaking to anyone, family, friends, press, partners, associates, co-workers about anything we do together without talking to me first.

"We protect Fitz at all cost. We are his defensive line, his bodyguards, his protectors, his gladiators. Nothing can hurt Fitz or his administration. We've never discussed this with any of you but the ultimate goal is Fitz in the White House and we can get him there but there are forces working against his happiness – thinking they know what's best for him. They don't, we do.

"We five need to learn to trust each other implicitly. We support each other through everything; no one gets left in the cold. If one person is about to fall, we all come in and save him or we all fall together. So if any of you feel like you can't do this; if you feel I'm asking too much, speak now."

Olivia waited as each of them remained focus on her, unflinching and determined looks in their eyes. One by one, they agreed, as she thought they would.

"Now, what questions do you have?"

XXXXXX

_**4 Years Ago**_

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Ever since you left the United States…Your cousin is very protective of you and has assigned me to make sure you don't get into trouble down here. As you can see I failed…I assigned a man to you and he didn't do what was expected….his position has been eliminated," he said resolutely.

Fitz nodded his head in acknowledgement although he knew it wouldn't have mattered what his employee had done or not done. Fitz was resolved in taking care of the matter and no one was going to stop him.

"What's your name?"

"Adamo…," he motioned for someone to come and take their plates and clear the table.

When the waitress finished, Adamo continued, ""So you sent the girl away?"

"She is gone."

"Good. The bodies were disposed of too…..So why are you still here..You should go home."

"I'm not leaving...I can't leave...Not until I get her message. When I know she is safely away...when I get her message that she is safely away, then I will leave."

"Understood...If I may ask what makes this girl so special. You have killed two people for her; endangered your own life in the process. What makes this girl so special?"

Fitz looked around the restaurant. It seemed empty without her; like the hole in the wall that she always told him it was. And she was right. It was a horrible dump and he didn't know why he ate there every day. Yes he did. He kept coming back for her. Only for her..._Alise Mitchell_.

"_E' speciale perche' mi ricorda qualcuno che conoscevo",_ Fitz said reflectively. Adamo nodded his head in understanding.

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

"I thought you said you understood…you told me we were on the same page…that's what you said. I must have missed a portion of the conversation because I thought it was a given that you would shut this down Olivia! What happened to doing what is best for Fitz?"

"What makes you think that I am not?" she responded in her usual calm voice. His bluster never bothered her; she was used to handling his tirades.

"Well if were you wouldn't be encouraging him to take this trip to the East Coast. We are less than 2 weeks away from the election. He should be staying here and remaining focused, you know that. But you're encouraging him to do it and you're going with him….that's an even worse idea."

"He's going to pay his respects to Samantha, as it is the funeral was delayed too long. He wants to pay his respects. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Then send a basket of flowers and candy but he needs to stay here and you sure as hell should not be going with him."

"Listen Cyrus, there has been no backlash to the announcement of our relationship. No negative press, no late night comedic jabs, no whispers, no innuendos of something inappropriate. Nothing. So can you just leave good enough alone."

"There is no such thing as leaving 'good enough alone' in our business and you know that. We stay ahead of things Liv. We know that even if things appear good right now; it's only the calm before the storm. And there is a storm coming, you know it…get your head out of the sand and wake up. You really think you two can live happily ever after…You think the party will let you do that…Come on Liv, I thought you were smarter than that."

Olivia didn't respond but continued to gather her paperwork from the desk.

Cyrus took a deep breath. "Look Liv, you and Fitz, are like my children, I love you both but this thing with you two, it can't really last can it? How long will it take for you to realize that being a politicians wife is not for you? How long will it take for him to realize that you're not marriage material either? Why not spare each other the heartache and end it before it starts. Wouldn't it be better off for everyone if you did?"

"Better for whom Cyrus, you…not for Fitz…definitely not for Fitz. Stop being so dramatic….I know him…I know what he wants and what I want…"

"You know him…you really think you know him…." He was about to play his trump card and he battled with himself whether to use it. For weeks since Fitz announcement and leaving the campaign trail he had tried to plant the seed of doubt in her head but it wasn't working. It was the final resort. He had no other choice. "Liv you don't know him at all….Do you know what he did that year he was gone, when he dropped off the face of the earth, do you?"

He could see that he had her attention now. It was clear that Fitz had not told her. This may just work out for him after all.

She stared at him but didn't respond. Her curiosity was piqued. "No I can see that he didn't tell you….You two are so drunk on love that you can't even be honest with each other….He killed two people Liv! It wasn't self-defense; it was in cold blood he killed two people and I had to fucking cover it up…I had to hide it so that no one would ever know, just so that I could get him into office."

"What?" it barely came out as a word; more like an indeterminate sound of heartbreak. Was this some kind of cruel joke? She couldn't contain her shock…she wasn't prepared and could not pretend that she already knew. That's not Fitz; that would never be him; he could never, would never do anything like that. Murder. No. Not Fitz! It had to be a lie. "Who told you this? How do you know?"

"I know Liv…I make it my business to know…so before you start thinking that you're living in Wonderland think about what people will do to ruin him and his reputation…think of what the party can do to destroy him and make it so that he would never run for President. They will dig and dig and dig some more…looking for something, anything to use against him and when they find this, because they will, you know they will…they use it to crucify him. You don't believe me…. what the hell do you think Big Gerry is doing right now….looking for something to use against him; to force Fitz to do what he wants…They're not playing Liv."

Cyrus forced himself to calm down, feeling his blood pressure rise. "Look Fitz is a good guy…he's a great guy. He doesn't deserve to go down for this. He made a mistake and we have to take care of it; take care of him. He can't do it himself. You care about him….You love him….then you give for what you love…you sacrifice for what you love…After the election is over you break it off and you move back to the east coast. You each go your separate ways; let him go Liv….it is the only way to save him."

XXXXXX

_**4 Years Ago**_

"Why do you keep coming here? The food is horrible," the young waitress said.

Fitz looked down at his plate and the food did not look appetizing; it really didn't smell all that good either. He didn't care. He wasn't looking for a great meal; he just needed food in his system. He had been forgetting to eat and his body was telling him that he couldn't ignore the daily requirement any longer. The make-shift restaurant was on his route from his modest home to the beach so it was convenient for him to come every day.

He shrugged in answer to her question.

"Oh well it's your funeral," she laughed when he gave her a look of panic, "I'm kidding it's not that bad although you may find yourself in the bathroom for a lot longer than you want." She laughed again. He really looked at her this time and when she moved her head a certain way, when she got a certain look and when she laughed, she almost reminded him of…_No, stop it, get over it, let it go_, he told himself over and over again.

He had been coming there for months now and he never noticed her; but then he never noticed anyone really. He never looked anyone in the eye, always choosing to keep his gaze downcast underneath the brim of a baseball cap. He figured it was the best way to blend in with other residents and tourist. He liked being invisible – no one knew his name, where he came from or who he was.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

He shot her another look. In all his time on the island, no one asked his name. Not even the women he had been with, preferring to address him as 'baby' or 'sweetheart' instead. Another indication that no one really cared who he was anyway. But she seemed to care, why he did not know. She must want something from him.

She smiled and took a seat at his small two-seater table.

"Oh I get it you're incognito…what are you some type of superhero in disguise because if you are remember I was the first person to point you out so I get saved first," she laughed again. She was a happy person and didn't at all mind that he hadn't cracked a smile yet.

"How old are you?" he finally asked.

"15, why?"

"Why are you working here, shouldn't you be in school."

She shrugged. "I should but I can teach myself, besides I need to take care of my little brother so well you know..don't work…don't eat."

"Where are your parents?"

"Well look who became a chatterbox all of a sudden," she smiled again, he knew she was hoping to get him to smile too but he could quite make his muscles form to make the gesture.

"Nevermind," Fitz said and went back to his food.

"Not one for conversation are you?...No problem, it's dead in here right now..you eat, I'll talk."

And she talked his ear off for the next hour. She told him of her father being killed in a drug deal gone south and her mother running off to who knows where. So she was left with her 6 year old brother. The only family she had left was in Jamaica and until she could get enough money saved up to travel there; her and her brother were stuck in Aruba.

He thought it was funny how tourists considered Aruba as paradise but to a native like her – Alise Mitchell – the island was far from paradise; it wasn't even home. She was stuck in a horrible situation, poor and trying to take care of her family without even a high school education; the island was misery.

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

It was a roundtable meeting of sorts; the last one she could have with them before leaving to the east coast. Fitz was never included in the meetings for fear that something could be said, suggested or implied that could put his future position at risk. If anyone was ever subpoenaed for questionable conduct on any of their activity; it was important to that he was never in the room and therefore had no direct involvement in what they did. Olivia and Fitz agreed that she would brief him on the outcomes but not always the details unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Where are we with Gerry?" Olivia asked.

Ashley spoke up. That was her assignment – gathering details on what he planned to use against Fitz. "You were right the nurse was the key in. She's very talkative and she loves using Twitter; her name is _nursekitty_. And Gerry likes her so much that he freely talks even when she is in the room. She says that lately he's been talking to three Senators in particular and Fitz' name has come up in conversation. I'm still working on the names and the details of the conversation. Bambi, the nurse," when everyone started chuckling, she laughed and said, "Yeah I know who would name their child Bambi unless they planned for her to be a stripper….but anyway unfortunately Bambi is not interested in politics so she tend to tune out a lot of what Gerry says. Good for Gerry but bad for us."

"OK call me the minute you find out the names. I'll only be on the east coast for a few days but I'm glued to my phone and any information you find, let me know."

It was Jason's turn, "I've started the tap on Cyrus' phone. No calls to Mrs. Nattie Grant; multiple incoming calls from Gerry. He wants updates on the success of the campaign and," he cut off, suddenly nervous and gittery.

"Go on," Olivia prompted.

"He wants to know how successful he has been in breaking you and Ftiz up." Silence filled the room as everyone looked at each other. If they didn't realize it before, they realized it now - everyone was against the relationship between Olivia and Fitz.

"I think you need to come out with a statement, do an interview, something to get the public on your side," Marcus said.

"I agree. Several news outlets are already calling for a sit down," Stanley said.

"Get me polling numbers on whether he should talk about it now or whether he should wait til after the election."

"But Cyrus has already..," Stanley started to say.

"I want our own numbers…our own polling and I'll take it to Fitz…..we can't do anything until I get back but write up some responses to possible questions and email me so I can review it on the plane." Olivia sighed, the publicity was beginning and the reluctance she felt was not subsiding.

XXXXXX

_**4 Years Ago**_

"Where is Alise?" Fitz asked the other waitress in the restaurant. For the past two months he continued to have regular conversations with Alise. She worked regularly during the week and even on the weekends she got a neighbor to watch her brother so she could make more money. Fitz had frequent, almost daily, discussions with her about her future. He was proud that she was determined to beat the odds against her and make a success of her life. She wanted to be a doctor – it was a lofty ambition but she was confident that she could do it. She just needed to pass her tests for her high school diploma and she would go to the University in Jamaica.

He admired her bravery. She had everything in life working against her; she was a statistic destined to remain in a cycle of poverty but she never complained. The way she lived now was only temporary; something much better was out there. Despite destitution, she was hopeful, happy and unwavering in her desire to reach her dreams.

"She called out…said she couldn't make it in," the woman said. Fitz knew something was wrong, Alise had been missing all week and he knew how much she needed the money. It didn't make sense for her to miss so much work.

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

The waitress looked around trying to determine if anyone was listening in on their conversation. She was nervous and hesitant. She started writing down an address then tore the paper off her order pad and gave it to him. "Go visit her…something is wrong….there's some men in her neighborhood and they keep bothering her…they want her to start doing other things to get money and she keeps refusing. I don't know how much longer she can hold out. If you can help her, please help her," the waitress said quickly before scurrying off.

Fitz left immediately and went to find her. She lived in a poor community; filled with crime, drugs and prostitution. He received several looks from people wondering what he was doing in their area – tourists wouldn't dare venture so far inland. He kept walking but was thankful for the gun he kept in his waist. When he finally found her unit, he could hear voices from a man yelling inside. He could also hear her brother crying. Alise was yelling, "Leave me alone…Get out!" A man responded, "You're coming with me, we need another girl on the street and you need to earn your protection."

Fitz knocked on the door. "Go away," the man yelled from inside.

Fitz called out, "Alise it's me." He could hear her running to unlock the door and as soon as she did, Fitz came in to see an older African-American man pull Alise by her arm and throw her to the ground.

What followed moved at such a fast pace that Fitz' mind couldn't register everything that happened. He acted purely on instinct and a need for survival. All he remembered was the man was advancing on him and he instantly pulled out his gun and shot him one time through the head. The gunshot drew attention from a man Fitz assumed was his partner. Another man came running from the back of the home, gun drawn and Fitz shot him one time through the chest. He looked down and at the two men on the floor in Alise's home and couldn't quite believe what he had done. He knew how to shoot a gun but he had never been in a position where he had to use it and definitely never felt the need to defend himself with one. He was horrified but now was not the time to succumb to fear. It wouldn't take long for the gunshots to draw attention from others, even in a neighborhood like this one where guns going off were part of everyday life.

"Grab your things and get your brother…you have to get out of here," Fitz said. Alise was in a daze and it took Fitz repeating his instructions several times before Alise moved. She ran to pack two bags and her backpack. Her little brother moved with her – even at such a young age, he understood the trouble they were in. When it was time to leave, Fitz checked up and down the street and made sure no one would see them.

"We'll go the back way…follow me…no one will see us," Alise said and led Fitz and her brother through several alley ways until they made it to the main street where Fitz could get a cab. They got in and Fitz told the cab driver to take them to the airport. He gave Fitz a strange look but did as he was told.

Fitz whispered to her, "Who were those guys?"

She just gave him knowing look and glanced at her little brother, refusing to speak about it in his presence. "Never mind," Fitz said.

When they arrived at the airport, Fitz bought them two plane tickets to Jamaica. "Here, one-way tickets to Jamaica…get to your family."

"Aren't you coming? You can't stay here…they'll find you…you could be arrested or killed. It's dangerous. Come with us, please."

"I'm not coming with you…just go…and take this," he gave her an envelope full of money; it was enough for her to start a life for her and her brother. She looked at the money inside and started to cry, "I can't repay you…I don't have this kind of money."

"I don't want you to pay me back with money…you can pay me back by taking care of your brother and becoming a doctor. Don't give up until you become a doctor."

"Why….why are you doing this for us?"

An announcement was made that their flight was boarding. They need to head to their gate but she wouldn't move until he answered her. "You remind me of someone I knew; she's smart and determined, just like you and I think if you had the same opportunities available to you, you would be just as successful as she is….Just do me a favor, send me a message to let me know you made it and you're safe. Don't forget."

"I won't I promise," she gave him a firm hug and her little brother hugged him afterwards. "You know I was right about you…"

"Right about what?"

"You really are a superhero and you did save me….thank you." She took off running, holding her little brother's hand as they made it to the plane. And as he watched them leave, for the first time in a long time, Fitz smiled.

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

"Are those flowers for me?" Olivia asked as she got into the vehicle to see a bundle of flowers lying on the seat beside him.

"No," he said bluntly as he smiled at her. She pouted and they both laughed. She wanted to ask more questions but when she opened her mouth he gave her a smirk and arched his eyebrow, which was a sign that no matter what she asked, he was not going to answer her. She sighed and settled back into her seat, trying to enjoy the ride.

They had been in DC for two days already. They were scheduled to go back to California the following evening. They had spent their time with her mother and the people at Pope and Associates. Fitz got along well with everyone. Her mother was of course overjoyed by the sight of them back together. She encouraged Olivia to pack up more of her belongings, already assuming that her daughter would be relocating permanently to California but Olivia hesitated.

Olivia hoped it was not obvious that she made no preparations to pack and ship the rest of her belongings to California but she knew Fitz noticed, although, thankfully he made no mention of it. He often understood her fears and insecurities without her ever verbalizing them.

"So where are we going?" she kept shifting in her seat anticipating a sign of where they were going.

"Don't worry about it…just relax…tell me about your evening with your mother," he said. He wanted to take her mind off of their destination. His tactic seemed to work because Olivia began to recite the details of the evening she spent with her mother. Fitz was more than happy to let them go alone; he understood that they had been apart for significant period of time and likely needed to have a 'catch-up" conversation.

"My mother said something yesterday….and…..well she said that the reason Cyrus and Gerry don't want us together is because it takes away their ability to control you. When I'm in the picture, you either make decisions on your own or we make them together. And because we love and trust each other, there is no manipulation or deception involved. They need to get me out of the picture because otherwise you're a loose cannon. They need to maintain their control of you," as was her norm, she said it rapidly not sure of how he would take the comment which gave the impression of him being a mere puppet with strings attached to his back like a marionette.

He paused reflectively, his expression unreadable, "She's right."

When the vehicle stopped, Olivia looked up and realized they were at the cemetery. She shot Fitz a nervous look suddenly comprehending the reason why they were there. Even though he gave her a reassuring smile, she still drew back when he reached for her hand to lead her out of the vehicle. She shook her head to tell him that she did not want to be here. She had not come here in so long; she hadn't learned to manage the pain. The last time she came, she made an agreement to come back only when something significant occurred in her life and nothing happened worth mentioning, besides she always needed time to prepare herself before coming here and Fitz had not warned her beforehand, so she was not ready. She couldn't do it. She should be able to do it after all this time; so many years but for some reason it had not gotten easier for her. She couldn't do it.

Fitz placed his hand on her knee and waited until she looked him in his eyes. "Please Livvy, can you do it just this once for me, with me, I need you by my side. Please," it was a plea, a desperate plea but he wasn't above it. Olivia put her hand on top of his and took a deep breath. She watched him for several minutes and then said, "Let's go."

_Julius Pope – Beloved Father – I'll Miss You Daddy_

Fitz placed the flowers on her father's grave and stood next to her as she continued to stare at the tombstone. He laced his fingers with hers and allowed his warmth to spread through her. She hadn't said a word.

Fitz cleared his throat and began to speak:

"Mr. Pope, I'm sorry that I never thanked you for sacrificing your life for mine. I deeply regret the situation that brought us to this point and the part my family played in it. And every day I have regretted that it took you from Livvy's life. We've all been a little broken since it happened…..Thank you never seemed to be the right words to use; not significant enough to show the right appreciation…I'm here today because I finally figured out a way to try to repay you for what you did for me. Something I could give to you to try and make up for the life you gave to me. I'm here to tell you that I promise to spend the rest of my life taking care of your daughter. You won't ever have to worry if she's being loved and cared for. I have loved her for so long that I can no longer live one single day without her. I'm devoted to her. I need her to live, to breath and just to exist. She has become everything in my life and I know that I cannot be the man I want to be without her by my side. I promise not to abuse the love and faith that she has in me and every day I will work hard to be the man she deserves; the man you would have chosen for her had you still been with us today."

Olivia listened to him with a flood of tears streaming down her face. There isn't a word in the English language that can precisely describe the deep absorbing sadness you feel when no tears will come but hope still remains. That was how she felt when her father died; the sadness resonated through her entire life. She thought she would always feel sorrow when she thought about her father, never quite being able to hold on to happy memories of him. But now, here in this place, the river of tears came and they were carrying the unhappiness away – she was being washed clean of her sins; able to start over. It was the reason the hope remained. Because she always knew that one day, today, she would be able to live again, to be happy again because the man standing beside her would come and save her.

He squeezed Olivia's hand tighter and he finally said, "I am here because I would like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."


	10. Disturbances, Tempests and Thunders

**(Hi, this is a late posting right? Yes, I know and I apologize but I hope you still like it. By the way, I want to say a special thank you to all you FanFic writers. You have no idea how much you have helped me in this Scandal hiatus. Every time I get an alert of your updates, I start to giggle in excitement. I love this fandom! It's everything..Gladiators Rock! Anyway, thanks for your continued support of this story. Please feel free to leave feedback; really interested to see your thoughts on this chapter...Have a great week!)**

**Disturbances, Tempests and Thunders**

Finally, it was home.

Fitz couldn't quite describe what he was feeling. All he knew was that in all the years he lived in this house it had never felt like his home. It felt like a place that he came to eat and sleep. It felt like a place he shared with Max his dog but he never felt the comfort and the serenity that he should feel when he came home. He stopped envisioning raising a family here – listening for the sounds of his children giggling as they ran down the halls on Saturday mornings. Holidays, parties, celebrations with family and friends started to seem so foreign. Initially, he bought it with the intention of one day filling it with his family but the empty rooms and echoing sounds gave him a constant reminder of what seemed to be unattainable. Until now. She was here; with him. She was lying beside him in his bed for the first time; she would be waking up to have breakfast with him for the first time. Her bare feet would walk through the home; her laughter would resonate against the cool white walls. And he would no longer feel the loneliness; no more regrets and harsh remembrances. It was the season of firsts for them; each one better than the last. This was real; his house had now come to feel like home.

It was barely 1AM and he was exhausted; he should have been asleep but he couldn't get his mind to quiet down. Thoughts of her and him, dreams, goals, ideas kept dancing in his head and he would continue to forego sleep if it meant that he could hold on to them for a little while longer. They had just gotten in from the east coast and he refused to let her to leave his side. Holding her hostage seemed like a good idea. He had even called ahead and had Abby pack her more clothing and meet them at his place. She was a little irritated by his high-handedness but eventually her smile returned when she realized what the gesture really meant. And while she did not commit to moving in with him; she agreed to stay another night. It was a start.

Now as he looked down at her, he wondered how she could be so graceful even in her sleep. He wondered why he could not stop touching her skin and stroking her hair; why was he so intoxicated with her? Why every time she walked into a room, all his attention immediately went to her; even stopping in mid-sentence just to get a glance? Why he constantly sought her out and felt a surge of energy anytime she stood next to him? After all these years, his feelings for her seemed to intensify daily and at times the depth of it overwhelmed him. They had been through so much together and there was sure to be more, much more on the horizon, but whether they were scathed, wounded or on the losing end of one battle or another; he knew in the end they would be victorious. He would have it no other way.

Careful not to wake her, he inched the thin sheet down away from her shoulders. He needed to look upon her completely. Her mumble caused him to pause but when he was sure she was still asleep, he continued in his journey to see the fullness of her naked beauty. The playful, wicked smile betrayed his plan to do more than just look; he wanted to touch, to feel her, to have her wake up to him in their bed…in their home.

Her cell phone chimed loudly as an alert to an incoming call. He thought to ignore it but a call at this time was more than likely be an emergency of some sort. He reached over her still sleeping body and grabbed her phone on the nightstand.

"Hello," Fitz only had a fleeting thought that whoever was on the other end might be surprised to hear a male voice answering her phone. But he didn't care, they would have to get used to it eventually anyway.

"Mmmm, yes, Fitz? Is this Fitz? This is Ashley."

"Hello Ashley, yes this is Fitz. What's the matter? Why are you calling this late? Is something wrong?"

"Mmmm, yes sir," she paused and Fitz knew she was debating on whether to tell him or just ask for Olivia.

"Livvy is sleep so you might as well tell me what it is."

She continued to pause and he waited and waited and waited until, "Well sir, Marcus and Jason have been arrested. The officer said they can make bail in about an hour but I thought Liv might want to know, you know, in case she wanted to come down, you know," her nervousness was compounded by the questions she knew they all would have to endure from both him and Olivia.

Fitz gave a belabored sigh, wondering what kind of trouble they had gotten themselves into. He said, "Alright Ashley we will be there before the hour."

"Sir, I don't think Liv would want you to come down and get involved," she was now in panic mode. Always thinking about the election and the potential harm it could do to Fitz was rule number one and what Olivia consistently drilled into their heads.

"Relax Ashley, if Livvy is coming down, then I am too." He disconnected the call and begrudgingly woke up his sleeping beauty.

XXXXXX

"All hopes of a quiet exit are gone. Somebody tipped off the press; there are at least 5-7 cameras outside waiting for us," Stanley said.

"Alright," Olivia as her eyes darted around the station to see who was in the area. Thankfully no one was really paying attention to them. Even with his baseball cap and long jacket, a couple of the officers still recognized Fitz but as they were supporters, all they wanted was to say hello, wish him the best and shake his hand.

"What do you want to…" Stanley never got a chance to finish his question.

"Jason get on that video surveillance right now, we may need it as evidence," he nodded and left out the back of the police department.

"Ashley, use the back way to get Fitz out of here without any one seeing him. No one can see him Ashley, is that understood?"

She nodded her head in understanding at the same time that Fitz gave a firm, "No!"

Olivia expected his disagreement. She pulled him to the side out of the earshot of the others. "Fitz let me do my job."

"No Livvy, we do this together. I'm not sending you out to the press by yourself to handle this."

"Fitz that's what I do…I handle things like this…Right now I'm not your girlfriend, I'm your campaign fixer. So please let me do my job. The election is in less than 48 hours, so all I need to do is spin this story so we look like the victim. It's better if you are not there. Just let me do this. I will meet you at home in a bit."

Her last sentence calmed his nerves and he gave her a smile meant to melt her heart, which it did. "You said home," he reminded her.

Just because he was so outrageously handsome at 2 o'clock in the morning and hiding under a baseball cap, she hugged him tightly. When she pulled back she smiled back at him and said, "I know what I said Fitz…now go please."

Ashley took Fitz out the back way and once Olivia was sure they were able to drive away undetected, she looked at Marcus and Stanley and said, "Let's go."

As expected, when she exited the precinct, camera bulbs lit up in her face and reporters began firing off questions and calling her name. She held up a hand to quiet them down before speaking.

"Good morning everyone. I know all of you are here for the same reason so I will make this brief. Two employees of the Grant campaign were detained and questioned by law enforcement due to an altercation at a local restaurant. This incident was a direct result of our employees being attacked by patrons of the restaurant – both verbally and physically. These patrons were highly intoxicated, spouting hateful, racial slurs about the candidate Fitzgerald Grant and myself. They provoked and initiated the altercation. They were no doubt looking for an opportunity to publicly slander this campaign. This, of course, is further evidence that race relations in this state are far from where they should to be. I think all of us agree that these actions should not be supported or tolerated. Anytime, any person is criticized for their race and background it is a huge travesty that not only affects us individually but the entire country as a whole. I hope each of you will consider that what you report regarding this incident can serve to improve or further damage the plight of minorities in this state….Thank you."

Olivia didn't allow for questions. She immediately left with Marcus and Stanley.

"That was perfect Liv, just perfect," Marcus said.

She didn't respond. She didn't want the election to be about her race; she didn't want it to cloud Fitz' political platform or continue to be the subject of interviews and debates. But they could not avoid it and so her plan included using the media to spin situations and stories like these into their favor. She wouldn't initiate the subject but when it was thrown out, she wouldn't hide from it either.

In the end, the public would learn to accept their interracial relationship or run the risk of being stigmatized as racists; either one was fine by her.

XXXXXX

"I shouldn't be here…If anyone saw me here…I'm the Secretary of State…I can't be seen having secret meetings with you all outside of the capital building…This looks bad…really bad," Mellie was in a panic, speaking to no one in particular and pacing the floor.

Nattie was disgusted with her weakness. "Mellie calm down. None of us want to be here but you came to me. You said you wanted to get on board. You wanted it and now you got it. So sit down. You're making me dizzy."

Mellie looked at her, shocked by her demanding tone and eventually sat down.

"Now can you please tell us about your meeting with Cyrus?"

Mellie took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She kept darting her eyes to the door, half expecting someone would walk in and expose their meeting.

Olivia understood her reticence, "Mellie, no one is coming; no one knows we are here. So calm down and tell me what happened."

"Cyrus is not giving up…he knows I have an on air interview coming up with on The State of Politics with David Russell and he's going to fix it so that the subject of your relationship with Fitz comes up. He wants me to publicly discredit your relationship as immoral and a bad example to the party and the country. I'm to distance myself from Fitz because the Party doesn't want to support him. They'll let him be Governor for the 4 years but he'll go no further than that."

Olivia wasn't shocked; it was a scare tactic. He hoped to scare Fitz with into ending their relationship. Cyrus was cautious enough to know that she might not follow his direction and leave after the election. So he had a plan B in place just in case.

Olivia and Nattie looked at each other; silently communicating leaving Mellie in ignorance as she tried to decipher their secret code.

Olivia finally turned to Mellie and asked, "So why are you here? Why are you trying to help us?"

"First of all I trust you a whole hell of a lot more than I trust Cyrus. He would hang me out to dry the first chance he got. At least you would honestly warn me first. And second, for all our bad blood, I'm smart enough to know where the wind blows. I've seen you two together – you and Fitz – you won't go away silently, at least not without taking the whole Party down with you. This dream they have of discrediting Fitz and banishing you from his life is just stupid. People will see through that and each one of their asses will be exposed as the bigots they are…besides I know a President when I see one."

"And of course you want to be his VP." Olivia offered to fill in the blanks.

"Naturally," Mellie said, "Fitz will make it to the White House…I can…I can guarantee it." Mellie was proud of her boast.

"NO!" Nattie and Olivia yelled at the same time, shocking Mellie, who assumed they would go along with her offer.

"Don't you dare mention that ever again..This is the exact reason I didn't bring Fitz into this meeting…he can't be a part of even the hint at election rigging. So no…never again. And Mellie you might want to bury whatever the hell you think you have. You'll end up destroying yourself…unlike Fitz you bought your way into your position…remember that!"

"Listen I'm trying to help!…If I leave it up to you, Cyrus would have us all strung out on a pole for the sake of his precious Fitz in the Oval. So if you don't want my help then fine…I'm leaving….but don't for one moment think your etching me out of the picture. All of us, including your precious Fitz, have dirt that we don't want to be exposed. All of us can potentially crash and burn." Mellie stormed out of the room and slammed the door in her wake.

Nattie sigh was one of relief. It was good that Mellie left on her own; it saved Nattie the trouble of putting her out of the room so that she could discuss private matters with Olivia.

"I should have let you take care of Cyrus a long time ago like you wanted to," Olivia said.

Nattie chuckled, "You and I both know that was an empty threat. For all the trouble that old man causes, he is fiercely loyal to Fitzgerald and will do anything to make sure he succeeds. He just….well he doesn't understand what it is to love someone, passionately and unconditionally. He doesn't understand what it means to give anything, risk everything, for the love of another person. He thinks in terms of power and dominance…everything else is less important and secondary."

"So what do you want to do about him?"

"I'll take care of it…he will pretty much know I'm involved when Mellie goes on the show and says what I tell her to, which will be the complete opposite of what he wanted," Nattie said.

"And Gerry?"

"Already taken care of…What's your agreement with Fitz?"

"I don't tell him details. He understands that. He knows some of what I do goes into the gray areas of legalities. So, I only tell him final plans. I'll see him after I leave here….My team has the names of the three Senators Gerry has been talking to."

"Are they on the flashdrive?"

"Two of them are, one is not. To tell you the truth I didn't want to use the information on the flash drive. I don't want to go that far, not unless we have to."

"Then just send up a smoke signal. Test the waters and see if they will back down before using everything. The last Senator is Robertson right?"

"Yes."

"Let me think on that one and I will get back to you," Nattie said thoughtfully.

Olivia watched her in awe. Countless times she wondered about Nattie – who was she really? And how much power did she really have? Her respect for Nattie prevented her from trying to dig into her background but she repeatedly wondered if her stereotypical assumptions of Nattie's Italian family roots meant that she had at least some ties to organized crime.

"Ok then, I better get back," Olivia said as she stood and went over to kiss Nattie on the cheek.

Nattie grabbed her hand and looked up at her saying, "Liv, he's going to make it….all the way and you will be right there with him. I won't be around forever but you have no idea how much comfort it gives me to know that he has you. I know you will take care of my son and I know he will take care of you. I have never seen two people as much in love as you two…Remember all the rest of this doesn't really matter, it's all an illusion of power; what really matters is you two and how you feel about each other…All I ask…all I want is for you to take care of each other…that's all any of this has ever been for…for you…for you to be together. Because when this is all gone; it's only the love that remains."

XXXXXX

Election Day….

"…_..8:00 at the polling booths and the first persons we see is Assemblyman Reston and his lovely Wife, Jessica and of course Fitzgerald Grant and his lovely girlfriend Olivia Pope casting their votes. They were very cordial in greeting one another. They took the time to pose for several pictures together. It was a great testament to the American Voting System….."_

On the morning news program, Republican Mayor Gerald Adams, was being interviewed:

"_This is an exciting race not only for the issues being presented and the completely opposing views of the candidate but the personal aspects are exciting as well."_

_The interviewer asked, "Well I don't think we can speak about this election without addressing the interracial relationship between the Republican candidate, Fitzgerald Grant and his African-American girlfriend, DC Fixer, Olivia Pope, can we?"_

_Adams laughed and said, "Well it's funny that this wasn't a subject for discussion until very recently when Grant decided to bring their relationship public. I for one appreciate his honesty. And really, should their race be an issue...at this day and age? Anyone who is making it an issue is revealing their biased beliefs and attitude, which I think we all agree is pretty sad."_

_The interviewer said, "It really shouldn't be an issue and they make a great power couple. What about the fact that they are dating and not married, do you think that makes a different in the voter's minds?"_

_Adam quickly responded, as he had been coached to do so, "Well if I'm not mistaken and unless we have regressed back to arranged marriages it's only natural that you date before you get married right?"_

Olivia switched off the television and spoke into the phone, "He did great Nattie. Thanks, I will see you at the party."

XXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked as he walked into her office. Olivia was down on her hands and knees feeling through the carpet. Frowning and muttering indistinguishable words to herself, she was obviously upset that she could not find what she was searching for. He had stood in her doorway for several minutes admiring the view of her curved backside accented through her pencil skirt.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and said, "Nothing, I lost something and I was looking for it…Never mind I'll look for it later," she got up and dusted off her skirt. "Are you okay? Did you need something?"

"Yes….you," he smiled as he closed the door to her office and came in to sit down.

She laughed at him, "What's the matter, nervous energy, too excited to focus?" She leaned against the front of her desk as she watched him take the seat in front of her.

"That and you keep dodging my question."

"I already answered you, "No" was my reply," she softened her response with a loving smile.

"Livvy, that's not the correct answer so I thought I would give you time to reconsider," he smiled back in that charming way of his that always tended to melt her down and make her willing to give him whatever he wanted. It always worked and he knew it.

"Stop it…and don't look at me like that. I know what you're doing…You give me that smile and you know I melt like butter. I can't this time Fitz….I won't…We need time, can we just make sure you are elected first then everything else will fall into place?"

"You're really scared aren't you?" Fitz asked softly as he read the fear behind her words. It was amazing to him that this was the same petite woman who fearlessly took a tire iron and busted a guy's knee cap but she was afraid to love him.

She took a deep breath and lowered her head. "Everything in my life I can navigate well except us. I can control every aspect of everything, anticipate what will happen next, compensate for any unexpected events and plan accordingly. It works. But this, you and me, I can't seem to do it. I'm scared of taking one step because it may be the wrong move. It may mean the end of you, the end of me and the end of us."

"You once told me that no matter what your future was you knew that it would always be with me. You trusted that…you knew that we would always be together even if you didn't know every little detail of how it would all work out."

"Yes I did and shortly after, I screwed everything up. I let my fear and insecurity rob us of 7 years. I walked away without even talking to you about it. I left you out there. If I hadn't done that…If I hadn't driven you away maybe we wouldn't have been so lost and broken; maybe you wouldn't have felt you had to do certain things," she trailed off and the final words could barely be heard, as it was a reprimand to herself.

"What things?"

"Nevermind, let's just talk about it later," she shouldn't have brought the subject up. She promised herself to wait until after the election. It was not yet the time to open up the wounds of the past.

"Livvy?" he prompted. He started to say more to convince her to open up to him but there was a knock at her office door.

Lauren poked her head inside and said, "Excuse me Liv but there is an Officer Wiseman here to see you."

"Thank you Lauren, please show him in."

The officer walked in as Fitz stood from his chair and took a position next to Olivia.

"Good Morning Ma'am."

"Good Morning Officer," Olivia said as she shook his hand and continued, "and of course you know Fitzgerald Grant."

"Yes of course sir, it's an honor," said the young officer as he shook Fitz' hand.

He cleared his throat and continued, "Well I won't take up much of your time. I just thought you might like to know that the charges against your employees have been dropped. It seems the other gentlemen had a change of heart and didn't want to press the issue. They've also offered to cover the cost of any damages to the establishment."

Olivia smiled brightly, "Well that is great news officer. Thank you very much. And I appreciate you coming all the way down here to deliver the news in person. I see that you have on your sticker so thank you for voting."

The officer blushed under her praise. He stammered out, "Thank you ma'am and can I say my girlfriend goes on and on about your clothing and style. She admires you. She will get a kick out of the fact that I met you today."

"Well officer, when we win tonight, be sure to bring your girlfriend to the party and I would be happy to meet her in person."

"Thank you ma'am. You both have a great day," he said excitedly then exited.

When they were alone, Fitz laughed, "The perfect politician's wife. Thank you for taking care of that," he hugged her close to him. He felt her tense up at the hint of marriage but ignored it. They hadn't spoke about marriage since the trip to the east coast but his proposal was obviously imminent; in the meantime, he was trying to work on getting her to move in with him. He continued reassuringly, "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you Livvy but I'm never letting you go…no matter what…Even if you try to run, I would search to the ends of the earth to find you and drag you back to my side."

She smiled and pulled his head down to kiss her, when he was inches away from her mouth, he smiled and said, "Don't think I have forgotten our earlier conversation…We will finish our discussion later, I'm just momentarily distracted."

She chuckled as he finally brought his lips to hers.

XXXXXX

8PM. Although all the precincts had not been counted it was clear that Fitz was the front-runner and the unequivocal victor in the race. Several of the staffers had already been sent home to get prepared for the victory celebration in the banquet hall at the Hyatt Regency in Sacramento. Fitz had been in his office for several hours taking phone calls from several Republican politicians wishing him well and vowing their support of his administration. He got up to stretch as he finished his final phone call for the evening.

Cyrus entered his office and crashed down into his chair.

"Congratulations Governor," he said smiling.

Fitz smiled back, "That's a bit premature, don't you think?"

"Your humility amazes me but entirely unnecessary at this point….So listen before you head out to get changed for this evening…I think we need to talk."

"Oh about what?"

"You and Olivia," Cyrus said calmly.

"Not a subject up for discussion," Fitz said.

Cyrus sighed and stared at him, undeterred by Fitz' defensiveness, "I've asked her to go home after the election. She will have done her job, having gotten you successfully elected; there is no other use for her."

Fitz' temper flared. He yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are! You don't get to tell Olivia anything, not a damned thing, do you hear me Cy?"

Cyrus raised his hand to calm him down, "Yes I hear you…look I was only trying to save your relationship with the Party. Why didn't you tell me about the call you got from Senator Robertson?"

"Because, one, it is none of your business and two I knew you would side with his bigoted ass and support his idea of me arranging some political marriage to fit in with the Party's racist by-line. It's not happening and the sooner you realize it the better. Look Cy, I want you on my team, I want you with this administration but not if you are going to derail my relationship with Olivia. If you can't live with it then fine, it's about time we part ways. Don't ever think you can make me choose between her and this Party and my position because all of you would lose, each and every time."

XXXXXX

11:26PM. According to the California Secretary of State's website, with 39 percent of precincts counted, Grant led opponent Assemblyman Reston by 8.7 points. Fitz had taken the lead and was the presumed victor of the gubernatorial race. It was time for Fitz to claim the victory as California's new Governor.

The crowd gathered at the Hyatt was chanting his name, eager for him to come out and give his acceptance speech; it didn't matter that Assemblyman Reston had not yet conceded.

Fitz was pacing in the hallway; several staffers, including Cyrus had already reminded him that he was due to address his supporters but that hadn't motivated him to make a move towards the stage.

"Pacing is my job, not yours," Olivia joked as she walked up on him.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Livvy" he breathed as if he had been starving for her presence for years.

"So Governor, what are we waiting for?" she asked as she sauntered closer to him. When she called him Governor he thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"You."

"I'm always around, you know that."

"Yes I know but I needed you right here, right now."

"Oh, for what?"

This was not the way he planned it. There was supposed to be music, candles, and flowers –the works. But when he thought about the conversation he had with Cyrus earlier that day and his father's insistence on running his life, he knew he had to show them that he controlled his future and he would make the final choice. She was and would always be his choice. And now the world would see it.

"Because I'm not going out there until you agree to become my wife," he said as he got down on one knee. "Livvy, I need you to be with me forever; I need to know that every day I get to go home with you; I get to fall asleep with your arms wrapped around me; I get to hear your laughter filling our home and your whispers in my ear. I love you Livvy, more than I thought it was possible to love another person – totally, absolutely and completely. Please say you'll be my wife. Livvy, please marry me."

Taken aback and surprised by the moment, she looked down at him with tears pooling her eyes. "Fitz, they're calling for you out there…now is not the time for this…" she started but then gasped as he took out the ring box and showed her the ring.

"You….you…." she was speechless as she stared at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"I know. I had been watching you search everywhere for this ring all week. I had to restrain myself from laughing when I saw you searching through the carpet trying to find it. I took if off your finger while you were sleeping. My jeweler added another band…it's like a promise from the past blended with a promise of the future."

A promise from the past_, 'to remind you that my love for you will never fade. My heart will always be promised to you.'_ And now a future, a blank page for which they could write their own poems, sonnets and haikus filled with rhythmic verses only lovers share. He slipped it on her finger; a band to symbolize an endless circle of fidelity another forever.

She still hadn't responded. She was caught up in the joy of the moment. She knew he intended to propose but the how and when's remained a mystery and although she expected it; she still had trouble realizing that he really wanted to be with her; to marry her. His knee was getting sore but he would wait for her as long as she needed him to; he couldn't rush her – not now, not for this.

"Fitz, it's just beautiful…so beautiful….I just don't know what to say," her eyes kept darting between him and the ring resting delicately on her finger. She was completely overwhelmed and probably for one of the few times in her life, she was at a total loss for words.

He chuckled and said, "Well I was kind of hoping you would say yes, but no pressure."

She seemed to suddenly realize that she hadn't answered him. "Oh my god Fitz, get up, get up, please," she said as she helped him stand. She looked up at him smiling and said "Yes, Yes, Yes, of course I will marry you."

The kiss was like nothing they had ever experience before – a bubble inside a raging storm; a capsule inside a tempestuous wind. The cheers from the rally deafening in their ears but silenced and drowned by their devotion to one another. Surrounded by waves of people yet alone, solitary in an unfathomable love; a love that should have died from years of neglect and starvation.

A sealed promise that they would never be alone in their fears or trepidation of the past, present or future. Bonded with hope, faith and trust; partners, solidified by an indestructible force of nature – undying love.

It was only when they heard someone clearing their throat for what may have been the 5th time, did they finally pull apart. Olivia hadn't even realized she had been lifted off the ground. When Fitz tried to put her back down, she wobbled; weakened by the intensity of the moment.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but Governor you are needed on stage," Lauren said nervously.

He never took his eyes away from Olivia but smiled and said, "Thank you Lauren, we're coming out now."

After Lauren left them alone, Fitz said, "Are you ready?"

Olivia frowned in confusion. "Livvy you are my fiancée, we are getting married, you are coming out with me on stage to accept this position. I won't go out there without you."

She wanted to tell him no, convince him that she needed time to adjust to her new role. Shifting from the background to front and center was not an easy task; she needed to prepare herself. But looking at him, seeing the pure emotion on his face; the constancy of his affection for her, she knew she could not reject this new beginning for them. A season of new experiences; a life together; a path to happiness.

She smiled, placed her bejeweled hand in his and said, "Let's go Governor."

XXXXXX

Everything felt cool, crisp and calm; she was gliding through water – where she felt the comfort and easiness of a familiar partner. She was relaxed, recognizing the water as her safe haven. There was nothing to fear, ever, when she was surrounded by water. It could be vast, intimidating, rushing to form a tidal wave and still she would welcome it, respect its power and bend to its will. It was beauty and grace, silhouetting her athletic form as she went deeper and deeper….

An abyss. A sinking quicksand of terror. Suffocating, drowning; the water had become her enemy, holding her captive; weighing her down mercilessly. She was flailing, desperate for air, unable to control her burning lungs. Struggling, she had almost made it to the top – safety and release but a hand dragged her back down…

Olivia.

Olivia.

Olivia.

When she had finally awoken, she was disoriented, unable to recognize her surroundings – a look of fright on her face, eyes wild and fierce, panicked by the man next to her until he touched her face and the consoling blue eyes shone through the darkness of night to offer her comfort.

"Livvy, it's me, Fitz. Baby, are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gain some semblance of normalcy.

"I'm okay…I'm fine…It was…It was just a nightmare, nothing really. I'm sorry I woke you," she rushed out trying to minimize the event.

He stared at her for several moments, watching as her breath calmed and she seemed to relax. "I'll get you some water."

When he returned with the water, he sat on her side of the bed and watched her take a drink. He reached to turn on the lamp on the nightstand, but she stayed his hand. "Don't please," she asked. At this moment she preferred the darkness. She could hide better that way.

He smoothed her hair away from her face and said, "That must have been a horrible nightmare. You were screaming and fighting in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it?"

Shrouded by darkness, the only sliver of light coming from the moon, but with his heart he could still see the tears streaming down her face.

"Livvy, you have nightmares and you take medication. I know something happened to you that you don't want to tell me. But I promise you that nothing, absolutely nothing you could say could make me change how I feel about you. I want to marry you. I will marry you and whatever it is you tell me won't ever change my mind. Please trust me."

He understood her hesitancy; he felt it himself because in her confession, his would have to be revealed as well. "Ly down with me Livvy," he invited as he moved to his side of the bed while she resumed her position. They now lay facing each other in bed. Shadows cast like a mask representing two faces – a light side to reveal truth and the disappearing dark that held secrets for too long.

In their quiet repose, as they stared in each other's eyes, an unspoken agreement not yet to touch one another; to give each other the space and freedom to speak the truth present somewhere in their eyes.

"Cy told you," he calmly stated, her silence was an agreement and he continued, "Let me guess, he told you I killed two people in cold blood for no reason whatsoever…just because I felt like becoming a murderer….Why didn't you come to me and tell me what he said? I would've told you what really happened. Did you….did you think what he said was true?" The last question was a soft plea riddled with anguish at the thought of her opinion of him being tainted.

Olivia shook her head slightly, "It didn't matter to me Fitz. I don't care. All that worried me was the part I played in driving you to do it." It was the resurfacing guilt that prevented her from asking him; afraid that every question would sound like an accusation; a judgment for a crime that by her decisions she had become an accomplice to. She understood the damage self-reproach could have on their relationship and she was fighting not to let it in. She quickly continued, "Besides, I have done worse." The quiet admission hung in the air as he deepened his frown trying to understand.

When she didn't continue, he took the initiative to start the pillow talk confession, hoping it would coax her into talking. His voice was calm and soothing, as if he was telling her a bedtime story, "I was in Aruba and I used to go to this run-down café. The food was horrible but there was this young girl…."

They never went back to sleep. There were tears, whispered words of consolation, no judgment, no condemnation, just acceptance of decisions made in impossible situations. And in the end there was an indescribable measure of relief; an anchored weight had been removed and they had been freed from a dark past, carefully concealed. They had only been concerned about the feelings of the other; the possibility of rejection and the damage the severest criticism would cause. But never again…a new level of honesty, truthfulness and candor sealing the foundation of their relationship.

XXXXXX

Olivia was trying to end her phone conversation as she knew it would be a matter of minutes before the flight attendant instructed that all cell phones had to be turned off. She had finished her update to both Fitz and Cyrus; leaving plenty for them to do in her absence. Several meetings had been scheduled for them to start appointing his staff. She figured the more she gave Fitz to do while she was gone the less worried he would be.

"Thanks, Cyrus. Can you take me off speaker? I need to talk to Fitz," Olivia said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Sure, bye Liv," Cyrus said.

"You're off speaker," Fitz said through the phone.

"How are you?" she asked cautiously. They had an argument that morning over something petty, inconsequential but the underlying meaning was there – they just hadn't addressed it. He was afraid to let her go, afraid that she might not come back.

"I'm OK. I'm sorry about this morning. It was a stupid argument. I'm sorry," he said remorsefully.

"It's OK Fitz. Don't worry; I'll only be gone for a few days. I'll be back before you know it."

"People always say that. It's not true. I already know you're gone," he sighed heavily, "But have a safe trip and call me when you get in."

"I will…I promise…And Fitz, I love you..more than anything."

"I love you too Livvy."

She didn't want to disconnect the call. She just wanted to listen to him breath; to calm his fears and assure him that she would always come back to him. She needed him just as much, if not more than he needed her.

Abby gently shoved her arm to alert her to the flight attendant advising her to shut off her phone. Olivia nodded her head and said through the phone, "Fitz I have to get off the phone now; it's almost take off. I love you," she said again more fervent than the last, hoping that each time she said it – he would be more assured of her unalterable devotion.

Again he sighed. He wanted to go back with her. It was a trip to arrange the shipment of the last of her belongings to California. It would be an emotional time – saying goodbye to her mother, her friends and her former life. He wanted to be there for her; to comfort her and assure her that everything would be alright. He wanted to make sure that no doubts remained in her mind of the decision she made to spend the rest of her life with him. He needed to look into her eyes and make sure that she wanted this life with him too. "I love you too Livvy, bye."

"He loves you a lot," Abby said, somewhat in wonder and awe. She had never seen anyone as devoted to another as Fitz was to Olivia. It was in the way he looked at her, the way he sought her out amongst a crowd of people, the way he held her hand every opportunity he got. His whole look, demeanor, even the way he breathed seemed to change whenever she was around.

"I love him just as much, more even," Olivia said as she reached for some paperwork in her bag to keep her busy during the 5 hour flight. She caught Abby looking down at her engagement ring and could only imagine what Abby might be thinking about her own failed marriage.

"I will miss you Abby," Olivia said, changing the subject. "It was nice having you as a roommate again."

Abby laughed. "It was nice wasn't it? I will miss you too Liv. But hey this isn't goodbye forever, we will visit each other from time to time and I'm sure there will be some type of crisis that Pope and Associates will be able to offer our expertise and help you out."

Abby met the team at Pope and Associates through SKYPE. Olivia was relieved that they seemed to all get along well. Harrison liked her quick wit and sarcastic come-backs. Quinn liked the fact that she owned a gun. Huck said nothing but didn't reject either, so that was something. And David seemed to like her for personal reasons.

"Of course I will," Olivia smiled back and said. Secretly, Olivia was thankful for this trip because it served as a break for her. Since the election and since Fitz brought her on stage to introduce her as his fiancée, her phone and the emails had not stopped. By yesterday's count, there were already 7 blogs commenting on her daily fashion choices. Photos were taken of her as she went for a run, when she went to the grocery store and even when she went to get coffee. It was hard for her; a drastic difference from the private lifestyle she had grown accustomed to. She knew it was to be expected but it was still difficult for her to manage.

As part of her plan, she and Fitz had already done several interviews together, in which they attempted to stay focused on his political agenda but as expected, the topic would always turn to their personal relationship. Their answers were natural, not forced and not rehearsed. Their love was evident; translating well through televisions and news articles. And, in turn, people were falling in love with the couple. Olivia was pleased but knew that life would not continue this way and they still needed to prepare for the negative remarks that would eventually rise to the surface.

"Excuse me," another flight attendant came to their seats and whispered, drawing both Olivia and Abby's attention.

"I'm so very sorry to bother you but you're Olivia Pope right?"

Olivia smiled and said, "Yes."

"I just want to say that you and the Governor make a beautiful couple. I'm from here, California, and we just love you both together."

"Thank you very much. We deeply appreciate your support," Olivia said and as the woman walked away she was inwardly more thankful that she kept her voice down so as not to alert anyone else to her presence.

XXXXXX

"Sir, do you have a moment?"

Fitz looked at his watch and said, "I have about 4 minutes before my next meeting, what's up?"

Marcus laid several pages of email in front of Fitz and asked, "Have you seen these?"

Fitz quickly scanned the pages; all of the email was addressed to Olivia and from the same sender, someone unfamiliar to him and possibly some type of online alias. Fitz quickly frowned when he saw the subject lines all contained grave threats on her life.

Deflated with worry, he dropped back into his seat and asked, "Where? How did you get these?" It was unimaginable to Fitz that someone would want to harm Olivia. Why her? Why not him instead?

"Olivia gave me temporary access to her in-box to get some files and I saw them come through. It looks like she has read them. She knows about them," Marcus ventured. He hesitated to bring the emails to Fitz without talking to Olivia first but when he saw the details of the emails and the knowledge the sender had of Olivia's day-to-day activities, he knew he had to alert him. He watched as Fitz turned pale from the realization that his fiancée was being stalked by a psychopath.

"Tell Lauren to arrange a meeting for me with Ron Davis, the head of the CHP Security Detail this morning." As the Governor-elect, Fitz had already had a security detail assigned to him at all times. The detail included one man assigned to Olivia for important events but at her insistence, not for every day routine activity. She bargained with him and he agreed to the arrangement at least until he officially took office. No security had been sent with her to the east coast.

"Will do," Marcus said and quickly left the office.

'_That reporter who came up to you yesterday at the grocery store was a little pushy don't you think'_

'_I like the route you take when you go for run. I should join you sometime'_

'_Have a safe trip to the east coast. I've heard that airplane flights are becoming a more dangerous way to travel'_

Fitz' temper was flaring as he read each email. Olivia hadn't said a word about this to him. She knew he would have insisted that she have full-time security detail with her. He probably would have insisted that she postpone her trip to the east coast. The anger was mixed with a helpless feeling, knowing the threats were real and that she was the target filled him with dread. He needed to get her back here where she was safe with him as soon as possible.

XXXXXX

"How long are you going to stand there watching me?" Olivia asked without turning around. She had spent most of the day cleaning out her office; a process that took a lot longer than she expected – too many memories, good and bad.

She could feel Huck standing in her doorway. Everyone had already been to her office to congratulate her and wish her well. Everyone except Huck.

"Are you sure about this?" was all he asked.

She turned at his question. "I love him Huck…he wants me by his side and I want to be by his side. I'm going to be his First Lady," she proclaimed with pride and a tinge of fear. It was the fear that Huck picked up on.

"OK…I just worry about you…does he know?"

She knew what he meant and was pleased that she could confidently respond, "Yes, he knows everything…and he's OK…we're OK."

Huck could tell that there was no hesitation in her voice. She was ready; she could do it; she was strong enough. He was always concerned that her guilt and regret could drive her to make the wrong decision – relying on emotion instead of reason. But the fact that she trusted Fitz enough to tell him the truth spoke volumes about the strength of their relationship and Huck drew comfort from that. He would no longer have to worry about her. Fitz would take care of her.

"Alright then, if you ever need me, I'm there," he said and left her office without waiting for her to respond.

XXXXXX

Fitz was growing accustomed to the feeling of relief. He was working well with his staff; the transition period was proceeding smoothly. Cyrus was on board with Fitz' political strategy and agreed to relegate his advice to professional matters only; no interference in his personal life. Fitz knew the promise was not a lifetime guarantee but he would take it day-by-day. He was even pleasantly surprised to find that he could work well with Mellie, his Secretary of State.

He talked to Olivia everyday – sometimes twice a day. Since finding out about the threats, he was always on alert to her personal safety. He had not told her but he hired a private security firm to discreetly watch her while she was on the east coast. And now as the Thanksgiving Holiday was approaching, Olivia was coming home and bringing her mother to spend the holiday with them. He was prepared for the resistance he would get from Olivia regarding the increased detail but at least her mother would champion his argument.

It was getting late and he was tired. He was packing up for the day, ready to surprise Olivia by meeting her plane at the airport. He knew his security detail would make him very obvious but he didn't care. He needed to see her the moment she got off the plane. He was operating on very little sleep, anxious to have her back and afraid of the prospect that someone could take her away from him, just when he had finally gotten her back by his side.

Cyrus walked in, "Sir?"

"Not now Cyrus, it's late and everyone has gone home for the day. I'm heading out to meet Olivia's plane. So whatever it is will have to wait until tomorrow."

"The flight has been delayed…There was an anthrax scare at the airport. The details are sketchy but Governor Gray's office is saying that they believe it to be a false alarm. The preliminary investigation is continuing and no airplanes are landing right now. They are circling the airport waiting for the all-clear."

Fitz closed his eyes in heightened frustration. _What next?,_ he thought. This was not the way he wanted the night to end. Then his mind sharpened and he recalled the email threat to Olivia in which her flight plans were included. The security report he received indicated no unusual persons were observing her or in her proximity. He wondered if the two incidents were related but he immediately dismissed the thought. _There was no way, was there?_

"How long has her plane been circling?"

"20 minutes. It shouldn't be long though."

"Alright I'll wait here," he was exhausted, irritated, hungry and so much more. All he wanted was Olivia.

"I'll keep you updated…Fitz, she'll be here soon. She'll be fine," Cyrus said sincerely. In the past couple of days, Cyrus had seen firsthand how Fitz barely functioned without her. Sure, he could handle the responsibilities of his job successfully but he was different. Cyrus couldn't describe what it was; all he knew was Fitz was a much better person when she was around. He didn't really understand how that was possible – for one person to dictate your entire mood was a strange concept to him; especially for someone with Fitz' power, intelligence and potential at greatness but here it was, staring him right in the face.

XXXXXX

"Our boy did it! Governor of California, just like his old man," Gerry said cheerfully as he walked into meet his estranged wife, Nattie. He was happy that he regained the use of his legs and could use a cane to navigate around. He wanted to stand tall in her presence; he didn't want to see her as long as he remained in that damn wheelchair. She could be in a wheelchair, he was used to seeing her that way, but it would never do for him, especially not in front of her.

"Hello Gerry. Yes he did. He worked hard for it and he got it. I'm very proud of him."

Gerry looked around the home in admiration and said, "You have a pretty nice set up here. I like it."

"Thank you…Are you going to sign the papers?" she said directly, needing to get to the point of the meeting.

"I have them right here," he said patting his right breast pocket.

She squinted her eyes at him. He was playing a game. If he was amicable to the divorce he could have signed the documents and forwarded them to her attorney. He delayed for too long, therefore, he wanted something in return. Out of decency, she waited until he had recovered sufficiently from the stroke before serving him with the papers. They already lived very separate lives, a divorce may have seemed a mute point but she had a purpose in detaching herself from him. She wanted the divorce now.

"What do you want?"

He laughed. "You know our entire marriage I kept making the mistake of underestimating you. You are a very powerful woman Nattie. You like to give this appearance of being weak and docile but you're not. I have to wonder, if you had shown your true side, would our marriage would have been different? Maybe we would've….gotten along better."

"I don't think so Gerry," there was no give and take; she wanted him to say what he wanted and leave, hopefully for good.

He sighed, suddenly disturbed by her unbending attitude. "You obviously approve of our son and Olivia Pope…You have to know Nattie, that's the last thing Republicans want in the Oval. Once there is a hint of an African-American being a stone's throw from the Oval, they're afraid it would open the possibility of all sorts of people thinking they have a legitimate shot to run this great nation. That won't happen. He won't make it past the primaries. They'll back someone else."

"I think he will make it. I know he will make it."

Her confidence unnerved him. She obviously knew a lot more than he did and he hated that. He hated not having the upper hand, especially over her. He shrugged. "Well I know you **want** to believe. People may love him and that girl now, but all it takes is one thing to go awry and as quick as they love him they can hate him too. I don't want to see that happen to our son. I know you don't either but there are much more powerful people in this country and despite what people may believe, candidates are chosen in closed off back rooms by people with real power, not by the fickle masses."

"I know exactly how they are chosen Gerry. Your mistake is thinking I don't have access to that back room of politics. You underestimate me once again. You ought to get tired of doing that. Now..if you will give me the papers then this relationship can be done, over with."

He smiled again. "Your settlement offer wasn't very generous."

"Life with you wasn't very kind…I don't think you deserve compensation for that," she countered. As part of their concealed marriage contract, no one knew that the majority of Gerry's wealth originated from his wife and her family. She would retain her wealth upon the dissolution of their marriage – the only requirement was that she give him children and remain married for a respectable period of time – both of which she had complied with.

Gerry realized that he had lost this battle with her but it was only a temporary waylay. His mind was already speculating on possible comebacks. He reached in his pocket and handed her the signed papers.

"Here you go Nattie…" he felt like he should say more. After all, they were married for decades. But he found there was nothing to say. Soft words of love, compassion and regret were sure to come off as insincere and she would see right through his pretense.

He said goodbye and began to walk towards the door when her words stopped him, "Gerry….your guy Charlie is really my guy Charlie. Don't call him anymore. Stop asking him to tail Olivia. He's mine and he's dead to you."

She could see Gerry's shoulders tense up at her statement. She had pushed him far enough today although she had enjoyed every minute of it. As he continued to exit her home, she thought that maybe he would give Fitz and Olivia some peace, if only for a little while.

Gerry kept walking and never looked back, now caught up in his own thoughts. People adored a man in love; praised him from afar but their compassion for a widower would move them to act in his behalf.

XXXXXX

Fitz looked up to see Stanley standing in his office doorway. He thought everyone had gone home for the day, except Cyrus and of course Lauren, who never left until he left.

"I've got a reporter looking for a comment on whether you are using your influence to get the plane carrying Liv to land before the 2 others that are also circling, what do you want to say?" Stanley asked.

"Tell them hell yes I am, as any other person would do in the same position!" Fitz yelled. He was running haggard trying to get an estimated time for when her plane would land. Within 30 minutes, everyone from the head of airport security to tower control to Governor Gray's office had heard from him and promised to update him on the situation. His patience was running thin and right now he didn't care what the press reported on the incident; he just wanted to make sure they landed safely.

Ashley overheard the conversation and appeared in his doorway too. "OK that's **not **what we are going to say. For now, we have no comment." Stanley nodded and disappeared back to his desk.

She turned to Fitz and stated, "I've been assured that they have enough fuel to circle for another half an hour. Its routine sir, she will be fine."

"Why are you all still here? I thought you went home hours ago."

"We did but when we heard about Liv's plane we came back…I'll let you know when I have something else."

10 minutes later, Cyrus and Ron came into Fitz' office, "Sir, the plane is landing in 20 minutes…apparently it was confirmed to be anthrax but no one has been affected and the airport is cleared of the hazard."

Fitz was so thankful that he felt like he could collapse from the news. Cyrus started to explain to him the protocol for a terror alert and the safety precautions that had to be adhered to but honestly, Fitz never heard a word. It didn't bother him that Cyrus probably thought he was overreacting. Olivia's life had already been threatened and every minute she was away from him was a moment where he could not guarantee her protection. Cyrus was still talking but he was already on his way out of the office to go to the airport.

The ride to the airport seemed to take longer than usual. Traffic was no doubt worse due to the flight delays and pick-ups. He knew this threat was not directed toward him or Olivia, but did this incident foreshadow what their life would be like in the future? Would he always be worried about her or she about him? Would the feeling of desperation be ever-present with him whenever she was not in his sight? Would they ever feel safe or would danger always be lurking over them like a dark cloud? What kind of life would that be for her or for his children?

Could they steal their happiness, taking moments away from life to create beautiful memories? And would it be enough happiness to drown out all the madness?


	11. November Rain

**(Wow...it has been a really, really long time waiting for this update. I know, I'm sorry, but wasn't last week with Tony so gooood! Between him at the Grove and then his interview with Huff Post...I was just slayed by the goodness of this man...I'm still giddy about it:) Anyway here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it but rather you do or don't I hope you will leave feedback. I love them! Thanks again for reading. Countdown to Scandal new episode is on!)**

**November Rain**

_~~When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you _

_Don't you know I feel the same~~_

A wintry sky, filled with dark greys and pale blues poised high above like a canopy blocking the setting sun. The wind was picking up; the air was chilled; the clouds were darkening; there was moisture in the air – rain was coming. There was no snow; it wouldn't be for several weeks but soon there would be November rain.

"Are you ready to go in?" he asked and Max lifted his head from his crouched position eagerly awaiting the opportunity to retreat to his warm bed inside the house.

She buried herself deeper into his body; allowing his arms to cocoon her, warming her from the inside out. She lay comfortably against his chest as they sat in the large chair by the bank of the lake. She shook her head back and forth, an over-exaggerated effort to emphasize her wish to remain exactly where they were. Fitz smiled and brought the blanket they shared closer around them, pulling it tighter against her chest to protect her from the cold air. Max whimpered when he sensed they weren't leaving just yet.

Olivia laughed, "Sorry Max, just a little while longer."

"You like it out here?" he asked knowingly. They had already been sitting watching the still waters over the lake for the past 20 minutes.

"I like the silence and the….peace. There's always noise, everywhere – people's voices, disturbances – there aren't any here. I can hear the rustling of the trees and if I try really hard I can even hear a falling leaf."

"You cannot," he challenged as he chuckled at her.

"I can too, watch listen."

After a few minutes of silence, she said, "See I heard it, somewhere out here, I don't know where, but a leaf fell from a tree."

He laughed at her.

"There's no silence; no peace in our lives Fitz. There's always crisis, problems, challenges, issues – nothing but noise. Do you ever get tired of it?...Are you ever afraid that our voices, who we really are to each other, will get drowned out by the noise."

He tightened his hold around her as if there was the smallest chance she could be taken away. There was a movement of footsteps around them but they ignored it. They had become used to the security detail of men constantly in their presence. They had learned the meaning privacy when there really was no privacy to be found.

"Livvy, every since we were young we have been in crisis management and look where we are now. After everything, we are still here, together – stronger because of it too. We aren't going to let anything get in the way of us; people may come and go but there will always be us."

Fitz may be uncertain about many things in life - he had no idea how to be Governor of one of the largest states in the union; he had no idea where he would be tomorrow, next month or even next year but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt that he would be with her. He had lived without her too long to go back to the listlessness of existing without love. He had faith, an assured expectation that what he hoped for was real and it would happen.

There was a sudden stillness about her and he knew where her thoughts lie, "You're going to have to talk to her; really talk to her."

"I know," she whispered.

Olivia and her mother had a huge argument; something that had never occurred before. They disagreed from time to time but it was always mild, barely heated. But this time was different. As it turns out, Fitz didn't have to say much about Olivia's failure to inform him of the threatening emails. After he picked them up from the airport and settled them in Olivia's home, the discussion ensued. As he expected, Olivia glossed over the situation; not understanding Fitz' irritation. In his head he had a litany of defenses to his argument but he didn't need to say a word. Once he recited some of the details in the emails, Denise became livid. She took over in reproving Olivia for her nonchalant attitude and failure to handle the matter properly.

"_What the hell is the matter with you Olivia!? Why didn't you do something about this!?" Denise yelled. _

_Olivia was too shocked to speak; she had never heard her mother speak that way to her. She had prided herself on being a good daughter, obedient and submissive; the kind where her parents would never feel the need to chastise her so harshly. _

_She gathered her wits and finally said, "Mom, there is no need for you to get so angry. It's nothing, you know we get threats all the time at Pope and Associates; it's the nature of what we do. If we paid attention to each and everyone we would never get anything done; we'd live in constant fear and that's no way to live. I refuse to live that way."_

"_We don't get threats like this Olivia. It's not the same thing and you know it. You are about to marry this man and become the First Lady of California; stop thinking like you are just any other_ _person on the street. You're not. You said you were ready for this…you said you could do this. This is for real…Whoever this is knows your every move. He could be watching us right now and you don't want to take this seriously?...Why are you being so naive ...I taught you better than this. We always prepare for the worst possible scenario Olivia, always," she said before walking away, shaking her head in disappointment._

Since then and even on the drive to Lake Arrowhead, Olivia and her mother had not held a decent conversation – confining themselves to exchanging normal civilities. Fitz felt the tension and it was uncomfortable. He was hoping for a resolution before Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.

As Olivia reflected on the conversation, she knew that she needed to initiate reconciliation with her mother. She didn't want her to think that she was careless with her own life. She was concerned about her personal safety; just not overly concerned. She wondered whether both her mother and Fitz thought her too young to fully grasp the significance of everything that was happening.

"Do you…do you agree with her?"

He paused a moment, making sure he chose the right words. "I think that sometimes you feel like you are invincible and nothing can happen to you but you don't realize that the choices you make; the risks you take are not just about you; it's about the people around you; the people who love you. We would be devastated if something happened to you….and I think that sometimes you don't consider that," he spoke with a soft voice to make his censure more palatable. He was thinking of her reckless escapades with Abby's husband and chasing down the details of Samantha's murder. Both situations in which she proved that her own personal safety came second to whatever she was pursuing.

She nodded her head to acknowledge that she understood.

"Can we come here every year? I mean start a new tradition that every Thanksgiving we come here…even when we're in the White House…this is where we come for the holidays."

He sighed regretfully and said, "I should have told you…Gerry wants to sell this place. Years ago, he added on all these extra rooms and bought the adjacent property just to extend the grounds but his intention had always been to give it to Teddy. Since Teddy died I haven't come up here; I never wanted to come here alone. He asked me a couple years ago if I wanted it but I turned him down."

She turned and looked at him with wide, distressed eyes, "Please don't Fitz…please don't let him sell to someone else. Tell him you want it. Even if we have to buy it, I want it. I want to come here…us…our family….you and me."

He kissed her on the forehead and it calmed her. "Of course, Livvy. If you want it, we'll get it."

She turned back around and settled against his chest. She needed this time, alone with him; in silence. When she was here with him, the world around them no longer mattered. There was no one scheming, plotting against their relationship; no one trying to undermine his authority; she didn't need to be two steps ahead of someone trying to sabotage them – they could just be Fitz and Olivia. Through it all, she just needed to know that they could come back to this, a place of retreat, where they could have peace and there was no noise.

XXXXXX

"When you were a little girl, you used to love to watch the rain," Denise said as she walked upon Olivia sitting by the picture window watching the rain come down in sheets.

Olivia turned quickly at her voice and unexpected approach. "Did I? I don't remember."

"You did…you used to say that the rain washes away all the badness and the rainbow means that God's forgiven us and we can all start over again," Denise continued as she sat next to Olivia.

Olivia turned to her mother and said, "I'm sorry…I don't want you to think I don't take it seriously. I do, I really do…I just…I didn't want everyone worried about it…It's crazy I know, but I figured the best way to make it go away was to ignored it, not give it the attention that whoever this is wants us to…I don't want to be controlled by fear."

"I know and I'm sorry for losing my temper but you have to understand that your life is becoming completely different from what you've known it to be. We've dealt with high-profile people but we've always stayed in the background, in the shadows. You can't do that anymore. Every time you step out the door, you are open, exposed and vulnerable. People will try to use you to get to Fitz; hurt you to hurt him. You need to be prepared for that. I need to know that you understand the challenge and that you can handle it, because if you can't then you need to tell him that – don't make him believe you are in this for the long haul only to bail out on him when it gets hard."

When Olivia didn't respond her mother continued in a voice filled with distress and affliction, "I couldn't…I didn't do it with your father. I didn't hold on during the rough times. I knew who or what your father was; I've always known and I should have been able to stand by him through it all but I didn't. I failed him…I destroyed everything and I don't want to see you do the same."

Sins of the parents, revisited on the children – she, Julius, Nattie and Gerry, so many secrets, so many sins. As she too fixated on the falling raindrops, she said a silent prayer, hoping that their children, Fitz and Olivia, could escape the consequences of the years of willful turpitude and possibly discover the happiness their parents had not deserved to find.

_~~It's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain~~_

XXXXXX

He had fallen asleep. When Olivia emerged from the bathroom, she heard his heavy breathing and realized he had succumbed to sleep while waiting for her. She understood his exhaustion; he spent most of the day running back and forth to the store getting the last minute items for Thanksgiving dinner; chopping wood for the fire places and holed up in his study working.

Olivia sighed as she walked over to his sleeping form and gently removed the paperwork that lay strewn across his lap. He had tried to keep working, hoping it would keep him awake long enough for her to come to bed. She smiled imagining him dozing off while reading.

It was a cold night. The crackling from the fire place and the howling wind outside combined to give the room the perfect romantic setting and Olivia loved sharing the room with him. He foresaw her hesitancy to do so with her mother under the same roof and made sure an entire hallway separated the two rooms.

Since they had come together, Fitz developed the propensity to sleep in the nude, claiming that clothing encumbered their need to be as close as possible. The reasoning was flawed but she went along with it anyway, secretly excited by the idea of lying next to him at night with nothing, not even clothing separating them. He now lay with only a thin sheet as cover and she brought up the comforter to give him added warmth.

As she covered him, she stared at his beautiful features. His chiseled jaw that softened when he saw her; the smooth lips that could form a secret smile meant only for her; the wavy curls that she slid her hands into at every opportunity she got. Together with his blue eyes, they formed the perfect picture of the man she wanted to look upon for the rest of her life.

She disrobed and slid into the bed next to him. Before she could settle in, she felt him turn and bring her body close to his in the perfect fit of the spooning position they were accustomed to. They were like magnets; asleep or awake always reaching, searching, yearning for each other; a connection and attraction so powerful.

She heard him moan against her ear as he slid one hand to cup her breasts while the other splayed across her stomach before traveling lower and lower. Olivia smiled into the darkness, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Fitz said as he went from being sleepy to being aroused in a matter of nanoseconds.

"I thought you were asleep…I thought you were tired," she continued to play coy as she smiled, already knowing the response she would receive.

He nibbled her ear and spoke in a low voice, "You really think I would prefer to sleep than be with the woman of my dreams."

"You say all the right words to get what you want," she teased. She was just as aroused as he was and he knew it too.

"I say them because they are true," he said as trailed his tongue down the side of her neck. She moaned as she felt his fingers teasing her with a rhythm that instantly created a pool of desire between her legs. "You're already wet for me Livvy," he said and when she started to turn around to face him, he held her still and said, "Wait, stay here…open up for me."

She obeyed and opened her legs wide, wantonly draping one over his. He delighted in the open access, kissing and sucking her neck as a thank you. He thrust his finger in and out of her, using his thumb to increase her hysteria; causing her to move her hips back and forth with a force that surprised even him. She was holding on to the side of the bed; grasping for anything that would keep her from drowning prematurely. She wanted it to last all night; forever if she could.

He kept up the assault; using his free hand to play with her nipples until they became taut, ripe for sucking. Sweet torture; he loved to play with her, push her to the point of release and bringing her back again. She loved the push and pull, the give and take; she loved the torture; she loved how he knew her body and he knew her.

"You're teasing me when you know what I want," she moaned out. He chuckled in her ear because he did know; he was playing her body like a stringed instrument refusing to hit the final chord to complete the glorious melody.

He finally turned her over and looked into her dancing eyes. He leaned down until he was a breath away from her lips and said, "You are so beautiful," before capturing her smile into his. Her response never failed to take his breath away; she was like a siren constantly beckoning him to come, taste her and he would always follow.

When he released her swollen lips, she whimpered, indecisively wanting him to stay but anticipating what she knew they both wanted. What he had awakened in her that could no longer be tamed. A revelation of ecstasy that she never knew existed and upon discovery wanted to reach it over and over again. As he moved further and further down her body, he refused to allow her to cower in shyness; he wanted the bold siren back, "Don't…don't close your eyes," he said.

She watched him; a gasp captured in her throat; a feeling of pride and possession coming over her as she knew he could never belong to any other woman. She would never allow him to touch a woman the way he touched her; never give another woman the pleasure that belonged only to her.

She watched him for as long as she could until she felt his tongue gracing the most intimate part of her; her shaky legs being lifted as his hands massaged her inner thighs and she could hold on no longer. She gave up and allowed herself to sink further into the abyss.

XXXXXX

Another first; a new tradition, their first Thanksgiving together; the beginning of them– no longer being spoken of in the singular; they were one, a team, an us, like two reflections finally merging into one.

Fitz had planned to give most of the staff a couple of days off but wondered how he and Olivia would manage alone. He was relieved when both Denise and Olivia said they planned on cooking anyway as they had done many times before. Although focused on the football game, he could vaguely hear their laughter in the kitchen as they skillfully prepared a meal that had begun to smell amazing.

He wished his own mother was there to share the day with them but she had not been feeling well lately and did not want to travel. She accepted a friend's invitation to dine with them for Thanksgiving. She repeatedly assured him that she was feeling better and did not feel lonely in the least without him. She encouraged him to call his father, but he hadn't committed to the idea. Now as he watched the last minutes of the game, where his team was losing anyway, he considered that in the spirit of the holidays; he should contact him.

"Fitzgerald," Gerry answered after one ring. _Was he waiting on my phone call?_ Fitz thought. There seemed to be appreciation in his voice. But it was a foreign sentiment and Fitz wondered if he was imagining it.

"Gerry, how are you?" Fitz said in a strained voice. He couldn't remember the last time he asked his father about his feelings and health. He stopped caring a long time ago.

Gerry paused. "I'm well. Thanks for asking. So….you're at Lake Arrowhead with Liv and Denise?" it was said as a question although Fitz knew his father was aware of everything already.

"Yes, they are cooking now."

"Denise is a great cook. You will have a good dinner," Gerry offered. Fitz didn't respond to the statement.

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Fitz asked.

"Oh I'm going to some friends for dinner. Don't worry Fitzgerald; your old man won't be alone for the holiday."

"Alright….well….I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thanks son," they were both quiet on the phone, an uneasiness settling in; father-son, heart-to-heart talks never became part of their skillset. Fitz was about to end the conversation and hang up the phone but then his father continued, "Fitz, I know that you and I don't have the best of relationships. I know you think I treated you badly growing up, always doting on your brother Teddy. And I did. I favored Teddy as the oldest and the strongest. He was a leader…But that didn't mean I didn't want you to have the same qualities. You always seemed content to remain in Teddy's shadow. That's not what I wanted for you. And when Teddy died, you still seemed to want to remain in his shadow but you couldn't. This family couldn't afford for you not to take the lead. So I may have been harsh and unfeeling and whatever other word you want to use but I love you Fitzgerald. I always have and I just wanted more for you than you wanted for yourself."

Fitz silently contemplated his words. It wasn't an apology; his father never apologized. It was just an explanation; justification for his actions. Fitz knew that was the best he would ever get from Gerry. And it had to be enough because Fitz realized that he could not hold on to the anger he felt against his father anymore, he had to move on. The animosity, the resentment that kept festering through years and years of disappointment had to go. He had to be better than that. He had to forgive his father; being the better man meant that you forgave those who wronged you because in doing so you freed yourself from any hold, any type of control they had over your life. One day Fitz would have his own children and they would recognize their father was the better man.

"Thanks, Gerry….Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving son."

XXXXXX

"Teddy called himself in love with our daughter, Rebecca but she broke his heart when she told him that she was going to the movies with another kid, I think his name was James?" Ada Stanley said as she continued telling the adventures of the young Grant boys at their Arrowhead Lake estate.

Richard and Ada Stanley had lived in the neighboring estate for many years. Richard was retired military and settled his family in Arrowhead, far away from the influence of what he called the debauched city life. In their youth, their children would spend time with Teddy and Fitz, who came to their estate for vacations throughout the year.

When they noticed the house had been occupied, the Stanley's came by to congratulate Fitz as the new Governor and introduce themselves to Denise and Olivia. It didn't take much persuasion to convince them to stay for dinner.

"His name was Justin," Fitz corrected as they all laughed. "Teddy was upset the entire week and refused to come out of the house. He didn't show himself outside until it was time to go back home."

"We really missed you boys coming up here," Richard said.

"Yeah, Gerry decided that it wasn't important for us to come here anymore. When we got older, Teddy and I came up here from time to time with some friends but we were in and out so fast, I doubt you noticed we were here."

"Oh we noticed but we figured you didn't want us old folks hanging around your parties and everything," Richard said.

"Mmmm must have been some wild parties," Olivia joked and gave Fitz a wicked look as she reached under the table and caressed his upper thigh. Fitz stared at her, pleasantly surprised by the openly seductive gesture.

"Well let's say I had to snatch the binoculars out of Richard's hand on more than one occasion. And then of course there was the time when I caught him sneaking over here to get a closer look at some of your female friends. I had to drag him back home before he embarrassed himself," Ada said as she laughed at the memory.

"I told you I thought I heard one of the boys calling for some help and I just went to check it out," Richard explained and the illogical argument made the group laugh even more.

"So how did you two meet?" Olivia asked.

"It seems like we've known each other forever, probably because as far back as I can remember, it's always been Richard and me. We knew each other as kids, well I was a kid but Richard was older. He didn't really pay attention to me and I had to watch him date this girl and that girl, knowing they were never good enough for him."

Richard laughed and said, "Ada was just a kid and although I liked her, it was…inappropriate, but imagine my shock when I come back from doing several years in the Navy and seeing that she had become this gorgeous woman. I quickly moved in on her. But then I had to compete with a couple of my friends."

"Oh really?" Olivia said smiling, completely entertained by the story and taking note of the similarity between their relationship and her own with Fitz.

"Yes, there were some other guys but I can't even remember their names because my heart always belonged to my Richard. I've always loved him," Ada concluded. Denise and Olivia said "awww" simultaneously, gushing over the obvious affection between the couple.

"So how long have you all been married?" Olivia asked.

"Next year is 50," Richard said as he affectionately touched his wife's hand. "And each year is better than the last."

"That is simply beautiful," Denise said.

"Thank you…So we've seen you two on television and in the papers…when are you getting married?"

"We haven't yet set a date," Fitz said after sharing a look with Olivia.

"Your generation is so different from ours. In our day, when you wanted to marry someone, you got married. Nowadays, people stay engaged for 4-5 years, never really knowing when they are going to make the final commitment to each other. I think they are afraid if they make the commitment then they'll automatically do something to mess it up."

"We are definitely not waiting that long," Fitz said resolutely and was proud to see Olivia shake her head in agreement.

"Well that's good. Don't be afraid to commit to each other, sure you'll have problems, who doesn't, but you'll work through them and love each other even more afterward. Challenges strengthen the relationship. Besides, no one wants a boring relationship where everything is exactly right all the time….Making up is half the fun," Richard said smilingly.

"So what's the key? How have you stayed happy all these years?" Olivia asked.

Richard and Ada looked at each other and laughed. "People ask us that all the time and every time we give them a different answer because there is so much to making marriage work. Of course love is the most important thing but there is a lot more to it than that…I mean people break up and divorce and yet they still claim to love each other…So I will say that communication and honesty are important. You two have to be each other's best friend. So that even when times get hard, and they will, they always do, you can continue to stick close to each other."

"For me, I never went into this thinking that if it doesn't work out we can divorce. It was never an option for me. So I knew that if I planned on being with Ada for the rest of my life then I needed to do everything in my power to make her happy. And I know she has done the same for me."

"That's it," Ada said as if she had an 'ah-ha' moment, "Spend your life making each other happy. If each of you do that, then neither of you can ever feel neglected or unloved."

XXXXXX

After spending Christmas alone with Fitz in Hawaii, Olivia felt that the holidays were over much too soon. The quiet, relaxed time she spent with Fitz seemed short lived almost as if they were stolen moments, brief snippets of time, soon to be overshadowed by the pressures of a very public, political life. She would carry the memories with her; bottle them up, to recall whenever she felt the need to reconnect with him in a way that was inexplicably, unique to their relationship. But today was Inauguration Day and it was not the time to dwell on the softer, more intimate side of their lives; it was time to let the noise in.

It was only 11AM and Fitz was already fading fast. He agreed to allow Cyrus to stand down as the gatekeeper for the morning so that he could take meetings with several politicians soliciting him for support on all sorts of issues ranging from education reform to the time city lights were turned on. It was clear that because he was a political novice, they assumed he lacked the knowledge to see through their smooth double talk that screamed dishonesty and ethical bankruptcy, so prevalent in politics.

Thankful for the few moments of peace before the swearing in ceremony, Fitz leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, reflecting on the seriousness of the day. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear her enter the room, but he felt her. The small delicate fingers that began to massage his temple were unmistakable. Only Olivia would think to do this, always knowing exactly what he needed and when he needed it.

"You've had a busy morning, how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," he said as he drew one of her hands down and kissed the inside of her wrist. He turned in the chair and brought her down on his lap. "So are you ready to go out there with me, stand by me during the swearing in," he said searchingly, hoping he wouldn't detect any reluctance or hesitation.

Her eyes glimmered in excitement, "I'm ready."

He smiled at her enthusiasm. Cyrus knocked and popped his head in to say, "Governor, you have 15 minutes….oh good morning Liv." Olivia tried to jump off Fitz' lap before anyone witnessed the moment, but Fitz held her firmly in place.

"Good morning Cyrus," Olivia returned.

"Thank you Cyrus, I will be out in a moment," Fitz responded. Cyrus gave them a look before the exiting back out of the office.

"What was that look about?"

"I don't know and I don't care…Before we go out there, though, I do need your help with something," he said as he helped her stand and retrieved a velvet box.

Olivia furrowed brow and quizzical look made him smile. He opened the box and allowed her to look inside. She gasped and looked up at him in quiet wonder. She had never expected to see it again. It had been blatantly obvious to her that she had not seen him wearing the pin she gave him years ago for his graduation but she didn't have the courage to ask about it. She feared that out of hateful spite toward her, he had discarded it and while she couldn't blame him, she wished it were not so. And now as she gazed down at it, a symbol of her young love and devotion to him; her belief in him and his potential to be great despite everything; the feelings came rushing back and she had to stifle her tears.

"Fitz, I was so scared that you, that you had…" she whispered.

"You thought I got rid of it? No, Livvy, I just put it away for safe keeping. Of course while we weren't together I didn't want to wear it as a reminder of what we were. But I could never get rid of it. And now just seemed the perfect time….So will you pin it on me?"

Her heart swelled with pride and love for him, "Of course Fitz, of course I will."

_~~~We've been through this such a long, long time_

_Just trying to kill the pain~~~_

XXXXXX

On January 3rd, with his fiancée, Olivia Pope, by his side, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, was sworn in by Chief Justice Tani Cantil, as California State Governor at Sacramento's Memorial Auditorium.

After leaving the ceremony, Governor Grant and Ms. Pope immediately joined the crowd of supporters and well-wishers in front of the Capital Building. A celebration ensued, including a live band and a variety of vendors. The Governor and Ms. Pope easily waded through the sea of journalist and mingled with the crowd, shaking hands, accepting hugs, kissing babies and having lunch with families.

XXXXXX

"We only have a couple hours before we have to get ready for the ball this evening, so catch me up," Olivia said.

"Senator Jefferson has a bit of a gambling problem, small time stuff really but it appears that he may be piecing off a bit from the foundation he chairs for or at least that's what one of the assistants thinks. They haven't been audited in years and he doesn't let any of them look at the books. The last girl who made a stink about missing money got fired," Stanley offered.

"OK let's put a call in to his office asking for a comment on the pending IRS audit being scheduled for his charity and one week later, get the charity on the IRS radar – anonymous tip, whatever you have to do to get them interested enough to put in a call. What's next?" Olivia said.

"Senator Jacobs is a harder one to crack. I found nothing….he's clean Liv," Ashley said.

"A clean politician, figure that," Jason joked, and then said, "no offense Liv."

"None taken…but he has a wife and two teenage daughters, right? The info on the drive had more to do with his daughter's drug, alcohol abuse and suspected prostitution stint. So let's see where his standings have been on these issues, they may have been influenced by his daughter's habits."

Marcus spoke up before they adjourned, "There is one last thing. I know we are ignoring Senator Robertson but are we also going to ignore the Secretary of State too? She's a clear and present threat right now."

Olivia sighed. "Senator Robertson is being handled. And the allegations against the Secretary have not been proven and there is no evidence of it," she saw Marcus' look and conceded, "Bring me something – evidence- and we can go from there. But Marcus, no one can know you're looking into her. She's supposed to be on our team."

"Ok and are we considering the fact that any of these players could be behind the death threats?" Marcus ventured. He was always the one in the group that asked the tough questions.

Olivia acknowledged that they all cared for her but she didn't need that from them right now. She needed them focused on protecting Fitz, everything else would come secondary. "Ok thanks everyone, that's it, I'll see you tonight." She left the room never answering his question.

XXXXXX

"I'm asking if you vetted him properly," Fitz said firmly.

"And I'm saying that we did…but he's your friend, you recommended him as Press Secretary. What's this all about? What has you spooked?" Cyrus asked.

Fitz looked at Cyrus but refused to answer the question. John Hadley was an acquaintance, not a friend. They worked together at the DA's office and Fitz recommended him for the position because he was a hard-working, brilliant man with amazing speaking skills. It also helped that he was a charismatic and handsome because he would be the mouthpiece of the administration.

The feeling Fitz couldn't shake was the look of familiarity when he introduced John, who was married with a child, to Mellie. Although each pretended to not know each other, his instinct was telling him that there was either something already going on there or something soon to happen and it wouldn't do for him to be blindsided by it.

"Nothing…it's nothing….how many more meetings do we have?"

Fitz and Cyrus were already dressed and arrived early for the Inauguration Ball. He knew the meetings would go on for at least an hour so he sent a car to pick up Olivia and her mother to attend as well.

"Sharon…she asked for a spot on your dance card…not the first of course… that belongs to Liv. But there's some Children's Miracle Network fundraising opportunity she wants to speak to you about. Should I tell her yes?"

Fitz checked his watch wondering what time Olivia would arrive. "Sure, tell her yes, no problem…What time does everything start?"

"In about 10 minutes…It's about time for you to get out there to greet everyone…And I know you're going to fight me on this so before you start let me tell you how great it would look to have your father, the former Governor, say a few congratulatory words to you…And I know you don't want or need his help but it would be good…"

Fitz interrupted him, "Yes, that's fine…"

Cyrus was speechless. He was prepared for a fight, some type of back and forth struggle with Fitz about his father. Fitz' easy acceptance of the idea, threw him off guard.

Fitz laughed at him. "I've rendered you speechless…I'll have to mark this day down so I'll never forget. It won't be the last time Cyrus…Let's go get a drink."

XXXXXX

The applause coupled with the gasps of praise and delight that greeted Fitz and Olivia as they took the dance floor was astounding. The couple was oblivious to spectators, so lost they were in their own private world. As soon as Fitz spotted her entering the hall, he rushed to her side and hadn't left her all evening. She was wearing a floor length red gown with a sweetheart bust line, which meant that the low cut accented her breasts. The gown was accented by the diamond earrings he bought her for Christmas. He swore he could feel every man present ogling her throughout the entire evening.

"I think the way you are staring at me is making everyone here uncomfortable," she said smiling up at him. She tried not to stare back at him, instead alternating her looks by scanning and smiling at the room full of guests; it was the only proper thing to do. Even married people didn't look at each other the way he did in a setting like this.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. But even if I did, I wouldn't care. I can't help it…The way you look right now makes me want to carry you off right this minute."

"I guess now wouldn't be the time to tell you that I'm not wearing any underwear," she giggled when he actually missed a step. "Careful Governor, we can't have you falling down on your face in front of all these fine people."

She glanced up at him and suddenly wished she hadn't – the desire she found there immediately increased her own and she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to calm herself. She was regulating her panting breath when she felt his hand inching lower down close to her ass. "Fitz, stop it! Fitzgerald!" she said in a harsh whisper, while she strived to maintain her smile for the benefit of the onlookers.

"Livvy will you marry me?" he said suddenly.

"You already asked me that and I believe I said yes."

"I mean tomorrow…let's get married tomorrow."

She smiled up at him again and said, "No we can't get married tomorrow but I will let you make love to me tonight."

"Oh I have every intention of doing that…but I wouldn't call it making love…"

She laughed, "I didn't think you would but I was trying to be ladylike."

The song ended and as they clapped in appreciation, Olivia leaned over and teased him some more, "There's a little room at the end of the west corridor that I spotted, meet me there in 30 minutes…unless…unless you don't think you can get away."

He bent and whispered in her ear, "I'm the Governor, I can do anything I damn well please."

Before walking away to mingle with their guests, she taunted him by saying, "We'll see about that….we'll see."

XXXXXX

"They make a lovely couple don't they?"

Cyrus turned at the disingenuous comment and found Sharon standing next to him. As she handed him a glass of champagne, he noted the seething animosity rising to the surface as she watched Fitz and Olivia take the first dance.

"Yes they are," he said succinctly.

"Do you think they will last?"

"I really wouldn't know and last I heard, Fitz' personal relationship has nothing to do with how state government is ran, so it has nothing to do with me."

"Come on Cyrus, everyone knows you control every aspect of Fitz' life including his relationship with Olivia."

"Then you are misinformed."

Sharon laughed, "I guess I am misinformed as you call it…But…you have to wonder whether she will even still be alive by the time the supposed wedding date comes around…I mean with all the death threats…And, don't you find it strange that she is getting all the threats and not Fitz. Well again, I guess like you said, you don't control every aspect of his life….so…"

She abruptly left Cyrus with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was assured that the threats to Olivia's life were being kept quiet so that the matter could be properly investigated with the utmost discretion. So how did Sharon find out? Who else knew?

XXXXXX

Denise could find a way to be comfortable in any situation. Much like a chameleon, she was adaptable to her surroundings, able to blend in, stand out or be invisible. She realized how many people she missed socializing with on the west coast; some of them were good friend and some were worthy opponents that kept her faculties' razor sharp. She was in her element, enjoying the political climate and the air of power circulating throughout the room.

"You've been avoiding me all evening," Gerry walked up and said to her.

"Have I? I don't think so," she replied plainly.

"You look beautiful," Gerry said.

"Thank you Gerry."

When she remained quiet, he started in, "Ok you won! My son, you daughter, you won! You happy now. Happy to hear that I was wrong and you were right."

She turned to him and gave him her full attention, "Gerry this was never a competition between you and I. It was simply a choice between what is right and what is wrong. It was wrong for you to try to influence Fitz' life the way you did, the way you continue to do. I only helped two people in love with each other because it was the right thing to do."

Gerry laughed, "Really? Are we going to speak on moral issues – right and wrong? You forget Denise your hands are soiled with evil deeds too. So please don't pretend you stand on a pedestal high above me, because you don't. You and I are more alike than you think; we both protect what is ours with everything we have."

"That may be so Gerry but in the end, my family appreciates and loves me for protecting them, funny how yours still despises you. Guess you must be doing something wrong."

She hit a mark and she knew it. Gerry gaze turned fierce with controlled anger. He was alone and although he tried to pretend it didn't matter; they both knew that it did. She lifted her head and dared him to prove her wrong.

"You know we used to be so good together, Denise," he said in a vain effort to strike a sentimental chord but she wasn't biting.

She downed her drink and said, "Don't try to paint a pretty picture of the past Gerry, at the end of the day I was still your mistress and whore, your words, not mine. Have a good evening, Gerry."

XXXXXX

"Ms. Pope we haven't been introduced, my name is Miguel Santos."

"Mr. Santos, we have not personally met before, thank you for coming this evening. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"I am Ms. Pope. I have to say that I had heard of your beauty and had seen many pictures but nothing compares to the vision you are here tonight. Absolutely beautiful. Would you mind if we stepped out on the patio for a moment? It is a bit hot in here don't you think?"

Olivia's warning bells immediately shot up and she searched the room until she made eye contact with Marcus. She raised an eyebrow to him as a signal to keep his eyes on her. She then smiled graciously and said, "Of course Mr. Santos, I was just remarking on how warm it is in here." She took his arm and allowed him to lead her threw a nearby patio door.

"You know who I am don't you?" Miguel said when they were outside. The mild night weather allowed for several of the guests to wonder around the grounds in comfort.

"Of course I do…you don't think I would leave my fiancée's party with a stranger do you?...Just because we have not ever been formerly introduced does not mean I'm not aware of who you are."

Miguel smiled. He was instantly attracted to her beauty and the intelligence behind it only served to continue to wet his appetite. He wondered if she were the kind of woman that would allow him to dote on her secretly. His research on her had turned up very little information about her private life. Everything he gathered was from personal opinions which was based on perception and very rarely could be relied upon as truth. He wanted to get to know this woman; she enticed him. He needed to find a way to remain in her life.

"So Mr. Santos..."

He cut her off, "Miguel, please call me Miguel…"

"Alright, Miguel, what is it you and your partner Hollis would like from me?"

"I speak only for myself, Olivia, may I call you Olivia," when he received her nod of approval, he continued, "I am only here on behalf of myself. And it has nothing to do with business, well not directly. I know that you are aware of the technology contracts my companies have with local, state and federal government. Plain speaking, I employ high level computer geeks and hackers. I won't bore you with unnecessary details but I know that your life is being threatened as we speak and I think I can help you."

XXXXXX

"Here it looks like you could use this. You like scotch don't you?"

Fitz smiled and accepted the glass from Sharon. "Do I look that bad?" he asked as he took a sip.

"No of course not, you look gorgeous as ever. I just could see you hemmed up in several conversations with boring politicians and it looked like you could use a breather. So when I saw you escape to one of the patios I decided to follow you. I hope that's alright."

"Of course it's fine," Fitz started and then remembered, "Oh Sharon, we were supposed to dance this evening. I'm sorry I forgot; I was too distracted. Cyrus said you wanted to talk about the Children's Miracle Network foundation."

"I did and I do but I can make an appointment and come by your offices to discuss it if you prefer. I don't want to be just another person soliciting favors from you tonight. I prefer that we just enjoy each other's company and have a good time, no work."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to talk politics anymore this evening if he could help it. "That would be great actually."

Fitz and Sharon spent the next several minutes catching up on family and personal matters. It was an easy-going conversation, unlike any others Fitz had with her. He supposed it was because there was no influence of his father or Cyrus playing matchmaker. They could talk as friends.

"So I never congratulated you on your impending wedding…You know I wouldn't have flirted so outrageously with you had I known you and Olivia were a…..couple."

"Thank you Sharon. I'm sure I can speak for Livvy when I say that we appreciate your support."

"Been having a hard time of it?...Well I can only imagine that there are some people who are not accepting of your relationship. How are you holding up?" she said as she put a consoling arm around his waist.

"I'm good…we are good," Fitz said as he conveniently stepped out of her grasp. He was keenly aware that if someone walked up on them that it would not look good for them to be seen in a semi-embrace.

"Well, I know it's a cliché but," Sharon started as she stepped into his personal space again, "if you need someone to talk to, bounce ideas off of or just some friendly advice, I'm your girl."

The situation had turned fast and Fitz knew he had to get out of there before they were compromised and someone got the wrong idea. He took two steps back from her and thanked her for her concern. He then remembered to check his watch and realized that he was late.

"Shit!...I'm sorry Sharon, I've got to go, I'm late," he said as he tried to rush off, but not before she kissed him on the cheek, leaving her red lipstick stain and said "Congratulations Fitz."

XXXXXX

"You're late Governor and you have lipstick on your cheek should I be worried?" Olivia asked once Fitz entered the room for their secret rendezvous.

"I'm sorry Livvy, I got caught up in a conversation with Sharon and I didn't realize the time," as soon as Fitz said the words, he realized how it sounded and wanted to kick himself. He saw a flash of anger in Olivia's eyes; a sure mood-killer.

"Mmmmm," she said as she walked closer to him. She removed his handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his cheek; hoping to eliminate any trace of Sharon's kiss. "So, I guess its Sharon I have to keep an eye on; trying to steal you away from me is she? Kissing an engaged man like that? I'd say that is very inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Livvy, it didn't mean anything. She was just saying congratulations; that's all it was."

"Oh I believe you babe, I do. I trust you. I just don't trust her…but I don't want to talk about her right now. I came into this room for a reason and it has nothing to do with Sharon or any other woman lusting after you."

She helped him remove his jacket and said, "So how much time do you think we have before Cyrus comes looking for us?"

"I don't know and I don't care right now. I'm more concerned about getting you out this dress."

She gave a sultry laugh as she lifted her hair to allow him to unzip the back of her dress. When the dress lay in a pool on the floor she turned around and said to him, "So Governor, tell me, do I have a reason to be jealous of any other woman or are you mine and mine alone?"

As he feasted his eyes on the beautiful woman before him, he said, "I'm yours Livvy only yours."

"Then show me," she managed before her breath was caught up into his.

_~~If we could take the time_

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowing that you were mine_

_All mine~~~_

XXXXXX

After, Fitz and Olivia made it back to the party without anyone noticing their disappearance, the festivities began to wind down as everyone had drank, ate, danced and lobbied enough. Fitz kept Olivia by his side while he said good night to his father.

"Fitzgerald, I'm proud of you. Thank you for having me and thank you for letting me speak."

"Of course Gerry," he extended his hand and shook it.

"And my future daughter-in-law, I'm sorry that we didn't get to dance this evening but you know this old man is still recovering so I'm no good on a dance floor. But you look absolutely breathtaking this evening," Gerry said and gave Olivia a tight embrace.

He whispered in her ear, "You are a very worthy opponent my dear?"

When he pulled back, she almost shivered at the coldness of his touch but she gave him a wide smile and said, "Thank you Gerry, we appreciate you coming this evening."

Finally ready to make get to the cars to go home, Cyrus asked Fitz to stay back so that he could be introduced to yet another politician. Fitz recognized how tired both Olivia and her mother were and encouraged them to go to the car to wait for him.

Fitz turned and put on the smile he felt was getting old. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to be introduced and entertained by the ramblings of a politician who was pushing another agenda – this time it was energy. Fitz was trying to tune in to what he was saying but he was tired, cranky and ready to go home. He was only going to give him 3 more minutes before he cut off the conversation.

The approximately 10 people hanging around the corridor jumped at the shots fired. Multiple shots rang out. Screams of people in various octaves. Security detail firing back; telling people to seek cover; protecting the innocents. Fitz could hear the panic, the fear of the crowd and he made a move to go outside to help but was held back by Cyrus and his security. "Governor you need to stay inside." Fitz watched helplessly as they locked the doors and ordered everyone one to stay inside until the all clear sign was given.

"Where's Livvy?" Fitz asked to no one and everyone. When they all just stared at him, he yelled loud enough to get them to act, "Find Livvy now!"

Fitz paced and paced. He was slowly suffocating; he loosened his bow tie and took off his jacket in frustration. He took out his cell phone, thinking he could call her. "Please sir, no phone calls, not now." He threw the cell phone against the wall in anger. He ran his hand through his hair as he waited there helpless, in a secured room, while Olivia - his Livvy- was out there open, exposed, vulnerable to being shot or worse, killed. He wasn't able to protect her and he felt crippled and useless.

Suddenly the shots ceased and Fitz didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. All he knew was that several minutes had passed and he still had no word on Olivia. He turned to one of his security and warned, "If you don't get me info Olivia and her condition in the next minute I will take your gun and shoot anyone who tries to prevent me from going out there to find her. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the guard immediately began talking on his radio trying to get an update on Olivia.

Fitz heard the ambulance sirens. He shot a look at the guard and walked up to him about to take the gun.

"Fitz!" Cyrus yelled and jumped in between him and the guard.

The guard finally spoke up, "Sir, Governor, I'm getting limited information that Ms. Pope is being transported by ambulance to Sutter Medical Center, multiple gunshots, I'm told. I'm sorry Sir."

_~~~So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November Rain~~~_


	12. In the Garden of Good and Evil

**In the Garden of Good and Evil**

_In the early morning hours at approximately half past midnight, multiple shots rang out at the Sacramento Museum where the Governor's Inaugural Ball was being held. The ball had just ended and many of the guests were leaving when shots were fired. It is unknown at this time how many were injured or whether there were any fatalities. We are told that the FBI has been called on the scene and is working in conjunction with local law enforcement; however, we cannot get confirmation on whether this is being considered a terrorist threat or a random incident.- Channel 7 News Reporting_

_The scene has been completely roped off meaning that no one can get within a two block radius of the incident. It is our understanding that witness interviews have been taking place since the early morning hours but we have yet to receive any firsthand accounts of what actually happened here. – Channel 4 News Reporting_

_We have received confirmation that Governor Fitzgerald Grant III was not injured in the gun fire. We repeat he was not injured; however, he was seen rushing to Sutter Memorial Hospital so we do not know whether he was going to see a friend or relative. No one from the administration is commenting regarding the incident. – Channel 2 News Reporting_

_The FBI will not comment on whether there was one gunman or multiple assailants; they will not give us a description of the possible suspect or suspects nor whether anyone has been apprehended in relation to this crime; however we have been assured that there will be a press conference later today with a representative from the bureau available to answer limited questions. We are also being told that a representative from the administration will also be speaking. Now whether that will be the Governor himself or someone from his staff remains to be seen. – Channel 11 News Reporting_

XXXXXX

Sands through an hourglass. So many particles struggling to shift through, slowly, gradually. Life - a collection of moving pictures traveling at varying speeds. Moment by moment occurring simultaneously until enough events create a memory.

They were happy. Holding hands, bound tightly, not willing to sever any connection. Caught up in the moment – his winning, their togetherness. It was perfect. Surrounded by family and friends; the enemies were present but mentally they kept them at bay, refusing to allow them to block the beams of light creating iridescent splendor in their eyes.

They were laughing; a tired, exhausted laugh but merriment from the party remained. So many well-wishers, congratulatory handshakes, pats on the back, warm smiles. He was being called for another meeting, a brief introduction of sorts; but to politicians brevity of statement was no easy feat. He saw her mother yawn and kissing her on the cheek he suggested they wait for him in the car. He would be out soon. She wanted to protest; stay by his side, not let go of his hand. She never wanted to let go. She squeezed his hand tighter. He smiled; he understood her reluctance; he felt it too. He kissed the back of her hand, assuring her that everything was ok. She finally nodded in agreement. Her mother was tired; admittedly, _**she**_ was tired and her feet hurt. She smiled and whispered 'don't be too long, I need you to put me to bed'. Then she got the secret smile; the different smile; the one that made his eyes dance; the one she loved to see because it was special for her. The one she saw whenever she closed her eyes.

The cold night air made her shiver; she pulled her coat closer and looked over to make sure her mother did the same. A crowd of people; some waiting on their cars, others engaging in comfortable conversation; not eager to leave. The car was there but before she could get inside someone else wanted to congratulate them; someone wanted to give her a hug and someone else wanted to wish her well. She smiled and received it on behalf of herself and him. There was a loud popping sound; almost like the cork of a champagne bottle but it couldn't be, not out here. Besides it was late; she was tired; maybe she imagined it; so she ignored it, continuing to smile to someone else who was saying something about nothing.

More than half of the sand was gone, filtered, fallen, consumed. The remaining miniature particles descended more rapidly, plunging time forward, moving faster, too quickly to grasp or easily remember. It was falling down the slope; the pictures of life blurred into unrecognizable scenes.

Another pop. Something whisked past her face; so fast she felt the wind shift from the velocity. Suddenly there were no voices; all sound was muted. Her arm felt hot. Hurt. Pain. Blood dripping. Gun shots. More gun shots. The realization came too late. Someone was shouting "Get down. Get down." Why couldn't she move? Why didn't she get down? Where was Fitz? Where was her mother? Wasn't her mother standing next to her a minute ago? What was happening? Her last thought, as she felt herself falling like the last pebble of sand through the hourglass, was that she hoped Fitz was safe inside. When she felt two hands trying to catch her she breathed his name – Fitz – knowing that wherever he was he would hear her.

XXXXXX

"You're going to need to pull yourself together," he said as he grabbed her arm and ushered her to a private corner. "You have to stop crying." She had been crying uncontrollably ever since the gunfire stopped and the ambulance came. Law enforcement was starting to interview witnesses and there was no doubt the FBI would be there momentarily. He needed her to calm down before she was questioned. He supposed there was no way for her deflect her sorrow to feelings for Olivia, no, not possible; the ring of falsehood would sound so loud everyone would know it.

"You don't understand," she said through sobs, "I didn't mean for this to happen…I didn't mean for it…"

He wouldn't let her finish. "Shhhh…it's okay we'll talk about it another time. Right now I just need you to calm down. None of this is your fault. You didn't do anything. You didn't pull a trigger. You were just in a crowd of people – a victim, a target – just like everyone else…do you understand?" He spoke softly as he caressed her face, gently wiping away her remaining tears.

It didn't work. He tried a different, more firm approach. "Listen to me….whatever happened, whatever you think you may have done, we'll take care of it. Right now, this administration needs you to be Madam Secretary of State. Can you do that? Do you think you can do that?"

She continued to stare at him, unable to give the confident answer she knew he was looking for, so she remained silent. His voice grew more firm, the softness was completely gone, "Mellie, either you or I will be out there in a matter of hours giving a press conference on this situation. No one wants to see a sobbing, red-eyed, tear stained face. They want to see you strong, able to lead if necessary, able to do what needs to be done for this great state….Can….You….Do….That."

It was the sternness that she responded to. She could only take being coddled and comforted for so long and he knew it. The Mellie he knew – the woman he loved – was fierce, courageous, bold and ambitious. She rarely cried; she never cowered. And when she was in command, in control, she was the sexiest woman alive to him.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, John. I'm ready." Head high, back straight she walked away looking for whomever was in charge of the crime scene.

XXXXXX

"Fitz you need to calm down," Cyrus pleaded.

"Get the fuck off me Cy!" Fitz roared as he snatched his arm away from Cyrus before racing out of the building. Cyrus kept up, anxious to stay with him. When they reached the car, Fitz turned and cast a menacing glare at him before threatening, "And if I find out you knew anything about with this…anything, your ass is mine and I'm not playing!" When Cyrus tried to get in the car with him, he stopped him, "No, find your own way to the hospital. I don't want you riding with me. I want to be alone."

They sped through the streets following a uniform motorcycle cop, which allowed them to navigate easily through traffic and ignore signals. It was still too slow for Fitz. He laid his head against the back of the seat, trying to block out the sounds of gunshots and screams; the smell of smoke when he left the building; the blood he saw on the ground. Was it Livvy's? Or did it belong to someone else? A thread of panic. Had he told her he loved her before she left the building? He couldn't remember. He hoped he did. Whatever was happening to her right now; he prayed to God she knew that he loved her.

He refused to even consider the worse. Life was not that cruel to have taken Olivia from him at the moment when they were finally getting it right. Fate wouldn't require that he sacrifice something he loved in exchange for the privilege of winning political office, would it? That's not how life worked. There was no 'this for that' mandate that prevented a person from having everything they wanted, was it? Their lives were full of unsavory deeds that they still needed to atone for, but the wages of their sins wouldn't require the ultimate payment….not now. He went from pleading with God to bargaining with Him for just a little more time together, to do good for themselves and others, and if possible to get their happily ever after.

When they finally arrived, Fitz jumped out the car, barely allowing it to slow down. "Sir, wait," Matt, his security, called out.

Fitz called back, "I'm not waiting so you better move your ass and keep up!"

The emergency room was full with people. Fitz gave them a partial glance before talking to the nurse, "I'm Governor Grant. My fiancée was brought in with gunshot wounds I need to see her now!" The nurse jumped at the anger in his booming voice; Fitz took a deep breath to calm himself down. He realized he was scaring her and started again, "I'm sorry…I'm just a little worried about her right now. Maybe you can help me…her name is Olivia Pope. Can you tell me where I can find her?"

The nurse didn't speak; she just stared at him. She couldn't believe the Governor was standing in front of her. Her thoughts were muddled and highly inappropriate; he was just so damned fine, she thought, much more attractive in person. As Fitz continued to stare back, one eyebrow raised, praying for patience, she finally recovered and stammered out, "Yes, of course Governor, Sir. Let me check for you," she checked in the computer. She typed furiously until a sudden frown formed on her face. Fitz could tell from the nervous glances he received that there was something she was not telling him, and it wasn't good. "Follow me Sir."

He ignored the sinking feeling in his chest as followed the nurse walking down the hall flanked by three of his security. He could feel the stares of people recognizing him, wanting to speak to him but put off by the determined look in his eyes. He knew he was breaking protocol by doing this – the building had not been secured and his security had not cleared the floor – the press would have a field day with this information but he did not care. The only thing that matter to him was finding Olivia.

The nurse introduced him to a doctor for an update on the patient. "Governor, I'm Dr. Harper. I can answer your questions about Ms. Pope, she is currently in surgery, so unfortunately you won't be able see her for several hours."

Surgery? Fitz could feel the burn of suppressed tears. "What happened?" he asked in a strangled voice barely containing his emotion.

"The bullet entered her chest under her left arm. It entered the left lung and did considerable damage to the tissue. The lung began bleeding and it collapsed. So our main concern is to stop the internal bleeding, repair the lung and remove the bullet. She was also wounded in the right arm but the bullet went straight through some muscle tissue..." the doctor watched as Fitz paled before his eyes, "Sir, Governor, do you need to sit down? Are you okay?"

"No…No I'm fine," he managed to respond. He wasn't fine; he was devastated and he wanted to collapse but he couldn't, not here. "So what happens now?" Fitz felt a wave of nausea at the image of Olivia lying on a surgeon's operating table.

"Well I know what I've said sounds bad and understandably it is a horrible situation for a loved one to be in but honestly, Governor, we have done these types of surgeries many, many times. We have the best surgeons on staff here and the probability of her coming through the surgery fine is very high. She has no pre-existing medical conditions that could cause any complications, which is great for a woman her age, so there was really no concern…."

"Wait…what did you say? A woman her age? What are you talking about?"

The doctor saw the look of confusion on Fitz' face and looked back at the chart in his hand. "Ms. Pope, I'm talking about Ms. Pope, gunshot wound victim," he began as he flipped the papers, "It was my understanding that Ms. Denise Pope was…"

Fitz felt his knees buckle and suddenly his security was there to help him stand again. "I'm alright, I'm alright," he barked to his security and they let him go. He turned back to the doctor and took a deep breath before speaking, "Dr. Harper, Denise Pope is my future mother-in-law."

"Yes I know that. I thought that was who you were inquiring on."

Fitz closed his eyes briefly, trying not to allow the situation to send him off the rails. "No….I mean yes. I do want to know about her but I am looking for Olivia Pope. Can you please tell me where I can find her?"

Fitz was speaking through clenched teeth, restraining himself from turning this hospital upside down to find her and condemning the incompetency of the staff. He then heard Marcus calling for him down the hall. Marcus caught up to him and said, "Liv is over here Governor, follow me."

"How did you get here before me?" Fitz asked as he followed Marcus.

"I'm not the Governor, so my security is not of the utmost importance. I can move around more freely than you can so I was able to follow the ambulance all the way here," Marcus said with a smirk.

Fitz sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was struggling to figure out what kind of perks came with this job because as of yet he didn't see any.

Marcus led him to her room, "She's alright. She's in there." He waited outside as Fitz went in.

Fitz opened the door and upon finding an empty room, he looked back at Marcus, "No one is in here…where is she?"

"What!?..She was there a couple of minutes ago." Marcus and Fitz went back in the room and noticed the crumpled bed sheets. Someone had been there but no one was there now. Fitz checked the bathroom and came up empty.

"Where the hell is she Marcus?"

XXXXXX

"You're losing his trust and it's your own fault," Nattie accused.

Cyrus didn't respond. He continued to keep his head turned to look out the window. He could tell they were getting close to the hospital.

"I don't know why you refused to listen to me. I know my son and I know what he wants. If you get in the way of that he will cut you out of his life. More importantly he will cut you out of the Governor's office. I am almost certain you won't appreciate being Chief of Staff in name only, left out of the inner circle, with no power and no access to Fitz and unable to weigh in on the decisions he needs to make."

"I've told him that I've accepted the relationship and won't interfere."

"Which was a lie," she challenged.

He turned to look at her in stark annoyance. "You do realize that someone fired actual bullets tonight, not rocks and stones. And you do realize that she continues to get death threats, right? So forgive me if I don't indulge in the silly fantasies of star-crossed lovers. I think tonight has proven that this isn't a game and it sure as hell isn't a romance novel," he yelled.

His eyes widened in the realization that he yelled at her, he had never done that before. He braced himself for what would come next. To his surprise, she merely smiled at him.

"Oh Cyrus," she said as she patted his hand in a pretense of demonstrative pity. "You still think this is only about them being in love and wanting to get married." With his look of confusion, she continued in a patronizing tone, "Cy you are two steps behind and you need to catch up."

She refused to elaborate any further. Her son was right to be suspicious of Cyrus. His loyalties were becoming tainted and he had conflicting interests. She used to be able to count on him for any and everything but he was being pulled in another direction and she no longer viewed him as reliable. And that was a shame.

XXXXXX

She was pacing; in circles; round and round the empty waiting room. Her were eyes darting to random objects in the room; her lips were pursed into a tight line; her thoughts were deep and heavy.

That was the way he found her.

Matt received radio contact from one of her security that the 'Mermaid', the codename designated for Olivia, had been located in the 5th floor O.R. waiting room. She had ditched her own security and snuck out of her room. Clad in an Ashley's borrowed overcoat barely covering her hospital gown; she was pacing as she waited on word of her mother's condition.

After sending Marcus and security to wait for them down the hall, Fitz stood at the entrance, waiting for her to notice him; afraid to startle her by his presence. He took a moment of appreciation; a second to soak it all in; she was alive; she was safe and he could breathe.

Even as she walked the floor in her determined fashion, she appeared small, fragile. He looked on as she continued to take deep breaths; he knew she was trying to be calm, suppress her fear. She was lost in thought; planning and strategizing about what she would do next. He wanted to give her a moment more of privacy but he was desperate to touch her; to hold her in his arms; to feel her and know that she was in one piece and she was truly alright. "Livvy," he whispered but she didn't hear him. "Livvy," a little louder, but gentle nonetheless and she finally noticed him.

For a moment, her eyes looked wild, fierce as if she didn't recognize who he was. She just stared at him; looking him up and down. Then her features relaxed and he knew. "Fitz," she whispered back. When she began to smile, he couldn't hold back any longer. He reached her in two strides, picking her up off the ground and holding her close to him; but never close enough. It was never enough. "I waited for you…I needed you…Where were you?... Are you alright?" she asked in a muffled voice as she kissed the base of his neck and buried her face there, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Oh my god, Livvy, I thought….I thought I lost you…I'm sorry for all of this; I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and Denise; I'm sorry that I left you alone and I couldn't get to you. I'm so damned sorry…" Olivia could tell he was riddled with emotion and she pulled back to look in his eyes.

"It's ok Fitz…I'm alright" she asked as she touched his face, wiping away his tears. "Your eyes are grey," she concluded.

He smiled as he finally set her back down on the ground. "If they are, it is because they were desperate for the sight of you…I love you Livvy…I didn't know if I said that to you tonight…But I do…I love you more than anything."

"I love you too…But we've tried calling you…I had Marcus call you over and over…Where's your phone?"

"It's broken. I threw it against the wall when they wouldn't let me call you or get out of the building to find you," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well that makes two of us then, I don't have a phone either…It's gone…It was taken…Deliberately."

XXXXXX

"Marcus, before Stanley and Jason come back I need to talk to you," Ashley said with worry evident in her voice. They had found a private room to huddle up and talk. Jason and Stanley went to get them some coffee.

Marcus was monitoring news reports on his phone and not bothering to look up as he said, "Sure go ahead."

Ashley paused, took a deep breath and rapidly said, "I had a one-night stand with the new Press Secretary, John Hadley."

Marcus lifted his head slowly and looked at Ashley in shock, "What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it…I already feel bad enough. Ever since the Governor announced him as the new Press Secretary, I've been carrying around this burden and I needed someone to tell it to. Do you think I should say something?"

"How long ago?"

"About 6 months, I wasn't even sure he would remember me but he did. I know he did."

"He's married."

"Yes."

"With a child."

"Yes," she responded regretfully.

Her expression was full of guilt and shame. It took a lot for her to speak of something she swore she would take to her grave. But she wanted to be the one to say it; she would die if it was revealed by someone else. She wasn't offering any other details without prompting and Marcus wouldn't make her relive it. It wasn't necessary to cause her more distress, besides they had other pressing matters to discuss.

He touched her arm and said, "Don't worry. It's no one's business. We'll tell Olivia and that will be the end of it."

She almost told him the great relief she felt at his comforting words but then Jason and Stanley came back with coffee for everyone.

"OK I'm going to need to get going on the surveillance footage as soon as possible. Someone is going to erase it or try to block me from it," Jason said.

"OK but we are going to need all the information you can dig up on the guy that was with Olivia this evening. You know who I'm talking about?" Marcus asked.

"Hispanic male…yeah I know him. He's still here at the hospital," Jason said.

"Miguel Santos," Stanley offered. "There is something about him that I wrote about before but I can't remember it right now. I'll look in my files and see what I can find. Whatever it was, it wasn't good."

"Ok good and stay on the Chief of Staff, Stanley. I don't know if he's involved but the type of man he is…"

"I got it," Stanley said.

"You really think he could be behind this?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know…but I don't think we can afford to eliminate anyone from the list right now…Ashley, try working on re-creating the evening; where was everyone during the shooting? Work your police contacts to see what information they'll give you."

"Sure, no problem and what are you going to do?"

"I'm staying here; I need to brief the Governor. And I'll still be working on the Secretary of State and now," he continued to stare directly at her before adding, "the Press Secretary."

XXXXXX

Their joyful reunion was short-lived as Olivia soon tensed in his arms and made him sit down in one of the waiting room chairs next to her. Her tone was serious, earnest. "How much do you already know about tonight?"

"I've heard some, but I want to hear from you."

"There were some things that happened tonight before and after the shooting that are not making sense…I'm pretty sure that this was not random; it was planned and I am or was the target. But more importantly I think someone at that party knew about it." She paused before telling him what his father whispered in her ear at the end of the party.

She watched every emotion stream across his face – disbelief, hurt, anguish, anger. He knew what she meant; he knew what his father meant when he said it. Could his father actually do something like this? Would he really do anything to take away the woman he loved? He thought back to everything he knew his father had been involved in, starting with the cover-up of the death of his own son and realized that his father _**was**_ the sort of man to do something like this, especially if he felt he had no other options. How could be so stupid to think that his father had changed? How could he ever believe that his father cared anything about him?

He was about to stand; trying to leave and she knew where he would go. He would leave the hospital and hunt down his father, more than likely to kill him. She couldn't let him do that. "Fitz no, please. I need you to stay here….be here with me. We don't know anything for certain yet. There are too many loose ends; too many variables and unanswered questions. We are not in a position to blame anyone yet."

He could barely speak. Over the years, he had learned to control his temper but there were times when the rage was so intense that he could see nothing but the release of his aggression. This was one of those times; the anger was too great to just sit back and do nothing. He had to do something.

She could give him a release. The kind they would both enjoy. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. She took him by surprise him when she kissed him…hard. She slanted her mouth over his again and again until she elicited the response she wanted; he opened up to her. She went in deep. She knew he wouldn't resist her for long and she was perfectly fine with him releasing his aggression in a searing kiss. She was in his lap straddling him before long but she wouldn't let up on the kiss. She was ravaging him; running her hands through his curly locks; forcing him to stay in the moment with her; experience their passion for a moment and leave everything else behind. She knew he was melting when his hands began caressing her body, palming her ass and forcing her closer to him. She moaned at the feel of his response and knew before long they would both be at the point of no return.

As she pulled away, her lips satisfyingly sore, she tried to calm not only her breath but her racing heart. She continued to look in his eyes; she couldn't let him succumb to his darker emotions. She knew what Fitz could do and who he could be and she wouldn't let him go there.

He finally spoke in a calm, emotionless tone, "He's supposed to be my father, Livvy….my father."

"We can't react right now Fitz. We need to find out more. This may no longer be about us just trying to be together…It could be more than that…But we have the upper hand…No one knows that we suspect anything. And we need to pretend that we don't know or suspect anyone. If they ask, we think it was just a random accident. That means even to the police; we don't know anything about anything. Our circle of trust is very limited, not even…."

"Cyrus," he finished. He had already put Cyrus into the category of people that he dared not to trust.

XXXXXX

He was already buying a ticket using one of his alias' identification and passport to catch the next flight out to the west coast. As soon as he heard it, he knew he had to get there. There was no information on who was injured or who was killed but in his gut he knew something was wrong. He also knew situations like this were rarely random or accidental. What he didn't know was whether they hit their target or if this was meant to be a just a warning; a threat with something greater, deadlier, coming upon the horizon. It didn't matter; he wasn't worried. He would find out what was going on and he wouldn't come home until he was satisfied.

"Mr. John Smith, here is your ticket? Do you have any bags to check in?" the clerk cheerfully asked.

"No." Everything he needed was in his storage unit that he maintained for just these types of emergencies.

"Ok well enjoy your flight," she continued to smile as she handed him his boarding pass.

He grunted, "Thanks", and walked on.

XXXXXX

Olivia didn't realize how tired she was until Fitz got her back into the hospital bed and she lay down. Her body was still sore and she was drained of energy. She could relax now, knowing that Fitz had arranged for guards to stand watch for her mother.

"The doctor said they should have an update on your mother's condition within the next hour," Fitz told her as he hung her coat back up and took off his coat as well.

"Thank you for checking. She's a strong woman; I know she will come out okay," Olivia responded confidently. She wasn't pacifying him; she believed what she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he gently touched the butterfly bandage on her forehead. A wound she got when she hit the ground to duck for cover. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, just a little soreness, really. I'm fine. The wounds are superficial. I don't even know why I'm still in this bed."

He ignored her comment and gingerly touched her bandaged arm where the bullet grazed her. He was so thankful she escaped with her life. He moved her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful Livvy."

She laughed, "Fitz I'm all bandaged up…I must look a mess." She patted down her hair subconsciously.

"You're wrong…you are absolutely beautiful." He stood up to retrieve the remote for the television and sat in the chair next to her bed. He was about to ask if she wanted to eat, when there was a knock at the door and without waiting for a response, Miguel Santos entered the room.

Miguel was carrying a rather large and obnoxious floral bouquet. Fitz immediately stood and glanced at Olivia who returned the look with a frown on her face. Miguel stopped short when he noticed Fitz in the room. He covered his surprise with bright smile.

"Governor, I don't think we have been formally introduced, my name is Miguel Santos." Miguel extended his free hand, which Fitz accepted but gripped his hand tighter than he normally would in a handshake. He never returned Miguel's smile. The animosity was not lost on Miguel but his smile never faltered.

Miguel cleared his throat and returned his attention to Olivia. "I'm so happy you have rested. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am and…thank you for the flowers. You can put them over there…Did you find my phone?" Olivia asked as she observed him put the flowers on the table.

Although his back was turned to them, they both noticed his shoulders tense up and shot each other a quick look. "Ummm no regretfully I did not. Perhaps in all the commotion it got destroyed. I am sorry. My only thought was to get you out of the way of the gunfire."

Miguel noticed Fitz' eyebrow rise in question to his statement and explained, "Governor, I happened to be in close proximity to Olivia when the gunfire started and I made sure she got to the ground so that she would remain unharmed. My only regret is that I did not get to her mother in time."

Fitz regarded him for a moment, completely uncomfortable with his obvious attraction to Olivia. But there was something else; something about his character that didn't ring true. Considering what happened tonight, Fitz was not taking chances; he didn't trust anyone, especially not this 'rico-suave' type that had no respect for his relationship with Olivia.

But he was a politician and he knew how to act accordingly; he extended another, friendlier handshake to Miguel and said, "Well then Mr. Santos, I want to thank you for taking care of Olivia and keeping her safe and sound. You have my gratitude." Miguel's eyes gleamed at the prospect of being owed a favor from the Governor of California.

"Of course Governor, I was glad to be of assistance. You have a special lady there…want to make sure she is well protected."

Fitz invited him to the capital to have lunch with him and Olivia once she was feeling better. Miguel excitedly accepted the offer and promised to stay in contact.

"So...he took it," Fitz concluded after Miguel left.

"Yes he did…And he also knows about the threats." Olivia gave Fitz details of her conversation with Miguel at the party. She conveniently left out the part where Miguel spent the entire time staring down her dress; figuring that would only send Fitz' temper flaring and it would take forever to calm him back down again.

"Then he's after something from you…There's only one thing that could possibly be."

She sighed. "Yes and its safe…no one is getting to it."

"So then you're right…about the shooting…"

"I think so. But, I'm starting to think that if they really wanted me dead, I would have been dead."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; not finding any comfort in her statement.

XXXXXX

At Olivia's request and because she really didn't care for roses, Fitz took the large bouquet to the nurse's station as a thank you for their help today. He was more than willing to comply, although what he really wanted to do was toss them in the trash.

On his way back to her room he ran into Marcus who asked to speak with him privately. "I think you want to be briefed on what happened this evening," when Fitz nodded to encourage him to continue speaking, he went on, "There was a warning shot."

"What!?"

"There was a warning shot; it was random, possibly fired in the air but there was a 2-3 minute delay before the rest of the shots fired off…It was a warning to someone on the ground."

Fitz nodded in understanding. "The shots hit the car and Liv and Denise; who else was hit?"

"No one."

"No one?"

"No one…the rest of the people were treated for being injured in hitting the ground or anxiety or stress."

"She was targeted…" He said resolutely; there were too many confirmations to believe otherwise.

"I think Sir…I think we need to start looking at your Secretary of State…No offense but…"

Fitz eagerly interrupted him, "Yes….yes, you should. Look into her relationship with the Press Secretary; there is something going on between them two," Fitz said in a lower tone, lest someone over hear.

"And Cyrus?"

Fitz was impressed that Marcus picked up on Cyrus' true nature. He was better at this than Fitz previously thought. He could already tell that Marcus was completely loyal to both him and Olivia; he could be trusted. He had to be, because what he was about to ask him to do was extremely questionable, illegal really, and dangerous.

"Marcus, go to Cyrus' office. There is a safe there….I take it you know someone who can get into a safe…Yeah, OK good…If I'm right there are two files in there a brown one and a black one. Photocopy everything in them and bring them to me here…You'll have to move fast. He should be arriving here any minute but I don't know how long I can keep him."

Marcus nodded, "Ok I'm on it."

"I can probably stall Cyrus for two hours; we need to work on the press release. If you don't think you can get it in that time, then just leave it for another time…You cannot get caught doing this Marcus."

"I've got it. There's just one more thing…And I don't know if it's my place, I just thought you would like to know…"

"Spit it out Marcus."

"When we first got Liv here, before they would do any X-Rays, the doctor asked if there was a possibility that she was pregnant and she told him she didn't know. I don't know if she is or isn't. I don't even know if she remembers being asked the question but I thought you should know."

Fitz was speechless. Everything else, all his thoughts halted. This…this possibility was everything to him; the only thing that mattered. He never considered that Olivia could be pregnant. They never discussed children; it was a topic that they had to talk about soon but he thought they had time. Olivia wanted children, didn't she? Their lives were in such turmoil now; the uncertainty of one day to the next was not a life to give a child. But that would change; they would be better; they would give their child a perfect life, a normal life filled with constant expressions of love.

A baby….how beautiful their child would be! Would it be a boy or a girl? It didn't matter; their baby would be a perfect combination of them together…so beautiful…the ultimate expression of their love. He smiled at the wonderful prospect of having children with her…a family of his own to love and protect. To create memories of an amazing life filled with joy and laughter.

This changed everything for Fitz. Everything about their future seemed so real now. It was not just them anymore. They had a child to look after. His efforts to secure her life and the life of his unborn child would intensify. His unborn child….he could have lost his child. He tried not to let the bile of anger come up in his throat. He could do this…he would get it done….he would protect his future wife and child no matter the cost.

He was so lost in thought that he had not noticed Marcus had left the room.

XXXXXX

She was on her 3rd re-watch.

"You really are a news junkie aren't you?" Fitz said laughing as he came back into the room and noticed she was watching the press conference with Mellie once again.

"She's doing very well," Olivia said as she listened to all the words Mellie had been instructed to say.

'_No the Governor was not harmed.'_

'_The reason he is not here addressing you is that he is staying by Ms. Pope's side as she recuperates and waits for news on her mother.'_

'_The Governor has no idea who is behind this attack. That would be a question for law enforcement; the SAIC Mitchell will be addressing you shortly.'_

'_This will not affect the Governor's ability to start his term on Monday.'_

'_An interview with the Governor and Ms. Pope has not been discussed or arranged; at this time they are completely focused on the health and recovery Ms. Denise Pope_.'

Fitz had just returned from walking his mother and Cyrus out to their car. Olivia had welcoming visits from Cyrus and Nattie. And while Cyrus tried not to bring up anything work related, he really couldn't help himself. He made sure he brought Fitz' laptop, some files for him to review and to smooth things over as an expression of thoughtfulness, he had Lauren bring changes of clothing and personal items for both Fitz and Olivia.

They even suffered through the superficial kindness of Gerry and Sharon. Fitz' demeanor towards Gerry was beyond cold. When he tried to shake his hand, Fitz looked at his hand and turned away. When Gerry spoke, Fitz ignored him. The troubled look Gerry kept giving Fitz did not move him and eventually Gerry gave up; choosing to remain quiet through the rest of the visit.

Although Sharon brought flowers for Olivia, her attention remained on giving Fitz comfort. Olivia silently observed her antics with slight humor until she had her limit and found it disrespectful and insulting.

"So Sharon, tell me, what do you know about the death threats I've been receiving?" Olivia asked sweetly. It was like a downpour of cold water; sucking the life out of Sharon and freezing her where she stood. She looked from Gerry to Fitz and then back at Olivia, her mind scrambling for the right response. Everyone waited patiently.

"Um, well, I don't really know anything. I just overheard about it and I asked Cyrus about it at the party," she said and managed a smile for good measure.

"Where exactly did you hear it? Because you know it has been kept very private so that the authorities can investigate it properly. So I'm sure they would like to know where you heard it from as well. You know, it may be another lead for them to investigate," Olivia said with all the kindness she could muster for the exasperating woman.

Sharon was turning red with embarrassment. She stammered out, "I really um…cannot recall who I heard it from…um it may have been someone else at the party…or…from somewhere else. You know people hear things around town." She tried to laugh it off but no one, not even Gerry, who knew how to abandon a sinking ship, shared in her baseless humor.

Fitz spoke up in a firm tone, "Sharon, this is Olivia's life at risk and if you have any information about the threats then you need to speak up….You can expect to see law enforcement at your door in the morning to interview you about what you know. Make sure what you tell them is the truth….Goodbye Sharon," Fitz concluded and turned his back, effectively dismissed her.

She looked back at Olivia and quietly left the room. And Gerry followed soon thereafter.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest? You can come back in the morning," Oliiva now offered when they were alone. The doctor had already assured them that she would only be kept over one night for observation.

"That's the 5th time you told me that and this will be the 5th time I'm turning you down. I'm staying Livvy…I'm staying here with you. Has the doctor checked in?"

"No not yet," she responded as she flipped the channel to another news station. They were waiting for news on Denise's condition. The last update they received was that the surgery was going well. She was expected to be out of surgery within the next hour.

"Let's talk about Cyrus' files," Olivia said. She was anxious to know what secrets Cyrus kept.

"Not tonight….tomorrow….We've done enough for the day," he said and as if on cue they both yawned at the same time.

"You're tired too. Come on…come get in bed with me…its big enough for both of us."

She moved over and patted the empty space. He removed his shoes and got into bed with her, gently bringing her body closer to his. Once they were both comfortable and released that sigh of contentment, he rested his hands on her flat stomach and silently waited. He finally whispered, "Livvy, is there something you want to tell me?"

XXXXXX

"It's cold out here," Ashley complained, rubbing her arms as she sat in the front seat in Jason's car.

"There's a thermos on the backseat with coffee in it. It's still hot; it should warm you up a little," Jason offered.

Ashley reached back and retrieved he thermos, "You came prepared. Have you done many of these before?"

He gave her a look out of the corner of his eye and she understood.

"Right….Can't talk about that," she sighed and took a sip of the steaming liquid. It was warming her from the inside out.

"Look over there…isn't that our guy?" Jason asked. They were sitting in the car watching a darkened office building with no signage. There had been one light on in the far southwest corner of the building but after waiting 20 minutes the light turned off and now they waited to see who exited the building. Jason had activated the GPS in Olivia's phone and it led them to this location.

Ashley retrieved her long range high-powered camera and started taking the photos. "Yeah that's him…what the hell does he want with Olivia's phone?" she asked as she took picture after picture.

They continued to watch as Miguel Santos exited the building, look around to make sure no one was watching him and then turn to the shake the hands of the two people who just walked out, Gerry and Hollis Doyle. "Shit," Ashley said, "This is bad…real bad." She took several more pictures and put the camera away.

"Yeah it is…and I'm gonna need to bug that office."

Ashley looked at him in wide-eyed surprise, "You can do that?...We do that?"

XXXXXX

"Where is your wife?"

"Why do you ask that question when you don't really care?"

Mellie chuckled as she helped him remove his coat. He was right she didn't care where his wife was or what she was doing. She only cared that John was spending the night with her. "It's the only polite thing to do isn't it? I should care right? After all I am the mistress, the whore, the home wrecker," she said bitingly.

He grabbed her arm and gave her a serious look, "Hey don't do that. I've told you Mel that my marriage has been over for a long time. I don't love her any more. I love my son but not her. I only stay for my son; I don't want to rip his family apart. You are not some cheap affair for me….You know I love you…I've told you that a thousand times."

"Not exactly a thousand times but enough and I believe you but I don't pretend to live in a fairy tale. This is reality our reality so I just assume to call it what it is….I'm not angry John, I care about you…a lot."

And that was all Mellie would give him. Never any declarations of love. But he had to believe that she loved him. He had to believe that he wasn't risking his entire life for nothing. He had cheated on his wife before, several times, but for the most part they were all one-night stands. No one was like Mellie. He had met her at a Sacramento Attorney Association meeting years ago and there was an instant connection. He felt it and she did too, although she fought him off for a long time. She finally gave in several months before her husband died but their meetings were few and far between. Since her husband's death, though, she wanted him more often; she wanted him all the time. It was risky but she didn't seem to mind. In the back of his mind, he considered that their new positions in government should warrant at least a little more discretion.

"Would you like a drink before we go upstairs?" she asked already headed to the bar to pour herself a nightcap.

"Yes I would," he followed after her and watched as she poured his favorite drink and then her own. "So are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?" she asked gently as she handed him his drink. She loved to play the innocent role; it was when she brought out the Southern accent and laid it on thick. He no longer fell for the act.

"About the shooting…about what you know and what you did…we need to talk about it. Let me help you."

He thought he saw a look of desperation in her eyes as if she wanted to let him in because he was the only person in the world that she could trust right now. But then the cold veneer returned and she was once again guarded like a tightly sealed vault. He sighed, already prepared for the words that would come.

She sauntered closer to him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I don't know what you're talking about…Let's go to bed." She walked past him en route to the stairway leading to her bedroom.

He watched her for a moment; not at all surprised at the denial. That was Mellie. She held her cards close to her chest and he understood; it was her fear and her method of survival. But in time, she would come to believe in his love for her and she would finally trust him enough to let him in the game.

XXXXXX

"I'm not pregnant Fitz."

"Oh," he exhaled sharply and then said, "you sound relieved."

"You sound disappointed," she countered. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest on her back as he lay behind her.

"We've never talked about it before, but we should; we should talk about it….Do you? Do you want children?...With me?"

She could never understand the uncertainty he had about her desire to be with him. Of course, there was what happened all those years ago but she was in this with him now. She only wanted him, forever, and if he still wasn't certain of her devotion then she would make sure to assure him every day that she loved him beyond any measure of thought or reason.

"Fitz, I want to be your wife and I want to be the mother of your children…in that order, eventually…But I sometimes wonder whether we….." she was groping for words.

He squeezed her to encourage her speak, "Whether we what? Tell me."

"We've done some things Fitz. I've done some things," she corrected. At least he had acted in self-defense; she couldn't say the same. "Some terrible, dark things in my past. And even now, I sometimes color outside the lines…operate in the gray areas, I don't know if we even deserve to have a family...I'm not certain I would be the best mother to a child."

Mindful of any remaining soreness in her body, he gently turned her body over so that she could face him. He needed to see her face. She kept her eyes averted downward. She doubted herself, whether she was good enough to have a child; to be responsible for their life and teaching them right from wrong, and good from bad. She doubted whether she would be the best example for a child to look up to.

He gently raised her chin so that she would look him in the eyes. "Livvy, you are a wonderful, loving woman; you are everything our child would ever need or want. Can I tell you what I see when I think of you having our baby?"

She smiled and nodded, interested to hear what he would say. "Well I see a little girl with your smile, your beauty and your attitude. Her first word will either be 'momma' or 'Livvy' whichever is easier. When she's starts learning how to walk, she'll eventually learn the Olivia Pope strut."

She laughed and playfully hit him in the arm, "What the hell is the Olivia Pope strut?"

He laughed too, "It's that walk you have, the way your hips sway; you move like you have a purpose and it's sexy as hell!...Not that I want my daughter to be considered sexy…at least not until she is 35…but I want her to have your confidence. I want her to walk with her head held high like you do. I want her to have your compassion for people; your desire to want to help people. I want her to speak like you. I want her to stand up to anyone or anything that's not right. I want her to have a brilliant mind like you; always thinking three steps ahead. I want her to learn to dress like you – modest, feminine, beautiful. I want her to be fearless like you; ready to take on the world at any moment. I want her to grow up being amazing just like you."

Olivia watched his lips move and listened as his deep voice gave a litany of her attributes; things she never thought he paid attention to; small things; details that could easily go unnoticed. Listening to him warmed her heart; he almost made her feel worthy…worthy enough to bear his children...worthy enough for his love.

XXXXXX

Cyrus Beene was not a nervous man. He wasn't known for letting situations go beyond his control; causing him undue anxiety. True,people were unpredictable and sometimes veered away from what he wanted or needed them to do but he knew how to compensate accordingly.

But tonight, he felt a nervous tension he never felt before. He had chosen the wrong side and things had gone beyond his control, primarily because he was not the key player and therefore had very little input on plans and actions. He had a noble goal: get the best man in the highest office of the land, with him by his side. And he believed that he joined the side that could help him do it but he now realized that they had alternative goals hidden behind the smoke screen of American Politics.

Now his loyalty was being questioned on all fronts and Cyrus couldn't help but feel completely isolated and expendable.

"Senators, good evening. Will Gerry be joining us?" Cyrus asked as he walked into the library and shook everyone's hand in greeting.

Senator Robertson volunteered an explanation, "No he has other business to attend to…besides this meeting was for you and you alone Mr. Beene…Please sit down."

"Thank you."

"You have had a difficult time as of late, Mr. Beene. It seems like everything you are tasked to do fails – Mellie, Sharon – pawns for your use but you can't seem to execute your plans successfully."

"Well I do have explanations for that….," Cyrus began as he fidgeted in his chair.

"No need…no need. We already know. We have promised you a seat at the table Cyrus if you can prove you can be a loyal and effective supporter but we are not seeing it."

"Wait, I'm sure if you can give me another opportunity to prove myself…"

"We have considered that…and we agree with you. But this is the last one Mr. Beene. The last assignment we will give you. If you fail, our arrangement with you will be terminated."

Cyrus knew that this was his cue to leave and he stood. As directed he picked up the envelope from the table that contained all of his instructions. "Thank you, good night."

He couldn't get to his car fast enough. He was so relieved that the meeting was over and that they were giving him another chance. He couldn't pass it up. He would do whatever they wanted and he wouldn't fail. The opportunity to sit at the table where the real power lies; where real decisions were made was beckoning him. He would never be President; he had the intelligence, ambition and tenacity but he didn't have the look, he wasn't a Kennedy-look-alike. But this would be better than that. This would be everything he had worked his whole life for. He could keep his day job at Fitz side and still be a part of the most influential organization of men the world has ever known. All he had to do was this one little assignment.

He opened the envelope quickly and what he read made him gasp. He read it over and over again, wishing he could change the words; hoping for another directive; but nothing changed. Cyrus leaned back against his seat feeling the greatest sadness he ever felt. He wasn't a man who cried; he didn't express emotion, but on this day, with this information in his hand, with his own life on the line; he wept bitterly.

**(So, the only excuse I have for posting this chapter so late is that I really have none at all. Some of you know from my previous ramblings that I can write a chapter and sit on it for days; running it through my mind to make sure that I'm proud of it before I post. I won't post something I don't like, so sometimes I think and re-think and over-think. I'm sorry that it takes me so long to get it together. But I do try to make sure that I deliver to you quality stuff...With all that said, I hope you will review and let me know what you think. Thanks for being patient with me and as always thanks for reading.)**


	13. Revelations

**Revelations**

"So why are we here?"

Silence.

"Look, I recognize that there are things you both cannot tell me for security reasons but we can't sit her for another 30 minutes in silence….So someone, anyone, please…..speak, why are we here?"

More silence.

"Olivia, you obviously do not want to be here…so tell me why you think Fitz arranged for this meeting with me?"

Olivia shot a cold look at Fitz. The first look she gave him since they sat down on the couch in Dr. Martin's office. He refused to return the look, instead edging closer to the edge of the couch far away from her. He could feel her displeasure and he returned the feeling in kind.

"I think Fitz doesn't trust me…I think he arranged for this little session so that all my faults can be exposed and I can be ridiculed, while he comes out looking like the angel…I think he wants someone to take his side so that he can bully me like he's been doing for the past 2 weeks," she said quickly with such raw emotion that it left her panting, out of breath.

"Fitz I won't ask you to respond to that just yet. You're vulnerable right now and that's understandable because I just gave Olivia license to attack and she went in on you. By the looks of it, there is a lot more she wants to say, but we will leave that for another time. Olivia just set up the themes of this session– Trust, Forgiveness and Honesty…So I need both of you to think about that – Trust, Forgiveness and Honesty because I will be asking you some questions that may make you a little uncomfortable but it's important to know that this is a safe environment where no one should feel attacked or judged in anyway. We all have a common goal and that's to make sure your relationship is as healthy and strong as it can be…Now let's go back and address the breakdown of these themes in your relationship. Fitz you mentioned something about a couple of weeks ago and 4am in the morning, tell me about that….."

XXXXXX

_It had been almost 2 hours. He was sitting in the dark. His thoughts were persecuting him; the anger he tried so hard to suppress rose with every ticking minute. Several minutes turned into an hour and he wanted to leave, several times he stood up to leave but couldn't, not until he knew she was safe. As angry as he was, it would always be about her and his desire to take care of her; to love her; even when her stubborn ways made it as difficult as possible. _

_He looked at his watch when he heard the key turning the lock at the front door; 3:58AM. His frown deepened at the hour. He waited and listened as she closed and locked the door behind her. He stood, shrouded by darkness barely visible, watching as she breathed a sigh of relief. Something happened tonight; something she would no doubt gloss over; pretend it never happened; pretend it was nothing. _

_He stood there until he knew she felt someone in her home. She sensed danger and was reaching for her phone. Her breath quickened as she continued to stare in his direction but still not quite seeing him. Ironically, she probably wished she hadn't ditched her security detail now when her life could have been in danger. He let her reach for her phone and just when she was about to call someone for help; he switched on the lamp light so she could see his full form. _

_Olivia jumped and grabbed her chest, "Fitz! What the hell! You scared the life out of me. I didn't expect you to be here. What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" She was finally calming her breath and managed a shaky smile for him. He wasn't smiling back at her. As a matter of fact the look he gave her was one that she had never seen before. The frown was deeper; his stance was unforgivable. She thought for moment that she preferred him in the dark._

"_Fitz?"_

"_It's 4AM Olivia." He said in a hoarse, menacing tone. She knew he was struggling to hold on to any measure of self-control he had left. _

_Olivia? Not Liv or Livvy? __Dammit__._

_She stood taller, bracing herself for what was about to happen. They disagreed from time to time but there was rarely a full scaled, blow out argument. But it was coming now; she knew it, she felt it and it was her fault; although she wasn't ready to admit that to him._

"_I'm aware Fitz…and you are sitting in the dark in my home at 4AM."_

_He waited for her to say more; to apologize profusely; to express regret but nothing came; nothing but this look of defiance. It angered him more. "Is that all you're going to say to me right now? Is that it?"_

"_What would you like to know?" it may have seemed like the arms crossed over her chest and the immovable stance she gave bespoke a defiant attitude but really, more than anything it was a method of protecting herself. This encounter would not end well for her._

_He took several steps closer to her; closing the gap between them. Never mind the fact that he had been worried sick about her; never mind the fact that she had not picked up her cell phone for hours and hours; never mind the fact that no one, not one single person he called knew where she was and it took the people tailing her hours to give him an update; never mind the fact that for the 3__rd__ time this week, she deliberately slipped away from her security detail leaving for hours with no one the wiser; never mind that she had promised to taker her security more seriously; never mind the fact that it was 4AM, an ungodly hour where no one should be coming home. Considering all that, all she had to say for herself was 'what would you like to know'? His temper flared; he could feel his ears burning red. He kept his fisted hands in his pockets; otherwise he just might have hit the wall. _

"_You were with him weren't you!" he accused._

_She lifted her head higher to meet his angry look with one of her own. She knew what she was doing; she wasn't a child; she could take care of herself and he had no right to come into her home and yell at her at this hour._

"_Answer me!" he yelled even louder, which made her flinch, but he would never hurt her and that emboldened her even more. Her anger was rising to meet his. _

"_Don't yell at me!...I'm not talking to you until you calm down. Lower your tone, Fitzgerald!"_

_It was a standoff. They stared each other down; no compromising; no one cowering; they could give as good as they got._

"_You know what, forget this shit! I don't care anymore! Do whatever the hell it is you want Olivia!"_

_He moved past her so quick that she didn't have a chance to call his name; some foreign, ineligible sound escaping her throat instead. She wanted to talk about it, she just needed him to calm down first; she hated when their discussions ended in anger, which lately was becoming more and more a habit. There was no talking to him when he was like that. He reached the door and turned the lock to make an exit. With anger lacing his low tone and without turning around, she heard him say, "Go see your mother; she's been asking why you haven't come to see her. I can't be the only one checking on her, Olivia."_

_He left without giving her another glance._

XXXXXX

"Olivia are you having an affair?" It was a sensitive question and Dr. Martin made sure that it was asked as delicately as possible.

Olivia was appalled and offended at the very thought of such a thing. "Absolutely not! I would never….," she said louder than she probably needed to. She gave a side glance to Fitz but he sat there with no emotion on his face; completely unreadable.

"OK good to know…Fitz did you think she was having an affair, coming in at 4AM."

"No I knew what she was doing and who she was with," he said restlessly as he focused on fixing his tie.

Olivia's mouth dropped; _he was having her followed_. He looked at her with one eyebrow arched; a challenge; daring her to express disapproval of his actions. She hated that look and he knew it; the look that sent her over the edge. His signature 'I don't give a fuck' look; she squinted her eyes in malice because if they were alone, he knew she would not let it go unchecked. But out of respect for the therapist and for the sake of where they were, she said nothing; clinching her jaw to suppress the words she wanted to unleash.

"So Olivia, who were you with and what were you doing at 4AM?"

"Can't say," they both said in unison. Dr. Martin nodded in understanding and moved on.

"Fitz, tell me, if you knew where she was and what she was doing, why did you personally wait for her?"

"I waited for her because I wanted to personally make sure she was home safe. I waited for two hours. She wouldn't answer her cell phone. Yes, I have someone watching her but the only person I truly trust to keep her safe is me. I had hoped that she would at least come in with some measure of remorse but there was none. It was like she didn't care that I would be worried crazy; especially so close to the shooting; I'm always going to worry about her."

"Olivia, whatever you were doing, whomever you were with, you couldn't call and leave a message for Fitz; let him know you are alright?"

"No."

"Not even a text message."

"Well…yes and no….Yes I could have but that would have sparked a whole set of questions that I could not answer at that moment. So I opted to call him later but by the time it was over the hour had grown too late and I figured I would see him the next day and explain."

"Olivia, are you proud of how you handled the situation? Looking back, would you change anything about it if you could?"

Olivia thought about the question for a moment. "Yes…I would've made sure Fitz knew what was going on," she said quietly as if in confessional; admission of a failed action and regretful circumstance.

The room stilled in silence. Dr. Martin surveyed the two people in front of her; sitting so far apart, an ocean of trials and tribulations floating between them. Afraid to wade through the murky waters and reach out for each other when the depths threaten to sink them; trusting that neither would let the other fall; that they would find their way to strengthen the ties that bound them so resolutely.

"So how would you describe your relationship since that event?"

"Tense," Olivia said.

"Challenging," Fitz said.

XXXXXX

"_What is that?" Cyrus asked._

"_What is what, Cyrus?" Fitz asked not looking up from the work on his desk. Governor Gray, his predecessor left a mess of things and Fitz was beginning to think that it was done on purpose. Everything he was assured was completed or nearly so was in actuality the exact opposite. Among other things, the education bill was nowhere near ready for his signature and the in-house fighting threatened to delay the passing for another couple of weeks; the budget had been sent back to the house by Gray just before he left for more revisions that Fitz didn't necessarily agree with and now one of the Orange County fusion centers wanted the threat level raised because there was suspicion that an Iranian national believed to be on the no-fly list may have boarded a flight that landed at John Wayne airport. _

"_That tick on the side of your neck…that bulging vein; it's pulsating."_

"_I don't have a tick Cyrus, so leave it."_

_Cyrus handed him more documents to review and sign. "You and Liv…everyone is tiptoeing around you both, especially you, since you tend to bark out orders when you're upset."_

"_I'm not upset and Olivia and I are fine."_

"_Yeah that's what she said and both of you are equally unbelievable."_

_Fitz finally looked up at him. "You…you spoke to Olivia, what did she say?" the concern in his voice evident. _

_Cyrus sighed and dropped down in his chair. "I feel like I'm on the playground with children…Why aren't you two talking?"_

"_It's nothing Cyrus, we are fine," Fitz said as he resumed looking over the papers on his desk. _

_There was a knock at the door and Lauren poked her head in, "Sir, they are here, ready to see you….Should I show them in?"_

"_Yes, Lauren, thank you."_

"_Who are you meeting with?" Cyrus asked._

"_Just some of the staff, you don't need to stay. I will talk to you later."_

_Cyrus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like being left out of Fitz' affairs; as Chief of Staff he should know everything. He wanted to protest but the definitive note in Fitz' voice indicated that he wasn't open to discussion. Cyrus nodded and stood in time to see Ashley, Stanley, Jason and Marcus file into his office. He looked back at Fitz with a questioning glance, hoping for some type of explanation but all he got was, "Thank you Cy, that'll be all."_

_After Cyrus left the office, Fitz invited them all to sit down. "I know that you are used to working through Olivia but she is busy on another project. So, for now, until you've been instructed otherwise, I need all the information you've gathered to come to me. Is that understood?"_

_They gave each other uneasy glances; trying to assess the situation and determine the reason for the shift in the chain of command. Ultimately, though, they all nodded in agreement._

"_Good…so let's start with the photos you have of my father…."_

_**Later that same day…..**_

_Fitz was battling a major headache. He spent hours trying to process the information he received; trying to determine the best course of action. It would have been ideal to be able to brainstorm with someone but as he didn't trust Cyrus; all he could think of was the current state of his relationship with Olivia and that depressed him even more. _

"_Why did you do it?"_

_He looked up to see Olivia standing in the middle of his office with her chest heaving as if she was breathing fire at him. He hadn't heard her enter; he must have been too deep in thought to notice. "Hello to you too Olivia," he said calmly._

"_Fitz, why are you taking my team away?" her tone was unrelenting._

_He released an exasperated sigh and squeezed the bridge of his nose. His headache was intensifying; he really didn't need this argument right now. "I did not take YOUR team away. I merely told them to start reporting directly to me…You are otherwise occupied with your own investigation, right?" It was a sarcastic question and he knew it would make her anger rise, but at the moment he really didn't care. _

_She eyed him suspiciously, so this was payback. He was upset that she was doing something he didn't approve of and she wasn't letting him in on it. It was dangerous but she promised to be careful. It was risky but she knew it would lead them to the truth, much faster than any other tactic they could take. He wanted her to stop; she couldn't let it go._

"_So you're punishing me for disobeying you?" she said sarcastically._

"_Do not turn this on me! I am not treating you like a child. Although you are acting like one," when she scoffed at his statement, he got up from his chair and walked upon her. "You are running around at all times of night with a man who is nothing short of a lethal weapon, without regard for me or anyone who loves you and for what? What are you doing it for Olivia? Tell me why?"_

_They were so close upon each other – anger, frustration flaring in their eyes. Their faces came closer and closer together; almost as if they could expend the tension through a passionate, mind-altering kiss; something they both needed so much; it had been far too long since they connected intimately. But then, unbelievably, they both turned away before the kiss could be sealed. Neither was willing to forsake their position for what could possibly be perceived as surrender._

_Olivia opened her mouth several times, wanting to explain her actions, wanting him to understand what drove her; her true nature that made her relentless sometimes to the point of insanity, but nothing came. "Bye Fitz," she said softly before leaving his office._

XXXXXX

"Olivia, have you gone to see your mother?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes I have."

"Why did it take you so long to go see her?"

Olivia contemplated the question, struggling to find the words to make her feelings understandable. "I….I didn't want to see her that way….My mother has always been the strongest woman I know; almost invincible, which I know is silly but still it's how I have always viewed her. I could run to her for anything and know that she would help me find a solution. Her strength always amazed me…So to see her lying there in a hospital bed; weak, recovering from gunshot wounds…I didn't want to see her like that…," she shook her head to emphasize her former resolve.

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Fitz", she said as she gave him a quick side glance. "He had been going to see her and she had been asking about me. I realized I was being selfish, only worrying about how it all made me feel, instead of being concerned about how she was feeling."

"And did you tell Fitz that he helped you realize this? Did you two talk about the visit?"

Before Olivia could answer, Fitz cut in with a resounding answer, "No, of course not…Olivia chooses what she wants to tell me and everything else I have to find out from other people."

"You do the same thing Fitz so don't sit here and pretend that you are such an open book," when he gave her a look of disbelief, she went in on him, "what's in the black file Fitz? What happened at the meeting with your mother?" She didn't expect him to answer; it was information they couldn't disclose in front of the therapist anyway but her point was made; she and Fitz were no longer operating under their full disclosure pact.

When he remained silent, she continued, "And that's my point….We are so disconnected right now, our communication is shitty; we aren't talking and it's hurting both of us."

"And we will address that but first can you tell me how the visit was?"

Olivia sighed, "It was…..comforting…I think more so for me then it was for her…."

XXXXXX

_She thought maybe she was sleeping; maybe this wasn't such a good time and she should leave and come back on another day. She needed her rest and she didn't want to disturb her. She should leave. _

"_Olivia?" came the whisper from the bed._

"_Mom," Olivia responded as she walked closer to her mother's bed. With each step her stomach churned with the memory of what happened. She wished she could have fixed this in some way; maybe if she had gotten her mother inside the car quicker instead of talking to people; maybe if she had made sure her mother had her own security or maybe if she hadn't insisted her mother stay for the inauguration; she wouldn't be lying here now. She wouldn't have had the brush with death that left her weak and wounded. _

_When she finally reached the bed, she gently touched her mother's hand; it was so cold, unlike the warmth that constantly greeted her. She thought to try and warm them with her own; share her body heat; something to do to make her mom feel better. "You're scared baby."_

"_I am mom…I'm scared for you…I'm scared for Fitz…and I'm trying to fix it; I'm trying to make it all better; I'm trying to keep everybody safe but I feel like I'm failing. Fitz is angry at me because I won't tell him everything Huck is doing. He's angry because I keep insisting on going with Huck but he doesn't understand that I need to be doing something to make this right…I have to do something," the tears were falling and she hated it; she hated crying; she hated not being in control of her emotions and not being able to compartmentalize her feelings, like her mother could. She felt things, too deeply and too much. _

"_Come get in the bed with me," Denise said as she patted and empty side of hospital bed. Her frame was small and there was more than enough room for her daughter. _

"_Mom, I can't…I might hurt you…I don't want to hurt you," Olivia pleaded._

"_Olivia, listen to me...you're hurting me more by not doing what I ask. Now please, come lay beside me."_

_She eased herself into the bed, being careful not to shake the bed unnecessarily or cause her mother any pain. When she finally settled next to her and laid her head on the shoulder of the unwounded arm, Denise said, "You blame yourself for this; you think this is all your fault. You think that maybe if you hadn't come back, Fitz's life would be better and there wouldn't be so much trouble," she could feel Olivia nodding her head in agreement. _

"_It's not true sweetheart….you coming back was the best thing you could do – for him and for you. You both were drowning without each other. You wouldn't have survived and you would have never been happy. Fitz needs you just as much as you need him. You saved him Olivia and he saved you. Do you understand me?...You saved him already and now all he needs you to do is love him…..None of this, none of it, is your fault…and the best thing you can do, if you really want to make this right is to let him in; stop closing yourself off from him; he needs to feel like every part of you belongs to him just as every part of him belongs to you. Can you let him in?"_

"_I'm trying but I worry more about fixing him than loving him."_

"_He doesn't need fixing Olivia. We don't fix people; they adjust, evolve and change on their own. This __**situation**__ needs fixing, which it will, if you work together as a team, a real team. He is a person; the man you love; he doesn't need you to fix him."_

_As Olivia silently contemplated her mother's words, Denise continued, "And tell Huck to stop being so clandestine and putting all these codes of silence on you. He needs Fitz on his side; he can trust Fitz because you trust Fitz."_

XXXXXX

"How is your sex life? When was the last time you were intimate?"

The question came like a shock wave to both of them; completely unexpected, totally surprising and, they thought, utterly irrelevant. Their wide eyes already told Dr. Martin what she needed to know; it had been a long time, much too long, especially for a couple like them, where sexuality was vehemently brimming just below the surface. She watched as both of them squirmed in their seats, sneaking undetected, side glances at each other.

Their silence made sense to her because much of their escalating frustration could be traced back to sexual deprivation. Their inability to connect physically would continue to leave them both yearning for fulfillment and desperate to find a release.

When neither responded, Dr. Martin continued, "OK let's try an easier question. On a scale of 1 to 10 – 1 being very poor and 10 being absolute best – how would you rate your current sex life….Fitz?"

"4," Fitz responded quickly.

"And you Olivia, how would you rate it?"

"A 4 ½," Olivia said confidently. Fitz looked at her with his mouth turned up in irritation. As if ½ would make anything any better. She rolled her eyes at him.

"And how was it before all of this happened; the shooting and everything thereafter?"

Olivia and Fitz shared a look of remembrance – the closet at the Inauguration Ball - and as a blush crept up on both of their faces they answered in unison, "10!"

Dr. Martin smiled. "Your intimacy level is obviously greatly lacking and it's affecting both of you. You need to have sex. You need to connect physically but right now it's hard because sex is as much an emotional act as it is a physical one and you two are not connecting emotionally on any level….Fitz, Olivia has repeatedly talked about the anger you have towards her…why are you so angry?"

Fitz didn't need to think about his answer; he knew exactly why he was so upset with her. "I'm angry because Olivia knows she is the only one that I trust above everything and we were supposed to be a team….we agreed to be a team but then she froze me out. She decided that she needed to go off on her own, doing God knows what with one of the most dangerous men on this planet. And this is what Olivia does, we agree to work together – her and I, a team – but then something happens and she decides that the idea of us is no longer her priority; our relationship ends up in second place."

Olivia cut in to defend herself, "That's not fair….Fitz knows that everything I do, have ever done has been for him…only for him. What I'm doing now is for him and he knows that. I'm trying to clear up the mess that we've found ourselves in so that we can have a real life; a normal life where we don't have to continue looking over our shoulder. I think I have earned his love and I can't understand why he can't accept what I am doing and why I'm doing it. And by the way, HE may be dangerous but he protects me with his life and Fitz knows that!"

Olivia's temper was still flaring as she braced herself, ready for the quick comeback from Fitz but it never came. She never got a response. When she looked at him, expecting to see his frustration, annoyance or irritation, it wasn't there. It was something else; he looked almost sad. His demeanor had changed; his face relaxed; he had calmed and was now slowly turning towards her. Had he agreed to what she said? Was she finally getting through to him? She frowned in confusion and looked back at Dr. Martin who was now watching her with newfound understanding.

"Olivia…you think you've had to earn Fitz' love?" Dr. Martin asked gently.

"What?" she choked out. Her ire now completely faded.

"You said that you thought you had earned his love. Is that what you think?"

Had she said that? She was talking so fast, anxious to get her words out that now she couldn't remember everything she said. But she couldn't deny it now. Olivia put her head down and whispered, "I….I don't know." She could feel him moving closer to her, waiting for an answer; waiting for her to let him in. But he didn't understand that this was not easy; it was heart-wrenching and she preferred to keep it in than talk about it. She didn't like not having control; she didn't like the vulnerability of it; she could feel secure within herself as long as she kept her feeling inside. But now all her emotions; deep irrational thoughts were coming out.

"Olivia…Livvy," Fitz whispered and it was her undoing; the tears came unwilling although she tried to force them back down. She bit down on her trembling lip; a pain she could focus on, preferable to the pain of truth.

Dr. Martin cut in. "Olivia, for some reason you have been feeling that you need to earn Fitz' love in one way or another; which is more than likely the reason for what appears to be your reckless behavior. You are willing to risk your own life if it means you're doing something for Fitz that would make him appreciate you more; make him love you more. Am I right?"

There is a feeling that comes over you when you are confronted with the truth about yourself; a truth you refused to realize; a truth you hope others never discovered. And it doesn't feel good; you want to deny it; not claim it as your own but the words don't come because everything you think to say; what you want to say; is a lie – and they all know it.

You weren't supposed to earn love. Either someone loves you or they don't and the fact that she was doing everything in her power to earn his spoke volumes. It meant that she hadn't yet believed herself worthy of him; she hadn't yet appreciated the fact that he loved her for her, for who she was, not for what she could do for him. Olivia looked away; she couldn't stand the exposure and she wanted to leave; this wasn't helping her; it wasn't helping them. She almost stood up to leave, until she felt his hand on hers, and it stilled her. She looked up to find the same tears pooling in her eyes, falling from his. It hurt to look at him and she lowered her head again.

He moved closer to her; as close as he could get; he had to touch her; she had to feel him.

"Livvy, look at me, please," Fitz said softly as he placed both her hands in his. The contact of her skin calmed him, made him feel safe and he wanted the same feeling to permeate through her. There was no condemnation here; there was only the realization of her insecurities; the doubt of just how important she was to him.

He wouldn't speak until she looked at him and as he gently rubbed the back of her hand, she found that she was warmed by his touch and the feeling of ease was beginning to wash over her. She looked up in his eyes, watching the grey storm as it passed. "Livvy, I'm sorry….this is on me and I'm sorry I didn't make you understand how much I love you…just you; not the campaign manager, not the fixer – those things are part of who you are but they aren't what I fall in love with over and over each day. It's just you; who you are as a person. I want that person inside to be my wife and the mother of my children. There's an Olivia Pope you let the world see but then there is the one that you only let me see and she is the woman I want; she is the woman I need; the one I love more than anything."

Her eyes went wide as she listened to him; she hadn't expected that response. His devotion always surprised her. She hadn't expected all the love she saw in his eyes; the warmth and tenderness. She knew what he said was true; she's always known it; why had she convinced herself otherwise? Why did she always think she needed to prove herself to him as if she could never truly measure up? She didn't feel that way years ago but now it was an ever-present feeling of doubt; the gnaw of worry that one day, very soon he would realize that she wasn't worth it and he would move on.

"Livvy, I'm the man I am today because you love me; you support me; you inspire me to be better and better but it's only for you. I don't give a damn if all this goes away tomorrow; I just need you, only you. I just….I need you to trust what I say; I need you to believe me because there is just us…we need to be a team, you and me. I can't do this without you; I don't want to do this without you."

"Fitz," her voice was low, unclaimed, not even a whisper but he heard her; because they were words meant for him. "Fitz I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant….I never meant to make you feel that we were second place. I shouldn't have cut you out like that, I'm sorry. I just…I can't…can we talk about this another time?" It was frustrating her that she couldn't find the words she wanted to express; that she couldn't help him understand her; that everything suddenly felt so damned complicated. Her mind, her body and her spirit suddenly felt weak; almost lethargic; a weakness engulfing her that she couldn't summon the strength to fight.

Sensing how emotionally drained they both were, Dr. Martin concluded, "We've done a lot today…why don't we stop here and pick up next time?", she gave them both a kind smile and advised, "Do me a favor, go out…enjoy each other's company, don't talk about work, don't talk about your problems, we've done enough of that. Reconnect with each other…have sex, make love…do something for yourselves, for both of you, together, tonight."

XXXXXX

Cyrus waited until the hour drew late; when he was sure everyone had gone home and the floor was empty. He walked over to his safe and, taking one final look over his shoulder, he turned the combination and listened for opening click. He retrieved his black file and closed the safe; relocking it.

He sat down at his desk and perused the information in his file; it was crucial, sensitive and highly valuable information. A list of codenamed operatives for hire; elite, highly-trained people all over the country who were willing to do anything for anyone for the right price. At least he could be certain that any one of these people could do what he needed done without any mistakes; all his instructions would be carried out perfectly, successfully.

He looked at the list but his eyes almost instinctively went to the one name; he was sort of his favorite. He used him before and was more than satisfied with his work. He supposed he should choose someone new; that was the purpose of retrieving the file in the first place. It wasn't good that he gave one person so much information about his activities. It was much better to spread it around. But still, this one was the one he knew he could count on for anything. Cyrus picked up his cell phone and dialed, when the line picked up, Cyrus said, "Charlie, I have an assignment for you. Are you available?"

"For you Cyrus, I'm always available," Charlie responded in his normal good-natured way; his personality unlike what was expected from an assassin for hire.

"Good. Let's meet at our usual spot; tomorrow afternoon 3PM. Thanks Charlie."

As Cyrus secured the file back in his safe and began to lock up his office to leave, he was startled by a sudden knock at his door. He looked up to find Miguel Santos standing in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Cyrus asked.

Miguel was used to Cyrus' cold demeanor; he considered it mostly bluster. He didn't need an invitation; he smiled and sat down. "I've been sent to see if I could lend my help or resources to you for your assignment."

"I don't need any help, I've got it handled. You can leave now." Cyrus hated errand boys; he didn't need anyone checking up on him. He knew what he was doing and he knew how to do it.

"Cyrus, don't take your anger out on me. I'm a soldier taking orders just like you."

They were nothing alike and Cyrus almost snarled at his patronizing tone. He wasn't a soldier; he was a leader. This assignment was merely an exercise to prove his worth and pay his dues, but it would be his last.

"As I said, I've gotten it taken of and I don't need your help."

"Alright, well if you change your mind. You know how to reach me," Miguel offered but didn't move out of the chair. He wasn't ready to leave and that irritated Cyrus even more.

The loud thud of furniture being pushed around in a near-by office drew his attention, "What is that?" Cyrus asked as he move to leave his office and check out the disturbance.

Miguel stood up and blocked his exit. "It's better if you just wait here Cyrus. My men will be done in a moment."

"Your men…what the hell are you men doing in there!"

"They just need to search Ms. Pope's office for something. She has something that belongs to us and we need to get it back. It'll just take a few moments, then we can all leave."

Cyrus could feel himself turning beet red with anger and frustration. He would give anything just to kill the man standing in front of him for the violation of this sacred ground. How dare he come in on his territory and presume to conduct a search? And without informing him first; it was unheard of; it was an insult; the ultimate disrespect. He forced himself to remain where he stood; releasing his anger in clenched fists and bulging eyeballs.

After several minutes, two men appeared and informed Miguel, "All done Sir, it wasn't there."

Miguel sighed at his defeat. "Ms. Pope is a very intelligent woman. But no matter, eventually we will get what we need. Goodnight Cyrus, thank you for your time."

After they left, Cyrus immediately went to Olivia's office; his shoulders slumped with a degree of sadness at the mess that was made. He had no idea what Olivia had that they wanted and he wouldn't ask; he was doubtful she would tell him anyway. He wasn't going home as he expected. It would be another all-nighter. He was getting used to them; so one more night would make no difference. He took off his jacket and laid it on a chair as he proceeded to clean up her office; doing his best to make it appear as though it had been untouched; like it had never been violated.

XXXXXX

"So how long are we going to do this?" she asked with one quizzical brow raised.

"Do what exactly?"

She leaned back in her chair and regarded his playful smile. He had such boyish charm and it always made her want to hurl her body into his arms and rip his clothes off. This time was no different.

"You know exactly what you're doing Fitz?" she chuckled despite her intent to keep a straight face. He had been teasing her all night, knowing full well the affect it was having on her. She wanted to leave…now and he knew it. She watched as he continued to eat his dessert at a snail's pace.

"I'm not doing anything but eating the rest of my dessert. You're greedy; you ate yours in two seconds flat," he joked. The warmth he felt inside at the sight of a true genuine smile from her was more than enough to make all the tension from his body release. It wasn't until the middle of the main course that she stopped giving him fake smiles to humor him; he had continued in his efforts to coax her into the conversation until ultimately the embarrassment she felt from the counseling session had dissipated.

Despite Olivia's best efforts and repeated prodding, Fitz refused to talk about the counseling session. It was a topic off limits for tonight. Instead, the conversation revolved around the memories from their Hawaiian vacation – including, Fitz's attempt to learn a hula dance, a video that he made Olivia promise never to show anyone, ever; or when Olivia challenged an obnoxious girl to a couples karaoke showdown because she got tired of hearing her talk about how wonderful her boyfriend was – the first place prize now sat on Fitz's mantle, since Olivia convinced him that his voice was much better than hers.

Olivia suddenly reached over and spooned a healthy portion of cake from his plate and quickly shoveled it in her mouth. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked in playful outrage, "I was gonna eat that."

"Well now you're done, can we go now?"

"What's the rush Livvy? I thought you would have enjoyed a night out in a nice restaurant, just the two of us….Like a normal couple."

"Fitz you just cleared an entire restaurant so that we can have dinner; that's not normal. But it was great, I enjoyed it; it was better than normal. And now….I want you to take me home with you," she replied pointedly.

"Really? You're ready to go home already? You don't want to talk some more?" he could barely contain the smirk on his face.

"You think I won't say it don't you? Is this a dare?" her eyes glistening from the challenge.

"Livvy I have no idea what you're talking about," he continued to sip leisurely from his scotch. He was enjoying their wordplay; it was another thing he had sorely missed during their rift. They had a unique relationship where they could either talk about anything or just be silent and as long as they were with each other, it was equally fulfilling.

"This **is** a dare," she smiled mischievously. "I'm not afraid of you Fitzgerald Grant. I can say whatever the hell I want." She leaned closer to him across the table and continued, "And right now I'm horny as fuck and I need you to get me out of here, so I can feel you come inside me."

He instantly sobered, never having heard her say that to him before. He moved much quicker than Olivia had expected; she barely had time to grab her purse and coat before he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the restaurant. He gave her a sneer when her uncontrollable giggles trailed behind them.

XXXXXX

Fitz and Olivia never spent time analyzing their physical attraction to each other. It was just there from the beginning. They never sought an explanation for why their bodies seemed to yearn for each other; why with each time the craving never lessened, it only increased. It was as if they lived on borrowed time and stolen moments; never quite sure when their lives would intersect again. Whatever the pace – feverishly hurried or tantalizingly slow – it was always what they both needed to feel alive.

Because it had been too long, the restraint for the sake of privacy wasn't possible. Olivia had lost focus on where they were until the car stopped and the driver announced that they were home. As they reluctantly pulled apart and Olivia realized that not only had she unbuckled and pulled down Fitz's pants but he had already removed her panties. She was profoundly thankful that the raised partition allowed them a semblance of privacy from the driver.

One of the guards knocked on the window. Fitz had locked the door to give them a few moments to compose themselves.

"Where are my panties?" Olivia asked as she looked around on the seats.

Fitz chuckled as he pulled up and fastened his pants. He secured a few buttons on his shirt and put his jacket back on before telling her, "Their right here, I have them," he held them up but when she tried to take it, he pulled back and stuffed them in his pocket. He kissed her lips and said, "Mine."

Olivia laughed and tried to straighten her appearance as best she could. "Alright I'm ready let's go …They all know what we did back here."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, not in the least. It's better that they get used to it now because I'm quite sure it will happen much more often."

XXXXXX

Olivia barely had a chance to come out of the bathroom before she felt Fitz's hands on her. She chuckled as she felt him pick her up and by instinct her legs wrapped around his middle. Instead of going to the bed, he pressed her against a nearby wall. She had put on a new piece of lingerie and she wanted him to see it but there hadn't been time; he was on her too quick. With his lips pressed against hers and the taste of scotch intoxicating her, the wetness was pooling and she began to grind her hips against him, reveling in the feel of his firm body.

"Don't rip this one Fitz," she managed to say. He had ripped three pieces of lingerie before and she really liked this one. She hoped to wear it more than just once.

"I make no promises," he growled before capturing her lips before she could protest.

He never released the kiss as he backed her onto the bed and laid her down. He had an urgent need to see her and ripped the top to bear her breasts. "Dammit babe, I liked this one."

"I liked it too but I prefer you naked."

She wanted to say something else but all that escaped her was a loud gasp as she felt him take her nipple into his mouth. She brought her hands up to stroke his hair, effectively keeping him planted in the spot for as long as her body could take it; the sweet pleasure claiming her body and mind.

When his hand found her spot and began to expertly stroke her, she opened her legs wider and wider, lifting her hips, ready to take all of him inside her. She ground her body against his fingers, jerking violently as jolts of pleasure threatened to end it for her too soon. She wanted; she needed this to last. He knew and responded; he would allow her to reach a certain height but never across the precipice. Helping her hold out until the right time; the moment when they both let the erotic loveplay overtake them completely.

"You're so beautiful, baby, so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed, sucked and nibbled his way down her body. He breathed in her woman's scent as he laid kisses on the inside of her thighs; she writhed in ecstasy, calling his name for a release.

He was so close to giving her what she wanted, when his cell phone started ringing. He ignored it at first but then the call came again and then again. "This had better be a fucking emergency," he said to himself before answering the phone. "What!" he said in greeting; hoping his harsh tone emphasized how annoyed he was with the interruption.

Olivia watched as his features changed; becoming increasingly serious, worried, distressed. "OK, I got it….Yes I know where…OK we will be there…Yes I understand."

Olivia continued to calm her panting breath and racing heart. She realized she was still practically spread eagle on the bed but she barely had the energy to move. She wasn't ashamed; her body was throbbing; screaming for him to come back and lay with her. "Don't you dare say it!" she told him with a deep frown on her face. Why hadn't he turned off his phone like she did?

"Livvy….." he said in a soft plea. He understood her frustration; he felt it too; she could look at him and see how blatantly obvious his arousal was; but it had to be doused for the moment. He could barely look at her without giving in to the open invitation and impaling himself inside her welcoming, warm body.

"No!…Do you know how close I was Fitz…come on! It can't be that big of an emergency that it can't wait 15 gotdammed minutes! This is bullshit…I can't get one night…not one single night," her rant left her breathless all over again; she rolled over and gave him her back. Her sexuality transitioned into a childish tantrum.

"Livvy…Liv….It was Huck…Baby, he needs to see us...right now." He made no move to touch her; he couldn't; not without succumbing to the desire to finish what they started. He sighed heavily as he went to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

XXXXXX

It was the perfect place to meet. The Governor's Mansion had been approved to be re-commissioned as a state museum. The renovation would take approximately a year of construction and in the meantime, the building stood abandoned, behind tall security gates with 'no entry' signs. Huck found an entrance to the building through the back and had previously given Olivia the instructions to get in for their private conversations.

Being inside the mansion was like déjà vu for Fitz. He could hear the whispering voices of his family echoing off the walls. The memory of his brother, Teddy, was there, in every room, in every corner; his mother, his father, Olivia, Denise, all of them; their past, their history – all contained in this building. He was more than happy to approve the bill to have the mansion converted because he had already determined that he would not live here ever again.

They walked in to find Huck already arrived and waiting.

"Huck, it's nice to meet you finally in person," Fitz said as he shook his hand.

"Same here," was all Huck would say as he returned the handshake.

"So what's up Huck? What was so urgent?" Olivia's voice still held a twinge of frustration at being interrupted. Fitz shot her a side glance and smirked at her attitude.

"Cyrus…Cyrus is planning something and it will happen very soon. He got a visitor tonight. The guy Miguel Santos came to his office. Miguel sent two guys to ransack Olivia's office but Cyrus cleaned it back up for you."

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other. "How do you know all this?" Fitz asked.

"I have surveillance set up; just visual, no audio."

"In my office too?" Fitz asked but he knew the answer already and when Huck merely shuffled his feet, Fitz continued, "I trust that the cameras will be removed once this is all over?"

"You have my word," Huck assured. It only took Fitz two seconds to know he could trust his word.

"Was Cyrus expecting them?"

"No, he looked pissed off. He had just been in his safe looking through some type of black file. He put it back before they walked in."

"The black file?" Fitz asked rhetorically. He was already staring off at nothing in particular and thinking.

"Fitz, what's in the black file?" Olivia asked.

He exhaled sharply, "The black file is a list of codenames – a select few men and women who can be hired to do whatever you request for the right price and virtually no exposure. No identities; only assigned codenames….Huck your name is on the list."

"How did he get this list?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"From my mother; some time ago," Fitz said conclusively. He wasn't proud of the fact that his mother had access to this type of information but still, he knew before he even asked. When Marcus gave him the list, his mother was the first person that came into his head to ask about the meaning of the names. He had not been wrong. As a matter of fact, his mother had hired two or three of the names for various assignments throughout the years; details she refused to discuss with Fitz.

"If that's what it is, then Cyrus probably called Charlie. He's used him before."

"You know Charlie?" Olivia asked.

"I do. We are the same."

"And you only hire people like Charlie to kill other people?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, among other things."

Fitz took a seat on the dusty chair closest to him. He looked from Huck to Olivia and said, "Start from the beginning."

Olivia bit her lip realizing just how much she knew that she had not shared with him. It was wrong of her to withhold so much information, no matter what the reason. She looked to Huck to fill in the blanks for him.

"The guy the police have in custody for the shooting was just a patsy. He was instructed to shoot at Olivia but not to kill her; the threats, the shooting all to scare her into giving up the location of flash drive. You were right; there was a warning shot; it was a cue to Miguel Santos to get in place. He stole her phone, cloned it, and then arranged to get it back in her possession. They tried bugging her office but I scrambled their feed."

Fitz looked at Olivia with eyebrows raised. He assumed the phone was never found and she had simply gotten the replacement that she was currently using. She never told him about the cloned phone, nor the office bugging. She tried to interject with an explanation, "Fitz…"

"Later Olivia." Fitz said firmly before inviting Huck to continue.

"Your father, Hollis, Miguel and now Cyrus take their marching orders from Senator Robertson and his cronies. A small group of extremely powerful men whose dirty laundry is all over that flash drive. They need it back. Congressman Barrett gathered the intel at Senator Robertson's request; a method to keep men in line with his agenda or risk exposure. Barrett convinced Robertson that it was destroyed; that is until they questioned your Secretary of State who caved under pressure and offered Olivia's name as the person who more likely had it."

"Cyrus?"

"Cyrus wants a seat at the table. To get it, he has to earn his stripes. He has to carry out some assignment which more than likely means eliminating someone close to him. I don't know who that is yet."

This information was new to Olivia; her wheels were turning and she thought out loud, "Well that could be any one of us…But I would say I'm the primary target."

"I don't think so. If you were dead, how would they find the flash drive? I don't think Cyrus knows about the flash drive. He doesn't know the reason behind the assignment and he can't ask questions. They limit the information they give to him. I think it's someone else; someone that has power but is a nuisance to their agenda; whoever it is they want that person out of the way and it's gonna be hard for Cyrus to order the kill."

Fitz and Olivia stared at each other, communicating what they both knew in silence; afraid to even speak the words or fathom the possibility; while desperately hoping their assumption was wrong.

Fitz stood from his chair. He knew what he needed to know at the moment. "What do you need?"

"I need the flash drive. Download the information; make a copy for yourself if you want but bury it…deep…so that no one but the both of you could ever get to it. That means removing it from your office and homes; separating it from either of you. And I need your guy, Jason…he's good, he has a special set of skills that could really help me."

"You want Jason?" Olivia asked; hurt evident in her voice. Huck didn't need her as a partner anymore; she was being etched out.

"I do. You're not going out with me anymore Liv. Things are about to change fast and you can't be a part of it. None of what I'm doing can touch either of you; not in anyway. There are three burner phones behind you. If I need you I'll call you but even if you don't hear from me; just know that I'm taking care of it…Give the last phone to Jason and tell him I'll be calling."

Olivia knew he was right; she couldn't be masquerading all over town with him. She had to remove herself from it all; it wasn't her place anymore. Her place was with Fitz. Still it hurt not be involved in some way.

"Done…how long until you can end all of this?" Fitz asked as he handed a phone to Olivia.

"How long do I have?"

"I need this gone and over with inside of two months. Do whatever you have to. I know what you can do Huck, I know the extent that you can go and I'm saying to do whatever you feel is necessary to get rid of this whole mess. Two months…I need it done in time for our wedding."

"Our wedding?" Olivia choked out in stark surprise. They never discussed the wedding plans; they had yet to settle on a date. To be honest, she hadn't thought about the wedding since before the inauguration; but obviously he had been thinking about it.

"Our wedding will be in two months and I want everything cleaned up by then…no trace of any of this." Fitz's tone told her that he wouldn't be argued with or persuaded to wait until a more convenient time. How do you plan a wedding in less than two months?

Olivia's mouth was still open, a protest dying on her lips; she wanted to say something but she refrained. Huck looked at her reassuringly and said, "I'll take care of it."

**(A/N: This was a bit different; possibly unexpected. I know I took you for a turn in this chapter, but let's face it, Olitz needs therapy; they have some issues that still need to be worked out but at least they are working as a team again. I know it's been far too long in between these updates but SCANDAL IS BACK this week. I don't know how wrecked I will be after Thursday but I hope your Scandal Thursday and Scandal Hangover goes well or at least your recovery is speedy. Thanks again for the reviews / follows / favorites and feedback; it means the world to me and it all helps me to do better. Thank you!)**


End file.
